Be My Child
by Argantaelle
Summary: "- Dis Monsieur, c'est quoi une maman ? Demanda soudain la gamine. - Une maman, répondit l'homme, c'est quelqu'un qui t'aimera toujours quoi que tu fasse, qui sera toujours la pour te protéger, qui t'aide à grandir et qui sera toujours fière de toi. - Loki c'est ma maman, alors ? "
1. Vaincu

Prologue

L'exil.  
La sentence était tombée comme une lame sur le cou d'un guillotiné, froide et implacable.  
Condamné à errer sans fin sur Midgar.  
Loki n'avait échappé que de peu à la peine capitale, mais au final, il se demandait si la mort n'aurait pas été une solution plus belle.  
Condamné à vivre entouré de pauvres humains, qui n'étaient bons qu'à devenir des esclaves.  
Depuis trois jours qu'il était enfermé dans sa cellule en attendant que Thor ait fini de calmer tous les assassins payés pour l'éliminer, il ruminait sa vengeance et sa colère. On entendait ses dents grincer à au moins deux mètres de sa cellule.  
Si encore Odin l'avait envoyé sur Midgar avec ses pouvoirs, ça aurait été ! Il aurait pu asservir un petit pays pour lui tout seul, il n'avait pas besoin de la planète entière ! C'était Thanos qui était assoiffé de pouvoir. Lui, il voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix, et qu'on le laisse faire de la magie tranquille. Tout en se rappelant qu'il était là de temps en temps quand même.  
Non parce que, il avait été ignoré pendant plus de mille ans alors, même si il aimait la solitude, au bout de quelques milliers d'années, ça commençait à faire long ! Surtout quand ça faisait quelques milliers d'années qu'il n'avait pas vu un seul de ses enfants. En repensant à ça, le Dieu du Chaos arrêta son va-et-vient incessant.  
Ses enfants.  
Exilé sur Midgar, il ne les reverrait plus jamais ?  
Bon sang, Odin devait vraiment se réjouir d'avoir réussi à imposer au Conseil le fait de le laisser vivre. Le tuer pour trahison aurait été une solution trop douce. Le priver de ses enfants était en revanche un sort pire que la mort.  
Ses jambes cessèrent brusquement de le porter. Il s'assit contre le sol froid de sa cellule et prit sa tête entre ses mains en gémissant doucement.  
Odin ne pouvait pas le priver de ses enfants c'était comme priver Thor de son marteau. Il lui enlevait toute raison d'être, d'exister. Il ne représenterais plus rien. Il ne servirais plus à rien.  
Une colère glaciale monta lentement en lui.  
Odin allait souffrir.  
Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec son père adoptif, ce dernier le supplierait de le tuer. Et Loki se ferait un plaisir de le laisser vivre, juste pour le voir souffrir.  
Un sourire carnassier lui monta aux lèvres.  
Odin allait regretter le jour ou il était venu au monde.

L'air se chargea soudainement d'électricité statique et de magie.  
Loki grimaça. Toute cette dépense d'énergie ne voulait dire qu'une chose : son frère était là. Ce qui voulait dire que son départ allait se faire d'ici quelques heures.  
Il soupira et se laissa emporter devant le roi d'Asgard, traîné par les gardes, comme un vulgaire chien, qui le forcèrent à se mettre à genoux devant le trône. Il jeta le regard le plus haineux de sa réserve à celui qu'il appelait « Père » il n'y avait pas si longtemps.  
Ce dernier se contenta de faire un geste du poignet.  
Aussitôt les liens magiques qui muselaient la magie de Loki disparurent, pendant une fraction de seconde.  
Si Loki avait su que Odin lui enlèverait ces chaînes, ne serait-ce que pour quelques nanosecondes, il se serait tenu prêt. Sa magie aurait jaillit et frappé le roi. Il serait redevenu libre. Mais là il eu juste le temps de la sentir en lui, puissante et ne demandant qu'à se déchaîner, que déjà d'autres sceaux venaient la mettre en cage.  
Le collier et les bracelet s'étaient matérialisés sur son cou et ses poignets, bloquant la magie.

Il se sentit brusquement beaucoup plus faible, et lorsque les gardes tentèrent de le mettre debout, il retomba au sol. Aussitôt son frère fut près de lui et le soutint, alors qu'il se transformait doucement en poupée de chiffon entre ses bras. Sa tête devenait de plus en plus lourde, et il dut lutter pour regarder le bijou qui annihilait sa magie.  
Une grosse pierre transparente comme du verre enchâssée dans deux pièces d'or. À l'intérieur de la bille, comme sortant directement de sa peau, des volutes vert émeraude s'entrelaçaient pour disparaître petit à petit.  
Une pierre inhibitrice.  
Non seulement Odin le privait de ses pouvoirs, mais en plus ils les détruisaient. D'ici quelques années, sa magie serait totalement absorbée par les pierres et il en serait réduit à vivre comme un midgardien, avec la même espérance de vie.  
Il était vaincu.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée, puis le monde sombra dans le noir.


	2. Prisonnier

Chapitre 1

Il se réveilla bien plus tard, allongé sur une surface beaucoup trop confortable pour être honnête. Comme il se redressait en position assise, il entendit un grand bruit derrière lui et eut la surprise de voir un pan de mur complètement arraché, le morceau de plâtre gisant sur le lit.  
Attendez une seconde.  
Un lit ?!  
La porte de la chambre donc – parce que oui, si il y a un lit c'est une chambre – s'ouvrit à la volée avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.  
Instinctivement sa magie s'amassa autour de lui pour le protéger d'un éventuel attaquant comme elle l'avait fait depuis qu'il était né. Enfin plutôt elle essaya, parce que le collier et les bracelets se mirent immédiatement à le brûler.  
Et instinctivement le Dieu utilisa sa magie pour se soulager ce qui le fit qu'empirer le phénomène.  
Nan mais depuis quand est-ce qu'il utilisait sa magie pour tout et n'importe quoi ?!  
Le constat s'imposa à lui avec la subtilité d'un trente-huit tonnes déboulant dans un magasin de porcelaine.  
Depuis toujours.  
Sa magie n'avait aucune limite, elle agissait autour de lui depuis toujours, et même si il savait la contrôler il lui laissait régulièrement libre court et la laissait agir à sa guise. Il n'avait ainsi pas à se préoccuper des petits tracas de la vie. Les blessures disparaissait aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues, l'eau de son bain se réchauffait avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de se rendre compte qu'il avait froid, ni la pluie ni le vent ne le dérangeait...  
Sa magie vivait constamment en lui, autour de lui, veillant sur lui comme une mère attentive.  
Il allait devoir apprendre à faire sans.  
Mais il l'avait laissé le cajoler depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle avait quasiment acquis son indépendance. La faire taire allait lui demander beaucoup de travail.  
Mais pour l'instant il allait arrêter son transfert vers ses mains et sa tête.  
Il serra les dents, accepta la douleur et bloqua le flux magique. L'or arrêta immédiatement de fumer. Les grosses billes de verres se ternirent et le vert émeraude qui les avait coloré disparu lentement.  
N'ayant plus qu'une douleur sourde pulsant sur ses poignets, le prince se tourna vers la porte qui l'avait tant surpris en s'ouvrant.

\- Pourquoi tu as détruit mon mur ?! Explosa un humain qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.  
\- Bonjour à vous aussi Stark, salua Loki en se mettant debout, renversant le lit.

Loki aimait bien l'humain. Il était beaucoup plus intelligent que ses confrères, à tel point que Loki se demandait souvent si un Dieu n'était pas venu fricoter avec une mortelle durant les dernières décennies.

\- Arrête immédiatement de bouger ! S'écria le milliardaire. Tu vas tout détruire ! C'est pas possible ça, le seul que j'ai connu comme ça c'est Hulk ! Il me semble que tu es un tout petit peu plus raffiné que lui non ?!  
\- Bifrost en formation Monsieur.

La voix de JARVIS avait retentis dans la pièce faisant sursauter Loki.  
Sa magie qui avait déjà commencer à réagir lors de l'évocation du géant vert, bondit et chercha à se déployer autour de lui pour le protéger de la menace invisible. Les bijoux se remirent rapidement à luire et à chauffer.

\- STOP ! Hurla Loki qui n'en pouvait déjà plus que sa magie se fasse si rapidement absorber.

Immédiatement la magie s'arrêta et les bijoux redescendirent lentement en température. Il était tellement concentré sur sa magie pour ne pas la laisser faire n'importe quoi qu'il ne vit pas son frère arriver.  
Et donc, il se fit surprendre.

\- MON FRÈRE ! S'écria Thor de sa voix de stentor en arrivant dans la pièce.

Loki sursauta une nouvelle fois – il allait finir par se transformer en lapin si ça continuais à force de sauter partout dès que quelque chose lui faisait peur – et la magie lui échappa de nouveau.  
De plus elle réagissait avec celle de son frère, élémentaire et brute mais très efficace, et se décuplait au plus grand déplaisir de son possesseur.

\- Sors d'ici Thor, siffla Loki d'une manière qui rappelait furieusement un de ses fils.  
\- Enfin Loki... tenta le blond.  
\- HORS D'ICI ! Hurla le Dieu faisant sursauter tout le monde.  
\- Thor je crois que tu ferais mieux de sortir, ajouta Stark qui avait rapidement fait le lien entre le Dieu du tonnerre et les bijoux qui pulsait de chaleur et de lumière.

À tel point qu'on se demandait comment Loki faisait pour ne pas avoir la peau de poignets et du cou qui commençait à fondre.  
Ce dernier se posait également la question et avait l'impression que si il bougeait les doigts, ses mains allaient se détacher de son propre corps. Il finit encore une fois par prendre le contrôle de sa magie mais ça n'allait pas durer longtemps.  
Et si, en plus, Thor en rajoutait, il allait finir par péter une durite comme disait si bien les humains.  
Un mouvement au coin de son œil attira son regard et il eut juste le temps de se pencher en arrière alors qu'une lame frôlait le bout de son nez.  
Encore une fois la magie chercha à le protéger, et les bijoux se remirent à chauffer.  
Hurlant autant de douleur que de rage, le Dieu s'avança vers la lanceuse de dague, la prit par le cou et l'encastra dans le mur, détruisant la moitié de la pièce à cause du lit toujours attaché à ses chevilles.  
Aussitôt Hulk débarqua, choppa le brun par les pieds et se mit à jouer au hochet avec, créant un trou de plus en plus profond dans le plancher.

\- Hulk arrête ! Cria Captain America en débarquant à son tour dans la chambre.

La Veuve Noire se remit péniblement debout en toussant.

\- Tout va bien mon grand, je vais bien.

Elle s'approcha du géant vert, les paumes en avant. Hulk la regardait s'approcher, tenant toujours le Dieu par les chevilles, mais ayant arrêté de le prendre pour un jokari.  
Il avisa les marques de mains sur le cou de l'assassine et jeta un coup d'œil meurtrier à Loki, toujours par terre.  
Il se pencha vers lui en grognant, et tout le monde crut qu'il allait décapiter le Jotun avec les dents, mais il se contenta de lui hurler dessus, avant de le lâcher pour aller poser sa main sur celle de Natasha. Un grand frisson le parcourut, et le Docteur Banner refit son apparition.  
Toujours un peu verdâtre, mais beaucoup plus calme que son alter ego.  
Il poussa un grognement inhumain qui rappelait furieusement sa moitié, et quitta la pièce.  
La Veuve Noire jeta un regard glacial au Dieu brun et quitta la pièce à son tour.  
Le Captain restait sur ses gardes et son bouclier était comme vissé à son poing.  
Il n'y avait que le milliardaire qui semblait détendu, mais la légère lueur bleue qui enveloppait ses poignets et ses cheville indiqua à Loki que l'humain restait sur ses gardes, prêt à faire appel à son armure à tout moment.  
Le Dieu du chaos se releva tout doucement, essayant d'éviter de déclencher la douleur dans son dos et ses côtes. Une fois debout, il remis le lit dans son axe normal et s'assit dessus, le dos droit, les bras croisés.  
Les humains les fixèrent de longues minutes, comme si il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.  
Le super soldat fini par céder face au regard perçant du Dieu et quitta la pièce, non sans rappeler à Tony de bien le surveiller. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa en tailleur devant Loki.  
Un petit robot à roulette entra bientôt dans la chambre. Il déposa le petit plateau qu'il portait sur le sol et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Le bricoleur de génie s'empara des outils sur ledit plateau et commença à triturer et modifier un petit boîtier, tel un chirurgien opérant un patient. La petite boite noire est vite refermé et émet une petite lueur bleue.  
Stark se mit debout et s'approcha de Loki, qui se tendit immédiatement à son approche mais ne fit pas mine de reculer.  
Et puis quoi encore ?! Montrer à un ennemi, dans un terrain ennemi, qu'il avait peur ? Certainement pas !  
Bien que l'arme que l'humain tienne dans sa main ne lui inspire pas du tout confiance, il ne bougea quasiment pas, et seule la tension de ses épaules indiquait qu'il était inquiet.  
Cependant lorsque Tony chercha à lui fixer sur le bras, le Dieu se saisit du poignet de l'humain, l'empêchant de s'approcher de lui.  
C'est bon, le coup des bracelet suceur de vie il connaît et subit. Il est hors de question de se faire avoir une deuxième fois.

\- Loki ? Tu me fais mal là, tu vas finir par me briser les os.

Le Dieu ne répondit pas et se contenta d'essayer de glacer l'humain sur place avec un regard qu'un Jotun n'aurait pas renié.

\- Loki, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je vais seulement te placer un émetteur GPS sur le bras pour savoir ou tu te trouve. Ça va aller, d'accord ?

La bonne blague.  
La dernière fois que quelqu'un lui avait dit ça, il avait finit par se faire violer par un cheval géant.  
« Tu as juste à te transformer en jument et courir le plus vite possible. On te récupérera à la sortie, ça va aller. »  
Il avait à peine 1 500 ans. Aujourd'hui il en avait 3 400 et il ne se ferait plus avoir.  
Plus jamais.  
Comprenant qu'il n'allait rien obtenir du Dieu de cette façon, Stark laissa tomber le bracelet sur le lit, et ouvrit ses mains en signe de paix.

\- Okay, je laisse tomber. Mais évite de détruire la moitié de la Tour. Faudra que tu reste là aussi, parce que je ne te laisse pas sortir sans savoir où tu vas, je ne suis pas complètement con non plus.

Loki lâcha prise et éloigna le bracelet d'une pichenette, l'envoyant valser contre le mur.  
Tony soupira et sorti de la chambre.  
Fury débarqua immédiatement.

\- Vous êtes dans de sales draps Loki, lâcha froidement le directeur du SHIELD.

Le Dieu ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici. Vous ne le serez jamais.

Non, sans blague ?  
Il n'avait jamais été en sécurité nulle part de toute façon.

\- Si on ne vous a pas encore abattu, sachez que c'est uniquement grâce à Stark. Vous êtes encore vivant, uniquement parce qu'il vous a pris sous sa protection. Vous avez sûrement tout le confort que je ne pourrais jamais m'offrir, mais c'est néanmoins une prison. Vous sortez de chez Stark, vous faites un pas en dehors de cette Tour, on vous abat.  
Puis l'homme borgne sorti de la pièce laissant Loki seul. Ce dernier resta immobile quelques minutes pour être sûr que personne ne viendrais, puis, une fois assuré de sa solitude, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, posant la tête sur ses genoux. Il ferma les yeux et entra en son Centre énergétique.

La magie lui apparu, brillante et claire, verte, rassurante et vivace, froide et chaude, toujours aussi puissante.  
Elle était cependant entourée d'un halo noirâtre qui prenait tout doucement le pas sur elle, comme un filet de pêcheur étouffe le poisson pris dans ses mailles.  
L'urgence à présent était d'éloigner sa magie du pouvoir des colliers. Si Loki avait eu pleinement accès à son pouvoir, il aurait adoré se plonger au cœur de ce halo, pour essayer d'en comprendre le fonctionnement, réussir à l'apprivoiser pour mieux l'utiliser.  
La magie n'était jamais agressive. C'était ce que les gens en faisait qui la rendait mauvaise. Un couteau n'est pas dangereux de fait. C'est celui qui l'utilise qui en fait une arme.  
À force de cajoleries et de mots doux, Loki parvint à rassembler son centre en une boule d'énergie si pure et puissante qu'elle parvenait à défier pour l'instant la magie des bijoux.  
Avec un petit sourire triste il rompit sa transe et revint à lui. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut le petit boîtier noir sur son bras et l'absence des menottes à ses pieds.  
Comme toujours lorsqu'il rentrait en transe, il était extrêmement vulnérable, ne ressentant ou n'entendant rien du monde extérieur. Son premier réflexe fut d'arracher le bracelet mais JARVIS l'interpella avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je ne vous conseille pas d'enlever ce bracelet Monsieur. Si je peux me permettre un bracelet fait de Nylon, de plastique et de fer est beaucoup moins encombrant que de se promener avec un lit attaché au chevilles. Ne croyez-vous pas ?  
\- Qui parle ? Demanda Loki d'un ton autoritaire. Montrez-vous !  
\- Je ne peux prendre forme Monsieur. Mais permettez moi de me présenter. Je suis JARVIS, l'intelligence artificielle qui gère tous les protocoles de la tour Stark. C'est lui qui m'a créé. Je tiens le rôle de majordome, si vous préférez.  
\- Enchanté. Je suis Loki Odins... Lauf... Juste Loki.

Il n'était pas le fils de Odin, et il ne pouvait pas se considérer comme celui de Laufey.  
Il n'avait plus de nom. Plus de nationalité. Plus rien.  
Il n'était plus rien.  
Pour éviter d'y penser, il se pencha sur la question du GPS.

\- Qu'est ce que ceci ? Demanda-t-il à JARVIS.  
\- Un émetteur GPS Monsieur. Cela permet de savoir où vous trouver.  
\- Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ?  
\- Il capte les signaux d'au moins 4 satellites, et par calcul de la fréquence, trouve à quelle distance il se trouve desdits satellites. Puis/  
\- Qu'est ce qu'un satellite vient faire là dedans ?  
\- Les satellites dont je parle ne sont pas les satellites naturels tel que la Lune. Ce sont des machines créées par des hommes.

JARVIS et Loki discutèrent pendant des heures, l'IA répondant sans flancher à la curiosité insatiable du Jotun sur la vie sur Terre.  
Loki sentit la vie s'endormir peu à peu dans la tour au fur et à mesure des heures de la nuit.

\- Y a-t-il encore quelqu'un debout ? Demanda-t-il à JARVIS.  
\- Seulement Monsieur Stark dans son atelier, Monsieur.  
\- Puis-je sortir de la chambre ?

Personne ne lui avait clairement dit qu'il était consigné dans cette pièce, mais on ne savait jamais avec ces humains.

\- Bien sûr Monsieur. Vous auriez pu sortir avant que tout le monde ne soit couché.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde aurait apprécié.  
\- Monsieur Stark aurait sûrement aimé.  
\- Stark est beaucoup trop joueur pour son propre bien. D'ailleurs, pourquoi m'a-t-il donné asile ?  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous répondre mais il est de mon avis qu'il a voulu jouer, comme vous dites si bien.

Le Dieu ne répondit rien, mais un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres alors qu'il parvenait jusqu'au balcon.  
Il s'accouda à la rambarde et observa la vie de nuit de Manhattan. Les lumières de la ville et des voitures en contre-bas le laissait perplexe.  
Il avait été élevé dans le silence et le calme des forêts d'Asgard. Ne pas sentir a caresse du vent, ou l'entendre murmurer à son oreille était quasiment un supplice pour lui.

\- Mais comment les gens font-ils pour vivre comme ça toute leur vie ? Se posa-t-il la question à voix haute.  
\- Ils s'habituent, répondit une voix pâteuse derrière lui. Et puis, au pire, notre vie est beaucoup plus courte que la votre alors...

Se retournant vivement, le Dieu tomba nez à nez avec le propriétaire des lieux qui, cela dit en passant, empestait l'alcool à des kilomètres. Loki se demandait brièvement comment il faisait pour tenir debout.

\- Bonsoir à vous aussi Stark, le salua Loki avec un plissement de nez dégoûté.

L'odeur agressive de l'alcool lui avait toujours brûlé les sinus.  
L'humain ne répondit pas mais leva le verre qu'il tenait à la main en sa direction avant de se vautrer lamentablement sur le canapé.  
Le Dieu observa l'humain boire en silence jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit trop ivre pour pouvoir verser l'alcool dans son verre. Alors ce dernier posa le tout par terre réussissant par miracle à faire tenir la bouteille debout, avant de plonger son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer.  
Loki demeura quelques instants à observer la détresse de l'humain, avant de se détourner pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il resta assis sur son lit quelques dizaines de minutes avant de retourner dans le salon à pas de loups, dévoré par la curiosité.  
Alors même qu'il traversait le couloir, il se maudit lui-même. Sa curiosité l'avait déjà perdu, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de recommencer. Il voulait savoir.  
Pénétrant de nouveau dans le salon mais restant caché dans un coin, il trouva le milliardaire avec un ordinateur dans les mains, un robot à pince tenant une bassine à côté de lui.

\- Dégage Dumm-E, j'ai pas besoin de toi ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix nasillarde avant qu'un haut-le-cœur ne le prenne.

Aussitôt le petit robot tendit le récipient en plastique mais l'homme le repoussa de nouveau tout en récupérant la bouteille au sol pour engloutir ce qu'il restait d'un cul-sec.

\- On soigne le mal par le mal, pas vrai Jarvis ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le plafond.  
\- C'est une expression commune Monsieur, mais une absence de donnée dans mon disque dur m'empêche de calculer si cette expression s'applique à votre cas Monsieur.

Tony ferma les yeux en serrant les poings sur son clavier. Loki voyait à la tension qui était apparue sur le muscle de ses joues qu'il devait serrer les dents de toutes ses forces.  
La bouteille vola en éclat contre le mur.  
Le génie excentrique s'était levé d'un bond pour la lancer. L'ordinateur était tombé au sol et Loki voyait sur l'écran des lignes et des lignes de texte qu'il reconnut comme du codage informatique.  
JARVIS lui ayant expliqué son origine dans l'après-midi il n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce que c'était.  
Ne s'y connaissant, par contre, absolument pas en informatique, Loki ne voyait pas que des lignes entières étaient brouillées, faussées et à moitié effacées.  
Ce fut le cri de rage de l'ingénieur qui le décrocha de l'écran.

\- Mais putain de merde ! Ça fais des mois que je bosse sur ce putain de code et toujours aucun résultat ! Rends moi Jarvis ! RENDS MOI MON FILS ! Hurla-t-il contre l'ordinateur abandonné au sol.

Le cœur du Dieu se serra dans sa poitrine. Bien que Tony Stark soit un ennemi, il ne pouvait ignorer la détresse de l'homme. Il connaissait la douleur de se faire arracher des enfants.  
Ce trou béant dans la poitrine qui le faisait saigner intérieurement jour et nuit, il le ressentait mieux que quiconque.  
Une boule dans sa gorge, maintenant familière, refit son apparition alors qu'il pensait à ses enfants, tous loin de lui, enchaînés, abandonnés, réduis en esclavage, morts ou en sursis.  
Ce fut la vision du playboy agrippé au petit robot pince qui le fit sortir de son renfoncement pour aller porter secours au petit tas de ferraille. Ce dernier semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire en voyant son maître sangloter sur lui.  
Les longues mains fines de Loki prirent celle, calleuses, de Tony entre elles et les détachèrent lentement de la petite machine.  
Relevant les yeux sur lui, Tony sembla enfin se rendre compte de sa présence.

\- Allez vous coucher Stark, ordonna le Dieu. Vous ne réussirez pas à ramener votre enfant dans cet état.  
\- Jarvis... J'ai tué Jarvis... balbutia l'homme avant qu'un haut-le-cœur plus violent ne le prenne de nouveau.

Aussitôt Loki arracha la bassine des pinces de Dumm-E et la fourra sous le nez de l'homme imbibé d'alcool qu'était Tony Stark, juste à temps pour éviter que celui-ci ne régurgite le contenu de son estomac sur le tapis.  
Un froncement de nez dégoûté déforma le visage parfait du Dieu.  
Par Odin, ce que c'était répugnant.  
Mais il avait assez nettoyé derrière Thor et ses amis les soirs de beuveries pour avoir vu pire.  
Cependant il savait aussi, vu la quantité rendue, que l'homme qui vomissait tripes et boyaux était habitué à l'alcool.  
Trop.  
Une fois qu'il fut certain que l'estomac de Tony avait finit de protester contre le traitement que lui infligeait son propriétaire, il remit la bassine entre les « mains » du petit robot, qui s'empressa de quitter la pièce avec. Le temps que le Dieu réussisse à mettre le génie plus si brillant que ça debout, il était déjà revenu avec un serviette dégoulinante d'eau froide, laissant un mince filet d'eau derrière lui. Inquiet pour son maître, il inclina sa « tête » sur le côté, tout en émettant un petit couinement. Loki sourit face à cette vision. La machine ressemblait à un enfant inquiet pour ses parents. Il le remercia et lui prit la serviette des mains et la colla sur la nuque du milliardaire qui sursauta et geignit.

\- Ne pensez même pas à vous plaindre Stark. Déjà je vous empêche de vous noyer dans votre propre vomi alors que je pourrais très bien vous laisser mourir. Ça me ferais un Avengers en moins à supprimer.  
\- Tu t'ennuierais trop face au reste, le contredit l'humain en marmonnant. Du monde entier il n'y a que moi qui peut arriver à t'atteindre niveau intellect. Même si Banner est pas mal, sa moitié à plutôt le QI de ton frère... Je suis le plus grand génie du siècle après tout ! Le plus grand génie du siècle... Et je ne suis même pas capable de réécrire un code que j'ai fait quand j'avais 15 ans... C'est pitoyable...

Loki soupira alors qu'il arrivait à la chambre du millionnaire. Il le jeta quasiment sur son lit et se campa devant lui :

\- Anthony Stark, vous allez arrêter immédiatement ces jérémiades ! Vous avez encore un espoir de sauver votre fils, mais pour ça il faudrait que vous soyez en pleine possessions de vos moyens, et non pas aussi imbibé d'alcool qu'un prince légitime Asgardien un jour de banquet ! De plus vous inquiétez aussi vos autres enfants ! Désigna-t-il Dumm-E qui leur avait montré le chemin jusqu'à la pièce.

Le petit robot s'avança vers son créateur timidement, comme si il avait peur de se faire gronder. Mais ce dernier posa juste un main lourde et gauche sur sa tête, comme on caresse les cheveux d'un enfant pour le rassurer.

\- Je suis désolé de t'inquiéter Dumm Dumm... Je fais ce que je peux pour ton petit frère.

Loki soupira une nouvelle fois en voyant l'humain se remettre à pleurer.

\- Dormez Stark, recommanda-t-il une dernière fois avant de le laisser seul pour retourner dans le salon.

Là-bas, il ramassa l'ordinateur tombé à terre pour le placer sur la table basse, puis ramassa les plus gros bouts de verre près du mur. L'un d'eux lui coupa le doigt. Entravant sa magie à temps, il observa le sang épais suinter à travers la blessure.  
Il était d'un rouge tellement sombre qu'il en paraissait presque noir. L'odeur douceâtre lui fit froncer le nez encore une fois.  
Bien que son apparence était celle d'un Aesir, son sang restait celui d'un Jotun. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il se passe, où qu'il ait vécu, il avait toujours été un monstre. Le loup déguisé en agneau. Odin avait peut-être réussit à changer son apparence, mais il avait échoué sur la tâche de toute une vie : un monstre restait un monstre quelle que soit son apparence.  
C'était inscrit jusque dans son sang.  
Se relevant, il jeta le verre à la poubelle avant de retourner à sa chambre, attendant le lever du soleil, assis à la fenêtre.


	3. Perdue

Chapitre 2

Le petit robot à pince entra à toute vitesse dans la chambre du Jotun, claquant la porte contre le mur, le faisant presque sursauter. Le tas de ferraille agrippa la tunique de Loki et tira dessus, à la manière d'un enfant qui souhaite qu'on le suive.  
Refusant d'abord de bouger, le Dieu se laissa convaincre par JARVIS, qui indiqua que quelqu'un lui avait envoyé ses effets personnels.  
Effets personnels ? Quels effets personnels ? Tout lui avait été retiré lors de son exil. Il ne possédait plus rien, hormis les vêtements qu'il portait.  
Intrigué, il suivit le petit robot jusque dans le salon, où tous les Avengers hormis Thor, semblaient tenir un conseil de guerre, debout autour de quelque chose que le Dieu ne parvenait pas à voir. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, un silence glacial tomba sur les lieux.  
Pour un peu, un Jotun aurait pu attraper un rhume.  
Ce fut Tony Stark qui brisa la glace, l'air frais comme un gardon.

\- Loki ! On désespérait de te voir ! On commençait à se demander si il ne fallait pas te glisser des pizzas sous la porte, histoire de te nourrir ! Merci Dumm-Dumm, lança-t-il affectueusement au robot qui bipa de contentement.  
\- Je ne pensais pas vous voir debout aussi vite vu tout l'alcool que vous avez ingurgité hier soir, répliqua sèchement Loki.

Aussitôt les regards assassins changèrent de cibles et se teintèrent de déception et de tristesse.  
Mais l'homme ne se démonta pas pour autant.

\- Ah, ainsi c'est toi qui m'a ramené dans ma chambre ! Merci Rudolph, je t'en dois une parce que si jamais Cap' m'avais trouvé comme ça, il m'aurait sûrement rasé !  
\- Ne vous méprenez pas Stark. Je ne l'ai fais que parce que l'odeur de votre vomi m'était insupportable. De plus, étouffé par vos propres fluides gastriques, votre cadavre aurait été très laid.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé mourir ? Demanda la Veuve Noire, une moue sceptique déformant son joli visage.  
\- Parce que si cela ne vous dérange pas de tuer un homme à terre, une femme ou même des enfants ce n'est pas mon cas.

La mâchoire de l'assassine se serra et le Dieu eut la vision furtive d'une lame se glissant entre les doigts fins de la femme. Cependant un hoquet terrifié brisa la tension soudaine qui avait envahi la pièce.  
Un hoquet qui n'appartenait à aucune personne ici présente.  
Un hoquet arraché à la gorge d'un enfant.  
Les humains se retournèrent tous vers la source du bruit, et Loki pu enfin voir ce qu'ils cachaient : un grand coffre en bois aux gravures rehaussées d'or, d'argent et d'émeraudes, aux dessins complexes.  
Mais ce qui surpris le plus Loki ne fut pas ce coffre, qui se trouvait originellement dans ses anciens quartiers à Asgard et qui aurait dû être brûlé, mais la fillette assise sur le couvercle.  
Ses cheveux changeaient sans cesse de couleurs et de longueurs, de même que les traits de son visage n'étaient jamais les mêmes.  
Les cheveux bouclés, raides, longs, courts, roux, bruns, blonds, les yeux en amandes, immenses, ronds, tombants, le nez en trompette, épaté, la bouche petite, grande, les lèvres fines, pulpeuses, rouges, roses, les joues rondes, creuses, roses, rouges, des tâches de rousseurs, une peau de lait, dorée, beige, rose, c'était à donner le tournis. La seule chose qui ne changeait pas dans cette débauche de visage était la couleur des yeux.  
Ils étaient verts. D'un vert éclatant, vif, qui rappelait la couleur de l'herbe au printemps et qui brillaient autant que les pierres qui couvraient le coffre. Ils brillaient cependant de larmes contenues, et à la vue du regard jeté à la tueuse à gage, c'étaient des larmes de terreur.  
Lorsque la Veuve Noire tenta de s'approcher d'elle en se mettant à son niveau, la gamine recula précipitamment, tombant de son perchoir dans un grand bruit.  
Alors que Captain America se précipitait pour l'aider, elle poussa un cri de terreur perçant et se précipita vers le Dieu du Chaos.  
Les humains tentèrent de l'en empêcher, mais elle se faufila entre leurs mains comme une anguille et se cacha derrière les longues jambes du Jotun.  
Le Super Soldat s'accroupit au sol et tendit la main vers l'enfant, comme vers un animal effrayé, et adoucit sa voix :

\- Viens petite, il ne faut pas rester avec Loki, on ne te fera pas de mal...  
\- C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama la petite au bord des larmes. La dame elle a tué des enfants ! Et vous aussi vous avez tués des gens ! Vous avez tous tué des gens !

Tous les Avengers tressaillirent dans un bel ensemble, les couleurs quittant les joues de certains d'entre eux.

\- Loki aussi à tué des gens, lança la jeune femme en croisant les bras.  
\- Techniquement, je n'ai assassiné personne de mes propres mains, répondit Loki.  
\- Bruce n'a tué personne si on part dans ce sens là, contrecarra l'archer en désignant le scientifique d'un pouce.

L'enfant se contenta d'observer le pauvre homme, qui se tassa sur lui-même, mal à l'aise devant ses grands yeux larmoyant. Il quitta rapidement la pièce sous la pression du regard qui semblait le traverser de part en part.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez pas que je reste avec Loki ? Il est gentil...  
\- Non, on ne peut pas dire que Loki soit la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse, déclara Tony. Mais je dois avouer que je suis d'accord avec toi gamine. Pourquoi vous refusez qu'elle reste avec Rudolph ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le reste de ses coéquipiers.  
\- Tu compte vraiment la laisser avec un fou responsable de la mort de milliers de personnes, qui a tenté d'envahir la Terre, tellement dangereux que même les Dieux n'en veulent plus ?!  
\- Vous avez oublié que je suis également un monstre, rajouta le Dieu en croisant les bras.  
\- Vous semblez aussi oublier qu'il est sous surveillance 24/7 grâce à Jarvis, que selon Thor il n'a plus accès à ses pouvoirs et qu'il loge chez moi. On est six pour lui botter le train si jamais il fait un pas de travers. Et, je sais pas vous, mais il m'a semblé entendre qu'il ne toucherait pas à la tête d'un enfant.  
\- C'était sous-entendu, Stark, par conséquent je ne suis pas sûr que la plupart de vos collègues l'ait compris.

Le milliardaire éclata de rire, renversant sa tête en arrière, envoyant son rire rouler sous le plafond. Le Dieu des malices ne put s'empêcher de relever un coin de sa bouche en un sourire cynique.  
Le génie s'attira les regards assassins et bientôt tous les Avengers restant dans la pièce se déchaînaient sur lui.  
Discrètement, Loki indiqua à la petite le chemin de sa chambre et cette dernière s'enfuit de la pièce en trottinant. Le Dieu la suivit quelques minutes plus tard, couvert par la dispute qu'il avait déclenché chez les humains. Une fois dans sa chambre, Loki retrouva la petite assise sur son lit, ses petits pieds battant dans le vide.  
Ses traits physiques semblaient s'être stabilisés, avec des cheveux noirs courts et dans tous les sens, un petit nez en trompette et des tâches de rousseurs sur le nez. Elle avait le joues roses et le teint doré des enfants qui jouent dehors toute la journée.  
Le Dieu s'accroupit devant l'enfant.  
Si cette gamine avait décidé de lui faire confiance, qu'il en soit ainsi, mais il ne la connaissait de nulle part et il n'avait engendré aucun enfant de quelques façons que ce soit durant ces dernières années. La petite était trop jeune.  
Même en âge Asgardien, elle ne devait avoir que 400 ans tout au plus or, il n'avait eut personne depuis environ 1 000 et quelques années. Depuis Vali et Narli en fait.  
Cependant lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux de la fillette, il sut. Les nuances de verts qui fluctuaient dans ces yeux étaient bien trop révélateurs de sa vraie nature. Loki en connaissait chaque degré de différence, chaque teinte.  
Caressant tristement la joue de l'enfant, il soupira.  
Il se souvenait des légendes que lui racontait Frigga quand il n'était qu'un enfant encore en robes. Il se rappelait les livres dévorés à la bibliothèque ou dans son lit, à la lueur des bougies loin de la porte parce que si Odin, dans une crise d'insomnie décidait de passer voir si il dormait, il risquait d'en prendre pour son grade.  
Il avait lu, écouté, entendu, et pourtant il n'y avait pas cru. Cependant la preuve était là, sous ses yeux, sous sa main, ne le quittant pas du regard, ne prononçant pas un mot, des larmes dans les yeux, la respiration tremblante des enfants épuisés et terrorisés secouant ses épaules.  
Le Dieu se releva et pris l'enfant dans ses bras.  
Calant sa tête contre son cœur, il la berça jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente s'endormir contre lui. Alors il la déposa dans son lit, qu'il n'avait pas encore utilisé, et remonta la couette jusqu'à son menton. Déposant un baiser sur son front, il sorti de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et ferma la porte derrière lui en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

\- Prévenez moi si elle se réveille JARVIS, demanda-t-il à l'IA.  
\- Bien Monsieur, répondit le programme, en sourdine.  
\- Y-a-t-il encore du monde dans le salon ?  
\- Non Monsieur. Monsieur Stark est dans son atelier, Monsieur Rogers dans la salle de musculation , Monsieur Barton et Mademoiselle Romanov sont reparti pour le SHIELD et Monsieur Banner se trouve dans les laboratoires.  
\- Merci JARVIS.

Loki se dirigea donc de nouveau vers le salon pour récupérer le coffre qui trônait toujours au milieu. S'agenouillant devant la serrure, une grimace déforma ses lèvres. Il avait lui-même fabriqué ce coffre, qu'il avait enchanté pour qu'il soit sans fond. De même que la serrure ne s'ouvrait que s'il injectait un peu de sa magie à l'intérieur.  
Sauf que sans magie...  
Bien sûr, il avait intégré un système de secours au cas où. Mais il avait à peine 1000 ans quand il l'avait fabriqué et il s'était passé beaucoup de choses depuis. Posant ses quatre doigts sur l'emplacement prévu, il appuya légèrement comme lorsqu'il voulait ouvrir le coffre.  
Rien ne se passa.  
Jurant entre ses dents, il appuya un peu plus fort, espérant déclencher le système de secours.

\- Ouvre-toi, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il en Agardien totalement désespéré.

Il sentit alors un aiguille s'enfoncer dans son index, le faisant retirer sa main rapidement. Cependant il ne fut pas assez rapide pour empêcher la formation d'une perle de sang au bout de son doigt.  
Levant les yeux sur son coffre, il vit que la forme de main s'était aplanie.  
Il reconnaissait ce système, un des premiers qu'il ait jamais fait, mais il ne savait plus quel mot de passe il avait utilisé.  
Se mordillant la lèvre, il traça rapidement une rune avec son sang sur le petit carré de métal. Une série de cliquetis résonna dans le coffre et le lourd couvercle se souleva dans un claquement discret.  
Soulagé, Loki l'ouvrit en grand, tout en suçant son doigt pour aspirer le sang.  
Sentant un léger picotement, il regarda son doigt dont la blessure se refermait déjà. Abasourdi, il suçota le doigt qu'il s'était entaillé la veille et dont la coupure était toujours visible. Elle disparu quelques secondes plus tard.  
Bon.  
Il faudrait plusieurs autres expérimentations, mais le Dieu soupçonnait fortement la salive de Jotun de contenir de puissants antiseptiques ainsi qu'une substance qui accélérait la cicatrisation.  
Obligés de lécher leurs plaies pour pouvoir se soigner. Décidément, ils étaient pires que des animaux.  
Secouant la tête, il se pencha sur le coffre. À première vue il était rempli d'étoffes en soie et de pantalons en cuir.  
Soupirant, il rabattit le couvercle, sans le fermer complètement, et commença à tirer le coffre trop long pour le prendre à deux mains, jusqu'à ce que Dumm-E arrive et prenne la seconde poignée.  
Ils le portèrent jusqu'à la chambre et, si Loki posa délicatement le gros meuble sur le sol, la petite machine le lâcha purement et simplement. Le choc qui en résultat fit trembler tout l'étage, provoquant un sirène d'alarme.

\- JARVIS, éteins ça ! Ordonna Loki, les mains sur les oreilles pour essayer de protéger ses tympans sensibles.

L'horrible bruit s'arrêta immédiatement.  
Soupirant de soulagement, le Jotun laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, lorsqu'il entendit des pleurs derrière lui.  
Se retournant, il trouva la petite assise au milieu du grand lit pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Ses petits poings frottaient ses yeux pour essayer d'essuyer les larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'écoulaient. La Mère des Monstres prit l'enfant dans ses bras et la berça en lui murmurant à l'oreille des mots doux pour la rassurer jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se calment et s'espacent. Lorsque la fillette ne fit plus que renifler sur son épaule, il se recula légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Le bruit t'as fait peur ? Demanda-t-il en adoucissant sa voix.  
\- J'ai... J'ai fait un cauchemar, répondit la gamine en hoquetant. Il y avait un grand monstre tout blanc avec un seul œil tout bleu, et il voulait me manger ! Et puis tu étais tout attaché et tu pouvais pas m'aider, et puis il y avait un autre grand monstre avec des cheveux jaunes et les yeux tout bleus aussi et il faisait que de rire parce que tu pouvais rien faire et que j'allais me faire manger !

Les larmes contenues dans les grands yeux verts se remirent à couler, et la fillette se mit de nouveau à pleurer.  
Loki serra la petite étroitement contre lui, faisant les cents pas dans la chambre en la berçant, essayant de la calmer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, la rassura le Dieu. Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promet.

Il continua de la bercer, toujours en lui murmurant des petits riens, essayant de la calmer.  
Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur les « monstres » du cauchemar. Par contre les termes employés par l'enfant l'avait fait tiquer.  
« Mangée ». Pas « absorbée », « volée », ou même « détruite », non la gamine disait qu'Odin allait la « manger ».  
Baissant les yeux sur les bijoux qui ornaient ses poignets, Loki regretta une fois de plus de ne pas avoir accès à ses pouvoirs. Avec la magie il en aurait compris le fonctionnement très rapidement, mais sans elle, ça devenait un peu plus compliqué.  
Lui qui se vantais de tout connaître ne connaissait même pas le fonctionnement de ces pierres.  
Enfin si. Il avait qu'elles aspiraient la magie comme une sangsue le sang de sa victime, mais une fois la magie absorbé, il ne savait pas ce que les pierres devenaient, ou même si on pouvait récupérer la magie contenue dans les pierres. Il fut tiré hors de ses pensées par la gamine qui commençait à remuer entre ses bras. Elle leva son museau vers lui alors que ses larmes s'étaient arrêtée.

\- J'ai faim, dit-elle avec une petite moue triste.

Se maudissant lui-même de sa propre stupidité, le Dieu la posa à terre.

\- Allons manger alors, répondit le Jotun en prenant sa petite main dans la sienne.

Les paumes de la fillette étaient tellement petites qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre celle du Dieu en entier, seulement l'index et le majeur.  
L'enfant sautillant à ses côtés, Loki se dirigea vers la cuisine. Là-bas, il posa la petite sur un haut tabouret, où elle l'observa tout en remuant ses pieds dans le vide.  
D'instinct, le Jotun se dirigea vers ce qui pouvait le plus conserver des aliments, en l'occurrence l'appareil qui émettait du froid. Tirant sur la poignée, il ouvrit le frigo, malheureusement empli aux trois quart de bouteilles d'alcool entamées.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda la fillette qui avait sauté de son perchoir et attrapé une bouteille de vodka à moitié pleine.

Avant que le Dieu ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle l'avait dévissée et mis son nez dessus pour sentir.

\- Ouah, ça sens mauvais ! S'écria-t-elle en l'éloignant d'elle.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas y toucher, la gronda doucement Loki. Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, et encore moins pour celle des petites filles ! Et ne touche à aucune bouteille qui se trouve dedans, ce n'est pas bon non plus ! Ça tue des gens !

Penaude, la gamine avait hoché la tête et était remontée s'asseoir sur son tabouret, manquant de se casser la figure, ce qui avait fait se tendre Loki comme un arc au cas où il aurait eu à la rattraper.  
Refermant le frigo, il en appela à l'aide de JARVIS.  
S'il pouvait se permettre de faire le malin et ne pas manger pour ne pas montrer aux Avengers qu'il ne savait pas DU TOUT comment fonctionnait leur cuisine, il allait éviter d'affamer la petite par orgueil.

\- JARVIS, y aurait-il quelque chose de comestible pour une enfant dans cette cuisine s'il te plaît ?

Comme pour approuver les dires du Dieu, le ventre de l'enfant se mit à gargouiller.

\- Mon ventre il fait des bruits bizarres, rit la petite.

Mais L'IA resta silencieuse.

\- JARVIS ? Redemanda Loki en élevant la voix.

Trouvant ce silence très inquiétant, Loki ouvrit rapidement tous les tiroirs, jusqu'à trouver celui des couverts, ou il prit un couteau qu'il tint fermement entre ses doigts. Il se plaça devant la gamine qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et qui commençait à avoir peur.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Le majordome aurait dû répondre, répondit-il.

Soudain les lumières se mirent à clignoter et tous les appareils de la cuisine à biper. La petite sursauta en criant, alors que Loki se plaçait en position d'attaque, concentré vers la porte.  
Puis, aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, tout s'arrêta, laissant la pièce dans un silence de mort.

\- J'ai peur..., murmura tout doucement l'enfant, comme si un monstre allait surgir à tout moment.  
\- JARVIS ? Redemanda Loki en élevant un peu la voix.  
\- Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur Loki ? répondit l'IA.

Le Dieu décerna une légère modification dans la voix, comme une nuance d'ironie qui avait disparue. La voix faisait plus artificielle et moins naturelle, comme si on lui avait enlevé un semblant d'âme.

\- Que vient-il de se passer ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais plus ?  
\- Parce que j'ai un peu trop trafiqué son code, répondit une voix à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Le couteau se ficha dans le mur a quelques millimètres de la gorge de Tony Stark.  
Loki avait réussit à dévier sa lame au dernier moment du lancer, dans un réflexe surhumain pour éviter d'égorger le milliardaire. Ce dernier s'était figé sur le pas de la porte et n'osait plus faire un mouvement, les yeux grand ouverts de surprise.  
La petite éclata de rire face à la tête de l'humain.  
C'était un rire de clochette qui rebondissait sur les murs et perçait les cœurs, face auquel on ne pouvait que sourire. Stark comme Loki se détendirent.

\- Je peux rentrer dans ma cuisine, ou tu vas m'épingler avec mon argenterie ? Demanda le génie.  
\- Si vous vous étiez annoncé, ça ne serait pas arrivé, répliqua Loki.  
\- Je t'ai fais peur ?

Le ton était ouvertement jubilatoire.

\- Non.

Le mot avait claqué dans la cuisine, froid.  
Loki s'était détourné pour refermer le tiroir à couverts, refusant de le regarder.

\- Je t'ai fais peur !

L'humain ne semblait pas en revenir.

\- Écoutez Stark, commença Loki en refermant sèchement le tiroir, je suis dans un endroit totalement inconnu, dans un monde que je ne connais finalement que très peu, entouré de gens qui ne souhaitent qu'une chose : me voir mort. Je vit avec la menace constante de me faire assassiner. Et quand bien même j'ai vécu avec cette contrainte toute ma vie, je n'était pas sans défenses. Aujourd'hui si, et je dois également veiller sur la petite. Je suis plus aux abois qu'un cerf lors d'une chasse à cour. Alors non, vous ne m'avez pas fais peur, vous m'avez simplement surpris. Le jour ou vous me ferez peur n'est pas encore arrivé. De plus vous ne savez rien de la Peur.  
Les poings appuyé sur le plan de travail, le Dieu se sentait vibrer de colère. Comment osait-il affirmer lui avoir fait peur ?!  
Le jour ou il se ferait torturer pendant des heures au point d'en perdre l'esprit, de se faire manipuler comme une marionnette, son esprit impuissant à reprendre le contrôle de son corps, ils en reparleront. En attendant il ne voulait rien avoir à discuter de peur avec lui.  
Sentant un poids contre ses jambes le Jotun baissa les yeux et rencontra ceux de la gamine, plein de compassion.  
Elle tendit les bras vers lui pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et il accéda à sa requête, la soulevant de terre.  
Une fois installé contre lui, elle entoura son cou de ses petits bras et lui fis un bisou sur la joue.

\- Il faut pas être triste... Moi je t'aimerais toujours !

Souriant à la gamine, il lui déposa un gros bisou dans le cou, la faisant glousser et se tortiller comme un petit ver.  
Soudain elle s'arrêta et observa le génie de ses grands yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu bois ça ?

Le playboy tourna son regard vers la fillette, une bouteille à la main.

\- Loki il a dit que c'était pas bon pour la santé, insista l'enfant. Il a dit que ça tuait des gens.  
\- Et il a raison ! Mais il y a des choses que j'ai besoin de tuer à l'intérieur de moi, répondit l'humain en jetant un regard en coin vers le Dieu.

Apeurée à l'idée que quelque chose ne se mette soudain à sortir du corps de l'homme, la gamine se serra un peu plus contre le Dieu qui leva les yeux aux ciel. Cependant l'information n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.  
Le ventre de l'enfant se remit à grogner.

\- J'ai faim, fit-elle en tirant sur la manche du Dieu.  
\- JARVIS ? Qu'est ce qui nous reste dans les placards de comestible ? Demanda Tony en rouvrant le frigo.  
\- Quelques légumes dans le bac du frigo, un sachet de nouilles instantanées et quelques condiments. Si je peux me permettre, il serait temps de penser à refaire le plein du frigo.  
\- Passe une commande et fais la livrer alors, répliqua Tony.  
\- Dois-je prendre en compte les besoins nutritionnels de l'enfant ?  
\- Évidemment Jarvis !  
\- Dois-je également faire une commande d'alcool ?  
\- Jarvis, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande tout ça ? D'habitude tu ne pose même pas la question, tu fais sans que j'ai besoin de te demander !  
\- Mes protocoles exigent que je demande la permission avant de dépenser de l'argent, Monsieur.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait qu'il ne fallait pas ?, marmonna l'ingénieur. Passe par dessus tes protocoles dans ce cas !, lança-t-il en élevant la voix.  
\- Opération impossible Monsieur.

Le génie se frappa la tête contre le mur.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai c'est de pire en pire...

Il semblait être sur le point de pleurer.

\- Monsieur une source extérieure tente d'accéder au système de données, dois-je le bloquer ?  
\- Oui ! Lança le milliardaire en quittant la pièce à grands pas.  
\- Pourquoi il est triste le Monsieur ? Demanda la fillette à Loki.  
\- Parce qu'il n'arrive pas à retrouver son fils, répondit le Dieu en reposant la gamine sur son tabouret.

Puis il ouvrit le frigo et en retira les derniers légumes restants.

\- Moi je sais comment il faut faire quand on se perds ! Lança la petite.  
\- Ah oui, et comment on fait alors ? Sourit le Dieu en lavant les légumes.  
\- Il faut rester ou on est et attendre qu'on vienne nous chercher ! Répondit -elle, très docte.  
\- J'ai peur que ce soit un peu plus compliqué que ça trésor, soupira tristement le Dieu.  
\- Bah pourquoi ?  
\- Je crois que tu es encore un peu petite pour comprendre, mais quand tu sera plus grande, si tu t'en souviens, je te répondrais, d'accord ?

La gamine hocha la tête, un peu déçue mais ne fis pas un commentaire et resta relativement tranquille le temps que Loki cuisine quelque chose, sous la supervision de JARVIS.  
Il donna finalement un assiette à l'enfant, en prit une pour lui et en fis une troisième avec ce qui restait, qu'il posa sur le bar. Puis, retrouvant des gestes qu'il avait eut pour la dernière fois quasiment 1 000 ans auparavant, il coupa les aliments de la petite en morceau avant de lui mettre une petite cuillère dans la main pour qu'elle mange par elle-même. Enfin, il trouva deux verres, qu'il remplit d'eau au robinet.  
Attiré par l'odeur de nourriture, Stark passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

\- C'est destiné à quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il en avisant du regard l'assiette pleine.  
\- Pour celui qui en voudra si il n'a pas peur de se faire empoisonner, répondit le Dieu des Mensonges, sans quitter du regard la fillette.

Cette dernière s'amusait à mettre de la nourriture dans sa cuillère qu'elle levait le plus haut possible avant de refaire tomber la nourriture dans son assiette, de manière à faire le plus d'éclaboussure de sauce et d'aliments possible.  
Captant le regard du Dieu sur elle, elle posa immédiatement son ustensile sur son assiette et arbora un grand sourire.

\- Dis-moi JARVIS, aurait-on de quoi essuyer un petit goret dans cette cuisine ? Ou Stark possède-t-il une porcherie pour pouvoir l'élever convenablement ?

Le milliardaire qui s'était installé au bout de la table avec un ordinateur leva les yeux vers le Jotun, les joues gonflés de nourriture, et la barbe barbouillée de sauce.  
Okay c'était pas très classe, mais c'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il mangeait quelque chose de vraiment consistant et en plus c'était BON ! Alors oui, il se conduisait comme un enfant, mais tant pis !

\- Monsieur Stark ne possède à ce jour aucune porcherie. Mais il possède une petite ferme, peut-être pourrez vous l'envoyer là-bas ?

La gosse qui avait perdu son sourire au mots de Loki devint toute pâle en entendant ceux de JARVIS.

\- Pardon, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur son assiette.  
\- C'est mieux, lui répondit Loki. JARVIS, aurait-on quelque chose pour essayer une petite fille ?

Un rouleau de Sopalin roula doucement vers l'assiette du Dieu. Levant les yeux vers l'homme, il le surprit en train de s'essuyer la barbe avec un air coupable sur le visage, l'assiette à côté de lui totalement vide.

\- Quoi ?! J'avais faim et c'était bon, se défendit-il alors qu'on ne lui avait rien dit.

L'incrédulité dans le sourcil élégamment relevé du Dieu lui semblait un reproche suffisant.  
Un sourire joueur vient habiller les lèvres fines du Jotun en un sourire carnassier.

\- Pourtant ce ne sont que de bêtes nouilles sautées au légumes... Qui sait ce que j'ai pu dissimuler comme poison pour vous tuer lentement ?

L'humain fronça les sourcils.

\- Il n'y a rien dans cette cuisine qui puisse tuer, hormis un couteau bien aiguisé. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire.  
\- Vraiment ?

La voix doucereuse envoya un long frisson dans la colonne vertébrale du génie.

\- JARVIS supervise chaque chose qui se passe dans cette maison et sait exactement ce qui est dangereux et ce qui ne l'est pas.  
\- Je suppose que je fais partie des choses « dangereuses », susurra le Dieu des Malices, alors pourquoi m'avoir accueillit ici, au sein même de votre foyer ? Où je pourrais vous avoir tellement facilement...  
\- On ne te l'a jamais dit ? J'adore flirter avec la mort...

Un bruit de choc sorti les deux hommes de leur petit jeu.  
La petite leva un museau apeuré vers le Dieu.

\- J'ai pas fait exprès, le verre il est tombé …

En effet, ayant eu soif elle avait pris le verre avec ses deux mains pleines de reste de nourriture et glissante pour le porter à sa bouche. Seulement le récipient lui avait échappé juste au dessus de l'assiette, projetant encore un peu plus de nourriture autour. Soupirant Loki déchira quelques feuilles d'essuie-tout, dont il se servit pour nettoyer les mains, les couverts et le verre de l'enfant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, il ne c'est rien passé de grave, tu n'as rien cassé. Si tu terminais ton repas proprement maintenant ? Demanda le Dieu en se rasseyant correctement.

Le petite hocha la tête et recommença à manger.  
Tony eut un sourire attendri.

\- Une vraie maman ! Je ne pensais pas te voir comme ça un jour. Le super vilain le plus méchant du monde qui joue les mamans pour une gamine perdue !  
\- Ne commencez pas Stark, je peux encore vous clouer au mur, prévint le Jotun en jouant avec le manche de son couteau.

Au prix de grands efforts, et parce qu'il savait pertinemment que le Dieu en serait capable, le génie parvint à se taire et replongea sur son ordinateur.  
La fin du repas se fit en silence pour le Jotun et la gamine, qui à peine son assiette finie se plaignait déjà :

\- J'ai encore faim...

Loki se mordit la lèvre.

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais... Que consommes-tu d'ordinaire ?

La petite sauta à terre et fila monter sur ses genoux. Là elle prit sa main et posa ses lèvres sur la pierre inhibitrice pour commencer à la téter doucement, comme un bébé avec du lait. Elle passa rapidement sur la deuxième, puis sur le collier, forçant le Jotun a relever la tête pour lui laisser un meilleur accès.  
Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle eut le soupir des bambins repu et rit avant de poser un bisou sur la joue de Loki.

\- Merci, dit-elle avant de retourner par terre, filant comme le vent pour aller jouer sans que le Dieu ne réagisse

Ce dernier était bien trop choqué.  
Lorsqu'il avait sentit les lèvres de la gamine sur sa peau,une partie de sa magie lui était revenue.


	4. Disparue

Chapitre 3

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Loki se leva immédiatement à la poursuite de la fillette.  
Ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance aux gens vivant ici, mais... il ne leur faisait pas confiance. Il ne voulait pas retrouver la gamine entre les pattes du SHIELD.  
Il trouva la petite debout au milieu du salon, en pleine contemplation d'un homme d'apparence assez banale.  
Assez petit, les cheveux châtains coupés courts, un visage doux passe-partout, et un costume noir, que Loki savait fait sur-mesure dissimulant tout une pétaure d'armes en tout genre, blanches, électriques ou à feu.  
Lorsque le Dieu vit que l'Agent Coulson était toujours vivant, une énorme tension quitta ses épaule. Il n'avait pas voulu tuer l'homme, mais contrôlé comme il l'était par les Chitauris, il n'avait quasiment eu aucune liberté d'action et n'avait évité les organes vitaux que de peu. Et même avec ça, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussit à l'épargner.  
Un cliquetis discret lui indiqua que l'humain avait enclenché une de ses nombreuses armes de jet.

\- Dis Monsieur, c'est quoi une maman ? Demanda soudain la gamine.

Si l'Agent Coulson baissa les yeux sur l'enfant, Loki sentit à la tension présente dans la pièce que tous les sens de l'homme étaient dirigé vers lui.

\- Une maman, répondit l'homme, c'est quelqu'un qui t'aimera toujours quoi que tu fasse, qui sera toujours la pour te protéger, qui t'aide à grandir et qui sera toujours fière de toi.  
\- Loki c'est ma maman, alors ?  
\- S'il remplit tous les critères, oui, mais Loki est un homme, donc normalement, c'est un papa.  
\- Nan parce que les papas ça fait peur, contra la gamine avec une moue boudeuse.  
\- Si Loki ne te fais pas peur, eh bien dans ce cas, oui, c'est ta maman.  
\- Et vous ne faites pas de mal aux enfants ni aux mamans, hein ?

Un fin sourire monta sur les lèvres de l'Agent. Malgré son jeune âge apparent, il avait compris que la gamine était bien plus que ce qu'elle laissait paraître. En l'occurrence elle avait très bien monté son coup.

\- Non, je ne ferais jamais de mal à une mère et son enfant, répondit-il tranquillement.  
\- Donc, tu feras pas de mal à MA maman hein ? Même si tu as peur de lui tout plein ?

L'humain secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de dénégation.  
La gamine rit et applaudi en sautillant. Puis elle tira sur la veste de l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il se baisse et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue avant de retourner voir sa mère. Elle tendit les bras pour que le Dieu la prenne dans ses bras, chose qu'il fit avec un sourire tendre.  
Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas en bon terme avec Coulson, le Dieu inclina la tête vers l'homme. Même à Asgard, peu de guerriers se souvenait des vieux principes de guerres et de la protection des femmes et des enfants. Qu'un humain, qu'il avait en plus essayé de tuer, même si ça ne dépendait pas de lui, décide de ne pas l'attaquer, seulement parce qu'il avait une enfant à charge était quelque chose pour lequel Loki avait une reconnaissance abjecte.  
Il posa la gamine sur sa hanche et s'inclina légèrement devant Coulson.

\- Je suis désolé.

Après tout l'humain venait de jurer qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, la moindre des choses était au moins de s'excuser pour celui qu'il lui avait fait.

\- Vous avez des choses à expliquer, déclara l'homme.  
\- Qui me croirait ? répondit Loki.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent en chien de faïence, jusqu'à ce que Tony ne débarque dans la pièce, un verre de whisky à la main.

\- Tiens, bonjour Couslon, salua-t-il en s'arrêtant à côté de Loki.

Alors qu'il portait son verre à sa bouche, la gamine lui prit des mains et le porta à sa bouche en demandant :

\- C'est quoi ça ?  
\- Non ! S'exclamèrent Loki et Tony alors que la fillette buvait une grosse gorgée d'alcool.

Le Dieu lui arracha le verre des mains et le fourra dans les mains du milliardaire, alors que la petite crachait ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche et toussait à pierre fendre.

\- La prochaine fois Stark, allez vous saoûlez la gueule ailleurs que devant une enfant ! Cria Loki en frottant le dos de la petite.

L'homme s'enfuit dans la cuisine pour revenir avec un verre de lait qu'il tendit au Jotun, qui grondait gentiment la gamine.

\- On ne boit pas ce qu'il y a dans les verres des adultes ! Et on ne boit surtout pas dans des verres qui ne sont pas les nôtres !

L'enfant pris le verre et but le tout d'une traite.

\- Pardon, murmura-t-elle en rendant le verre vide.  
\- Au moins, ça t'aura servi de leçon, soupira Loki.  
\- Je suis désolé, je ne pensait pas qu'elle allait m'arracher le verre des mains, s'excusa Tony.  
\- C'est une enfant Stark. Une enfant en bas-âge qui met tout ce qui est comestible qui passe à sa porté dans sa bouche, siffla le Dieu. Comment voulez-vous qu'elle réagisse quand elle voit que vous buvez de l'éthanol comme du petit-lait ?!  
\- J'ai mal au ventre, se plaignit la gamine.  
\- Je sais trésor, mais ça va passer, répondit Loki d'une voix douce en frottant son dos.

La gamine se rencogna contre le Dieu et commença à sucer son pouce.

\- Quelque chose à boire Couslon ? Proposa Tony. Thé, café, chocolat chaud ? Ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit le regard assassin du Dieu posé sur lui.  
\- Du thé sera très bien, accepta l'Agent en allant s'installer dans le canapé.  
\- Jarvis, met de l'eau à bouillir, ordonna Tony.  
\- Bien Monsieur, répondit l'IA.

Pour une fois Coulson parut surpris.

\- Jarvis ne prends plus d'initiative ?  
\- Non, plus depuis Ultron, expliqua tristement Tony. J'ai réussit à récupérer une grande partie du code, celui que j'avais fait, mais le reste, celui qu'il a acquis de lui-même est complètement brouillé. Il a perdu beaucoup de banques de données, et avec le SHIELD qui essaie de me pirater toutes les trois minutes, c'est encore plus délicat de le mettre à jour.  
Le reproche était à peine voilé, et Coulson eut la décence de paraître contrit.

\- Sinon, que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite dans mon humble demeure ? Demanda le milliardaire en se vautrant sur son canapé.  
\- Voyons Stark, intervint Loki, vous n'êtes pas si stupide ? Pourquoi est-ce que Fury aurait fait déplacer son meilleur agent et laissé le SHIELD sans directeur ?  
\- Mais ce n'est peut-être pas forcément pour toi Loki, Coulson aurait très bien pu avoir une envie subite de tous nous voir...  
\- Mais qui aurait envie de vous voir vous, Anthony Stark ?

Tony avait toujours détesté son prénom, qui lui rappelait trop son père. Mais dans la bouche du Dieu, ça sonnait comme un ronron de gros félin, dangereux, attirant, et définitivement excitant.

\- Un certain Dieu des malices qui a essayé de me jeter par la fenêtre et qui depuis, rentre dans ma chambre tout les soirs, invisible et intouchable ?  
\- Pou'oi, 'u 'as gans 'a chambre 'u monchieur maman ? Demanda la gamine tout en suçant son pouce.  
\- Une jeune fille bien élevée ne parle pas avec son pouce dans sa bouche, la corrigea Loki. Vous devriez faire attention à votre consommation d'alcool Stark, ajouta-t-il en direction de l'homme, je ne suis jamais allé dans votre chambre depuis que vous m'avez ramené à Odin, pieds et poings liés, un bâillon sur la bouche comme un vulgaire chien. Pour ma défense, j'étais et je suis toujours sans magie, alors comment aurais-je pu réussir cet exploit ?  
\- Ah mais c'est toi l'expert pas moi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que dans les données conservées par Jarvis, il y a ta signature magique. Et qu'elle apparaît tous les soirs dans ma chambre, pendant quelques dizaines de minutes puis disparaît.

Le Dieu fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant quelques secondes, puis son visage s'éclaira.

\- Pas de panique Stark, vous ne m'intéressez pas le moins du monde, je sais qui est responsable de vos nuits blanches.  
\- Et par hasard tu ne voudrais pas le devenir ? Je veux bien perdre mes nuits avec toi...

Loki ne répondit rien mais son visage se ferma et il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, toujours en tenant la gamine dans ses bras.  
Tony parut surpris de le voir partir, comme un enfant qui ne comprends pas pourquoi ses jouets lui sont confisqués. Coulson soupira face à la bêtise de l'homme le plus intelligent sur cette planète. Malheureusement, sa connerie était proportionnelle à son QI.  
Gigantesque.

\- Là, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, remarqua Tony.  
\- Je crois également, répondit Coulson en pianotant sur son téléphone.  
\- Et vous le savez mais vous n'allez pas me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

L'Agent soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Tony, selon la mythologie Nordique Loki a été marié de force et forcé a porter des enfants un nombre incalculables de fois. Vous l'accueillez ici sans qu'il sache probablement pourquoi, alors qu'il est faible comme il ne l'a jamais été. Il s'attend à tout moment à ce que vous lui demandiez quelque chose et vous venez de le faire sans aucun tact de lui proposer de devenir votre chaufferette. Comment voulez-vous qu'il le prenne ?  
\- Merde quel con, marmonna l'humain en se frappant le front.  
\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire.  
\- Merci de me remonter le moral, ironisa Tony en se levant pour aller dans la cuisine. Au fait, ajouta-t-il en changeant totalement de sujet, vous allez rester combien de temps ?  
\- Le temps que Fury estime nécessaire, répondit l'Agent.  
\- Bon, vous savez ou se trouve votre suite, elle est toujours à côté de celle de Captain, essayez juste de ne pas faire trop de bruit la nuit, je suis à l'étage juste au-dessus.

Le sourire grivois de Tony fit rosir les joues de l'Agent qui se replongea dans son téléphone.

\- Je n'entretiens pas ce genre de relation avec Steve Rogers, merci, répondit-il en essayant d'avoir l'ai détaché.  
\- Nan, mais vous aimeriez bien, répliqua Tony hilare.

La petite lame de jet se ficha dans le mur alors que Tony fuyait dans la cuisine, hilare.

\- Qu'aimeriez vous Coulson ? Demanda Captain America en entrant dans la pièce.

Ses cheveux blonds gouttaient encore de sa douche prise après son entraînement, et son T-shirt blanc était légèrement trop petit, ne laissant pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination quand à ses muscles. Couslon se força à regarder les yeux et uniquement les yeux du Super Soldat. Il savait depuis toujours vers quel genre allaient ses préférences, et il n'avait aucun problème avec ça.  
Il n'avait juste pas prévu de tomber amoureux du Captain.  
Sa mère Peggy Coulson, née Carter avait passé sa vie à lui répéter combien Steve Roger était formidable et c'était pour cette raison qu'il était devenu le fanboy numéro 1 de Captain America. Il n'avait juste pas prévu que l'homme qui se cachait derrière serait aussi formidable que ça.  
Mais s'il assumait totalement ses sentiments, le Soldat était né et avait été éduqué à une époque où l'homosexualité était encore considéré comme une maladie mentale. Il se voyait mal lui sortir le matin au petit déjeuner : « Au fait je suis amoureux de vous. Je peux avoir le beurre ? »  
Non, vraiment, il ne se voyait pas du tout lui dire ça comme ça.

\- Oh, rien d'important, esquiva l'Agent en se levant. Comment allez vous ? Demanda-t-il en serrant la main tendue de Captain.  
\- Je n'ai pas trop dormi cette nuit, mais rien de bien méchant.  
\- Comment cela ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Coulson.

Non, il n'était pas hyper-protecteur.  
Absolument pas.

\- Rien d'important, répondit le Soldat avec un sourire, parodiant l'Agent. Combien de temps allez-vous rester ?  
\- Le temps que Fury estimera nécessaire, répéta Couslon en souriant à son tour.

Le Soldat s'assit à côté de l'Agent et renversa la tête en arrière en soupirant de lassitude. Puis il tourna la tête vers Coulson et observa son profil alors que ce dernier était concentré sur son téléphone, une ride d'inquiétude barrant son front. Il profitait allègrement du fait que l'homme soit concentré sur autre chose pour pouvoir le regarder à son aise.  
Depuis son adolescence, il savait vers quel genre ses choix amoureux se portaient et il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec ça. Contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait appris à l'époque, il savait qu'il n'était pas malade.  
Bucky avait été son premier amour, depuis la cours de l'école primaire. Il avait cru aimer Peggy, mais c'était surtout son caractère qui se rapprochait énormément de celui de son ancien meilleur ami qui l'avait attiré. Et pourtant aujourd'hui il se retrouvait amouraché de « son fanboy ultime », comme aimait l'appeler Tony. Pourtant, bien que l'Agent semblait être un des seul à voir Steve Roger derrière le Captain, il était certain que l'Agent ne lui retournerait jamais ses sentiments. Ce dernier était marié au SHIELD, tout le monde savait ça. De plus, il y avait très peu de chances que l'homme soit du même bord que lui. Pas quelqu'un comme Phil Coulson.  
Il se voyait mal lui dire au cours d'un repas : « Au fait je suis amoureux de vous, je peux avoir le sel s'il vous plaît ? »  
Définitivement pas.  
Tony brisa le silence tranquille qui c'était installé dans le salon en apportant le thé demandé par Coulson.

\- Tenez les amoureux, voilà votre infusion pour bien dormir ce soir ! S'exclama-t-il en posant un plateau sur la table.

Puis, avant que les deux hommes aient pu dire un mot, il était parti du salon en direction des chambres, un deuxième plateau dans les mains.  
Il resta à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre devant la porte de Loki pendant quelques minutes en se traitant de tous les noms.  
Tony Stark, le plus grand playboy de la planète, qui n'osait pas aller toquer à la porte de quelqu'un ?! Il était Tony Stark, merde ! Il osait tout !  
Prenant son courage à deux mains et une grande inspiration, et s'apprêta à toquer lorsqu'il entendit une voix douce filtrer à travers le panneau de bois.  
Loki.  
C'était Loki qui chantait une berceuse.  
Il avait la voix la plus belle que Tony ait jamais entendue. Bien que la langue sonnait étrangement gutturale, le chant restait fluide et très léger. Le ton se fit plus doux, et sans comprendre, Tony se retrouva des larmes plein les joues, à pleurer sur quelque chose qu'il ne saisissait pas.  
Il aurait aimé que sa mère lui chante des berceuses, au moins une fois dans sa vie.  
Il s'assit contre le mur, le plateau sur les genoux, et écouta la chanson jusqu'au bout. Lorsque la voix se tut, il se redressa et posa le plateau devant la porte avant de toquer, pour partir aussitôt. Il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter le Dieu maintenant.  
Quand Loki ouvrit la porte, il trouva un plateau avec une tasse de thé refroidissant doucement.  
Les jours suivant furent un peu plus détendus, comme si la présence de Couslon avait dépressurisé la tension remplissant l'atmosphère. Le fait que Loki n'ait encore tenté de tuer personne devait sûrement aider aussi, mais il était bien trop occupé à courir après une petite fille de quatre ans d'apparence, à travers tout le bâtiment.

La gamine était intenable. Elle voulait tout voir, tout savoir, elle courait après tout le monde en posant des questions dans un babillage incessant.  
Pourtant, si elle parlait sans cesse, les seuls qu'elle osait approcher étaient Tony et Coulson. Elle grimpait sans hésitation sur les genoux du second, tandis qu'elle ne faisait que faire des petits câlins aux jambes du premier, et s'enfuyait dès que ce dernier essayait de se baisser pour lui rendre la pareille.  
Au grand étonnement de l'humain excentrique, Loki semblait avoir oublié sa maladresse. Ce dont il ne se souvenait pas, c'était qu'il s'était excusé alors qu'il était pété comme un coing à quatre heures du matin, tandis que le Jotun était installé dans le salon à lire un des nombreux ouvrages qu'il avait reçu dans son coffre.  
Comme le Jotun ne l'avait pas interrompu, il avait continuer à s'épancher sur sa vie.  
Il avait raconté son père, alcoolique, pour qui il n'était qu'une « création », sa mère , une ombre dont il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu les traits, autrement que sur une photographie. Il avait raconté son adolescence livré à lui-même, encore un enfant enfermé dans un monde d'adulte.  
Il avait raconté l'Afghanistan.  
Les tortures, la Peur, l'instinct de survie plus fort que tout, l'Ark, Yinsen, son dégoût de lui-même lorsqu'il était revenu, Obadia, la trahison, l'envie de mourir parfois, sa consommation d'alcool qui augmentait souvent, les cauchemars qui l'empêchait de dormir correctement, toujours.  
Il avait terminé pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, avec un Loki qui s'était permis de prendre l'humain dans ses bras pour le laisser pleurer sur lui.  
Le Dieu était peut-être un monstre, mais il connaissait mieux que personne ce qu'avait traversé l'homme. C'était dommage que Tony ne s'en souvienne pas, mais c'était ce qui avait marqué le changement de relation entre le milliardaire et le Dieu.  
Si le Jotun était toujours aussi sarcastique, il avait perdu sa froideur habituelle en présence de l'ingénieur, discutant plus volontiers avec lui qu'auparavant. L'homme lui expliquait le monde lorsqu'il n'était pas le nez dans le code de JARVIS, et Loki lui expliquait Asgard, quand il n'était pas occupé à courir derrière l'enfant.  
Le Dieu trouva un peu de calme quand la petite découvrit le dessin avec Captain America.  
Ce dernier s'était installé sur la table basse du salon et s'amusait à croquer ses camardes Avengers. Curieuse comme un chaton, la fillette s'était approché sur la pointe des pieds, observant le Soldat par-dessus son épaule. L'ayant sentie arriver, il avait sourit discrètement et déplacé une feuille blanche un peu plus loin de lui avec une poignée de crayon de couleurs.  
Timide, elle s'était approchée par petits pas, observant sans cesse l'homme, comme si il allait lui sauter dessus à tout moment. Voyant que cela n'arrivait pas, la gamine avait fini par s'asseoir en face du Captain et avait commencé un dessin de toutes les couleurs.  
Lorsqu'il n'était plus resté un seul coin de blanc sur sa feuille pour exprimer sa créativité, la gamine avait poussé sa feuille vers l'homme.  
Il avait pris le dessin, l'avait observé quelques instants, puis avait sourit à la gamine.

\- C'est très joli. Tu veux en faire un autre ?

L'enfant avait hoché la tête et depuis, tous les après-midi, elle retrouvait le Soldant dans le salon pour dessiner avec lui.  
Un jour ou ils étaient rentré d'une mission compliqué, le Super Soldat n'était pas venu au rendez-vous quotidien. Alors elle était allé le chercher dans sa chambre, très aimablement aidé par JARVIS, dont elle avait compris le fonctionnement en un tour de main. Elle avait trouvé l'humain en train de dormir. Elle était grimpée sur le lit, avait secoué l'homme pour le réveiller, et avait finit par lui faire un gros bisou sur la joue lorsqu'il avait daigné ouvrir un œil. Puis elle était partie en riant dessiner toute seule.  
Sur le mur étaient accroché tous les dessins qu'elle avait fait.

C'est grâce aux dessins que l'enfant avait fini par apprivoiser le reste des Avengers vivant à la Tour. Si Bruce avait accepté son dessin avec joie, content de voir que la petite n'avait plus peur de lui, elle avait eu du mal avec Clint. La première fois qu'elle lui avait offert un dessin, il l'avait regardé, pris sans dire un mot puis était parti.  
Vexée comme un pou qu'il n'ait pas trouvé son dessin joli, la gamine avait demandé un cours de dessin à Steve et avait passé toute une journée sur le suivant.  
Lorsqu'il eut été fini, elle avait couru trouver l'archer, son crayon toujours dans sa main et sa robe toute colorée.  
Elle lui avait tendu avec un grand sourire et les yeux brillants, face auxquels personnes ne pouvaient résister.  
Cette fois-ci lorsqu'il l'avait vu, Barton s'était agenouillé devant la gamine et lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux d'un main lourde en disant : « Merci Terreur, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait. » Il avait accroché le dessin sur sa porte de chambre.

Et puis il y avait Natasha.  
L'enfant ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'espionne russe était aussi agressive envers elle. Elle ne lui parlait quasiment jamais, et seulement pour lui dire des méchancetés.  
Elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de lui donner des jolis dessins, ou même de lui faire un gâteau, aidé par Steve, mais la femme n'en avait jamais voulu, pire elle avait tout jeté à la poubelle devant les yeux larmoyant de la gosse. Loki avait mit des heures à la calmer ce jour là.

Coulson avait lui aussi eut droit à son dessin ainsi que Tony.  
Le petite était arrivée un jour dans le salon, avait posé son œuvre d'art sur les genoux de Coulson, puis s'était dirigée vers l'ingénieur assis à la table, son ordinateur devant lui.  
Elle avait posé son dessin sur la table et sa tête sur le bras de l'homme.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Avait-elle demandé. Tu essaie de retrouver ton fils ?  
\- Qui t'as dit ça moineau ? Avait répondu Tony en regardant la fillette.  
\- Maman. Il a dit que tu étais triste parce que tu n'arrivait pas à retrouver ton fils.  
\- Il a raison ta maman, j'ai perdu mon fils...  
\- Moi je sais comment il faut faire quand on se perd.  
\- Ah oui ? Et on fait comment alors ?  
\- Il faut rester où on est et ne pas bouger en attendant qu'on vienne nous chercher !  
\- Et si on ne sait pas où te chercher ? Avait questionné Tony en pianotant distraitement sur son clavier.  
\- On essaie de rentrer à la maison ? Avait tenté la fillette.

Le milliardaire avait soudainement arrêté d'écrire et regardait la fillette.

\- On rentre à la maison, murmurait-il. Jarvis, s'exclama-t-il ensuite, tente d'identifier la source extérieure qui essaie d'entrer dans nos données !

L'IA était resté silencieuses quelques instants avant de répondre enfin à l'ingénieur.

\- Le nom de fichier de la source est Edwin, Monsieur. L'adresse est inconnue.  
\- Laisse la source entrer dans tes données ! Avait lancé l'homme en se mettant debout.

Toutes les lumières s'étaient mises à clignoter, l'ordinateur s'était éteint, puis, tout était revenu à la normale, les ampoules se rallumant les unes après les autres.

\- Tony, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Était intervenu Captain, intrigué par le ballet des lumières.  
\- Tu vas voir, sautillait le milliardaire comme un enfant de quatre ans.  
\- Mise a jour faite Monsieur, avait retenti la voix de Jarvis.

Elle était redevenue la voix que tous connaissait, cynique et affectueuse.  
Tony dansait autour de la table en riant. Il avait attrapé la gamine par les aisselles et lui avait planté un gros bisou sur la joue avant de l'entraîner à danser avec lui tout autour de la pièce.

\- Jarvis est revenu ! Tout ça c'est grâce à toi ! Merci !

L'enfant ne savait pas pourquoi l'homme était aussi heureux, mais il riait alors elle aussi.

La vie semblait enfin reprendre son cours plus ou moins tranquillement. Jusqu'à ce que Thor arrive.  
Le Dieu du tonnerre débarqua un après-midi.  
Steve et l'enfant faisaient du dessin dans le salon, comme d'habitude, et le blond arriva dans la pièce d'un pas lourd et conquérant, comme d'habitude. Seulement lorsque la gamine leva les yeux vers l'Asgardien, la première chose qu'elle vit fut les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds du Prince.  
Elle poussa un cri de terreur perçant et appela Loki de toutes ses forces, trop terrorisée pour pouvoir bouger.  
Le Jotun était arrivé immédiatement et avait pris l'enfant dans ses bras, reculant ensuite de plusieurs pas pour s'éloigner de son frère adoptif.

\- MON FRÈRE ! S'exclama le Dieu du tonnerre. Je suis content de te voir ! Comment te portes-tu ?  
\- Je me portais bien mieux avant que tu n'arrives, siffla Loki.

Dans ses bras, la petite pleurait à chaude larmes.

\- Qu'as donc cette enfant mon frère, pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?  
\- Le monsieur il me fait peur maman, je veux partir, pleura plus fort la gamine.  
\- Je sais trésor, on va partir, la rassura Loki en lui frottant le dos.  
\- Loki, pourquoi donc cette enfant t'appelle Maman ?

Les sourcils du Dieu blond se froncèrent.

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir aussi, lança l'espionne russe en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle fut rapidement rejointe par le reste des Avengers prévenus par Jarvis.

\- La gamine est arrivé un beau jour de nulle part, et à commencé à l'appeler maman, expliqua Bruce en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Tony arriva dernier et se plaça à côté de Loki.

\- Prends la petite et emmène la dans un endroit ou Thor n'ira pas la chercher, lui glissa doucement le Dieu des Malices, tandis que Natasha expliquait comment l'enfant était arrivée.

La petite avait d'ailleurs changé de bras et Tony s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque l'attention de Thor se reporta sur la gamine et Loki.

\- Mon frère, tu ne peux pas faire des bâtards dès que l'envie t'en prends... Ne pense tu donc pas à ton honneur ou à l'honneur de la famille royale ? Comment peux-tu te faire engrosser de la sorte ? Je pensais que tu aurai compris avec Vali et Narli que tu ne dois pas porter d'enfants en tant qu'homme, mais apparemment la leçon n'a pas été apprise. Donne moi l'enfant, je dois l'emmener à Père pour savoir ce que l'on doit en faire.

Le ton c'était durci sur la fin de la phrase, tandis que la gamine s'accrochait encore plus à Tony en pleurant désespérément.

\- Thor ne fais pas ça, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est cette enfant. Loin de moi, elle mourra ! Tu ne peux pas m'enlever tous mes enfants juste parce qu'ils ne sont pas ce qu'Odin souhaite !  
\- Moi je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas l'emmener, de toute façon, c'est pas ta gamine, lança l'espionne.  
\- Si ! Loki c'est ma maman ! Répliqua la fillette toujours en pleurant.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ta mère, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est un homme et qu'un homme ne peut pas donner naissance ! En plus il ne t'avais jamais vu avant que tu ne débarque d'on ne sais-où ! Tu n'es pas sa fille ! Tu n'es la fille de personne ! Explosa la jeune femme.  
\- SUFFIT ! Tonna le Dieu des Mensonges. Je ne tolérerais pas qu'on parle de cette façon à une enfant !

Il reprit la petite dans ses bras et parti dans sa chambre en verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Posant l'enfant sur le lit, il se dirigea vers son coffre et en sorti deux lames de jet qu'il glissa sous ses manches.  
Que Thor fasse un pas dans cette pièce et il se retrouverait avec vingt centimètres d'acier dans le crâne.  
Puis il repris l'enfant dans ses bras et se cala confortablement pour pouvoir la bercer à son aise, tout en gardant son bras de libre pour pouvoir lancer ses lames.

\- Monsieur Thor est reparti semble-t-il, indiqua Jarvis à Loki.  
\- Merci, souffla Loki en se détendant. Préviens moi si jamais il revient, s'il te plaît.

Il s'allongea aux côtés de la gamine et la regarda dormir jusqu'à ce que lui-même se fasse surprendre par le sommeil. Il se réveilla lorsque ses bras se resserrèrent sur du vide.  
Alors qu'il se redressait, une petite robe blanche glissa sur les draps.  
C'était la robe de la petite.

\- Jarvis, l'enfant est-elle dans la Tour ? Thor l'a-t-il emmené ?  
\- Non Monsieur, aucune signature magique, ni Bifrost ont été constaté depuis que Monsieur Thor à quitté la Tour, Monsieur. Je ne détecte également aucune trace de l'enfant dans la Tour, Monsieur.

Loki vacilla alors que l'information se frayait un chemin dans son esprit.  
La gamine avait disparu.


	5. Réponses

Chap 4

Ce fut le branle-bas de combat dans la Tour.  
Jarvis avait prévenu Tony et Steve qui avaient sauté à bas de leur lit pour se précipiter chez la Veuve Noire.  
Ils y avaient trouvé Loki en mode Berserk, qui soulevait l'assassine de la main gauche en l'étranglant, une longue lame courbe dans la main droite, interdisant à la jeune femme de faire le moindre mouvement.

\- Jarvis, bloque Bruce dans chambre en lui expliquant de ne sortir sous aucun prétexte. Active Veronica sans l'envoyer sur nous, ordonna Tony en fermant la porte de la chambre. Cap, une idée ?

Le soldat regardait le Dieu sans savoir quoi faire, son regard fixant par intermittence le coutelas.

\- Steve, il va la tuer ! S'exclama le milliardaire en espérant faire réagir le blond.  
\- Mais si on s'approche, il va la tuer aussi ! Regarde sa lame Tony ! Elle est creusée au centre et la rainure doit certainement contenir du poison !

Le génie jura. Si jamais Loki tuait la Veuve Noire, même en étant chez lui, Fury allait le tirer comme un lapin. L'homme était d'ailleurs surpris que le Dieu n'ait pas de point rouge sur le front.

\- Loki, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi ! On est même pas sûr que ce soit elle qui ai enlevé la petite ! Si jamais elle avait touché à un seul de ses cheveux, Jarvis m'aurait prévenu ! Il avait ordre de le faire !

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit lentement en train de virer au bleu, la russe lança un regard noir à l'ingénieur, qui s'en ficha comme de son premier programme.  
Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était que la lame était légèrement redescendue et bien que le Dieu ne quitte pas des yeux la jeune femme, sa garde s'était imperceptiblement relâché.

\- Loki, lâche-la s'il te plaît. Si jamais tu la tue, tu te fera tuer sans même avoir eu le temps de dire ouf. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour retrouver la gamine.

L'argument sembla faire mouche et après avoir serré une dernière fois le cou pâle, il lâcha la rousse qui s'effondra sur le sol, toussant en essayant de récupérer de l'air. Elle se frotta la gorge où des traces de doigts commençaient déjà à apparaître et lança un regard meurtrier aux hommes dans la pièce, tandis que le Dieu quittait cette dernière à grands pas.

\- Nat', dis-moi que tu n'a pas touché à cette gamine. Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas refilé à Fury ou à Thor, la pressa Tony.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer le milliardaire qui sorti à son tour de la pièce à la recherche de Loki.  
Captain Amercia l'aida à se remettre debout et jeta un coup d'œil à sa gorge, grimaçant à la vue des traces violettes.

\- Évite de montrer ça à Bruce s'il te plaît. Si jamais il voit ces marques, il va détruire la tour.

Le regard sombre du soldat démenti son ton enjoué et l'assassine se contenta d'un geste de la tête avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.  
Jetant un regard au alentour, Steve soupira en remarquant le léger renfoncement dans le mur blanc.  
Tony allait encore râler.

Mais pour le moment, l'homme était plutôt occupé à essayer de calmer le Dieu du Chaos qui semblait bien décider à le semer dans tout le bâtiment, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé l'enfant.

\- Loki arrêtes, s'il te plaît, mettre ma tour à sac ne va pas faire revenir la gamine. Pose ton coutelas, tu risque d'éborgner quelqu'un, et pose cette table basse, elle m'a coûté extrêmement chère. Non, pas le fauteuil non plus, je doute qu'elle soit en-dessous. Si tu le jette par la fenêtre, je te jure que je te bloque l'accès au salon !

Le meuble retrouva sa place sur ses pieds, mais le Jotun continua de tourner dans la pièce comme un lion en cage, ses mains agrippant tout ce qui passait à leur portée, les objets les plus fragiles se retrouvant vite en pièces.

\- Jarvis, projette-moi la vidéo de cette nuit sur la télé avant qu'il ne la détruise s'il te plaît, ordonna Tony en soupirant.

L'IA projeta une séquence accélérée de la nuit sur l'écran plasma. On y voyait Loki bercer la gamine tout en fixant la porte, puis s'endormir comme une masse, la gamine gigoter et disparaître en un clin d'œil.

\- Stop Jarvis ! Remet moi cette partie en vitesse normale, ordonna le milliardaire.

Loki fronça les sourcils en s'approchant de l'écran.  
Il se vit répondre à l'IA, puis relâcher légèrement sa garde, et enfin piquer du nez et s'endormir sans raison.

\- Qu'est ce que..., murmura-t-il, avant de s'interrompre en voyant l'enfant poser sa tête sur son ventre.

Elle devint de plus en plus translucide et finit simplement par disparaître, sa petite robe tombant mollement sur le Dieu endormi.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda l'humain complètement abasourdi.

Sans répondre, Loki parti à grands pas vers sa chambre, une ride d'inquiétude barrant son front. Il ouvrit son coffre en grand et en sorti une liasse de parchemin vierge, un pot d'encre et une grande plume d'aigle, blanche comme neige quasiment longue comme son bras, de dessous ses vêtements.

\- Rudolph, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Tony, qui l'avais suivi jusque dans sa chambre.  
\- La réponse à vos question Stark. Et notre probable destruction à tous, répondit le Dieu en s'asseyant par terre et en installant son matériel.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu raconte Rudolph ? C'était qui cette gamine ? Et elle est passée où ?  
\- La patience n'est pas votre fort n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Loki tout en traçant des runes.  
\- Effectivement mais je n'aime pas ne pas savoir. Je pense que tu peux comprendre ça non ? Demanda le génie.

Le Jotun ne répondit rien et se contenta de tracer des runes supplémentaires sur le parchemin. Comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien du Dieu, Tony retourna dans le salon, où il fit face au Avengers, leur expliquant qu'ils n'entendraient plus de rire résonner dans les couloirs, ni les petits pieds courir sur le plancher, pas plus qu'il ne recevrait encore une fois les dessins colorés de l'enfant. L'annonce eut l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre, et le reste de la journée se déroula dans une ambiance morose et pleine de ressentiment envers la jeune russe. C'était cruel et injuste mais elle était trop suspecte.  
Elle était la seule à ne pas paraître affectée par la disparition de la petite.  
Elle était la seule à ne pas être tombée sous son charme.  
Elle était la seule qui était aussi froide avec la pauvre enfant qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.  
Elle était la seule qui semblait considérer que la pauvre gamine était dangereuse.  
Elle aurait très bien pu la supprimer si Fury le lui avait demandé.  
Elle l'avait déjà tué des enfants.  
Qu'est ce qui prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas recommencé ? Même Steve commençait à se poser des questions.  
Tony regardait tout ce petit monde pester à propos de la jeune femme, sans démentir leurs propos ou leur montrer les images.  
Tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses à ses question, il était hors de question que le SHIELD ne voit quoi que ce soit. Et si jamais il parlait de la vidéo aux autres, ça reviendrait forcément aux oreilles de Coulson et par extension, de Fury.  
Il parti donc s'enfermer dans son atelier, bricolant et buvant des litres de café en avalant des pizzas.

Vers la fin de journée, alors que le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, Loki quitta enfin la chambre, un épais rouleau de parchemin entre les mains. Il était fermé par un lien cacheté par de la cire verte.  
Vérifiant que les couloirs ainsi que le salon étaient bien vide, il s'avança jusqu'au balcon marqué par le Bifrost. Il sorti un petit cristal de sa poche, s'enfonça la pointe dans le doigt jusqu'à ce que le sang perle et le posa en vitesse sur le parchemin.  
La pierre précieuse se mit à briller de toute les couleurs, de plus en plus vives, de sorte que Loki dût bientôt se protéger les yeux pour ne pas finir aveugle. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, les parchemins et la pierre de téléportation avaient disparus.  
Le Dieu retourna à l'intérieur et déambula dans le salon vide. Il s'arrêta au niveau de la table basse où un bazar sans nom régnait.  
Des feuilles à moitié chiffonnées, couvertes de crayons de couleurs, de peinture et de feutre côtoyaient les esquisses légères, les crayons à papiers, fusains et autres gommes. Les trousses étaient éparpillées par terre et certains stylos avaient commencés à tâcher le tapis. La table à dessin du Captain et de la petite.  
Toujours prête à servir.  
S'agenouillant devant, Loki se saisit d'un crayon et d'une feuille et commença à dessiner pensivement sur un coin de feuille blanche miraculeusement intacte. Il réfléchissait et comme à son habitude, il fallait qu'il s'occupe les mains.  
Il resta un instant figée lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa feuille était entièrement noircie par ses croquis. Un léger bip lui fit tourner la tête.  
Un petit robot lui tendait un paquet de feuille aussi épais qu'un dictionnaire.

\- Merci, dit Loki en se saisissant du paquet. Comment t'appelles-tu toi ? Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part...  
\- Voici You, Monsieur Loki, présenta Jarvis. Il est une des première créations de Monsieur Stark. Le plus vieux est ButterFinger, que vous ne verrez qu'en cas d'incendie, puis You, et enfin Dumm-E. Ce sont les premières intelligences artificielles que Monsieur Stark a créé. Je suis actuellement la dernière à qui il ai donné naissance.

Une pointe de fierté mal dissimulé résonnait dans la voix du majordome électronique, tandis que Dumm-E arrivait dans le salon, traînant derrière lui un autre petit robot qui tenait un extincteur dans ses pinces.  
Loki se permit un sourire.

\- Voici donc les fils d'Antony Stark... Enchanté, mon nom est Loki, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main aux petits robots.

Dumm-E fut le premier à saisir ses doigts et à la secouer vigoureusement, écorchant légèrement la peau du Dieu au passage. Il lâcha immédiatement, et se mit à tourner en rond dans le salon en émettant des bruits perçant, paniqué à l'idée d'avoir fais du mal au Jotun.  
Le Dieu passa rapidement ses lèvres sur la blessure et laissa la salive de Jotun faire son travail avant de se lever pour calmer le petit robot. Ce dernier allait finir par réveiller toute la maison et Loki tenait à ses heures de tranquillité.  
Avoir les regards suspicieux et accusateurs des humains toute la journée sur lui était épuisant et pouvoir faire quelque chose sans une surveillance constante était d'un reposant proche de la béatitude.  
Il observa les trois petits robots remettre un peu d'ordre dans le salon avant de recommencer à dessiner. Lentement, quatre enfants prirent formes sous ses traits. Le plus âgé était une jeune fille d'environ douze ans aux longs cheveux qui serrait un extincteur contre elle, tentant quasiment de disparaître derrière. Devant elle se tenait deux petits garçons, qui semblaient avoir entre huit et dix ans. L'un deux portait des lunettes cassé en équilibre précaire sur son nez et un grand sourire auquel il manquait une incisive illuminait son visage. Le deuxième était légèrement plus grand, aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux genoux écorchés. Enfin, assis à leurs pieds sur une pile de livres, se tenait un bambin d'environ cinq ans. Il tenait un gros dictionnaire dans ses petites mains potelées et ses joues avaient encore les rondeurs de la petite enfance. Ajoutant quelques ombres et gommant une dernière imperfection Loki se recula enfin de la feuille pour pouvoir admirer son travail.  
Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas peint ou dessiné mais il n'avait apparemment pas perdu la main.  
La caméra de Dumm-E s'avança par dessus son épaule.

\- Regarde, ce sont tes frères et toi en version humaine, expliqua Loki en lui montrant le dessin. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Le petit robot bipa de contentement et roula de toute la vitesse de ses petites roues vers la sortie de la pièce. Loki se frotta l'oreille avec une grimace.  
Décidément, il fallait qu'il touche deux mots à Stark pour baisser la fréquence de la voix de Dumm-E, il allait finir par le rendre sourd un jour.

\- Monsieur, pouvez-vous approcher votre esquisse d'une de mes caméra s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Jarvis.

Loki se leva et approcha le dessin d'un des appareil de l'IA qui prit le dessin en rafale.

\- Merci Monsieur.

La voix artificielle tremblait légèrement et Loki sut que le majordome le remerciait pour beaucoup plus que le simple fait de lui montrer son dessin.

\- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un te fais prendre forme Jarvis ? Demanda le Dieu en se rasseyant à la table pour dessiner de nouveau.  
\- Oui Monsieur.

Loki se permit un sourire et retourna s'asseoir devant la petite table. Il reprit un crayon et recommença à dessiner.  
Mais la quiétude tranquille de la pièce fut bientôt brisée par Dumm-E qui arriva en traînant son créateur par la main.

\- Dumm Dumm, j'ai pas le temps pour tes bêtises, j'ai du travail, tentait de le raisonner l'ingénieur.

Mais le petit robot ne voulais rien savoir et continua jusqu'à se retrouver devant la table du Dieu.  
L'humain se figea en voyant les nombreux dessins du Dieu sur la table.  
Sans faire attention au Jotun ou même à Dumm-E, il se pencha et saisit une feuille sur laquelle un magnifique étalon à huit jambes avait été crayonné.  
Sous les traits du Dieu, l'équidé avait un air presque vivant.

\- C'est toi qui a dessiné ça ? Demanda Tony en murmurant, choqué par le talent du Dieu.  
\- Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ? Jarvis ?

Le regard de l'homme se posa sur le dessin des trois robots sous forme humanoïde.

\- Ce sont mes robots ? Demanda le milliardaire en se saisissant de la feuille.  
\- Oui Monsieur, répondit Jarvis à la place de Loki.

Un satisfaction nouvelle avait prit place dans la voix du majordome.  
Tony observa les trois petits robots qui l'entouraient et porta son regard pensif sur le plafond, où se trouvaient les caméras de Jarvis.  
Il allait pour ouvrir la bouche quand l'IA prit la parole :

\- Je détecte une énergie proche de celle du Bifrost en formation Monsieur. Dois-je déclencher le plan d'alerte ?  
\- Non Jar', la gamine n'est plus là, ça ne risque plus rien. Lok' une idée de ce que ça pourrait être ?  
\- Les réponse à nos questions Stark, répondit le Jotun en se levant.

Une lumière aveuglante ébloui les deux hommes et lorsqu'elle se résorba enfin,une pile de livres apparemment anciens et des rouleaux de parchemins reposaient au centre de la pièce.  
Le Dieu s'en saisit immédiatement et décacheta le petit sceau de cire bleue pour commencer à lire.  
À la fin de sa lecture, il était plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine et une ride d'inquiétude barrait son front.

\- Loki ? Demanda Tony inquiet de sa réaction. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu tire une tête pareille ? Il y a quoi dans ce truc ?

Lorsque le Dieu releva les yeux sur lui, le milliardaire commença vraiment à paniquer.  
Les yeux verts étaient dévorés par la panique. Une peur abjecte que Tony connaissait par cœur.  
Une peur qu'il avait lui même éprouvé, sursautant au moindre coups de klaxon, au moindre claquement de porte, se réveillant en sursaut la nuit, plein de sueur et de larmes. Une peur qui ne le laissait jamais tranquille, même aux heures les plus claires de la journée, et qui le forçait à boire pour oublier. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle peur.  
C'était la Peur.

\- Loki, que ce passe-t-il ?

Le Dieu sursauta alors que l'humain s'adressait à lui.  
Tony se rapprocha légèrement, les mains en évidence, essayant de ne pas effrayer Loki encore plus.  
Cependant le Dieu recula légèrement, comme effrayé par l'humain, jusqu'à se cogner dans You. La petite machine émit une trille qui sembla ramener le Dieu à la raison.  
Il secoua la tête et ramassa la pile de livre sur le sol.

\- Pardon Stark, mais je ne peux pas vous répondre maintenant. Je dois être sûr de moi, avant de pouvoir vous livrer la moindre information.

Emportant un crayon a papier et la pile de feuille que Dumme-E avait laissé sur la table, le Dieu du Chaos regagna sa chambre. La porte claqua et Tony resta planté au milieu du salon, son dessin à la main, avec la très désagréable impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, durant lesquels Loki ne pointa pas le bout de son nez.  
Tony commençait à se demander si il n'avait pas fini par mourir de déshydratation ou de faim, quand Jarvis le prévint que le Dieu souhaitait le voir.  
Il trouva ce dernier assis au milieu de la chambre, des livres ouverts à différentes pages éparpillées tout autour de lui, des notes au quatre coins de la chambre, les cheveux emmêlés et les vêtements froissés.

\- C'est quoi ce foutoir ? Demanda Tony en enjambant un épais grimoire au pages jaunies.  
\- La réponse à vos questions, et à certaines des miennes, répondit Loki d'une voix lasse.

S'agenouillant au niveau du Dieu, il recommença à s'inquiéter à la vue du Jotun. Ce dernier avait la tête basse et le regard vide des condamnés à mort. Ceux qui ont accepté que leur vie s'arrêtait et qui n'attendait rien d'autre que la mort.

\- Loki ?  
\- Savez-vous qui était l'enfant Stark ? Demanda Loki en relevant la tête.  
\- Non, mais tu ne vas pas tarder à me le dire je pense, non ?  
\- Cette enfant était ma magie Stark.

Le génie en resta coi pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Comment ça ? Mais ta magie, elle n'est pas censée être détruite par les pierres qui sont autour de tes poignets et de ton cou ?

Le Dieu se frotta le front, comme quelqu'un qui sentait poindre une énorme migraine.

\- Non, pas exactement. Pour faire simple, le monde est parcourut par la magie. Elle est présente en chaque chose et traverse chaque chose en tous les mondes existant. C'est une sorte d'énergie fluide si vous voulez. Certaines personnes sont capable de la canaliser et de l'utiliser, avec plus moins de réussite. Cette réussite dépends littéralement de notre génétique. En tant qu'êtres vivants, nous sommes parcourus par différents circuits qui transportent différents fluides. Il en existe un, dévoué à la magie et uniquement à la magie. Suivant l'étendue et la complexité de ce circuit, la magie sera plus ou moins contrôlé et contrôlable. Les humains n'en possèdent quasiment pas, puisqu'ils ont arrêté de pratiquer la magie il y a de nombreuses années, et ce circuit à donc disparu au fur et à mesure de votre évolution. Il en est de même sur Asgard, chez les hommes. Cependant le processus est beaucoup plus lent puisque la durée de vie est beaucoup plus longue, l'évolution est beaucoup plus lente. Les femmes pratiquent encore la magie, ce qui empêche également une disparition totale du circuit. C'est pour cela que Thor ne peut faire de la magie que très élémentaire. Son circuit est tellement réduit qu'il ne peut gère la contrôler plus que pour faire des éclairs. Quand à moi... Disons que mon circuit est aussi développé que mon circuit sanguin, voir plus. Je manipule la magie comme je l'entends, et je m'en suis fait une amie au temps où j'étais encore en robes d'enfants. Les pierres ne dévorent pas ma magie, contrairement à ce que vous a dit Thor. Il détruit mon circuit. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Tony resta silencieux quelques instants, le temps d'assimiler le concept.

\- Bon, et la gamine alors ? Demanda-t-il finalement.  
\- Possédant un circuit hors-norme, dites-vous que j'étais une immense éponge. Je canalisait une quantité phénoménale de magie et donc lorsque les pierres me furent posé, il a bien fallu que cette énergie aille quelque part. Elle s'est incarnée en une petite fille. Celle qui est apparut au milieu du salon.  
\- Okay, c'est le truc le plus bizarre que je n'ai jamais entendu, ça va à l'encontre de toutes les lois de la physique et de la biologie, mais admettons. Elle est où maintenant ? Parce que si ce que tu dis est vrai, elle ne peut pas disparaître, puisque les pierres ne l'auront pas détruite. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'elles deviennent vertes quand tu essaie d'utiliser la magie si elles ne l'absorbe pas ?  
\- Si les pierres deviennent verts c'est parce qu'elle aspirent la magie qui aurait dû être canalisée, en plus de détruire mon circuit. Je ne peux pas vous en dire beaucoup plus, j'ignore moi-même beaucoup de choses sur ses pierres. Quand à la petite, c'est là qu'est tout le problème. La magie est capricieuse, et même pour un sorcier expérimenté comme moi, elle ne se plie pas toujours à notre volonté. Ce que lui a dit Mademoiselle Romanov ne lui a pas beaucoup plu malheureusement. Elle a donc décidé d'avoir le dernier mot.

Tony avait de la peine à assimiler l'information.  
Ce n'était pas possible.  
Biologiquement et physiquement, c'était impossible.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda l'humain incertain de vouloir connaître la réponse.  
\- Ce qui veut dire que je suis enceint, Anthony Stark.


	6. Évolution

Chap 5

Tony Stark pouvait se targuer d'être une génie dans à peu près toutes les matières scientifiques. La physique et les maths n'avaient pas de secrets pour lui, mais il pêchait un peu en biologie.  
Par contre il était sûr d'une chose : les hommes possédait un pénis, et les femmes un utérus. Donc les femmes pouvait porter des enfants, et le hommes non.  
Simple non ?  
Pourtant Loki venait de lui affirmer le contraire. Et Tony avait bien envie de ne pas le croire. Après tout, Loki était le Dieu du mensonge, alors pourquoi n'irait-il pas lui raconter un immense bobard pour l'embrouiller ?  
Mais rapidement, le génie du se rendre à l'évidence.  
Ça ne collait pas du tout avec ce qu'il avait pu voir du Dieu. En parlant de lui il avait l'air de lui dire quelque chose.

\- Pardon, tu disais ? Demanda Tony en revenant à la réalité.  
\- Je vous demande si tout va bien Stark, vous êtes devenu pâle comme la mort, et vous sembliez ne plus respirer.

La ride d'inquiétude sur le front du Dieu était la chose la plus adorable que le millionnaire ai jamais vu.  
Mais il n'était pas là pour ça, et de toute façon, ce n'était pas le sujet de savoir si Loki avait toujours été aussi séduisant.  
Bref.

\- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à ce que des hommes me sortent ça de but en blanc. Sur Terre ce sont plutôt les femmes qui portent des enfants. C'est normal à Asgard les hommes enceint ? Je dois m'attendre à voir Thor débarquer un jour avec les ventre comme une barrique en m'annonçant qu'il attends le prochain héritier au trône ?

Le Jotun colla une claque sur la tête de l'humain.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide Stark ! Je ne sais pas si Thor vous l'a dit mais je ne suis pas Asgardien. Je suis/  
\- Un Jotun. Une espèce de shtroumpf géant avec des cornes qui vit dans la glace. Jarvis m'a déjà donné tout ce que la mythologie savait sur vous deux. Mais c'est dit nulle part que les rôles sont inversés !  
\- Vous vous trompez Stark. Les Asgardiennes ne sont déstinée qu'à porter des enfants, et les Asgardiens qu'a faire la guerre et se bourrer la gueule, ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est pas si différent d'ici. Mais je ne suis pas Asgardien. Et l'une des particularité de ma race est que...

Loki s'arrêta subitement de parler.  
Lorsqu'il avait appris sa véritable origine, il s'était énormément renseigné avec tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur les Jotuns qui traînait dans la bibliothèque royale, avant de claquer la porte pour faire ce qui allait être l'erreur la plus importante de toute sa vie.  
Et bien que ce qu'il avait appris lui avait apporter bien des réponses sur le pourquoi du comment, de nombreux aspects de sa race l'avait profondément dégoûté.  
Et si jamais Stark ne voulait plus le voir chez lui une fois qu'il aura appris ce qu'il était vraiment ? Il se retrouverait dehors, à la merci du SHIELD qui aurait alors toute possibilité de le tuer. Où de l'enfermer dans un labo.  
Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Absolument pas.  
Anthony allait faire comme tout le monde, il allait le mettre dehors, et il aurait bien raison, parce que de toute façon c'était tout ce qu'il méritait !

\- Loki arrête de de torturer comme ça, lui dit doucement Tony. Dit moi juste ce que c'est. Je peux te dire que j'en ai entendu des vertes et des pas mûre depuis que je suis né, et encore plus depuis que je suis chez les Avengers. Déjà, j'ai du admettre que des Dieux existaient. Ensuite j'ai du faire avec le fait que l'un deux était mon coéquipier de champs de bataille. Ensuite, que son petit frère voulait tous nous tuer et pouvait le faire en claquant des doigts. Et pour fini j'apprends que le petit frère en question pourrait tout aussi bien être une petite sœur, alors je dois te dire que concernant les nouvelles extraordinaires, je suis paré à tout. Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
\- Je suis hermaphrodite, souffla Loki après avoir pris un grande inspiration.

Voilà.  
Il l'avait dit, les yeux baissé sur ses mains parsemés de tâches d'encres, sans oser regarder l'humain, persuadé que celui-ci allait le jeter dehors. Après tout ce n'était qu'une preuve de plus qu'il était un monstre non ?  
Un léger silence suivit la déclaration du Jotun qui n'osait toujours pas lever les yeux.

\- Et comment tu sais que la gamine... Enfin, que tu est... que tu la porte ?  
\- Ne vous en faites pas Stark. Je le sais.  
\- Et tu ne veux pas m'expliquer comment ?  
\- Avec le SHIELD qui écoute tout et qui ne rêve que de m'enfermer dans un laboratoire pour m'ouvrir en deux et m'étudier ? Ne rêvez pas trop.

L'humain se releva en soupirant.

\- Bon, et qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Rudolph ? J'ai jamais porté de gosses, j'en ai jamais élevé et je pense que je n'en élèverais jamais. Tu sais mieux que moi ce que tu dois faire.

Disant cela Tony se dirigea vers la porte et avait la main posé sur la poignée quand le Dieu se releva à moitié et l'attrapa par le bas de son T-shirt pour l'empêcher de sortir.

\- Stark ! Ne dites rien à personne ! Ni au Soldat, ni à Thor, ni à votre collègue scientifique ! Personne ne doit savoir !  
\- Mais ça va bien finir par se savoir ! Tu te doute bien que tu ne vas pas rester svelte et mince tout ce temps !  
\- Cela doit rester secret le plus longtemps possible Stark ! Il en va de la sécurité de l'enfant !  
\- Je vous en prie Stark... Je vous en supplie, ne dites rien à personne...

La supplique du Dieu resta en travers de la gorge de Tony.  
Un Dieu qui l'avait jeté par la fenêtre, qui avait failli prendre la Terre, qui même a genoux, attaché et bâillonné avait plus de dignité que n'importe lequel d'entre eux debout et libre.  
Et le voilà quasiment à ramper par terre en l'implorant pour garder le secret de sa grossesse.  
Tony commençait sérieusement à se demander ce que le prince avait du subir lorsqu'il avait eu des enfants auparavant, si il avait bien compris ce que Thor avait sous-entendu lorsque ce dernier était venu la veille.  
L'ingénieur s'agenouilla devant Loki et lui fis lâcher son haut pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Et non, Tony ne se retient pas de toute ses forces de caresser la peau douce de son pouce, ou de porter la main a ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser dessus.

\- Loki, arrête de paniquer. Je ne dirais rien à personne. Je te le promet.

La panique dans les yeux du Jotun reflua lentement et il se redressa, les mains toujours prises entre celle de l'humain. Ils restèrent quelques secondes les mains liées, s'observant, avec une rare intensité dans l'œil de Tony qui fit rosir les joues du Dieu.  
Ce dernier baissa alors les yeux sur leurs mains.  
Il tira légèrement sur ses mains.

\- Je... Je dois ranger la chambre...

Tony le lâcha de suite et se passa la main sur la nuque, gêné.

\- Okay, je.. je suis dans l'atelier si tu jamais tu as besoin de moi...

Et le milliardaire s'enfuit hors de la chambre, laissant un Loki troublé au milieu des papiers et des livres.

Le lendemain matin, les Avengers eurent tous l'immense surprise de voir Tony passer dans le salon et se diriger vers la chambre de Loki, avec un gros bouquet de fleurs dans les mains, sans leur adresser un seul regard.

\- Tiens, le fou furieux se fais payer en fleurs après avoir fait la pute ? Demanda Natasha avec un haussement de sourcils dégoûté.  
\- NATASHA ! S'écrièrent la quasi-totalité de ses coéquipiers en la fusillant du regard.  
\- Quoi, vous pensez vraiment que Tony l'ai pris chez lui sans rien lui demander en retour ?! Vous êtes naïf à ce point ?!

Dégoûté par l'attitude de la jeune femme, Steve quitta la table basse sur laquelle il dessinait.

\- Je dois avouer, que pour une fois, je ne te comprends plus du tout Nat', lança Clint avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

L'espionne se retrouva seule avec Bruce qui la regardait tristement.

\- Tu es injuste avec lui, dit-il avant de baisser les yeux sur son magazine scientifique.

Tony était allé chercher les fleurs sur un coup de tête ce matin. Il avait passé la nuit dans son atelier, à essayer de bricoler des trucs, mais à chaque fois sa conversation avec le Dieu lui revenait en tête. IL avait eu l'air tellement paniqué et malheureux lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé sa grossesse... Comme si Tony allait le jeter dehors à coups de pieds dans le derrière dès qu'il saurait.  
Malgré les semaines qu'il avait passé à la Tour, le Dieu se sentait toujours aussi désiré qu'un chien dans un jeu de quille, c'était une évidence.  
Décidé à le faire changer d'avis, le milliardaire était descendu dans la première boutique de fleurs qu'il avait croisé et avait fait faire un bouquet pour le Jotun.  
Cependant, une fois devant la chambre du Dieu, ça ne lui semblait plus trop une bonne idée.  
Est-ce que ce dernier allait bien prendre le fait que Tony lui offre des fleurs ? C'est vrai quoi, est-ce qu'il aimait les fleurs au moins ? Si jamais il était de mauvais poil, il risquait de l'envoyer paître en plus. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas allergique au pollen ?  
Bon sang Tony espérait vraiment que non, parce que entre offrir des fraise à Pepper qui était allergique et des fleurs à Loki qui était peut-être allergique au pollen, il toucherait vraiment le gros lot.  
Attendez une seconde.  
Depuis QUAND est-ce qu'il comparait Pepper et LOKI ?!  
Il avait profondément aimée la première, mais le deuxième...  
Bon il fallait admettre que Loki n'était pas du tout moche a regarder – bon okay, c'était certainement une des personnes les plus belles qu'il ait jamais rencontré – mais c'était un ennemi !  
Un ennemi qui avait de beaux yeux, des mains douces et une peau sans défauts. Un ennemi qui comprenait très rapidement ce qu'on lui disait, curieux de tout, intelligent, perspicace et légèrement moqueur, sans pour autant tomber dans la méchanceté gratuite. Un peu taquin, mais seulement pour cacher un cœur d'or.  
Un peu comme Tony en fait.  
Il se complétaient vraiment bien en y pensant...  
Nan mais ça va pas la tête ?!  
L'ingénieur secoua la tête pour essayer d'en faire sortir toutes ces pensées inappropriées.  
Non, non, non et re-non, il n'était pas du tout en train de tomber amoureux de Loki.  
Pas. du. Tout.  
Bref.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il toqua finalement à la porte d'une main tremblante.  
Le Dieu lui donna la permission d'entrer, et il trouva ce dernier, assis sur son lit, un livre entre les mains.  
Il ne daigna d'ailleurs même pas lever les yeux sur lui alors qu'il se plaçait devant le lit.

\- Jarvis m'a dit que cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que vous vous trouviez sur le pas de la porte. Qu'est ce que vous vouliez ?

La fin de la phrase s'éteignit dans la gorge du Jotun lorsqu'il aperçut le bouquet que lui tendait l'homme.

\- C'est pour toit, précisa ce dernier. En général sur Terre, on offre des fleurs pour ce genre d'événements...

Loki se leva lentement et pris les fleurs avec délicatesse. Il les cala sur son bras et les observa un moment sans rien dire.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'es pas allergique au pollen, supplia presque Tony, essayant de briser le silence légèrement gênant de la pièce.

Le Dieu leva des yeux surpris.

\- Quoi ? De quoi me parlez-vous ?  
\- Des fleurs, répondit le milliardaire. J'espère que tu n'es pas allergique au pollen, sinon je peux toujours aller chercher une boîte de chocolats, mais ça ne fera pas le même effet.  
\- Oh non, pas du tout, je ne suis pas allergique. Elles sont superbes...

Le silence repris ses droits dans la pièce avant que Loki ne reprenne la parole.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on m'offre des fleurs... Merci beaucoup Anthony, sourit-il.

Le génie ne pu empêcher ses joues de se mettre à chauffer. Il détestait son prénom entier d'ordinaire, mais dans la bouche du Dieu, il aurait pu tuer pour l'entendre le soupirer. Avec un sourire pareil en plus...

\- Au fait... commença l'ingénieur en se frottant la nuque, je me demandais... Enfin, avec tes dessins hier, je me suis dit...  
\- Stark, calmez-vous, vous/  
\- Tu peux me tutoyer Loki, avec tout ce qui c'est passé hier soir, je crois que tu peux au moins faire ça.

Et peut-être qu'en le tutoyant, Loki l'appellerait à nouveau Anthony...

\- Si vo/ Si tu veux Tony. Mais calme toi, j'ai l'impression que tu vas finir par t'étouffer... Qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

Tony prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

\- Je voulais savoir su tu voulais venir dans mon labo pour m'aider à donner un corps à mes robots.

C'était la première fois que Tony invitait quelqu'un d'autre que Pepper dans son atelier.  
Personne à part lui n'y entrait plus depuis que Pepper l'avait quitté. Il avait d'ailleurs changé tous les codes et mis une reconnaissance digitale pour ouvrir la porte. Mais c'était Loki qui avait donné un visage aux enfants, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aider à les fabriquer ?  
Ce n'était pas comme si il le demandait en mariage ou quoi que ce soit du genre.  
Loki réfléchit quelques secondes.  
Il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort depuis qu'il était arrivé, et apprendre ce que l'humain pouvait lui enseigner lui permettrait peut-être de ne pas avoir l'impression que son cerveau pourrissait.  
Et avec un peu de chance, les autres ne viendrais pas traîner autour de son atelier pendant les prochains mois.

\- D'accord.

L'homme eut un sourire de gosse heureux.

\- C'est vrai ? Cool, on va s'y mettre maintenant !  
\- Une seconde Sta/ Tony, rectifia Loki en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il faudrait mettre ces fleurs dans l'eau pour ne pas qu'elles s'abîment.

Il attrapa au passage un vase décoratif avec des plantes sèches dedans et les vida dans la poubelle. Puis il le remplis d'eau et plongea les tiges dedans.

\- Allons-y, finit-il par dire en se retournant vers le milliardaire.  
\- Après-vous votre Majesté, exagéra ce dernier en s'inclinant devant le Dieu.

Dieu qui sourit en levant les yeux au ciel tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
Se relevant les yeux de Tony se posèrent sur les hanches de Loki.  
C'était lui, où elles s'étaient élargies ?

\- Bon fais pas attention, c'est le bordel, s'excusa Tony en faisant entrer le Dieu dans son atelier.

Loki s'avança vers le centre de la pièce et laissa traîner ses doigts sur l'établi, observant les différents écrans allumé, les outils éparpillés un peu partout, la collection de voitures en arrière plan, et les modèles d'armures sagement alignées les unes à côté des autres.  
Des blueprints traînaient un peu partout, de même que des tasses de café à moitié vide, ou des cartons de pizzas. Repoussé dans un coin du bureau, comme mit au coin, une bouteille de whisky quasiment pleine brillait sous les néons.  
Avisant le regard de Loki sur la bouteille Tony s'empressa d'expliquer la présence de la bouteille.

\- Elle est à depuis une semaine, mais j'y touche pas. J'ai arrêté le jour ou la gamine à bu dans mon verre.  
\- Et maintenant qu'elle est partie ? Demanda Loki.  
\- Ça ne me tente pas plus que ça à vrai dire, déclara l'humain en fouillant dans ses papiers sans lever les yeux vers le Jotun.

Observant le manège de l'humain, le Dieu se dirigea soudainement vers lui.

\- Tony, montre-moi tes mains.  
\- Pourquoi faire ? Se défendit l'humain en les mettant par réflexe derrière son dos.  
\- Anthony Edward Star donnez moi vos mains immédiatement, ordonna Loki d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucun refus.

L'humain céda et présenta ses mains tremblantes au Dieu. Ce dernier les pris entre ses doigts avant de lever le visage de l'humain pour observer son visage.  
Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, une fine couche de sueur couvrait son front et ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées, signe d'une souffrance physique.  
Certainement une migraine.  
Déplaçant ses doigts au niveaux du poignet, il capta le pouls de l'homme.

\- Bon, c'est bon, Docteur, je vais pourvoir reprendre mon travail ? L'auscultation est finie ? Se moqua légèrement Tony.

Le Dieu le lâcha en retenant un soupir.  
Le mal de tête, les mains qui tremblent et l'hypertension, il connaissait. Sans jamais en avoir souffert, il l'avait bien trop vu dans les rues d'Asgard et bien trop soulagé ces symptômes chez son frère adoptif quand ils étaient en campagne et que ce dernier ne pouvait pas se saouler tous les soirs avec ses amis.  
Le syndrôme de manque était reconnaissable entre milles.  
Mais avec un peu de chance, l'humain serait plus intelligent que Thor et ne reprendrait pas sa consommation d'alcool quand il se sentirait mieux.  
Poussant un petit soupir triste, le Dieu demanda :

\- Bien, par quoi commençons-nous ?

L'humain lui fit un sourire qui se voulut mystérieux.

\- Tout d'abord, je vais passer un coup de fil.

Le refus de la coréenne fut très net.  
Non elle ne leur prêterais pas son caisson pour créer un nouvel être vivant.  
D'ailleurs, si Tony voulait bien arrêter de l'appeler, ce serait bien, parce qu'après Ultron, elle ne voulait plus rien avoir a faire avec les Avengers.  
Trop dangereux.  
Lorsque Tony raccrocha, il avait l'air d'un enfant à qui on avait volé sa sucette.

\- J'en déduis que ton « coup de fil » s'est mal passé ? Railla Loki.  
\- Arrête de te marrer, bouda l'ingénieur. J'avais tous les plans en tête, et maintenant je dois recommencer à zéro.  
\- Et bien recommençons à zéro dans ce cas, déclara le Dieu en remontant ses manches.

Maintenant que son esprit était occupé par la conception des quatre corps, le Dieu était beaucoup plus facile à vivre.  
Constamment en train de réfléchir et d'assimiler tout ce que l'humain lui apprenait sur les avancées scientifiques et la technologie de leur monde, Loki était aux anges.  
Il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose pour lui occuper l'esprit sans le lasser.  
Les humains étaient des créatures fascinantes. Pressées de vivre, elle n'avait cesse de repousser les limites de leur monde et d'en explorer les moindres recoins et d'optimiser tout ce que la Terre pouvait leur offrir.  
Loki passait donc des jours complet dans le laboratoire en compagnie de Tony, créant peu à peu quatre squelettes métalliques.  
Parfois, alors qu'il relevait le nez des constructions ou du livre de physique qu'il lisait, il s'étonnait de l'absence de l'humain, avant de se rappeler que ce dernier devait dormir et manger, à cause de sa condition d'humain.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, un grondement désagréable dans son estomac ne le rappelle à l'ordre.

\- Bah alors Rudolph ? Ça fais combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé pour que ton estomac proteste comme ça ?  
\- Ça ne dois faire que quelques semaine environ, je ne comprends pas...  
\- Quelques semaines ?! S'écria Tony d'un air effaré. Mais Loki tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?!  
\- Tony, les Dieux peuvent rester des années sans se nourrir, expliqua le Jotun comme à un enfant.  
\- Sans vouloir te manquer de respect, t'es plus un Dieu, lança Tony. Et en plus t'as un polichinelle dans le tiroir, donc je ne suis pas sûr que t'affamer ne soit pas très bon pour lui.

Le Dieu lâcha la barre de fer qu'il avait dans les mains, faisant résonner un bruit horriblement métallique dans l'atelier.

\- Par Odin, Tony qu'est ce que je vais faire ?! Et si j'avais tué mon bébé ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été aussi négligeant ?! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?!

Des larmes ne panique perlèrent dans les yeux de Loki. Il commença à s'agiter, portant ses mains à son ventre comme pour le protéger d'un coup.

\- Okay, Loki, tout va bien, on se calme, l'exhorta Tony en s'approchant de lui. On va monter dans la cuisine, tu vas manger un bon repas et ensuite on ira voir Jarvis dans l'aile médicale pour qu'il te fasse un check-up complet. Je suis sûr que Junior ira très bien, au pire, on a tout ce qu'il faut pour remédier aux possibles carences. Pour l'instant on va aller manger, okay ?

Loki renifla comme un enfant perdu et suivit le milliardaire jusque dans la cuisine la tête basse.  
Les autres Avengers s'y trouvaient également, attendant patiemment que Steve finisse la cuisine.

\- La faim fait sortir le loup du bois ? Demanda Barton en jouant avec une fourchette.  
\- Eh oui moineau ! Mais t'inquiète pas, on va vite y retourner. On sait que de toute façon tu veux pas nous voir, plaisanta Tony en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'archer.  
\- Non, pas vous Stark. Juste lui, lança l'espionne en rentrant dans la cuisine.  
\- Bon, Natasha tu arrête s'il te plaît ? Demanda Steve en se retournant vers elle.

L'espionne le fusilla du regard et sorti de la cuisine à grands pas. Choqué que le Super Soldat prenne sa défense, Loki ne décrocha pas un mot du reste du repas.  
Il voulut dire quelque chose lorsque Tony l'entraîna vers l'aile médicale de la Tour, mais se ravisa au dernier moment et finit par suivre l'ingénieur.  
Après un check-up complet et une prise de sang, le verdict tomba.  
Loki et l'embryon étaient en parfaite santé.  
Cependant l'estomac de Loki manifesta une fois de plus son mécontentement en gargouillant.

\- Laisse moi deviner, soupira Tony. Vu que tu n'a rien manger depuis des semaines il va falloir que tu mange autant que ton frère pour compenser ?  
\- Peut-être un peu plus, s'excusa Loki.  
\- Tu sais quoi Lok' ? À partir de maintenant, on va aller manger tous les jours à une heure convenable et trois fois par jour. Comme ça t'aura plus d'excuse pour vider tout mon grade manger une fois toutes le trois semaines.  
\- Mais.. tenta de protester le Jotun.  
\- Et n'essaie même pas d'y échapper ! De toute façon je viendrais manger avec toi pour être sûr que tu nourrisse correctement Junior ! Lança l'ingénieur en croisant les bras, sévère.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que Loki affichait ce sourire mesquin ?

\- Jarvis, est-ce que tu as tout bien enregistré ? Demanda Loki, son sourire carnassier toujours aux lèvres.  
\- Oui Monsieur Loki, jubilait l'IA. Merci beaucoup de m'aider à nourrir correctement Monsieur Stark.

Le jour se fit enfin dans l'esprit de l'ingénieur.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès ! S'écria-t-il en pointant Loki du doigt. Tu as fait exprès de paniquer alors que tu savais pertinemment que ça ne risquait rien ! Jarvis ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu ai monté tout ça rien que pour me faire manger ! Tu peux tout aussi bien me dire de le faire !  
\- Vous ne m'écoutez jamais Monsieur, se justifia Jarvis.  
\- Et puis tu dois manger avec moi maintenant. Tu ne me laisserais pas mourir de faim encore une fois ? Demanda le Dieu des mensonges avec des larmes contenues dans ses yeux.  
\- Arrête ton cinéma, lança Tony boudant.

Aussitôt Loki retrouva son sourire moqueur.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Continua de marmonner l'ingénieur en se massant l'arrête du nez.  
\- Allez, arrête de pleurer Tony, on y retourne.  
\- Si je peux me permettre Monsieur, il serait plutôt l'heure d'aller vous coucher, demanda l'IA.  
\- Bon, et bien puisque que Jarvis a décidé de passer en mode mère-poule, je ne vois pas d'autre solution que de lui obéir ! S'exclama Tony en levant les bras au ciel. On va aller se coucher Maman, pas de panique !  
\- Très bien, à demain Stark, lança Loki en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur pour se rendre dans l'atelier.  
\- Hep hep hep, tu reviens par là Rudoph, le rattrapa le milliardaire. Tu va dormir aussi, je vois pas pourquoi, il n'y a que moi qui devrait être puni.  
\- Tony, je n'ai/  
\- pas besoin de dormi, ça se voit que tu t'es pas vu dans une glace récemment, le coupa Tony. C'est plus des valises que t'as sous les yeux, c'est toute la bagagerie ! Et puis Jarvis va te couper l'accès au labo si tu descends avant demain matin. Il me l'a déjà fais.

Le Jotun soupira et finit par se diriger vers sa chambre d'un pas lourd, comme un enfant puni.  
Cependant le lendemain matin, Tony eut la surprise de ne pas le voir avant lui dans l'atelier.

\- Jarvis, où est Loki ?  
\- Monsieur Loki ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, Monsieur. Il est... indisposé.  
\- Comment ça ? Demanda Tony en remontant en vitesse vers les chambres.  
\- Monsieur, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tenta de le dissuader l'IA.

Mais Tony ne l'écouta pas et continua son chemin vers les chambres.  
Loki était malade ? C'était possible ça ?  
Est-ce que le bébé le rendait malade ?  
Est-ce que le bébé allait bien ?  
Il toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre, persuadé qu'il allait trouver le Jotun pliée en deux de douleur, baignant dans son sang.  
Non, ce n'était pas du tout exagéré, on pouvait facilement faire des fausses couches.  
Mais non. À la place de Loki agonisant dans son sang, il trouva une plantureuse jeune femme, aux formes alléchantes et à la peau pâle sortant de la salle de bain.

Quoi ?


	7. Changements

Chap 6

Un long silence passa.  
Tony fixait les formes de la femme qui lui faisait face sans cacher son admiration, alors que celle-ci rougissait de minutes en minutes.

\- Monsieur, puis-je vous suggérer de sortir ? Demanda Jarvis, faisant sursauter les deux adultes.

Le temps que l'ingénieur ne cligne des yeux, la plantureuse brune avait tourné les talons et s'était enfermé de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Reprenant ses esprits le milliardaire sorti de la chambre.  
Il souffla en s'adossant contre la porte, pas encore tout à fait remis de son choc.  
C'était Loki cette bombe ?!  
Tony se lécha les lèvres au souvenir des formes alléchantes. Il avait vu bien des femmes nues, mais ces formes là il ne les avait vues qu'en rêve.  
Une douleur au niveau de son entrejambe le ramena à la réalité. Baissant les yeux, il soupira en voyant la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.  
Il était bon pour la douche froide.  
Priant pour ne pas tomber nez à nez avec un des Avengers, il se faufila jusqu'à sa salle de bain.  
Il ne vit pas le Jotun de toute la journée, et craignit de l'avoir mis en colère.  
Lorsqu'il s'en enquit à Jarvis, ce dernier répondit que « Monsieur Loki se trouve actuellement dans un état de détresse émotionnelle, mais ne souhaite voir personne ».  
Demandant à voir les images, Tony trouva Loki oscillant entre la rage et les larmes, pleurant à s'en déshydrater, ou criant des choses dans une langue gutturale qui lui était inconnue. Elle se saisissait alors de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et le lançait à travers la pièce. Généralement c'était des vêtements, ou du mobilier Loki ne touchait pas aux livres, ni aux parchemins.  
À un moment il s'était saisi du vase, avait fixé les fleurs, et était reparti dans une crise de larmes.  
Coupant la vidéo, Tony était ressorti de la Tour.

Quelques jours passèrent, sans grands changements, Loki enfermé dans sa chambre, et Tony bricolant dans son atelier, sans pour autant toucher aux robots.  
Ça, c'était le projet qu'il avait avec Loki, et ils le finiraient ensemble, ou il ne le finirait pas du tout.  
Il donnerait naissance à ses robots avec Loki. Point final.  
Mais les remarques du Dieu lui manquait. Pendant les quelques jours où ils avaient travaillé ensemble, l'homme ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. L'alchimie entre Loki et lui était presque trop parfaite, à un tel point que ça lui faisait parfois peur.  
Comme le jour où le Jotun avait pris ses mains tremblantes entre les siennes. Tony savait parfaitement qu'il était en état de manque ce jour là. Et il avait eu peur que Loki ne le laisse tomber, ou n'essaie de le renvoyer de son labo de peur qu'il ne se blesse, comme le faisais Pepper.  
Mais non.  
Il était resté avec lui et ce pendant les trois jours où Tony pensait par moment qu'il allait s'effondrer pour ne plus jamais se relever. Et à chaque fois, le Dieu arrivait, lui posait une question quelconque sur un principe physique ou mécanique et détournait le fil des pensées de l'humain.  
Il lui avait été d'un secours beaucoup plus important en une semaine que Pepper ne l'avait été pendant quelques années.  
Jarvis sorti l'ingénieur de ses pensées, alors qu'il était assis devant son écran sans le voir depuis environ dix minutes.

\- Monsieur, un colis de votre tailleur vient d'arriver.  
\- Merci J', le remercia Tony en faisant monter le livreur.

Il l'amena jusque dans le salon et récupéra la grande boite en carton enrubannée.  
Steve et Bruce s'approchèrent, curieux.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est Tony ? Demanda le Soldat en reconnaissant l'écusson sur le couvercle.  
\- Un cadeau d'excuse, Cap', répondit l'ingénieur.  
\- Tony, qu'est ce que tu as encore fais avec Loki ? Soupira le Capitaine.  
\- Pourquoi « encore » ?! s'écria l'accusé. J'ai rien fais !  
\- Donc c'est normal si on ne le voit plus depuis environ une semaine ! Je commençait sérieusement à me demander si Natasha ne lui avait pas mis une balle dans la tête discrètement !  
\- Aucun risque Fury le veux vivant pour pouvoir l'étudier sous toutes les coutures. Mort, il n'aurait plus aucun intérêt scientifique.  
\- Fury veut... Fury veut le transformer en rat de laboratoire ? Demanda Bruce, avec incrédulité.  
\- Parce que vous pensez vraiment que depuis que Thor est arrivé il ne cherche pas à savoir comment l'éliminer ? Vous imaginez si tous ses petits copain arrivaient sur Terre dans le but de nous détruire ? On ne sait rien d'eux, à part le fait qu'un coup qui nous décapiterais leur fait à peine bouger la tête. Alors si notre cher Directeur arrivait à avoir Loki sous la main pour pouvoir l'ouvrir en deux, il n'hésiterais pas une seconde, croyez-moi.

Et Tony les laissa là sur cette diatribe pour se diriger vers la chambre de Loki encore une fois.

\- Jarvis, les chances que Loki me laisse entrer dans sa chambre ?  
\- Je dirais qu'elles approchent des zéros pour cent Monsieur.  
\- Tu lui dira qu'il y a quelque chose pour lui devant la porte de sa chambre.  
\- Bien Monsieur.

L'ingénieur posa le carton sur le pas de la porte et toqua avant de redescendre dans son atelier. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Loki observait la boite avec circonspection.  
Qu'est ce que l'ingénieur avait encore inventé ?  
Lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu toquer à la porte, elle n'avait pas osé dire un mot et n'avait pas bougé, jusqu'à ce que Jarvis lui dise que Tony avait déposé quelque chose pour elle devant la porte.  
Curieux comme un chat, le Jotun n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre le paquet.  
Elle avait dénoué le long ruban vert et ouvert la boite pour tomber sur un vêtement.  
C'était... une robe ?  
Non, c'était trop court.  
Dépliant le tissus, Loki tomba sur une chemise.  
Une chemise en soie verte, probablement faite à la main. Et sur mesure.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Murmura Loki en fixant le vêtement.  
\- Avec tout le respect que je porte à Monsieur Stark, il n'est pas très douée avec les mots pour se faire pardonner ou pour montrer son affection. C'est, selon moi, son moyen de vous demander pardon.  
\- Il est pire qu'un enfant, sourit la femme attendrie.

Elle replia délicatement le tissu et le replaça dans la boite. Puis elle attacha ses cheveux avec le ruban et descendit discrètement à l'atelier, priant les Norns que personne ne la voit en chemin.  
Elle posa sa main sur la reconnaissance digitale et la porte en vitre blindée s'ouvrit dans un chuintement discret.  
Le Jotun fut accueilli par un juron et un bruit de métal.  
Se dirigeant vers la source du bruit, elle trouve l'ingénieur assis par terre, des tubes de métal éparpillés autour de lui, en train de se frotter la tête avec une grimace.

\- Fais chier ! Jura-t-il en se remettant debout.  
\- Il serait temps que tu améliore ton vocabulaire Anthony, lança la brune faisant sursauter l'homme.  
\- Loki ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu m'as fais peur !  
\- Oui, j'ai vu ça, pouffa la femme ce qui fit bugger l'ingénieur pendant une seconde.  
\- Oui, donc, euh... Tu vas rester longtemps comme ça ? Demanda Tony en reprenant ses esprits.  
\- Pourquoi, ça te perturbe ? Demanda Loki avec un sourire joueur.

Sur les lèvres du Loki masculin ce sourire faisait légèrement peur, mais sur sa forme féminine Tony aurait pu se tuer pour pouvoir le regarder jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
Si Loki avait attaqué la Terre sous sa forme féminine en souriant, nul doute que la planète serait sous son contrôle maintenant.  
L'humain était à deux doigts de se mettre à baver.  
Loki s'approcha et essuya du bout des doigts le coin de la bouche de l'ingénieur.

\- Alors Anthony ? Je te perturbe ?

L'homme prit une grande inspiration et s'arracha au regard hypnotique.

\- Oui. NON ! Non, je suis pas plus perturbé que ça. Surpris oui, mais pas perturbé, dit-il en tournant le dos à Loki pour ramasser ses tubes tombés par terre.

Croisant le regard moqueur du Jotun, il toussota, conscient du fait qu'il n'avait pas du tout réussit à la bluffer.

\- Bref tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, relança l'ingénieur tentant de faire disparaître la gêne qui l'habitait.  
\- Je vais rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit sevré, répondit Loki en s'adossant sur le bureau.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu pense vraiment que j'aurai pu donner naissance et nourrir un bébé sous ma forme masculine ? Je ne contrôle pas ce changement de forme. C'est une des particularité de ma race. Lady Loki ne fais son apparition que lorsque je suis enceinte.

Un petit silence tomba sur l'atelier.  
Tony piétinait d'un pied sur l'autre, en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Pose ta question Tony, devina Loki.  
\- Ça va ? Pas là tout de suite, mais généralement. Tu... tu semblait pas très bien le jour où je t'ai vue en femme pour la première fois.  
\- La vie privée, ça vous parle ? Demanda le Jotun en fronçant les sourcils. Et pour répondre à votre question indiscrète, le fait de devenir Lady Loki implique une croissance exponentielle de mon taux d'hormone.  
\- D'où le pétage de plombs... D'accord. Bon, on s'y remet ? Je crois que les robots ont compris ce qu'on faisait, ils n'arrêtent pas de m'embêter depuis ce matin, dit Tony en désignant les trois machines qui patientait derrière lui.

Cependant, très vite quelque chose vint énerver Loki.  
Chaque fois qu'elle soulevait quelque chose de lourd, ou qu'elle commençait à jouer avec un fer à souder, Tony était derrière elle pour lui dire que c'était dangereux.  
C'était mignon de sa part de s'inquiéter, mais elle n'était pas en sucre.  
Elle posa brusquement le bras en acier qu'elle soudait.

\- Tony, arrête ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme actuellement que je ne sais plus rien faire de mes doigts, ou que je suis subitement rendue à l'état de statue de cristal ! Je sais ce que je fais Tony, alors arrête d'être sur mon dos comme ça !  
\- Mais si tu te blesse, ou si tu blesse le bébé ?! Se défendit l'ingénieur.  
\- Mais c'était la même chose quand j'étais sous ma forme masculine ! S'écria Loki. Je ne suis pas devenue plus fragile ou plus stupide parce que je suis une femme ! Merde ! Si j'ai besoin d'aide je demanderais ! En attendant, laisse moi me débrouiller !

L'homme se fit tout petit devant le Jotun.  
C'était qu'elle faisait peur quand elle s'énervait la dame.  
Mais il avait compris la leçon. On ne la traitait pas comme une chose fragile à moins qu'elle le demande.  
Une alarme retentit quelque part dans le labo.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Loki.  
\- C'est l'alarme pour dire que c'est l'heure de manger. Allez, vient on monte dans la cuisine.

La femme regarda Tony avec un sourcil relevé.

\- Vraiment Tony ? Tu pense vraiment que je vais monter ?

L'ingénieur soupira.

\- Très bien. Je vais chercher de quoi ne pas mourir de faim et je reviens.

Loki sourit et se remit à travailler sur les squelettes de métal.  
Il s'installa dans les jours suivant une routine qui dura quelques semaines.  
Loki et Tony descendait tôt dans l'atelier, bien avant que tout le monde ne soit debout, et travaillaient toute la journée.  
Tony remontait deux fois par jour dans la cuisine aux heures de repas pour prendre deux assiettes et redescendre manger avec Loki. Le soir, une fois tout le monde couché, ils remontaient au salon et discutaient, ou continuaient de travailler leurs plans jusqu'à ce que Jarvis ne les envoie se coucher avec un coup de pied virtuel au derrière.  
C'est-à-dire en les menaçant de leur interdire l'accès à l'atelier.  
Personne pour l'instant ne connaissait le secret de Loki.

Virginia Pepper Potts se sentait seule.  
Elle pensait que larguer Tony était la meilleure chose a faire. Elle ne supportait plus le danger, ni les crises de folies du génie. Elle était fatiguée de devoir réfléchir a cent à l'heure pour pouvoir le suivre, et de toujours s'inquiéter chaque fois qu'il disparaissait et de subir ses nombreuses incartades, chaque fois qu'il croisait une jolie fille. Mais après avoir eu plusieurs relations, Pepper dû admettre une chose.  
Elle s'ennuyait.  
Personne ne possédait le caractère surprenant de Tony, ni ses nombreuses facettes qu'après des années elle découvrait encore. Même en tant que PDG de Stark industrie, elle trouvait que sa vie manquait de quelque chose. Elle manquait de Tony en fait.  
C'est pourquoi elle se dirigeait actuellement vers les appartements de du milliardaire.  
Elle salua Jarvis qui lui indiqua que ce dernier travaillait actuellement sur un grand projet.  
C'est pourquoi elle se dirigea vers l'atelier sans se poser plus de questions.  
Cependant lorsqu'elle arriva, elle eut la surprise de ne pas avoir une ouverture a code, comme toujours, mais une reconnaissance digitale. Lorsqu'elle posa la main dessus, le petit cadre s'éclaira en rouge et refusa d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Jarvis ? Tu m'ouvre la porte s'il te plaît ?  
\- Navrée Mademoiselle Potts, mais vous n'avez pas l'accréditation nécessaire pour accéder à l'atelier.

Entendant des pas dans l'escalier, la jeune femme se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec une magnifique femme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux verts étincelants et au teint de porcelaine.  
Si Pepper n'avais jamais eu beaucoup de complexe sur son physique, elle se sentit soudainement comme une gamine devant une adulte.

\- Jarvis, qui-est-ce ? Demanda la femme inconnue.  
\- Je vous présente Mademoiselle Potts. Mademoiselle Potts a été l'assistante de Monsieur Stark pendant de nombreuses années avant de devenir la directrice de Stark Industrie.

Aussitôt le regard curieux changea et le sinople devint méprisant.  
La femme passa devant Pepper et posa la main sur le petit tableau digital. La porte s'ouvrit et elle pénétra dans l'atelier, sans un regard en arrière pour Pepper qui la suivit rapidement. Pepper se rendit compte que la jeune femme dégageait un parfum absolument enivrant, même pour elle, et qui n'avait rien de chimique. Observant les lourdes boucles et les hanches pleine, elle se surprit a jalouser cette femme.  
Possédait-elle seulement un seul défaut ?

\- Anthony, la prochaine fois que tu essaie de solidifier la fausse peau, vérifie la pression dans la poche pour éviter qu'elle n'explose dans mes cheveux s'il te plaît, lança la brune.  
\- S'ils avaient été attachés ça ne serait pas arrivé ! D'ailleurs ils ont pas poussé ces derniers temps ? Répondit la voix de Tony quelque part dans l'atelier.

Une bouffée de colère fit rougir l'ancienne assistante.  
Comment est-ce que cette garce brune osait appeler Tony par son vrai prénom ? Même elle n'avait jamais eu le droit !  
Et pourquoi Tony remarquait que ses cheveux avaient poussés alors que pendant toutes les années où elle avait été là, il connaissait à peine sa couleur de cheveux ?

\- Monsieur, Mademoiselle Potts est là, informa Jarvis lorsqu'il remarqua que Loki ne semblait pas décidé indiquer sa présence.  
\- Pepper ? S'exclama Tony en apparaissant derrière un pan de mur. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Pourquoi, je ne devrais pas ? Demanda la blonde.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Loki, Tony mis un peu de temps à répondre.

\- Si bien sûr, enfin, je ne t'attendais pas. Il y a quelque chose avec la société ?Je suis sur un gros projet en ce moment, il me prends pas mal de temps donc je sais pas si je pourrais le régler tout de suite.  
\- Je ne suis pas là pour la société, Anthony, tenta Pepper qui se fit couper par l'ingénieur.  
\- Pepper appelle moi Tony s'il te plaît. Je te l'ai demandé assez de fois. Lo/ Vient m'aider s'il te plaît, demanda l'homme en regardant la brune.

Abandonnant sans aucun scrupule la directrice, Loki rejoignit Tony derrière la protection pour l'aider à faire de grands carrés de fausse peau.  
Pepper se dirigea vers les machines et vit les différents squelettes de métal et de fils électriques en tout genre.

\- Tony, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-elle. Ces robots ont la taille d'enfants ! Tu ne vas pas aller les faire combattre !  
\- Votre confiance fais plaisir à voir Mademoiselle Potts, déclara Loki d'un ton polaire. Évidemment qu'il ne va pas aller les faire combattre, puisque ce sont mes enfants !  
\- Eh, ce sont les miens à la base ! S'écria le milliardaire en fusillant le Jotun qui s'amusait beaucoup du regard.

Pepper nageait en plein délire. Depuis QUAND Tony avait-il des enfants ? Avec une femme ?  
Mais qui était-elle à la fin ?!  
Une alarme retentit alors dans l'atelier.

\- Et merde, ça va encore exploser, jura l'ingénieur.  
\- Je raccompagne Mademoiselle Potts, va voir ce qui se passe avec la machine, proposa Loki en s'approchant de Pepper.  
\- Dis plutôt que tu à peur pour tes cheveux ! Railla l'homme en se dirigeant vers un réservoir fermé qui fumait dangereusement.  
\- C'est moins dangereux pour moi, je n'ai pas à remonter trente fois, répliqua la brune comme si ça tombait sous le sens.  
\- Très bien, va, va !

Souriant, Loki se dirigea vers Pepper et la pris gentiment par le bras pour l'amener devant la porte.

\- N'oubliez, jamais que vous avez loupé votre chance Mademoiselle Potts. Dorénavant vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici. N'oubliez pas où est votre place, glissa Loki à l'oreille de la blonde qui tremblait de fureur. Jarvis, tu la fais remonter s'il te plaît ? Finit le Jotun en fermant la porte.

Non Loki n'était pas jalouse.  
Absolument pas.  
Mais elle avait passé quelques nuit dans le salon, avec l'ingénieur ivre mort qui pleurait sur sa relation perdue avec l'assistante et qui voulait tout jeter si ça lui permettait de revenir avec.  
Alors elle n'allait certainement pas permettre à la femme qui avait presque détruit Tony recommencer.

\- Bon j'ai réussit à stabiliser la machine, tu viens ? Cria Tony du fond de l'atelier.

Une fois les plaques de fausse peau crées, Tony éteignit le réservoir et se mordit les lèvres d'excitation.

\- T'imagine Loki ?! Dans 12 heures on découpe les peaux et dans moins de 24 heures on aura des enfants !  
\- Calme toi un peu Anthony, rit Loki. Tu vas finir par te mettre à couiner !  
\- Mais on aura des enfants !  
\- Oui, je sais, je t'ai aidé à les faire, tu te rappelle ?  
\- Je comprends pas que tu sois excité ! C'est génial !

Un petit air triste se peignit sur le visage de la femme qui posa une main sur son ventre.

\- J'espère simplement que ceux-ci seront heureux, répondit-elle.

Tony s'approcha d'elle.

\- Est-ce que tu me dira un jour ce qui leur est arrivé ?  
\- Je... Ils m'ont tous été pris, d'un manière ou d'une autre... Je n'avais que l'équivalent de 15 ans humains lorsque j'ai eu Slei et/  
\- Monsieur, les Avengers se dirigent vers le laboratoire avec Mademoiselle Potts, prévint Jarvis, coupant la parole à Loki.  
\- Jarvis tu peux les empêcher d'entrer ? Demanda Loki.  
\- Non répondit Tony à sa place. Bruce peut entrer dans l'atelier, il a un pass spécial.

Loki paniqua.  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ?


	8. Explications

Chap 7

\- Ok, Loki, tu te mets derrière moi, demanda Tony en poussant le Jotun.  
\- Compte là-dessus mon lapin, le rejeta la brune en se campant à ses côtés. Ils ne m'auront que lorsque je serais morte !

Jetant un un regard à l'ingénieur, elle eut la surprise de le voir la regarder avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- Quoi ? Je sais que tu ne veux que me protéger Tony, mais même si tes intentions sont louables, je peux encore me débrouiller seule.  
\- Non, c'est pas ça, c'est ton expression. « Compte là-dessus mon lapin ». Vraiment Loki ?  
\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on dit sur Midgar ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Bien sûr que si, mais l'entendre dans ta bouche... C'est comme si Thor se mettait soudainement à m'expliquer la théorie de la relativité !

L'image était tellement saugrenue qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de se mettre à rire.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, lança Pepper en entrant dans la pièce.  
\- Votre visage lorsque vous avez compris que vous aviez laissé filer Tony Stark. Je vous assure que c'était d'un pathétique hilarant, sourit froidement Loki en reprenant son calme.

Tony s'arrêta immédiatement de rire, alors que l'assistante serrait les poings.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda l'homme en s'interposant entre les deux femmes.  
\- Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle soit là Anthony ? Certainement pas pour des problèmes d'entreprise.

Loki s'approcha de la blonde comme une lionne s'approche d'une proie, lui tournant autour pour mieux l'attaquer.  
Le tout en roulant tellement des hanches qu'elle aurait pu donner le mal de mer à un marin, hypnotisant tous les hommes de la pièce.

\- Non, continua-t-elle, elle n'est absolument pas là pour ça. Elle est venue parce qu'elle s'ennuie à en mourir avec tous les hommes qu'elle à rencontré après vous. Qu'elle veut retrouver le frisson qu'elle avait tous les matin en se réveillant, alors qu'elle ne savait absolument pas si elle serait toujours en vie le soir. Elle est venue parce qu'elle veut que tu revienne Anthony. Parce qu'elle se fiche de savoir comment tu allais après qu'elle soit partie, parce que tout ce qui l'intéresse maintenant, c'est elle et son ennui et de savoir comment l'éradiquer. Mais malheureusement pour elle, il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas compris ce que j'ai tenté de lui inculquer il y a quelques minutes. Alors je vais m'y prendre autrement Mademoiselle Potts, et tenter de vous faire entrer cette idée dans le crâne définitivement : Vous êtes venue, vous avez vu, mais vous avez été vaincue. Alors repartez. Et conformez vous dans votre ennui. Votre tour est déjà passé.

Incapable de se contrôler face à la morgue de la brune, la jeune femme blonde attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et le lança vers le visage de Loki. Cette dernière l'évita facilement et en trois pas, saisit la gorge de Pepper pour la soulever.

\- Recommencer Mademoiselle Potts, et je vous jure par les Norns que je vous tue.

Le ton calme et et posé du Jotun était beaucoup plus effrayant que n'importe quelle crise de rage.

\- Ai-je été claire ? Demanda Loki à la jeune femme qui suffoquait.

Prenant les tentatives de respiration désespérées pour un assentiment, le Jotun la lâcha et elle s'effondra par terre en toussant.  
Aussitôt Steve s'approcha pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ?! Demanda Pepper la voix rauque.  
\- Votre pire cauchemar Mademoiselle Potts, répondit Loki avec un sourire carnassier.  
\- Eh ben, on peut dire que tu sais déchaîner les passions Tony, s'exclama Barton, admiratif.  
\- Ne te méprends pas mon petit moineau, susurra Loki en touchant la joue de l'archer – mais depuis quand était-elle aussi près ? – qui sursauta. Je ne fais que protéger mes affaires, il n'est pas question d'une quelconque affection entre Anthony et moi.

L'espionne russe pointa immédiatement une arme sur la brune qui ne sourcilla pas plus que ça.

\- Que comptez vous faire Mademoiselle Romanov ? Me tuer ? Pour quel motif ?  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda la jeune femme sans baisser sa garde.  
\- Voyons Romanov... Vous ne me reconnaissez vraiment pas, vous qui me haïssez si fort...  
\- Loki, souffla Barton complètement tétanisé.

Un sourire joueur vint habiller les lèvres de la brune.

\- Je commençais à me demander si tu avais perdu la mémoire mon petit moineau, s'amusa le Jotun.  
\- Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous vous baladez en femme ? Questionna la rouquine d'un air dégoûté.  
\- Mais pour vous rendre jalouse évidemment. Vous semblez tellement sûre de vos charmes, il me semblait juste de vous remettre les idées en place. Sachez que cette forme n'est pas due à la magie. Elle fait partie de ma nature même et est donc ma réelle morphologie. Je me change en femme pour jouer, comme vous jouer avec le cœur de ceux qui ont la malchance de poser les yeux sur vous.

Remarquant le teint blanc de rage de Natasha, le Jotun ne put s'empêcher de continuer.

\- Quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas l'autorisation de me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Que votre supérieur me veuille vivante pour pouvoir me traiter comme un rat de laboratoire. Vous en rêvez la nuit, de me planter un couteau dans le cœur, ou de m'étrangler de vos propres mains, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Loki, qu'est ce que tu fabrique ? Demanda Tony avec un froncement de sourcils.  
\- Je m'amuse Anthony. N'oublie jamais que je suis le Dieu des Malices, et qu'importe si je n'ai plus de pouvoir. Personne ne pourra jamais m'enlever ce pourquoi je suis née.  
\- Soit, mais si tu pouvais arrêter avant qu'elle ne te tire une balle dans la tête, ce serait pas mal. Parce que là à mon humble avis, ordre ou pas ordre, elle va effectivement te tuer.

Le Jotun poussa un soupir ennuyé et revint se planter aux côtés de l'ingénieur, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

\- Tu savais, murmura Pepper. Tu savais qui était cette femme et tu l'as quand même laissé venir dans ton atelier ?  
\- Pepper, Loki n'est pas le monstre que tu imagine, répondit Tony.  
\- Non, je suis pire que ça, le coupa la brune avec un sourire carnassier.  
\- Loki, arrête. Je veux bien essayer de te protéger, mais là tu cherche quand même, ordonna Tony.

Le Jotun marmonna dans sa barbe en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais pourquoi tu le laisse entrer dans ton atelier ?! Il pourrait te tuer ! Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça !  
\- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant Mademoiselle Potts, mais Anthony Stark est majeur et vacciné. Il fait ce qu'il veut et n'as pas besoin d'une mère de substitution. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il ne veut plus que vous rentriez. C'est assez agaçant quand quelqu'un vous donne des ordres.  
\- La ferme ! Cria hystériquement la blonde. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez !  
\- Au contraire, je sais exactement de quoi je parle, répondit Loki d'un ton polaire.

Son expression s'était fermée et son ton badin avait disparu pour être remplacé par une voix plus tranchante qu'un couteau.

\- Je sais de quoi je parle Mademoiselle Potts, puisque c'est moi qui ai ramassé Anthony à la petite cuillère lorsque vous l'avez largué. C'est moi qui ait essuyé les larmes, qui ait écouté les hurlements de rage et de douleur alors qu'il était trop saoul pour tenir debout. C'est moi qui ait ramassé les bouteilles d'alcool après l'avoir couché, moi qui suis en train d'essayer de réparer son cœur brisé avec des enfants. Un cœur que VOUS avez brisé. Alors Mademoiselle Potts, sachez que je sais exactement de quoi je parle. Je vous conseille donc de sortir. Rapidement.

Tout au long de sa diatribe, la brune s'était avancé vers la blonde au point de la faire reculer vers la porte.  
Ses yeux verts glaçants et son ton tranchant terrifiaient la jeune femme, qui s'était donc empressée de sortir de la pièce lorsque le Jotun avait pointé la porte du doigt, des larmes débordants de ses yeux.  
Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, Coulson arrivait et il réussit à se glisser dans l'atelier du génie.  
Le laboratoire ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Loki et Tony d'un côté, le reste des Avengers de l'autre.

\- Lady Loki, salua-t-il la femme. Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda-t-il. Il suffit que je m'absente deux heures pour déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale ?  
\- Loki vient de mettre Pepper à la porte. Assez violemment qui plus est, répondit Steve en se détendant imperceptiblement.

Coulson était là, alors rien de vraiment grave n'allait arriver. Natasha ne tuerais pas Loki devant son supérieur.  
Loki elle se méfiait. L'homme était beaucoup trop perspicace et avait un sens de l'orientation beaucoup trop développé pour sa sécurité. Elle frémit, lorsqu'il passa près d'elle pour aller observer les squelettes métalliques.

\- Avez-vous un système de secours pour les désactiver si quelque chose tournait mal ? Demanda l'Agent à l'ingénieur.  
\- Évidemment, Coulson. Je ne vais pas faire deux fois la même erreur, même si certains semble l'avoir oublié, répondit Tony en jetant un regard mauvais au Captain.  
\- J'attends toujours vos explications, ajouta l'homme en se tournant vers Loki qui serra ses poings sur son ventre.  
\- Vous croiriez le Dieu des Mensonges ? Répondit cette dernière.  
\- Pourquoi mentiriez-vous ? Vous avez trop à protéger, désigna t-il du menton le ventre de la femme.

Cette dernière blêmit et vacilla.  
Aussitôt Tony fut près d'elle.

\- Loki, tu me fais quoi là ? Jarvis tu prépare l'aile médicale, on va checker ses constantes et/  
\- Et rien du tout, le coupa Loki en se redressant. Tout va bien. Agent Coulson, je croit que nous avons à parler. Seuls, ajouta t-elle en regardant l'ingénieur qui s'apprêtait à les suivre.

Passant devant les Avengers, sans un regard pour eux elle dirigea vers la sortie, suivit par Coulson, qui lui ouvrit la porte. Le remerciant d'un signe de la tête, elle sortie dignement, droite et fière comme une reine, bien que totalement paniquée pour l'avenir de son enfant.

\- Tu étais si mal que ça ? Demanda Steve à Tony, coupable de n'avoir rien vu.  
\- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Répliqua l'ingénieur amer. C'est pas comme si ça allait changer grand-chose n'est-ce pas ? Pour vous c'était forcément de ma faute.

Un rire aigre lui échappa.

\- Tony, tenta Steve en s'avançant vers lui.

Mais il se fait couper par le milliardaire qui s'adressa à la rouquine.

\- Nat', je t'aime beaucoup, mais il va vraiment falloir que tu règle le problème avec Loki. Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, que ce soit volontaire ou pas, Jarvis va se faire un plaisir de te mettre hors de la Tour. Dans un sac mortuaire de préférence. On ne croirait pas comme ça, mais ils sont très amis !  
\- Plus amis que toi et Loki ? Demanda Barton avec un sourire railleur. T'aurai vu ta tête quand elle à sortit que « il n'y a aucune affection entre vous » !  
\- La ferme Moineau ! Lança Tony en se renfrognant.

Riant, l'archer quitta finalement l'atelier suivit par une Natasha en rage et un Steve penaud. Bruce resta et commença à s'intéresser aux robots.  
Dans le salon, Loki assis dans un fauteuil avait ramené ses genoux devant elle et fixait l'Agent qui avait sorti un carnet et un crayon de son sac.

\- Personne ne doit savoir Agent. Surtout pas Mademoiselle Romanov. Elle me hait plus que tout et je ne connais pas vos techniques d'avortements. Une herbe est facilement glissée dans un plat.  
\- Savez-vous que au delà de 13 semaines, tout avortement est considéré comme un crime ?

Le regard prasin s'éclaira.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
\- Eh bien, cet enfant a été conçu sur le sol Américain et par définition, il est Américain. Et la législation Américaine stipule que seul l'État peut décider de l'avortement selon l'état de Santé de la mère à partir du deuxième trimestre. L'enfant est considéré comme vivant, et donc tout tentative d'avortement est considérée comme tentative d'homicide.  
\- Vos lois sont décidément bien strictes par rapport à celle d'Asgard, répondit Loki avec un petit sourire triste. Tant qu'un bébé n'est pas né ni présenté publiquement, n'importe qui peut le tuer, sans qu'il y ait de représailles.

Le Jotun voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais elle ferma la bouche, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Qui est le père ? Si cela n'est pas indiscret ?  
\- Pas Tony, si cela peut vous rassurer, sourit Loki. Mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus.  
\- Bien, c'est juste que si jamais d'autres vilains apprenaient que Stark à un enfant, vous deviendrez une cible privilégiée. Tony vous a accueillit pour justement éviter que vous ne soyez entre de mauvaises mains.  
\- Plus mauvaises que celles de votre supérieur ?  
\- J'essaie pourtant désespérément de lui faire comprendre que vous êtes plus utile libre mais on ne résonne pas les gens habitué a gouverner le monde comme ça.  
\- Les cultures, civilisations et morphologies d'un peux moins de quatre milles peuple, dont les Asgardiens, ça ira en échange de ma liberté ?  
\- Vous avez ma parole, déclara Coulson avec un sourire. Mais tout d'abord, je souhaiterais savoir ce qui vous a conduit à attaquer la Terre.

La femme se figea. Elle ferma les yeux et resta tellement longtemps immobile que l'Agent cru qu'elle s'était endormie.  
Puis elle parla finalement, d'une voix tellement rauque que l'homme sursauta.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'est la Peur, Agent ? Je ne parle pas de la peur des araignées, ou du vide. Je parle de la vraie Peur, celle qui vous paralyse, qui fait trembler les murs, qui se tapisse dans votre estomac pour y rester à jamais, comme un tigre qui vous laboure les entrailles dès qu'il en a l'occasion. La manière dont j'ai appris mes origines n'a pas été... très douce. J'étais encore en plein deuil de mes derniers enfants, et apprendre que j'avais toujours été le montre dont se méfient les enfants pas sages m'a fait perdre la raison. J'ai fui Asgard et ai cherché dans tous les mondes quelqu'un capable de m'aider à détruire Odin. C'est lui qui avait fait de moi ce que j'étais, il devait payer ! Et puis, j'ai rencontré l'Autre qui commandais les Chitauris.

Un long frisson de terreur remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de la brune et elle mit une longue minute avant de reprendre la parole, ses pupilles dilatées par la panique.

\- Il a essayé de me posséder de me posséder avec le Tesseract une première fois, mais il n'as pas réussit, j'étais trop fort mentalement. Alors il c'est servi de ce qui me rongeait depuis des mois déjà.  
\- Votre colère envers Odin, comprit Coulson.  
\- Il a profité de ma colère pour rentrer dans mon esprit. Il est entré au plus profond de mon être. Il a vu tous mes souvenirs, tout ce que je chérissais et protégeais. Il a réussit à détruire le sort qui gardait ma forme d'Aesir et m'a redonné ma forme de Jotun de force. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, une fois qu'Il à réussit à détruire tout ce qu'il pouvait de mon esprit, Il a ordonné aux bourdons de... Il a... Je suis devenue leur jouet sexuel, pendant des jours. Et je suis tombée enceinte.

Loki ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, une larme roulant sur sa joue opaline pour venir s'échouer sur ses mains tremblantes.

\- Il... Il a arraché mon bébé de mon ventre et l'a tué sous mes yeux. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir mais la magie m'a soigné une nouvelle fois. Et le cauchemar à recommencé. Mais cette fois-ci il n'y avait que lui. Il voulait que je... fasse une reine. Il voulait que je tombe enceinte. Mais il dépendait de quelqu'un d'autre et avant qu'il n'ai pu réussir, son supérieur lui a ordonné de lancer une attaque sur la Terre. Avec tout ce qu'ils m'avaient fait, ils n'ont eu aucun mal à me contrôler. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Il m'utilisaient comme une vulgaire marionnette, et je ne pouvais qu'assister à tout ce qui se passait. J'ai lutté de toutes mes forces, et parfois j'arrivais à dévier un acte, comme pour votre assassinat, mais ils reprenaient vite le contrôle. Et entre chaque attaque de la Terre, je retournait sur leur planète et il... il retentait de créer une reine. J'ai cru que ce cauchemar n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Lorsque votre Berserk m'a enfin délivré de l'emprise du Tesseract, j'aurais pu supplier pour qu'on me tue.

Loki termina son récit en sanglotant, replié contre elle-même. Parler de tout ce qu'elle avait subi l'avait forcé à repenser à ces horribles événements et elle s'était effondré comme un château de cartes.  
Elle senti une main sur son genou et releva les yeux pour tomber sur le brun vif des iris de Tony.  
Hoquetant de surprise, la femme s'enfonça dans son siège , essayant d'échapper à la main.

\- Loki tu m'a laissé pleurer sur ton épaule durant des nuits complètes. Je crois que c'est mon tour, dit doucement l'ingénieur.  
\- Je suis sale, contesta le femme en tentant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle même.  
\- Non Loki, contredit Tony. Tu n'es pas sale. Les personne qui t'ont fait souffrir sont sales, mais pas toi. Tu es même la personne la plus courageuse que j'ai rencontré. Beaucoup de gens se seraient tués depuis longtemps de devoir supporter ça seuls. Ce n'es pas de ta faute Loki. Il s'est servi de toi de la plus horrible des manière. Mais ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute.

Le Jotun regarda l'homme pendant quelques secondes les lèvres tremblantes, avant de s'effondrer contre lui lorsqu'il lui tendis des bras rassurants.


	9. Enlèvement

Chap 8

L'enfant se pressa contre les jambes de Tony, s'accrochant à son T-shirt pour ne pas tomber. Malheureusement, le tissu céda dans un bruit de déchirement et l'enfant tomba le nez dans la poussière.

\- Dumm-E, fais attention ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas te lever trop vite ! Le gronda l'homme en se baissant pour le ramasser.  
\- Tony soit moins dur avec lui, ce n'est pas facile d'apprendre à marcher, réprimanda Loki en débranchant Butter-finger.

Elle se pencha sur la fillette et lui caressa doucement les cheveux en l'appelant.

\- Butter-Finger, ouvre les yeux. Tout va bien. Je sais que toutes ces nouvelles données ne sont pas facile à traiter, mais tu vas y arriver, j'en suis sûre. N'ai pas peur.

Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien, comme si le robot ne l'avais pas entendu puis les yeux se plissèrent, et finirent par s'ouvrir. Loki sourit lorsque les caméras se focalisèrent sur son visage.

\- Bonjour Butter-Finger, l'aida à s'asseoir la femme.

La fillette s'accrocha au bras de la femme lorsque cette dernière la prit pour la poser sur le sol. Elle trembla sur ses pieds et s'effondra lorsque le Jotun la lâcha. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux et dégoulinèrent le long de son visage. Aussitôt Dumm-E quitta les bras de Tony pour essayer de la rejoindre, mais tomba à quatre pattes. Bien plus stable dans cette position, il s'avança résolument vers sa sœur et la prit maladroitement dans ses bras.  
Tony s'avança vers eux pour les aider, mais Loki l'arrêta en chemin.

\- Laisse-les faire Anthony, tu risque d'être surpris.  
\- Mais/

Loki le coupa en posant ses doigts sur sa bouche, tout en continuant de fixer les deux enfants. Elle ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte de son geste, qui avait pourtant laissé le milliardaire complètement tétanisé. Joueur comme il l'était il aurait volontiers pris le bout des doigts entre ses lèvres, mais il ne savait pas DU TOUT comment le geste serait perçu par Loki. Avec ce qu'il avait appris la veille, il ne se voyait pas trop lui faire des avances. Et puis elle avait surtout annoncé au reste des Avengers qu'il « n'y avait aucune affection entre elle et Anthony». Et ça, ça le faisait grincer des dents.  
Quoi, même pas une affection amicale ?  
Bon soit, il ressentait peut-être un peu plus que de l'amitié envers le Jotun.  
Elle était belle, au féminin comme au masculin, intelligente, drôle...  
Bon elle avait aussi un sale caractère et un énorme complexe d'infériorité, mais Tony trouvait que ça ne la rendait que plus attachante encore. Et surtout avec ce qu'il avait apprit hier et le fait qu'elle soit enceinte, le milliardaire avait senti un besoin de la protéger grandir en lui en une nuit, totalement irrépressible.  
Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Pas encore.  
Cependant Tony sentait que les sentiments s'installaient tout doucement, lui réchauffant agréablement le ventre et faisant monter sur ses lèvres un sourire plus facile.  
Soudain la brune se saisit du bras de l'ingénieur et le serra, toujours sans le regarder.

\- Anthony, regarde !

Se soutenant l'un l'autre, les deux petits robots se mettaient enfin sur leurs jambes levèrent les yeux vers les deux adultes, incertains de ce qu'ils devaient faire.  
Loki s'agenouilla et tendis les bras vers les enfants qui se mirent doucement en mouvements. Après quelques pas rattrapés de justesse puis plus sûrs d'eux, les petits se jetèrent dans les bras de la femme qui bascula en arrière sous l'impact.  
C'était qu'ils étaient lourds mine de rien ! Un squelette en métal couvert d'électronique et de fausse peau, ça pèse son poids !  
Mais Loki s'en fichait. Ils étaient ses enfants et ils les aimaient, peu importe la forme qu'ils avaient.  
Un rire joyeux s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- C'est très bien les enfants ! Maintenant remettez vous debout, pour vous entraîner encore un peu le temps qu'on mette en route You, d'accord ?

Dumm-E lança un cri d'acquiescement, comme il aurait lancé un bip. Loki lui ébouriffa les cheveux

\- Il va quand même falloir que tu apprennes à parler un jour quand même, sourit-elle de plus belle.

Elle laissa les deux enfants se débrouiller tous seuls et rejoignit Tony qui aidait le dernier robot à se redresser sur son séant.  
Il le fit descendre de la table et lui tint les mains, alors que l'enfant faisait ses premiers pas. Lorsque l'homme sentit que le robot ne s'appuyait presque plus sur lui, il lui lâcha les mains et bientôt les trois enfants furent enfin réunis.  
Curieux comme seuls des enfants peuvent l'être, ils s'observèrent sous toutes les coutures.  
Bien qu'ils aient aidés Loki et Tony à fabriquer leur corps, c'était la première fois qu'il s'observait avec leurs propres « yeux ».  
Une fois leur curiosité rassasiée, les deux garçonnets s'entre-regardèrent et eurent une petite conversation emplie de voyelles modulées, comme lorsque leur seul moyen de communiquer étaient leurs bips.  
Ils jetèrent un regard malicieux aux deux adultes, ce qui fit prudemment s'éloigner Loki. Elle connaissait ce regard, elle avait le même lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle s'apprêtait à jouer un tour à quelqu'un.  
Après un dernier regard entre eux, les deux gamins se jetèrent sur Tony qui s'écroula au sol, cloué par le poids des robots.  
Tout maladroits qu'il étaient, il lui firent plein de bisous partout et Dumm-E tenta même de prononcer quelques mots :

\- Me'i Pa'a !

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du milliardaire qui faillit se mettre à pleurer. Il serra les deux enfants contre lui et ne put se relever que lorsque les deux bambins firent subir le même sort à Loki. Une fois debout, il sentit une petite main tirer sur son haut. Se retournant, il vit Butter-Finger qui lui fit un câlin rapide avant de retourner se cacher derrière son extincteur favori.

\- Dites les enfants, et si vous alliez faire peur à Steve, ou à Banner ? Demanda Tony en leur ouvrant la porte.

Dumm-E prit la main de You et ils partirent immédiatement en courant vers les étages supérieurs. Butter-Finger suivit lentement, tenant toujours son extincteur contre elle.  
Une fois la porte fermée Tony se tourna vers Loki qui se trouvait près du dernier squelette de métal.

\- Pour fêter la naissance de nos trois enfants, je t'invite au restaurant, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
\- Avec le SHIELD qui me tuera dès que j'aurai le pied dehors ? Excellent idée Anthony. Autant préparer mon enterrement tout de suite.  
\- Au temps pour moi laisse tomber, bouda Tony en bidouillant dans les composants du dernier robot.  
\- Une fois que Jarvis sera fini, qu'en pense-tu ? proposa Loki. Coulson aura sûrement réussit à me libérer d'ici là.

Jarvis avait été le seul point de désaccord entre Tony et Loki durant les semaines pendant lesquelles ils avaient fait les enfants. Tony voulait le faire selon le dessin de Loki, Loki soutenait que se faire réprimander par un enfant de cinq ans risquait de faire drôle au milliardaire.  
Tony avait finit par céder après un discours mémorable de Loki, pendant lequel le Jotun avait démonté son argumentation point par point. Jarvis n'aurai donc pas l'apparence d'un enfant, mais celle d'un homme dans la trentaine.

\- Lady Loki, Monsieur Coulson souhaiterais vous voir, interrompis l'IA alors que les deux adultes finissaient de terminer le squelette.

La brune soupira et s'essuya les mains sur un chiffon déjà noirci.

\- Je vais acheter ma liberté, je reviens dans cinq minutes.  
\- Ça ne va pas prendre plus de temps que ça ? Je pensais que ton exposé sr les civilisation extraterrestres et la manière de les tuer prendrait plus longtemps que ça.  
\- Jarvis et moi avons passé la nuit pour tout enregistrer. Je te rappelle Anthony que je ne dors quasiment pas. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Il faut donc bien que je m'occupe.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et continua de finir les branchements de tous les petits électroniques entres eux.

\- Un jour tu vas finir par t'écrouler de fatigue sans comprendre ce qui t'arrive ! Prédit-il.  
\- Oui, comme tu le fais régulièrement, répliqua la femme en sortant de l'atelier.

Elle arriva dans le salon, les mains encore sales et les cheveux sommairement attachés.

\- Navrée de devoir vous recevoir dans cet état Agent Coulson, on a fini de brancher les enfants, mais nous travaillons encore sur Jarvis.  
\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes, l'excusa Coulson d'un geste de la main. Pouvons-nous commencer ? Demanda-t-il en sortant un petit magnétophone de sa poche.  
\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Loki tout en cherchant autour d'elle. Jarvis, où as-tu mis mes enregistrements ?  
\- Dumm-E vous les apporte Lady.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumm-E débarqua dans le salon en courant, manquant de se casse la figure sur la table basse.  
Il tendit une petite clé USB à l'Agent et reparti immédiatement en sens inverse, toujours en courant.

\- Une minute Dumm-E ! l'arrêta Loki. Où jouez vous tous ensembles ?

Le petit robot tenta de parler, mais il n'arrivait pas à prononcer les consonnes correctement et vexé de ne pas réussir à se faire comprendre, il prit finalement la main de Loki pour la traîner sans ménagement dans une des chambres d'amis. Là, le Jotun trouva les trois enfants assis sur le parquet, avec des feuilles étalées devant eux, et des crayons ouverts éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce.  
Loki sourit tendrement en les voyant sagement dessiner sur leurs feuilles. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Dumm-E et redescendit travailler avec Tony.

Quelques jours et engueulades plus tard, Tony et Loki mirent enfin Jarvis en route. La période de transfert des données avait duré des heures pour assimiler tout ce que Jarvis avait enregistré depuis sa création.  
Une larme coula sur la joue de Tony en voyant son bébé informatique prendre enfin forme humaine.  
L'androïde fronça les sourcils en voyant la perle d'eau salée.

\- Monsieur ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Je suis heureux Jarvis, si tu savais... sourit largement l'ingénieur.

Un petit bruit de déclencheur retentit dans l'atelier.

\- Jarvis ! S'écria Tony. Ne me prends pas en photo dans un moment pareil !  
\- Il fallait bien que je vérifie si j'ai toujours accès à tous mes protocoles Monsieur, sourit Jarvis.

Il avait toujours ce ton cynique et pourtant chargé d'affection que Loki lui avait toujours connu. Cependant, le petit sourire joueur qui déformait les lèvres de l'IA ne ressemblait en rien à Tony. Ce sourire là, c'était Loki qui lui avait donné.  
Tony, heureux comme un gosse, prit le robot par la main et le traîna jusque dans le salon.

\- Viens, on va te montrer aux autres !  
\- Monsieur, je ne suis pas sûr que/  
\- Taratata, il n'y a pas de raison ! Le coupa Tony. Demande à tout le monde de nous rejoindre dans le salon !  
\- Mesdames et Messieurs , Monsieur Stark vous demande dans le salon immédiatement.

La voix sortait de l'humanoïde et des hauts-parleurs qui parsemaient les étages les plus hauts de la Tour, donnant un étrange effet d'échos à Loki et à Tony.  
Une fois dans le salon, Tony présenta Jarvis aux Avengers. Aussitôt deux gamin lui sautèrent dessus en riant, sans pour autant le faire bouger d'un millimètre.  
Tony commença à les gronder, mais les deux garnements se contentèrent de lui tirer la langue et de s'enfuir en riant.  
Loki sourit tendrement face au spectacle, appuyé contre un mur à l'entrée du salon.

\- Tony s'est enfin trouvé une famille, dit Coulson à Loki, la faisant sursauter.

Le Jotun ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé, perdu dans la contemplation de la petite famille que Tony s'était créée.

\- J'espère que celle-ci sera plus aimante que la précédente, répondit Loki.  
\- Stark vous a parlé de son père ? Demanda l'Agent surpris.  
\- Un peu. Je pense qu'il ne s'en souvient probablement pas, vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité ce soir là.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes a observer Tony et Jarvis se chamailler avec les autres Avengers lorsque Coulson reprit la parole.

\- J'ai fourni la clé USB à mon supérieur. Il accepte de vous rendre votre liberté sous condition que vous soyez constamment surveillé.

Loki soupira.

\- Je suppose que c'est mieux que rien, mais ça ne me conviens toujours pas. Enfin bref, je réussirait bien à semer mes gardes un jour ou l'autre ! Sourit la femme en s'étirant, dévoilant son ventre blanc.

Coulson eut un sourire léger.

\- Ça, je n'en doute pas du tout.  
\- Dites-moi Agent..., commença Loki, en fixant les Avengers sans ciller, si jamais un des Avengers fais ma surveillance, il n'y aura pas besoin d'agents pour me surveiller ?  
\- Iron-man par exemple ?

La brune sursauta et déglutit sans pour autant regarder l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Jarvis à craché le morceau, dénonça Coulson en souriant plus largement.  
\- J'ai encore quelques arts de rhétorique à apprendre, avoua la voix de Jarvis par le haut-parleur le plus proche d'eux.

Alors que ce dernier était toujours en train de se chamailler avec Tony qui tenait absolument à le montrer sous toutes les coutures aux autres.

\- Vous tenez à Stark, déclara Coulson. Plus que ce que vous montrez aux autres.  
\- Agent Coulson, si jamais un jour on m'anonçait que vous avez de la magie dans les veines je ne serais même pas étonnée, soupira Loki.  
\- Sachez Loki, que personne ne vous jettera dehors si jamais vous montrez vos sentiments. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse et avoir le courage de les assumer est une très grande force.  
\- Les humains sont décidément très différents de ce qu'on m'a toujours appris, sourit Loki. Mais je me demande si vous serez assez fort pour supporter tout ce que je ressens. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que trois milles quatre cents ans de vie peuvent infliger à quelqu'un.  
\- Vous vivez avec les six super-héros les plus puissants de la planète. Alors l'explosion de trois milles ans d'émotions refoulées ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. On a dû gérer Thor vous savez. Et croyez-moi les orages qu'il déclenchait à chacune de ses contrariétés auraient pu transformer le Sahara en forêt tropicale.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur Terre Loki éclata de rire. On aurait dit une cascade de grelot étrangement harmonieuse.  
C'était beau.

\- Vous avez quartier libre pour ce soir, lui glissa Coulson avant d'aller rejoindre le reste des Avengers qui s'était tu en entendant le rire de Loki.

Cette dernière lança d'ailleurs un sourire éclatant à l'ingénieur, qui la fixait avec des grands yeux, et fit volte-face pour aller commencer à se préparer.

Le restaurant choisi par Tony se trouvait dans une petite ruelle, caché du regard des passant si on ne savait pas où le trouver.  
Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, et termina par un toast de jus de fruits à « leurs enfants », qui fit sourire Loki.  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Loki frissonna au contact de l'air frais, après avoir passé plus d'une heure dans l'environnement chauffé du restaurant.  
Plus gentleman qu'il n'a jamais été, Tony posa sa veste de costume sur ses épaules et lui reproposa son bras.

\- Une petite virée nocturne ? Demanda-t-il à la femme qui reprit son bras.  
\- Où allons-nous ?

Mais avant que l'ingénieur ne puisse répondre, un haute silhouette leur barra l'entrée de la ruelle.

\- Mais si ce n'est pas le grand Tony Stark, ironisa une voix légèrement métallique. Et en galante compagnie !

Un cliquetis fit faire volte-face à Loki et Tony qui se retrouvèrent devant deux robots humanoïdes gris.

\- Tony, une de tes expérience à encore mal tourné ?! S'exclama Loki.  
\- Ce ne sont pas les mines ceux-là ! S'écria l'ingénieur. Ce sont des Doombots !  
\- Exact ! S'exclama l'homme derrière eux.

L'un de robot leva le poing et une arme à feu sorti de son bras.  
Tony poussa Loki sur le côté alors que le Doombot leur tirait dessus.  
Lorsque le Jotun voulut se relever, un des robots la saisit par le bras et s'envola avec elle, tandis que Doom et l'autre Doombot tenait Tony en joue.  
Un petit bracelet plat rouge et or tomba dans les mains de l'homme qui s'empressa de l'enfiler et de déclencher son gantelet. Il réussit à pulvériser le Doombot mais Doom s'envola avant que Tony n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Quelques minutes plus tard, une voiture conduite par Happy débarqua Steve et Clint en tenue de combat qui s'empressèrent de venir à la rencontre de Tony.

\- Tony, où est Loki ?! Demanda Steve en remarquant l'homme seul.  
\- Doom l'a enlevé, souffla Tony complètement désemparé.


	10. Confiance

Bonjour, ou bonsoir, selon l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ce chapitre.  
Il me semble que je vous doive quelques explications sur cette longue absence.  
Lorsque j'ai posté le dernier chapitre en juin, j'allais commencer un boulot d'été de nuit, qui donc me laissait très peu de temps dans la journée (parce que je suis une grosse dormeuse, je l'avoue. Je me couchais à 6h30 du matin pour me lever à 17h et recommencer le boulot à 21h30). Je n'ai donc pas beaucoup avancé dans ce chapitre.  
Et suite à ce travail, je suis partie trois semaines en Corée du Sud avec des amies pour les vacances. Je n'ai donc pas trop eut le temps d'écrire non plus. Et en revenant de vacances, j'ai directement réenchaîné sur un autre boulot d'été. Mais qui lui me laisse plus de liberté que l'autre.  
De plus, compte tenu de ma longue absence, je ne tenais pas à vous faire un petit chapitre comme ça, écrit à l'arrache. Pour vous, comme pour moi, je ne tenait pas à ce que la publication des chapitre soit trop régulière, au détriment de la qualité.

Bref, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, et surtout que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
Enjoy !

 **Réponse au review de Blurryface :** Just like you said, I love making you cry ! And I love making my characters suffer. But d'ont worry, I'm a big fan of fluff too, thing gonna be better. But only for a while... *sadistic laugh*

 **Réponse au review de Ness :** Merci du compliment ! Je suis contente de vois que ça te plais, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! Merci pour la review !

* * *

Chap 9

Tony entra dans la pièce en faisant claquer la porte contre le mur et balança son gantelet, furieux, Clint et Steve sur ses talons.  
\- Jarvis, tu me géolocalises le bracelet GPS de Loki, on va retrouver Doom et lui faire bouffer ses Bots, jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève, le fils de pute !  
\- Bien Monsieur, répondit Jarvis en ramassant le gantelet pour lui faire retrouver sa forme de bracelet, qu'il posa sur un meuble.

L'ingénieur commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui va tout briser sur son passage.  
\- Bracelet localisé Monsieur, annonça Jarvis sortant Tony de ses pensées meurtrières.  
\- Clint et moi on y va, annonça Steve. Tony tu restes là.  
\- C'est hors de question ! Cria Tony.  
\- C'est un ordre, Stark ! Répliqua Captain. Occupez-vous de vos gosses plutôt !

Il désigna un coin de la pièce où les trois enfants se tenaient les uns contre les autres, complètement terrorisés.  
Butter-finger tenait You et Dumm-E dans ses bras. Les deux garçons avaient des larmes plein les joues tandis que la fillette retenait bravement les siennes.  
Tony resta tétanisé tandis que Steve et Clint partaient en courant chercher Loki.  
Les enfants pleuraient. Silencieusement, comme des enfants terrifiés.  
Tony aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'ils sourient de nouveau, où même qu'ils pleurent bruyamment, mais devant une souffrance pareille, il ne pouvait que rester pantois, sans savoir quoi faire pour les calmer.  
Loki aurait su quoi faire. Mais il n'était pas Loki.  
Et il n'était pas fait pour être père. Il le savait très bien, il ne pouvait pas être père, il avait ça dans le sang. Il finirait comme son paternel, à lui taper dessus parce qu'il ne savait rien faire d'autre.  
Tony essaya de repousser ces pensées aussi loin que possible. Pour l'instant il n'était pas son père, et il n'avait pas l'intention de le devenir ! Il ferait de son mieux et il aviserait ensuite.  
Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'approcha des enfants et s'agenouilla devant eux.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe les gosses ? Demanda-t-il en essayant d'adoucir sa voix. Vous devriez être en train de vous recharger à cette heure-ci.

Dumm-E tenta de prendre la parole, mais les sanglots lui obstruaient la gorge. Butter-finger vint à sa rescousse tout en le serrant contre elle.

\- Mère... Mère est morte ? Pourquoi n'est-elle plus là ? On ne la reverra jamais ? Jarvis dit qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver les signes vitaux.

Les cœurs de Tony se serra.  
Il devait y avoir un faux contact dans le GPS. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.  
Il s'approcha des trois enfants et les serra dans ses bras. Six petites mains s'accrochèrent à sa chemise et des pleurs commencèrent à se faire entendre.

\- Non, bien sûr que non les enfants ! Loki n'est pas morte et Steve va bientôt la ramener. Ne vous en faites pas.

L'homme resta à consoler les enfants de longues minutes, à tel point que ses genoux et son dos commencèrent à lui faire mal. Lorsque le poids des gamins se fit de plus en plus lourd, il se redressa quelque peu et les petits reculèrent en se frottant les yeux.

\- 'E 'ois pas 'ien, se plaignit Dumm-E.  
\- C'est normal Dumm-E, c'est à cause de la buée sur tes caméras. Venez, il est temps de vous recharger.

L'ingénieur se releva et prit les deux garçonnets par la main, tandis que Butter-finger récupérait son extincteur favori.  
À mi-chemin, Dumm-E trébucha deux ou trois fois et Tony le sentit s'alourdir au bout de son bras.

\- Jarvis, tu m'aide à la porter jusque dans le labo s'il te plaît ? Demanda Tony en remarquant que les yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

Le plus grand androïde arriva discrètement et pris l'enfant dans ses bras pour le soulever.

\- Lance également des calculs pour pouvoir alléger leurs composants, histoire qu'on puisse les porter plus facilement.  
\- Bien Monsieur.

Sans un mot, Tony posa les enfants dans leurs caissons et les brancha au niveau du poignet.

\- J'aime pas dormir dans le labo, gémit Butter-finger alors que Tony allait la brancher. Il fait tout noir, j'aime pas ça...  
\- Je vais voir pour vous mettre dans une chambre alors, répondit l'homme. Mais ça va prendre un peu de temps parce qu'il va falloir faire monter l'installation pour vous recharger et faire des travaux. Ça ira pour ce soir ?

La petite hocha la tête et fini par fermer les yeux.  
Tony remonta sans un bruit et retrouva Steve et Clint dans le salon.  
Seuls.  
L'angoisse remonta dans son ventre et sa gorge comme des millions d'épines, lui donnant envie de hurler à s'en arracher la gorge.

\- Où est Loki ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et basse alors qu'il aurait pu réveiller tout Manhattan à force de crier.

Captain America lui tendis un petit boîtier noir en plastique et Nylon, un air désolé sur le visage.

\- Il n'y avait que ça par terre. On n'a retrouvé aucune autre trace de Loki, ou même de Doom.

L'ingénieur prit le petit boîtier entre ses doigts et le serra jusqu'à ce que les arrêtes pourtant douces lui fasse mal.  
Il avait aplati et remonté le bracelet haut sur le bras de Loki à sa demande, pour éviter qu'il ne la gêne. Or, avec la tenue que portait le Jotun lorsqu'il a été enlevé, il fallait qu'elle ait eut sa chemise déshabillée pour que le roi de Latvérie puisse le voir.  
Et si Loki avait eut son haut de retiré, alors qu'est-ce que Doom avait pu lui faire d'autre ? Même si elle demeurait forte, Loki n'avait plus de pouvoir et le scientifique fou pouvait égaler sa force avec son armure.  
Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait ?  
Voyant que Tony devenait de plus en plus pâle de minutes en minutes, Steve prit la parole :

\- Tony, Doom va forcément finir par réapparaître. Il a un otage, il ne va pas rester sans rien faire !  
\- Non bien sûr, la torture c'est tellement plus drôle que de rester sans rien faire ! Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux otages Steve ? On leur met la tête dans une bassine pleine d'eau jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient l'impression de se noyer et on les sorts juste pour leur éviter de mourir. On les assoiffes et on les affames, on les enfermes dans un cagibi où on peut à peine se retourner, et on les fais poireauter pendant des jours, avec comme seule ouverture sur le monde un trou dans le plafond qui ne laisse passer que le soleil, la chaleur destructrice et le goût désespoir ! On menace de leur poser une braise sur le visage si ils ne font pas ce qu'on veut !  
\- Nous ne sommes PAS en Afghanistan Tony ! s'exclama le soldat.

L'ingénieur serra les poings. Comment Steve osait-il ?!

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas en Afghanistan mais il aurait peut-être mieux fallu, gronda-t-il. Doom est un scientifique. Il possède certainement des tas de produits et de sérums à lui injecter sous la peau, ainsi que de nombreuses machines et des instruments coupants pour pouvoir la disséquer et l'étudier. Sans compter que c'est une femme pour l'instant ! Comment crois-tu que Doom va la traiter ? Avec des fleurs et des cadeaux ?! Qui te dis qu'il n'a pas envie de s'amuser un peu ?! Tu sais où se trouvait ce bracelet sur Loki ?

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Tony ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Sur le haut de son bras. De manière à ce qu'on ne puisse le voir que si Loki enlevait sa chemise ! Comment crois-tu que Doom l'a trouvé ?!  
\- Entre deux vilains fans de vert, ils doivent bien s'entendre, Loki lui a sûrement indiqué où se trouvait le bracelet, intervint Natasha.

Tony ne trouva rien à dire, soufflé par la mesquinerie de la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? Demanda la russe d'un air narquois. Tu le sais que tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Loki est sournois. À peine ses pieds ont-ils décollé du sol, qu'il a déjà dû laisser tomber son masque et rejoindre Doom.

Le milliardaire jaugea la rouquine du regard pendant une longue minute avant de faire volte-face pour descendre dans son atelier d'un pas dur. Le fait que la russe pouvait raison lui faisait bien plus mal que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, sans aucune nouvelles de Loki ou de Doom.  
Tony ne sortait plus de son atelier malgré les suppliques incessantes de Steve. Jarvis et les enfants étaient les seuls à entrer et sortir, mais les petits robots descendaient de moins en moins voir leur créateur, qui s'enfermait dans des calculs et du bricolage que seul Jarvis et lui comprenaient.  
L'angoisse se faisait de plus en plus présente dans la Tour, chacun craignant de recevoir un matin l'annonce de la mort de Loki, ou une demande de rançon accompagnée d'une vidéo montrant le Jotun dans un sale état.  
Mais les jours passaient et toujours rien, rendant l'attente de plus en plus insoutenable.  
Bon sang si Doom avait au moins envoyé une vidéo de Loki ou demandé une rançon, ils auraient su à quoi s'en tenir, mais là rien !  
Et puis un jour Coulson, lui aussi très inquiet pour le Jotun – il avait eu de longues conversations passionnantes avec lui les quelques rares fois où le Dieu était d'humeur clémente – débarqua quasiment en courant dans le salon, faisant sursauter tout le monde qui était dans un état de nerfs incroyable.

\- Doom est en ville ! Avec l'armée de Bots la plus grande que l'on ait jamais vu et il est à leur tête !

Immédiatement Captain America prit la relève.

\- Tout le monde part se changer, on part dans cinq minutes. Je vais prévenir Tony.  
\- Inutile, Monsieur Stark est déjà parti, annonça Jarvis en arrivant derrière eux.  
\- Il va se faire tuer ! s'exclama le Soldat. Changement de programme je veux tout le monde sur le quinjet dans un trois minutes !

Lorsque les Avengers arrivèrent sur le champ de bataille, ils y trouvèrent Doom et Tony en face à face, avec la plus grande armée de robots qu'il n'aient jamais vu envahissant les rues de Manhattan.

\- Je crois que je vais devenir raciste des robots, souffla Clint. J'en ai marre des tas de ferrailles ! D'abord Ultron et maintenant ça ? Et quand est-ce qu'on a des vacances ?

Captain America le fit taire d'un geste de la main, concentré sur la discussion entre Iron-Man et le Docteur Von Fatalis.

\- … charmante créature sous tous les aspects, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le savant fou. Sa peau est tellement douce que même mes Bots faisaient attention à ne pas la blesser ! Sais-tu que je travaille pour leur apprendre à avoir des sensations ? Elle m'a été d'une très grande aide pour travailler leur toucher et leurs envies.  
\- ASSEZ ! cria Tony en envoyant une salve d'énergie vers Doom.

Ce dernier s'écarta en riant, laissant le trait bleu fuser vers le ciel sans dommage.  
Captain se figea. Tony était complètent inconscient d'attaquer le scientifique si jamais ce dernier décidait de blesser Loki, ou même de la tuer, ils ne pourraient rien faire !

\- Enfin Stark, moi qui me faisait une joie de vous laisser la revoir !  
\- Doom, je vous jure que si jamais vous lui avez fait du mal..., menaça l'ingénieur.  
\- Lui faire du mal ? Demanda Doom hilare. Mais au contraire, Stark, je lui ai rendu toute sa gloire !

Dans un grand geste du bras, le savant se retourna. L'armée de robots se scinda exactement en deux, laissant apparaître un immense cheval métallique, monté en amazone par… Loki.  
Elle portait une longue robe de la couleur de ses yeux, avec un corset d'argent par-dessus, miroitant à chacune de ses respirations. Ses longs cheveux étaient détachés, quelques boucles flottant dans l'air lourd du centre-ville.  
Tony la regarda s'avancer vers lui, hébété et le goût amer de la trahison montant sur ses lèvres.

\- N'est-elle pas magnifique ainsi ? demanda Doom, jouissif. Quand je pense que tu la condamnais à garder des enfants, Stark. Tu voulais la changer en nounou… C'est d'un pathétique ! Cette femme est faite pour régner sur le monde ! Avec quelqu'un à sa hauteur, bien évidemment. Quelqu'un comme moi !  
\- MENSONGES ! hurla Tony en tirant à pleine puissance sur Doom qui l'évita une nouvelle fois, toujours en riant.  
\- Victor ça suffit, ordonna Loki en se plaçant à la hauteur du Roi de Latvérie.

Le cheval robot avait changé de forme pour pouvoir s'envoler tout en permettant à Loki de rester assise dessus, faisant voler sa robe et ses cheveux.

\- Enfin très chère, le pauvre garçon va continuer de se faire des idées, si personne ne lui montre la vérité.  
\- Victor, s'il vous plaît, demanda Loki. Les robots vont finir par s'impatienter, et je suis fatiguée de rester assise sur ce cheval. Il est très inconfortable, se plaignit Loki.

Doom se tourna vers son armée. Il soupira et sourit.

\- Très bien. Mais une dernière preuve, pour qu'il cesse définitivement de se faire de fausses idées.  
\- Victor ! s'exclama Loki.

Mais ce dernier se contenta d'appuyer sur un bouton de son bras et un écran holographique s'afficha dans le ciel de Manhattan. On y voyait Loki assise sur un bras de fauteuil, ou Doom était lui-même assis.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas imaginer Docteur Von Fatalis, combien c'était dur pour moi de jouer la comédie aussi longtemps. Bien qu'étant le Dieu des mensonges, j'ai cru que j'allais tous les tuer dans leur sommeil avant que vous ne réussissiez enfin à m'arracher à ce cauchemar.

Et tout en disant cela, la femme jouait avec le bras et la main du savant posés sur ses cuisses.

\- Le pire, je crois, c'était de jouer la comédie avec l'ingénieur. Quand je pense que je dû faire croire que je l'appréciais et qu'il croit que mon seul désir était de m'occuper de ses robots… Des tas de ferrailles, rien de plus !

Un rire hautain, désagréable pour les oreilles lui échappa. Doom tenta de passer sa main sous sa chemise, mais Loki s'écarta avec un sourire.

\- Non non, susurra-t-elle. Pas avant ce que vous m'avez promis.  
\- Très bien très chère, répondit Doom en se levant. Je vais donc de ce pas me mettre au travail. Sachez cependant, que je ne suis pas du tout patient.

Loki se permit un sourire joueur avant que la vidéo ne se coupe, laissant un Doom plus hilare que jamais et un Tony amorphe.

\- Bien, maintenant que la partie la plus amusante est terminée, au travail !, lança le scientifique fou en se dirigeant vers son armée de robots.

Tony s'approcha de Loki en relevant son masque, le teint crayeux.  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Loki ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Vise le robot avec une pierre verte dans l'avant-bras droit. Le défaut de l'armure se trouve au niveau de l'articulation de l'épaule gauche.

Sans réfléchir plus que ça, Tony remit son viseur et tira une balle à l'emplacement indiqué par Loki.  
Le soit-disant robot s'effondra en hurlant, du sang sortant de la plaie faite par balle.  
Aussitôt les Bots attaquèrent tous en même temps, dans un programme de destruction pure et simple, tandis que le robot sur lequel était assis Loki se désactiva purement et simplement.  
Tony eut juste le temps de voir les yeux du Jotun s'écarquiller sous la surprise avant que la femme ne tombe en chute libre.  
Lançant ses propulseurs à pleine vitesse, l'ingénieur la rattrapa de justesse et la posa sur le toit d'un immeuble.

\- Tu restes là ? demanda l'ingénieur. On aura des choses à se dire quand ce sera fini, déclara Iron-Man.  
\- Où veux-tu que j'aille ? répondit Loki en souriant. Une paire d'ailes ne va pas subitement sortir de mon dos pour me permettre de descendre du perchoir sur lequel tu m'as posé.

L'homme reparti immédiatement aider ses coéquipiers qui tentaient tant bien que mal de contenir les robots.  
Une fois les derniers Doombots démembrés, Tony remonta chercher Loki, tandis que les autres Avengers livraient le véritable Doom au SHIELD.  
Le scientifique se démenait comme un diable malgré sa blessure et ses vociférations augmentèrent d'un cran lorsque Tony déposa Loki au sol.

\- Je te tuerais ! Je te tuerais Loki ! Toi et l'enfant que tu portes !

Loki devint livide et posa sa main sur son ventre en reculant, tandis que Tony se plaçait devant elle, ses propulseurs chargés.  
Aussitôt les agents du SHIELD attrapèrent Loki et la menottèrent avant de la traîner vers le quinjet.  
Loki tira de toutes ses forces sur les menottes qui cédèrent brusquement.  
Surpris par le déploiement de force du Jotun, les agents tirèrent leur armes de service et les pointèrent sur Loki qui s'immobilisa.

\- Abaissez vos armes ! ordonna Captain America d'une voix de stentor. On ne menace pas une femme enceinte !

Fury s'avança vers la brune et hocha la tête pour confirmer l'ordre du super Soldat. Toutes les armes disparurent en une fraction de seconde.

\- Romanov, Banner, vous m'embarquez ça et vous l'amenez au SHIELD. Stark, vous êtes suspendus de toute l'opération concernant Loki, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

La russe se saisit du bras de la brune et la traîna dans le quinjet.

\- Faites un seul geste pour vous libérer et je vous tue en toute légalité. Je vous en supplie, donnez moi une raison de vous tirer une balle entre les deux yeux, demanda Natasha en souriant.  
\- Je ne vous ferai même pas ce plaisir, répondit Loki en se laissant emporter vers le véhicule.

Le reste des Avengers monta à sa suite, tandis que Tony rentrait à la Tour.  
Cependant une fois devant les quartiers du SHIELD, les portes restèrent hermétiquement closes, le quinjet incapable de se poser, faute de piste.  
Jarvis avait complètement infiltré les systèmes informatiques et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour réussir à détourner le quinjet et ainsi le faire rentrer à la Tour Stark, tandis que Fury hurlait tout ce qu'il pouvait, sans aucune issue pour s'arracher à l'emprise de l'IA.  
Le directeur sorti de l'appareil comme une tornade en hurlant sur Tony qui les attendait dans le hangar.

\- Vous allez ordonner à votre putain d'ordinateur de nous faire retourner au SHIELD sinon je vous jure que ce qu'Ultron lui a fait sera une promenade de santé par rapport à ce que JE lui ferais !  
\- Navré qu'un simple ordinateur surpasse toutes les capacités intellectuelles de vos informaticiens, Fury. Cependant votre pare-feu est une honte. Un enfant de quatre ans pourrait le contourner.

La voix de Jarvis avait retenti dans le hangar, plus froide et détachée qu'elle n'avait jamais été.

\- Ah, apparemment vous avez fâché Jarvis, déclara Tony en s'avançant. Si j'étais vous, je ne le fâcherais pas d'avantage, parce que vous risquez de retrouver votre précieuse base de données plus vierge que notre cher Captain.  
\- Ça ne me prendra qu'une fraction de secondes, prouva Jarvis en faisant clignoter toutes les lumières du quinjet tandis que le super Soldat rougissait comme une écrevisse dans l'eau bouillante.

Conscient de sa faiblesse, le directeur du SHIELD ferma son clapet et indiqua à la russe de faire sortir Loki d'un geste de la tête.  
Le Jotun se retrouva bientôt enfermée dans la même cage en verre que lorsqu'elle avait tenté d'envahir la Terre.  
Lorsque la porte se referma sur elle, elle s'assit simplement sur ses genoux au centre de la pièce, dos à la porte.

Tony descendit la voir une dizaine de minutes plus tard, restant à l'extérieur de la bulle.

\- Alors, c'était comment chez Doom ? Apparemment tu t'es bien amusée, si j'en crois la vidéo, commença-t-il d'un ton aigre.  
\- Sachant qu'il n'a pas atteint son but premier, non je ne me suis pas « amusée ».  
\- Pourtant vous êtes quand même allés assez loin pour qu'il connaisse le fait que tu sois enceinte.

Loki blêmit.  
Ils devaient sûrement être filmés, et Tony révélait sans état d'âme que ce que Doom avait dit était vrai ?! Maintenant que le SHIELD était au courant, elle allait finir sur le billard, disséquée comme une grenouille ! Surtout que vu la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait Tony, n'allait pas pouvoir faire grand chose, et n'avais pas l'impression de VOULOIR faire grand chose pour la sortir de là !

\- Anthony..., commença-t-elle en se levant pour lui faire face, le visage livide.  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ordonna l'ingénieur d'un ton glacial.

Loki reçu ces paroles comme un poing au creux de l'estomac. Elle recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, avant de se reprendre pour afficher un masque impassible.

\- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Adieu Stark.

Et la femme se retourna, pour de nouveau faire face au vide. Des bruits de pas et une porte qui claque lui indiquèrent que l'homme était parti.  
Serrant les dents, elle resta immobile pendant de longues heures, luttant contre des larmes qu'elle refusait de voir couler.  
Non, le rejet de l'ingénieur ne la faisait pas tant souffrir que ça, et non, elle n'avait pas l'impression que sa cage thoracique allait imploser sous l'effet de la déception et du désespoir.  
Un bruit de porte la sorti de sa torpeur.  
Un choc contre sa cellule la fit suffisamment vaciller pour qu'elle se retourne. Les trois petits robots s'étaient tous agglutinés contre la porte transparente et Jarvis se tenait derrière eux.  
Ils tombèrent tous à la renverse lorsque le battant s'ouvrit sous la commande du grand androïde. Aussitôt les trois enfants se précipitèrent sur Loki.

\- Maman !

Le Jotun tomba suite à cette effusion de câlins et de pleurs en tous genres.

\- On a 'ru 'e tu allais pas 'evenir ! Criait Dumm-E en s'agrippant à son cou.  
\- Père est devenu méchant et il parle avec les autres que tu dois être enfermée en prison, pleurait Butter-finger accrochée à sa robe.  
\- Eh bah Papa i' nou' a demandé un cravail et même qu'on a tout 'ien fait ! S'extasiait You en battant des mains.  
\- Nous ne disposons que de très peu de temps. Si les caméras restent sur la même image trop longtemps, les agents vont finir par se rendre compte de quelque chose, prévint Jarvis.

Loki se releva et décrocha les enfants de ses jupes, avant de s'agenouiller devant eux.  
Sa décision était prise.  
Si Stark ne l'aidait pas, alors personne ne le ferait. Il était le seul qui aurait pu la sortir de là.

\- Les enfants écoutez moi bien, ce que je vais vous dire est très important. Peu importe ce qui arrive, même si je me fais attraper par les méchants, surtout ne faites rien, ne dites rien et ne pleurez pas, d'accord ? Sinon les méchants vous feront du mal aussi. Restez toujours ensemble et si possible loin des agents du SHIELD. Le seul en qui vous pouvez avoir confiance est l'Agent Coulson. Pour les autres, vous vous cachez le plus vite possible, comme quand vous jouez au loup dans la maison, c'est compris ?

Les enfants acquiescèrent tous d'un même hochement de tête qui fit sourire Loki. Elle les embrassa chacun à tour de rôle sur le front et les renvoya hors de sa cellule.

\- Je vous aime, et je suis très fière de vous, leur dit-elle avant de s'adresser à Jarvis. Ferme la porte et ramène les en sécurité au labo le temps que le SHIELD ne vide les lieux s'il te plaît. Prends bien soin d'eux et de Tony.

Le sourcils du robot remontèrent sur son front.

\- Vous ne voulez pas partir ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- J'ai passé ma vie à fuir ce que j'étais et ce que je voulais Jarvis. Aujourd'hui il est temps d'y mettre un terme. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Cette dernière phrase fit ressentir au robot un profond malaise.  
Il lui semblait que Loki ne parlait pas que de la fuite. Il y avait une fin définitive dans la manière de parler du Jotun, qui faisait remonter un frisson de peur dans le dos de l'androïde.  
Mais il obéit néanmoins et referma la porte avant de faire sortir les enfants qui ne comprenaient pas tout.  
Loki se retrouva de nouveau seule et repris son immobilité de statue de glace.  
Tony fulminait intérieurement, assis dans un coin de la pièce, alors que le Directeur du SHIELD discutait du transfert de Loki dans les labos du SHIELD.  
Loki n'était pas une vulgaire souris de laboratoire, et il lui faisait confiance.  
Trop d'ailleurs. Mais le Loki qu'il connaissait dans son labo et celle qu'il avait vu en vidéo étaient bien trop différents pour ne pas se rendre compte que le Jotun jouait un rôle.  
Un bip discret sur son poignet attira son attention et le fit sourire.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jarvis avait perdu un pari.  
L'homme se leva d'un bond et frappa bruyamment dans ses mains, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Bon, les enfants, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous hein, mais là il va falloir partir parce que je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol de vos histoires. Donc tout le monde du SHILED dehors, Loki n'ira nulle part, fin de l'histoire. Bon retour chez vous !  
\- Loki vient au SHIELD que ça vous plaise ou non Stark ! Faite ce que l'on vous ordonne, ou je vous jure que je vous fait abattre vous aussi !  
\- Vous venez de faire une grosse erreur Directeur, répliqua Tony d'un ton glacial. Généralement, quand on menace quelqu'un, on s'assure d'avoir toutes les cartes en main. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas. Vous pourrez effectivement vous permettre de me menacer dans ma propre maison lorsque Jarvis ne sera plus dans vos dossiers.

Et pour appuyer sa thèse, la voix de Jarvis sorti de la poche du manteau de cuir noir.

\- J'ai ici les numéros de téléphones des personnes les plus influentes de notre époque, ainsi que quelques dizaines de secrets d'états qui pourraient bien renverser noter système actuel. Dois-je continuer à chercher Monsieur Stark ?

Le directeur du SHIELD ainsi que Natasha pointèrent leurs armes sur le milliardaire. Immédiatement des canons d'armes à feu sortirent des quatre coins de la pièce et les deux espions se retrouvèrent couverts de points rouges lumineux.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que ton plafond est truffé d'armes a feu Tony ? Demanda Captain America, le bouclier au poing, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

Son supérieur était menacé, mais faire atteinte à la vie d'une femme enceinte allait contre tous ses principes, et c'était ce qui allait se passer si Loki se retrouvait entre les mains de Fury.

\- Depuis environ deux heures Cap'. J'ai demandé à You, Dumm-E et Jarvis de les installer le temps que vous n'arriviez. Parce que vois-tu, si il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste encore plus que le fait d'être pris pour un imbécile, c'est qu'on me menace ainsi que ceux que j'ai décidé d'accueillir,sous mon propre toit. Donc maintenant, Fury, vous et Romanov, vous vous cassez d'ici. Sinon je vous fait tous les deux sautez la cervelle. Et encore, méfiez vous de ce que vous faites ou dites, parce que Jarvis pourrais très bien passer par dessus ses protocoles pour prendre une initiative. Maintenant, dehors.  
\- Vous allez le regretter Stark, prévint le borgne.  
\- Mais oui, au moins autant que de ne pas avoir mis des chaussettes vertes ce matin, répondit Tony d'un geste de la main.  
\- Fury, je vous conseille très fortement de sortir de cette pièce. Vous menacez la sécurité de ses occupants et dans cette optique, je me verrais obligé de vous neutraliser sans changement d'attitude de votre part dans moins de cinq secondes, déclara Jarvis.  
\- Mais c'est que vous avez vraiment fâché Jarvis, remarqua Tony. Il ne vous appelle même plus « Monsieur » !  
\- Stark, gronda le borgne noir.

Les cliquetis d'armes chargées retentirent dans la pièce.

\- Mise à feu dans dix secondes, prévient Jarvis.

Fury rengaina son Glock et ordonna à la russe d'en faire de même, d'un signe de tête. Puis il sortit de la pièce a grands pas, furieux, son long manteau de cuir noir claquant derrière lui.

\- Toi aussi Romanov, lui dit Tony en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

La rousse fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers les autres Avengers en quête de soutient.  
Elle se retrouva seulement confrontée au regard indécis de Steve et fuyant de Clint. Bruce n'était même plus là.

\- Désolé Nat, expliqua le Captain. Mais ce serait trop dangereux pour toi comme pour Loki de rester dans la même maison. Et comme Loki ne peut aller nulle part ailleurs que chez Tony, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui parte. Dans ton intérêt.

Soufflée, Natasha sorti de la pièce, non sans lancer le regard le plus meurtrier qu'elle eut en réserve à Tony.

\- Jarvis, tu la surveille comme du lait sur le feu. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle fait, comment elle le fait, quand est-ce qu'elle va manger, boire, dormir, ou aux toilettes. J'ai la forte impression qu'elle n'en restera pas là.  
\- Je le crains également Monsieur, répondit l'androïde.  
\- D'ailleurs, t'as perdu ton pari J' ! s'écria Tony. Je t'avais dit que Loki ne partirais pas et qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance !  
\- Effectivement Monsieur. Une fois de plus Lady Loki m'aura surpris. Mais j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Tony sourit et se tourna vers le Soldat.

\- Au fait, merci Cap'. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as mis en faveur de Loki, mais tu as fait le bon choix.

Puis il redescendit voir Loki.  
Lorsque cette dernière entendis la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos, tous ses muscles se tendirent un peu plus et elle prit une profonde inspiration en attendant ce qu'elle pensait être sa condamnation. Mais au lieu de ça, elle entendis seulement la voix de Tony :

\- Aller, sors de là, Fury est parti et les gosses veulent te voir.

Le Jotun se retourna, interloquée.

\- Que venez-vous faire ici Stark ? Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus rien avoir à faire avec moi ?

Tony se passa la main sur la nuque gêné.

\- Alors, à propos de ça, désolé. Fury regardait à travers des écrans vidéos et je pouvais pas faire autrement sinon, j'aurais été exclu de la réunion.

Le poids que la femme avait sur le cœur s'allégea. Elle garda cependant son masque de glace.

\- Voulez-vous dire que tout cela n'était que mensonges ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant.  
\- Je t'en prie Loki, tu peux me tutoyer et me rappeler Anthony. Et oui, tout n'était que mensonges. Franchement, je ne pensais pas avoir aussi bien réussi ! Quand je pense que j'ai dupé le Dieu des mensong/

CLAC !

La gifle était partie toute seule. Tony porta la main à sa lèvre ou commençait à perler du sang, la tête tournée sur le côté à cause de la claque de Loki. Une belle trace rouge apparaissait sur sa joue, tandis que la brune laissait retomber sa main.

\- Ok, ça je l'ai peut-être mérité, commença Tony avant de se faire couper par le Jotun qui le serra dans ses bras, presque à l'en étouffer.  
\- J'ai eu peur ! S'exclama Loki. J'ai vraiment cru que tu n'avais plus confiance en moi ! Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil Anthony Stark !

Les tremblements dans sa voix achevèrent de convaincre Tony qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Loki ne devait tomber entre les mains du SHIELD sous aucun prétexte.

\- Pardon, dit-il d'une voix basse en entourant la femme de ses bras. Mais c'était la seule façon de te protéger.

L'odeur des lourdes boucles de ses cheveux lui faisait tourner la tête. Ils furent cependant tirés de leur étreinte par la voix de Jarvis qui résonna sous le plafond.

\- Navrés de vous déranger mais les enfants vous réclament Loki.

Aussitôt les deux adultes se séparèrent en sursautant, comme deux gamins pris en faute. Loki se recula précipitamment et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille sans oser regarder l'ingénieur.

\- Je... Je vais aller me changer et les rassurer. Ils n'ont pas dû tout comprendre, les pauvres.

Alors qu'elle passait à côté du milliardaire, elle lui lança un petit sourire en coin, que Tony eut juste le temps de voir.  
Son cœur loupnt un battement à cette vue, l'homme renversa la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, jurant dans ses pensées.  
Il était putain d'amoureux de Loki !


	11. Discorde

Bonjour ! ça fais un bout de temps que j'ai pas posté. Comment allez-vous ? moi j'ai repris les cours et j'ai du préparer un dossier pour pouvoir partir a l'étranger, donc ça m'a pris pas mal de temps, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt. Oui, je raconte ma vie et ça me plaît ! Enfin bref, maintenant que ça se calme un peu, je vais essayer de poster un peu plus régulièrement et de repasser à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (voire par semaine si je suis inspirée).

Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, je vous aimes fort fort fort les enfants, même si je réponds pas toujours, je pense a vous et vous fait des bisous ! Les autres si vous voulez aussi des bisous, vous savez ou se trouve la barre des review ;). Je vous assure c'est facile d'en laisser, on peut même en écrire quand on est pas inscrit ! N'hésitez surtout pas à en laisser pour m'indiquer où se trouvent les fautes, et à me reprendre si besoin !

Bien, mon petit speech est fini, mais avant de vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre, je tiens a vous mettre en garde : La fiction est maintenant classé M c'est pour une bonne raison. Je ne vous dirais pas de ne pas lire le chapitre, vous le ferez quand même. Mais attention si vous êtes sensible. Le sujet évoqué n'est PAS à prendre à la légère! Je suis SERIEUSE. Les passages sont délimité par des petits : O*o*

Bien, malgré ces avertissement, j'espère que je ne vous ais pas fait peur, et bonne lecture ! (tout en gardant à l'esprit que ceci n'est qu'une fiction)

Argantaëlle qui vous aime fort !

* * *

Chap 10

Tony rentra dans son labo en pestant tout ce qu'il pouvait et prit même une chute de métal pour la lancer contre un mur. Loki eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter de se faire crever un œil.

\- Quel manque de créativité pour m'assassiner Anthony, déclara la brune en ramassant la chute.  
\- Commence pas Loki ! s'exclama l'ingénieur. Je suis exempt de mission jusqu'à nouvel ordre !Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas fait croire à Doom que tu étais de son côté, ça ne serait pas arrivé !  
\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama le Jotun en posant brusquement sa clef anglaise sur l'établi. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?! C'est vrai que me mettre un fou furieux psychotique à dos est tellement plus sûr pour ma sécurité ou celle du bébé ! Plutôt que de jouer sur son prétendu coup de foudre, j'aurai du lui cracher à la figure, comme ça je me serais retrouvé directement enchaînée dans une cave, complètement droguée et soumise à ses désirs pervers !  
\- Mais il n'avait pas de coup de foudre pour toi , cria Tony complètement furieux. Il voulait juste te sauter sans te faire peur ! Les coups de foudre ça n'existe pas !

Loki perdit toutes ses couleurs d'un coup et se mit à trembler de rage.

\- C'est vrai, les coups de foudre n'existent pas. Tout comme le fait que quelqu'un puisse m'aimer pour ce que je suis et non pas pour mon physique. Je suis un monstre après tout ne l'oublions pas. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que je fais ici. Et puisque je ne suis qu'une nuisance, autant m'en aller tout de suite.

La femme tourna les talons et sorti de l'atelier en jetant le ruban vert qui retenait ses cheveux par terre, sans que Tony eut le temps de la retenir.  
Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça à Loki, mais quand il a su que Doom était amoureux d'elle, il avait perdu la tête. Von Fatalis était un psychopathe, son attirance pour Loki était dangereuse pour elle. Doom ne pourrait pas la protéger comme il pouvait le faire. Personne ne le pourrait. Mais maintenant, le pire était qu'il s'était enfui du SHIELD et que Tony ne pouvait rien faire pour essayer de le retrouver !  
Furieux contre lui-même, l'ingénieur prit la clef que Loki tenait et la lança contre la porte en verre blindé.  
Cependant l'outil traversa la pièce et ouvrit la joue de You qui venait d'entrer, accompagné par Jarvis.  
Le petit androïde se mit à pleurer et ressorti en courant, la main pressée sur sa blessure, d'où s'échappait du « sang ».

\- NON ! s'écria Tony en partant à sa poursuite. Excuse-moi You, je ne voulais pas te blesser !

Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour le petit robot qui s'enfuit sans qu'il parvienne à le rattraper.  
L'homme se passa la main sur le visage et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces.  
Au final il était devenu comme son père.

Lorsque Loki sorti de la Tour, son premier réflexe fut de chercher une rue passante et de se faufiler entre les gens.  
Le SHIELD ne prendrait pas le risque de la tuer en pleine rue, aux yeux de tout le monde.  
Non ?  
Cependant les minutes passaient et personne ne venait l'arrêter, ou ne cherchait à lui tirer dessus.  
Aucun point rouge ne venait s'afficher sur son front ou son cœur, aussi se permit-elle de se détendre légèrement.  
Après plusieurs heures passé à se promener dans les rues principales de Manhattan pour se cacher dans la foule, le Jotun décida de prendre quelques risques et se dirigea vers la mer.  
Odin avait jeté le dernier de ses triplés dans cet océan, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, à peine sorti de l'œuf.  
Soupirant, elle s'assit, les jambes dans le vide, imaginant à quoi ressemblait désormais son bébé, qui n'avait jamais que 1 050 ans.  
Elle resta quelques heures à observer les reflets sur les vagues et à écouter le ressac de la mer, loin de l'agitation du centre ville. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une goutte d'eau froide lui atterrit sur le nez. Levant les yeux, elle aperçut les gros nuages noirs qui avaient peu à peu recouvert le ciel et qui menaçaient d'éclater à tout moment. De désagréables frissons électriques remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui indiquant que l'orage qui se préparait n'avait rien de naturel.  
Se trouvant soudainement trop exposée, elle jeta un dernier regard à la mer et battit en retraite en centre-ville, la pluie ne tardant pas à crever le ciel au-dessus d'elle.  
Les rues étaient désertes lorsqu'elle arriva, trempée de la tête au pieds. L'eau dégoulinait sur son visage, ses cheveux, collant son chemisier à sa peau et s'infiltrant à travers son jean. La pluie était si dense que la femme devait plisser les yeux pour réussir à distinguer quelque chose dans l'obscurité naissante.  
Il n'était pas spécialement tard lorsqu'elle était partie, mais à cause de l'orage, la nuit tombait plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.  
Un éclair éclaira brièvement la place, suivit très rapidement par un énorme coup de tonnerre qui fit sursauter le Jotun.  
Thor était là et il n'était pas content.  
Les Avengers devait déjà lui avoir dit qu'elle était enceinte et le prince d'Asgard devait être furieux qu'elle se soit enfuie avant qu'il n'ait pu tuer son bébé.  
C'était déjà arrivé plus d'une fois.  
Un autre coup de tonnerre ébranla la ville, faisant serrer les dents à Loki. La magie qui courait dans l'air envoyait de désagréables frissons le longs de ses membres.  
Bon sang, elle savait que son bébé allait rendre Odin furieux, mais au point que Thor se déplace pour venir la chercher ?  
Continuant de marcher sous la pluie, la brune arriva bientôt devant un parc.

Cherchant à se protéger de l'eau qui commençait à la frigorifier, elle se glissa sous un arbre feuillu. Soupirant, elle essora comme elle put sa chemise et ses cheveux et souffla dans ses mains pour tenter de les réchauffer.  
Repensant à sa discussion avec Tony, la brune pesta contre elle-même.  
Elle n'a pas été maligne sur ce coup là.  
Comme d'habitude elle avait agi sur un coup de tête et était partie sans rien sur le dos ou pour assurer ses arrières. Et elle se retrouvait là, au beau milieu d'un parc sous une pluie torrentielle. Dans un geste de colère puéril, elle donna un coup de pied à l'arbre. Le tronc vibra légèrement, et de grosses gouttes d'eau retenue par les feuilles lui tombèrent dessus, se glissant dans son cou. Elle se tendit pour essayer d'y échapper en retenant un cri de surprise.

\- Ça ne pourrait pas être pire je crois... marmonna-t-elle en posant la main sur son ventre.

Mais comme pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tord, un éternuement lui échappa.  
Et en plus, elle tombait malade.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda une voix.

Loki arrêta de respirer un instant.  
Le SHIELD l'avait retrouvé.  
Non.  
Pas maintenant.  
Un million de pensées traversèrent son esprit en une fraction de seconde.  
Combien d'homme le temps de les tuer balles d'armes à feu sécurité du bébé avortement forcé par Fury capturée encore torture essais scientifiques viols ?  
Ça plus jamais.  
Le calme s'imposa brusquement dans son esprit quand une pensée vint à elle.  
Elle ne subirait plus jamais les coups, le viol, ou tout autre forme de violence.  
Plutôt mourir.

\- Mais vous êtes trempée !

L'homme qui venait d'apparaître à la lisière de l'arbre n'avait rien d'un agent du SHIELD. Loki le reconnaissait dans sa manière de bouger. Il portait un costume un peu trop grand et tenait son parapluie à deux mains pour éviter que le vent ne le lui arrache. Son visage était assez banal, mais cependant ses yeux étaient perçants, d'un bleu éclatant que Loki avait déjà vu quelque part.

\- Mais comment êtes vous arrivée ici ? Demanda l'homme en s'approchant. Vous avez de la famille quelque part ?

Trouvant que l'homme s'approchait bien trop près, la femme recula d'un pas, se cognant de nouveau au tronc, faisant encore tomber quelques gouttes d'eau.  
Voyant la grimace de Loki, l'homme se recula également avec un sourire contrit.

\- Pardon, c'est vrai que ça doit être inquiétant de voir un étranger essayer de vous aider, surtout pour une femme... Je ne vous dirais pas de ne pas vous inquiéter, ça ne rendrait les choses que pire encore. Voulez-vous que je vous prête un téléphone pour appeler quelqu'un, ou de l'argent pour prendre un bus ?  
\- Non, c'est inutile, répondit Loki. Auriez-vous, par contre, un endroit sûr où dormir ?

L'homme réfléchit quelques instants.

\- À vous voir, je suppose que vous n'avez pas de monnaie sur vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Loki nia en refermant ses bras sur elle.  
Bon sang ce qu'elle avait froid !  
Un éternuement lui échappa de nouveau.

\- Si vous souhaitez, je peux vous accueillir chez moi le temps de vous sécher et que la pluie se calme. Je vous trouverais quelque chose là bas, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Loki observa l'homme pendant quelques secondes.  
Il ne semblait pas menaçant ou dangereux. Utilisant toutes les ruses que Odin lui avait apprise pour lire le comportement des gens, Loki ne trouva qu'un homme désireux de l'aider, sans forcément d'arrières pensées.  
Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire soulagé.  
L'homme lui proposa son bras, pour qu'elle vienne se mettre à l'abri sous le parapluie. Elle s'approcha et prit le bras qu'on lui tendait, inclinant la tête pour le remercier.

\- Je m'appelle Boris Werner, se présenta l'homme. Et vous ?  
\- Sigyn, répondit Loki. Je m'appelle Sigyn.

Donner son vrai nom, alors qu'elle était très certainement recherchée par le SHIELD était une mauvaise idée. Aussi donna-t-elle le nom de son ancienne épouse, avec qui elle était restée en très bon termes.

\- C'est joli. De quelle origine est-ce ?  
\- Nordique. Ma famille vient de Norvège, mais je suis Islandaise.  
\- C'est drôle, remarqua Boris, mais vous n'avez pas d'accent. On dirait plutôt que vous venez d'une haute école britannique, comme Oxford.  
\- J'ai été... adoptée, expliqua le Jotun. Quand toute ma famille était grande et blonde, j'étais la seule chétive et brune. Je me suis toujours sentie exclue, mais je n'en ai compris la raison que peu de temps auparavant.  
\- Je comprends. Mes deux parents sont morts quand j'étais enfant et j'ai été élevé par le meilleur ami de mon père. La seule chose qu'il me reste d'eux est une boite avec quelques affaires personnelles.

Ils continuèrent ainsi de discuter jusqu'à arriver dans un immeuble discret, cachés parmi les grands buildings.  
L'homme s'effaça devant la porte d'entrée pour laisser passer Loki.

\- Bienvenue chez moi. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais c'est confortable.

L'appartement était petit et relativement sobre, avec des livres traînant un peu partout, ainsi que des papiers, ou des dossiers.  
On se serait cru dans une version bureaucratique de l'atelier de Tony.  
Un placard à l'entrée était entrouvert et laissait voir un pan de manteau vert.  
Voyant cela Boris se dépêcha de fermer la penderie et fit entrer la jolie brune jusque dans le salon.

\- Pardon, c'est le bazar. Cependant, même si mon appartement est assez petit, je l'aime pour une raison : sa cheminée !

Et dans un grand geste du bras, il désigna la cheminée que Loki n'avait pas vu au premier coup d'œil.

\- Ne restez pas là, je vais l'allumer pour que vous puissiez vous réchauffer.

Bientôt un feu craqua devant le Jotun qui s'agenouilla devant les flammes pour tenter d'essorer ses cheveux, tandis que Boris était parti chercher des vêtements secs.

\- Bon, je n'ai pas grand chose qui pourrait vous aller, mais je crois que ceci devrait faire l'affaire ! S'exclama Boris en ressortant de la chambre avec une pile de vêtements.

Il les déposa devant le Jotun qui éternua encore une fois.

\- Oulà, ça n'a pas l'air de s'arranger. Vous aimez le chocolat chaud ?

Aux mots « chocolat chaud », les yeux de Loki s'illuminèrent. Asgard ne connaissait pas le sucre hormis le miel, au grand désespoir de Loki qui s'était aperçue au cours de ses nombreux voyages qu'elle adorait ça. Aussi la découverte du chocolat avait largement contribué à adoucir son exil sur Midgar.

\- Oh ce serait parfait, merci beaucoup ! Sourit Loki.

L'homme sourit en retour, mais c'était un sourire un peu bancal, comme si la moitié de son visage avait refusé d'obéir. Le Jotun fronça les sourcils, mais l'homme se releva rapidement et disparu dans la cuisine, où elle l'entendit s'activer quelques secondes plus tard.  
Pendant ce temps là, la femme se leva et enfila les vêtement que l'homme lui avait prêté, posant les siens sur un fauteuil, près de la cheminée. L'ensemble prêté par son hôte consistait en une chemise blanche et un pantalon de survêtement. Bien que Loki soit grande, la chemise lui couvrait les mains, laissant voir uniquement le bout de ses doigts, et le pantalon traînait par terre, laissant juste voir le bout de ses orteils. Le tout était adorablement ridicule.

\- Je peux rentrer ? Demanda Boris de la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard.

Loki donna son accord et l'homme entra avec un plateau où reposaient deux tasses remplies de chocolat fumant.  
Avisant la tenue de le brune, Boris sourit.

\- J'avais peur que ça ne soit trop petit comme vous êtes assez grande, mais finalement ça vous va bien !

Il donna une tasse à Loki qui trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide, tentant de garder ses bonnes manières pour ne pas avaler la tasse en une gorgée.  
Boris s'assit sur le canapé, invitant Loki à en faire de même. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à regarder les flammes danser dans la cheminée, Loki buvant tranquillement son chocolat. Une fois sa tasse terminée, elle la posa au sol et s'étira , un ronronnement de contentement au fond de la gorge. Elle ramena ses pieds sous elle et se perdit de nouveau dans la contemplation du feu.

Cette étrange fascination pour la chaleur lui avait valu le titre de Dieu du feu, malgré son ascendance Jotun lorsqu'elle était encore à Asgard. Elle qui avait toujours la peau froide par sa naissance, avait toujours recherché la chaleur, dans les éléments naturel comme le feu ou le soleil, ou bien chez les gens.  
Mais bientôt une langueur inexplicable s'empara d'elle et sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse. Commençant à avoir désagréablement chaud, elle déplia ses jambes dans un gémissement qui la surpris elle-même.  
Mais que se passait-il ?  
Son bras se fit plus lourd alors qu'elle tentait de poser la main sur l'accoudoir, en tentant de se redresser. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à bouger, à croire que son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Loki commença à haleter, la panique s'emparant d'elle.

\- Ça commence déjà à faire effet ? Demanda Boris en souriant. C'est curieux, normalement ça prends plus de 20 minutes. Enfin bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre non plus...

Le Jotun jeta un regard à sa tasse de chocolat.  
Il n'aurait pas osé ?  
La brune réussit tant bien que mal à se mettre debout en s'appuyant de toutes ses forces sur l'accoudoir et recula d'un pas vacillant.

\- Pou... Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle tant bien que mal.  
\- Parce que je ne suis pas du tout patient très chère, répondit Boris avec un sourire malsain.

La tournure de phrase frappa Loki avec la délicatesse d'un trente-huit tonne lancé à pleine vitesse dans un magasin de porcelaine. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas reconnaître ces yeux glacés et cette cape verte au premier coup d'œil ?  
Victor Van Doom.  
Elle tenta encore de reculer vers la sortie mais le roi de Latvérie se leva et l'attrapa par le poignet pour la lancer sur le canapé.

\- Je dois avouer que le jeu du chat et de la souris me tente énormément, mais la drogue étant plus active de prévu, tu ne réussirais qu'à te faire mal... Et je préfère que mes jouets soient en bon état.

Non.  
Non, non, NON !  
Elle ne voulait plus JAMAIS vivre ça !

O*o*o

Loki tenta encore une fois de se relever, mais ses pensées s'embrouillait sous l'effet conjugué de la drogue et de la panique. Son bras ripa sur la surface lisse du canapé et ce mouvement ne fit que l'allonger plus encore, tandis que Doom l'enjambait pour venir l'immobiliser avec ses jambes, tenant ses poignets avec une seule main.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à prendre le contrôle de la ville, c'est un fait, expliqua le savant fou, mais cependant c'est de ta faute très chère. Il me faut donc compensation. Et tu vas me la donner !

Sa main libre se saisit du devant du pantalon et tira dessus d'un grand coup, le déchirant sur toute la longueur. Il le jeta au sol, tandis qu'un gémissement désespéré franchissait les lèvres de Loki.  
Elle tenta de se débattre, luttant contre le poids de l'homme et les vagues de chaleur moites qui la traversait. Arquant le dos, elle chercha à libérer ses mains de l'emprise de Doom, tandis que les doigts froids de ce dernier remontaient sous la chemise.  
Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il lui pinçait un téton.

\- Regarde toi ! Lança-t-il. À faire ta prude en disant non, mais ton corps réclame ! Il ne demande que ça ! Combien de fois Tony Stark t'a t-il montée pour que tu réagisses aussi vite ?

Loki secoua la tête, des larmes perlant à ses yeux alors que Doom faisait sauter tous les boutons de la chemise, dévoilant la poitrine haletante de la brune.  
Il lui faisait mal. Et son corps ne réagissait pas au plaisir, il réagissait à cause d'une drogue et de la panique. Si ses seins pointaient, ce n'était pas à cause des caresses mais en réaction au mains gelées du scientifique.  
Tony avait toujours les mains chaudes. Il était toujours chaud. Et si il était maladroit, il n'était jamais violent. Tony ne l'aurait jamais blessé comme Doom était en train de le faire.  
Quand elle le gênait dans l'atelier, plutôt que de la pousser ou lui dire de bouger, il la contournait en posant une main sur son dos, son bras, ou parfois sa hanche pour récupérer ce qu'il voulait. Et à chaque fois elle était surprise par la chaleur émanant de ses mains ou de son corps. Quand elle avait pleuré toute une nuit contre lui après avoir raconté ses tortures à Coulson, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien qu'entourée par sa chaleur.  
Tony n'aurait besoin de rien pour la faire frissonner de plaisir. Parfois, quand il était fatigué et qu'il prononçait son prénom d'une voix rauque, elle devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas montrer tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir.  
Les pensées de Loki dérivèrent tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.  
Elle voulait Tony.  
Divers pleurs et cris s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, alors que Victor Van Doom laissait des marques de dents et des suçons violâtres sur sa peau blanche.  
Elle voulait de l'aide.  
N'importe qui.  
Captain Amercia, l'Agent Coulson, Thor, Tony...  
Doom força l'ouverture de ses jambes avec ses genoux et Loki ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces.  
Était-elle donc si peu importante pour que la plupart de ses relations sexuelles soit des viols ?  
Le visage du milliardaire s'afficha derrière les paupières closes de Loki.  
Elle voulait Tony et répétait le nom de ce dernier comme une litanie, alors qu'elle sentait Doom se positionner entre ses jambes.

\- Pas de panique, je vais te le faire oublier dans très peu de temps, sourit Doom.

O*o*o

La porte d'entrée explosa et le savant fou se prit un bouclier rond dans la gueule, le faisant tomber du canapé.  
Captain America entra dans la pièce, accompagné d'une jeune fille brune portant un blouson de cuir rouge et une créature à la peau entièrement écarlate portant une cape doré, de la même couleur que la pierre sur son front.  
En trois enjambées le super Soldat traversa la pièce et assomma l'homme contre le manteau de la cheminée alors qu'il se relevait.  
Il lui mit les menottes aux poignets, tandis que la sorcière rouge s'occupait de Loki.  
Cette dernière était amorphe, et sans le rythme saccadé de sa cage thoracique, on aurait pu la croire morte. Ses yeux devenus vitreux fixaient le plafond sans le voir, et des légers gémissement sortaient de sa gorge à intervalles irrégulières.  
Le Captain s'approcha du Jotun, une fois que Wanda eut recouvert le corps tremblant d'une couverture.

\- Elle est en état de choc profond, diagnostiqua Vision en lévitant aux côtés de la sorcière.  
\- Wanda, tu crois que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour elle ? Demanda Steve.  
\- Je vais essayer, répondit cette dernière.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle plongea dans les pensées du Jotun.  
Aussitôt un cri s'échappa de sa gorge, et elle perdit le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Les objets dans la pièce se mirent à voler et une slave d'énergie rouge frappa Doom qui se tortilla sur le sol en hurlant.  
Les grands yeux bruns roulaient dans leurs orbites, observant des choses qu'eux seuls pouvaient voir, tandis que le dos de la sorcière s'arquait au-delà du raisonnable, des cris de plus en plus inhumains sortant de sa gorge.  
Victime des pouvoirs de Wanda, Steve se retrouvait collé au mur, sans pouvoir bouger. Cependant Vision restait épargné par le chaos régnant dans la pièce et posa ses mains sur le front de Loki et de la Sorcière Rouge, rompant le lien mental.  
La jeune Avengers s'effondra dans ses bras, haletant, tentant désespérément de retrouver une respiration normale.

\- Tous ces souvenirs... Toutes ces pensées... Elle est en train de s'autodétruire. Son esprit est en train de partir. Je ne peux rien faire pour la ramener, elle m'a happé comme un fétu de paille dans une tornade. Elle a vécu tellement d'horreurs...

Victime de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens, épuisée par l'épreuve que Loki venait inconsciemment de lui infliger, elle se mit à pleurer, tandis que Vision la serrait dans ses bras, tentant de la réconforter.  
Sur les poignets et autour de du cou de Loki, les pierres inhibitrices devenaient d'un vert émeraude éclatant.

\- Vision, tu pourrais faire quelque chose ? Demanda Captain.  
\- Entrer dans les pensées des gens ne figure pas dans ma liste de compétence. Cependant je peux assurer une stabilité et un encrage dans le monde réel à ceux qui le peuvent.  
\- Wanda, tu te sens assez forte pour recommencer ? Vision sera ton soutien.

Relevant la tête, la jeune femme croisa le regard doré de Vision. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se redressa.

\- Je vais le faire assura-t-elle.

Vision posa la main sur son épaule et bientôt fut entouré d'un halo lumineux, tandis que Wanda replongeait dans l'esprit de Loki.

\- Mon Dieu, murmura-t-elle. Tellement de tortures, de viols, de souffrances...

Ses yeux grands ouverts bougeaient pour suivre les nombreux souvenirs de Loki qu'elle seule voyait et des larmes recommencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

\- Comment peut-on être aussi cruel envers son enfant ? Demanda-t-elle dans le vide.

Ses poings se fermèrent et commencèrent à rougeoyer d'une lueur sinistre.  
Cependant cette fois, ancrée dans le monde grâce à Vision, la sorcière ne déclencha aucun chaos et se contenta de remonter la piste des souvenirs de la brune, pour essayer de rattraper son esprit. Mais Loki n'ayant pas été nommé de Dieu du Chaos pour rien, elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver une trace saine pour ramener le Jotun parmi les vivants.  
Dérivant dans le maelström de douleur et désespoir qu'était les pensées de la femme, Wanda fini par tomber sur un souvenir heureux mais fugace. Elle le rattrapa de justesse et le suivit pour retrouver l'esprit de Loki, perdu dans un des méandres de pensée, auréolée de lumière verte.  
Wanda prit la « main » de l'esprit de Loki et tira de toutes ses forces.  
Elle sentit Vision la rejoindre et tirer avec elle, ajoutant ses forces.  
Dans la pièce, les deux Avengers lévitaient au dessus du sol, entourés par une lueur sang et or, observés par un capitaine désemparé.  
Puis aussi brusquement que c'était arrivé tout s'arrêta.  
Loki prit une grande inspiration en se cambrant comme un arc, tandis que Wanda se retrouvait propulsée contre Vision, jetée hors des pensées de la femme.

\- Anthony ! S'écria Loki en essayant de se redresser.

Mais elle retomba lamentablement sur le sofa, vaincue par la fièvre et les frissons provoqué par la drogue.

\- Loki, qu'est-ce que Doom vous a fait boire ? Demanda immédiatement Captain America en s'approchant.

L'esprit et la vue brouillée, Loki ne reconnut pas le Soldat. Elle continuait d'appeler à l'aide, répétant le même prénom, persuadée qu'elle était toujours en plein cauchemar.

Anthony, Anthony, Anthony,...


	12. Dispute

Salut tout le monde !

bon je sais ça fais un bail que j'ai pas posté. Mais je galérais complètement avec ce chapitre, je pense que ça se sent quand on le lit. J'ai quand même réussi à en faire un truc digeste (enfin je crois), ça ne me plaît pas vraiment, mais il fallait que je le poste pour pouvoir passer à la suite sinon j'allais bloquer dessus pendant des années. Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Si jamais vous avez des questions, des remarques, un petit mot gentil pour l'auteur, vous savez où ça se passe : direction les reviews !

Merci pour ceux qui en laissent et même pour mes petits lecteurs fantômes (que je ne demande qu'à connaître, promis je ne mords pas quand je réponds au reviews), vous ne savez pas combien vous comptez pour moi !  
Je vous aime fort fort fort !

Bonne lecture !

'Taëlle

* * *

Chap 11

Loki ne se souvenait de rien.  
Enfin si. Elle se souvenait d'être partie en claquant les portes, de s'être cachée dans les rues de New York et d'être finalement partie voir la mer, mais après ça... Plus rien.  
Là, elle se trouvait actuellement dans sa chambre avec de nombreuses courbatures, une envie de vomir sur le cœur et un mal de crâne persistant. Mais que s'était-il passé ?!  
Comme elle se redressait, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Captain America entra dans la pièce.

\- Vous êtes réveillée Loki ? demanda-t-il en la voyant assise.  
\- Non, je suis actuellement en pleine crise de somnambulisme, répondit-elle avec ironie.  
\- Comment-vous sentez vous ? passa outre Steve.  
\- Assez curieusement, mal. Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne est d'être allée me promener le long de l'océan.

L'homme reste interdit pendant plusieurs sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant un moment, avant de venir s'asseoir sur la chaise aux côtés du Jotun.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez donc de rien ? Demanda-t-il d'un air incertain.  
\- Devrais-je me souvenir d'un événement particulier ? Répondit l'alitée en levant un sourcil.

Le Soldat baissa les yeux, fuyant le regard de la brune, apportant un élément de réponse plutôt inquiétant à celle-ci.  
Il s'était donc passé quelque chose de grave. Quelqu'un était mort ?  
Loki porta ses deux mains sur son ventre.  
Son bébé. Thor était-il venu pour lui prendre, et elle ne se souvenait de rien à cause du choc psychologique ?

\- Captain Rogers, que s'est-il passé ?

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas.  
Loki ferma les yeux une seconde. Il fallait qu'elle se calme sinon elle allait tailler le soldat en pièce pour obtenir des réponses.  
Elle se força au calme et inspira profondément.

\- Répondez Soldat. C'est un ordre.

Le ton du Jotun était descendu de quelques degrés et l'injonction avait claqué dans la pièce comme un coup de fouet. Ce n'était plus la femme, le Jotun ou même le Dieu qui parlait. C'était le chef de la garde royale, poste que Loki occupait depuis plus de 1 500 ans. Un chef de guerre habitué à mater des brutes, au crâne épais comme la pierre et plus borné que des ânes, d'un simple mot.  
Steve se mit à trembler. Il lui était facile de contrer un ordre de Fury, mais Loki le mettait au supplice.  
Fury était incapable d'avoir le moindre contrôle sans proférer des menaces ou braquer une arme sur la tempe de son adversaire. Loki était l'autorité même.  
Si elle avait ordonné au directeur du SHIELD de faire le beau, ce dernier se serait exécuté sans même y penser.  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il se fit couper par Coulson qui rentra dans la pièce.

\- Steve, sort d'ici s'il te plaît. Loki et moi devons discuter.

Soulagé au-delà des mots, le blond sortit de la pièce, non sans chuchoter un "merci" plein de gratitude à l'Agent en passant.  
Ce dernier attendit d'ailleurs que le Soldat ait fermé la porte avant de prendre la parole.

\- S'il vous plaît Loki, ne vous servez pas de votre autorité sur Steve. Ni sur aucune des personnes qui vivent dans cette Tour d'ailleurs. Nous ne faisons ça que pour votre bien.  
\- Alors dîtes moi ce qui s'est passé, siffla Loki toujours en pressant ses mains sur son ventre. Comment va mon bébé ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir été prise pour un hochet par votre Berserk ?

L'Agent déposa une grande enveloppe marron sur les genoux du Jotun.

\- Votre bébé va très bien, répondit-il. Voici tous les résultats des tests qu'on vous a fait subir le temps de votre inconscience pour vérifier votre état de santé, ainsi que ceux du bébé. Et il se porte à merveille, rassurez-vous. Mais il faudra faire plusieurs test dans les jours à venir pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucun changement.

Loki ouvrit l'enveloppe et parcourut les résultats des yeux.  
D'accord, sur ce coup là elle allait devoir demander de l'aide, parce qu'elle ne comprenait rien aux papiers qu'elle avait dans les mains.  
Sans rien laisser paraître, elle replaça les documents dans la pochette et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Que s'est-il passé et quel jour sommes nous ?  
\- De quoi vous rappelez-vous ? Répondit Coulson.  
\- Je me souviens d'être allée jusqu'à la mer. Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir après cela.  
\- On vous a retrouvée inconsciente sur la falaise. Vous avez attrapé froid et fait un malaise à cause de la fièvre. On vous a retrouvé quelques heures après votre départ et vous êtes restée relativement inconsciente pendant plus de trois jours, avec quelques périodes d'éveil, mais sans grande mesure. Vous avez eu de la fièvre, ce qui peux expliquer les courbatures et le mal de tête, si jamais vous en avez.

Loki leva en sourcil en regardant l'homme.

\- Vous êtes habituellement meilleur menteur que cela Agent, remarqua t-elle. Vous ne m'avez pas retrouvé près de la falaise, et je n'ai pas fait de malaise à cause du froid. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'autre. Dites moi.  
\- Loki, pour votre bien, je vous en prie ne cherchez pas à savoir. Il en va de votre santé et de votre sécurité. Sachez juste que vous n'avez pas été blessée physiquement.  
\- Vous savez que je ne vais pas me contenter de ça Agent, déclara la brune.  
\- Oui, je le sais pertinemment, et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, répondit l'homme en sortant de la chambre.

Loki regarda la porte d'un air perplexe.  
Pourquoi Coulson était-il à ce point inquiet ?  
Secouant la tête, la femme sorti de son lit et se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau. Un bon bain l'aiderait sûrement à se débarrasser de son mal-être.  
Sans un seul regard vers son miroir, elle se dévêtit et se glissa dans l'eau chaude, détendant ses muscles perclus par les courbatures.  
En se savonnant, elle remarqua des traces de bleus et des petites lésions sur sa poitrine et son ventre. Elle posa ses doigts dessus, appuyant pensivement sur certains. Mais d'où venaient ces marques ? En pressant une ecchymose sur son sein droit, une douleur plus vive la traversa et elle sursauta, glissant au fond de sa baignoire par accident. Cependant lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux sous l'eau, elle n'était pas dans sa baignoire, mais dans une pièce totalement différente. Une cheminé brûlait à sa gauche et un dossier de canapé entravait ses mouvements à sa droite. Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau devant elle, elle se retrouva face à un visage banal, mais aux yeux bleu glacé. Elle se redressa brusquement, prenant une grande inspiration en sortant de l'eau. Regardant autour d'elle, le Jotun s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours dans sa baignoire, entourée d'eau chaude. Mais malgré cela, elle tremblait et devait se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas se mettre à hurler à cause d'une terreur qu'elle n'expliquait pas.  
Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi venait-elle d'avoir cette vision ?  
Attrapant de nouveau son savon, elle recommença à se frotter vigoureusement, tant elle se sentait sale, bien qu'elle se soit lavée quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque la peau pâle eut rougit sous l'action répétée du gant de toilette et parfois des ongles.  
Loki sorti d'un bond de sa baignoire, ses longs cheveux gouttant sur le sol alors qu'elle marchait vers son coffre. Elle se sécha avec des gestes fébriles et sauta dans son armure se sentant beaucoup trop exposée dans des vêtements midgardiens, pour une raison inconnue. Mais elle ne doutait absolument pas que cette impression avait quelque chose à voir avec la vision qu'elle avait eu plus tôt.  
Alors qu'elle glissait une lame dans son haut, un garçon et un petit robot à roulette entrèrent en trombe dans sa chambre.

\- Bonjour Maman ! S'exclama Dumm-E. Je suis content que tu ne sois plus malade ! On s'inquiétait drôlement avec You !

Loki regarda le petit androïde avec des yeux ronds.

\- Où as-tu appris à parler ainsi ? Demanda-t-elle en dissimulant une petite dague au niveau de sa cuisse et une autre dans sa manchette.  
\- C'est Monsieur Rogers qui m'a appris quand tu étais malade ! Et puis Monsieur Agent Coulson il voulait apprendre à parler à You, mais...

Le garçon jeta un regard au robot à côté de lui. Le ton de Loki se durcit.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Et bien...  
\- Dumm-E, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.  
\- Quand tu es partie Papa était très en colère et il a lancé quelque chose qui a fait mal à You. Il saignait et ça voulait pas s'arrêter et puis son corps il marchait de moins en moins bien alors avec Butter-finger on est allé en cachette dans l'atelier de Papa et on a remit You dans son ancien corps. Papa ne le sait pas. Jarvis savait que You était blessé mais on lui a fait promettre de rien dire à Papa.

Loki pinça les lèvres et se retourna pour chercher quelque chose dans son coffre.

\- Où est ton père Dumm-E?demanda t-elle en continuant de chercher.  
\- À la prison avec Jarvis. Pourquoi ?  
\- You et toi allez dans l'atelier, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes, répondit Loki en se redressant. Je dois parler à votre père, ajouta t-elle en ceignant son épée à sa taille d'un geste vif.  
\- Tu lui fais pas de mal, hein ? Demanda Dumm-E d'un air inquiet.

Loki ne répondit pas et sortit de la chambre à grands pas, son enveloppe brune à la main. Les petits robots se précipitèrent à suite mais seul You avec ses roulette parvenait à aller assez vite pour concurrencer les longues enjambées de la brune. Il bipait tout ce qu'il pouvait en tirant sur un pan de l'armure pour essayer de l'arrêter, attirant l'attention des autres occupants de la Tour.  
Voyant Loki descendre vers les sous-sol en armure complète et épée à la taille, Steve et Coulson ensemble dans le salon se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent à la suite de la femme en l'appelant, mais elle ne semblait pas les entendre. Le Soldat réussit à lui prendre le poignet, mais Loki se dégagea en un geste brusque, les pupilles dilatées et la mâchoire serrée. L'homme voulut dire quelque chose mais Coulson le stoppa en lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille. La femme se retourna de nouveau et continua de descendre vers la prison de verre.  
Une fois dans la pièce elle fut accueillie par un rire froid, qui lui glaça le sang.

Doom.

Pourquoi Doom était-il ici ?  
Le savant fou était agenouillé face à Tony, la tête baissée et les épaules secouées par un rire dément. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Loki s'immobilisa.  
Le visage du roi de Latvérie était totalement brûlé. La seule chose reconnaissable dans cette amas de chairs détruites était les yeux bleu glacé.  
Cependant ce n'était pas les horribles cicatrices qui étaient d'habitude couvertes par le masque de métal qui avait stoppé Loki. C'était le fait que lorsque Doom avait levé la tête, le visage de sa vision s'était superposé au sien et une horrible certitude s'imposait à elle. L'homme dans ses souvenir était Doom.  
Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ?  
La voix de Tony la ramena à la réalité.

\- Réponds Doom, ou je te jure que je te tue.  
\- Mais quelle partie de la vérité Stark ? Répondit Doom hilare. La partie où ta chère Loki crie comme une chienne alors que je la baise comme tu as toujours rêvé de le faire, ou celle où elle en redemande ? Ou encore celle où elle est en train de faire une fausse couche à cause de la drogue ?

Quoi ? Doom... Doom l'avait violée ?  
Non.  
La femme connaissait les traces et les séquelles laissées par une telle agression et elle n'en portait pas. Mais il avait probablement tenté, ce qui expliquait les traces sur sa poitrine et la terreur qui l'habitait depuis la vision qu'elle avait eut dans sa baignoire. Finalement elle avait changé d'avis. Elle ne voulait plus savoir ce qui s'était passé. Mais elle avait quand même des comptes à rendre à Tony.  
L'ingénieur, lui, sortit calmement une petite arme de sa chemise et la chargea avec un détachement effrayant. Le visage impassible il la pointa sur le front du savant fou.  
Quelqu'un devrait peut-être l'empêcher de tuer le roi de Latvérie, aussi la brune se dirigea vers la prison.

\- Je n'ai pas fait de fausse couche, déclara Loki en s'avançant vers les deux hommes son enveloppe toujours à la main. Et vous ne m'avez pas « baisée » comme vous dites si bien, ajouta-t-elle en se campant devant son ancien tortionnaire. Et quoi que vous m'ayez fait ça ne devait pas être très mémorable, puisque je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

Tony s'était tourné vers la brune sans dévier d'un millimètre son arme, toujours pointée sur le front de Van Doom. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'épée qui pendait à la taille du Jotun.

\- Loki ? Demanda-t-il en cherchant à croiser son regard.

Mais cette dernière ne le regardait absolument pas et fixait le savant fou, toujours agenouillé dans sa cage en verre.

\- Mais qu'en sais-tu si ton bébé va bien ?, demandait-il avec un sourire affreux sur le visage. Ce sont eux qui te l'ont dit, n'est-ce pas ? Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'ils ne t'ont pas menti ? Pourquoi auraient-ils dit la vérité ? Tu es seule Loki, et personne/

La fin de phrase de Doom avait été noyée dans la détonation du pistolet que Tony tenait en joue. Le fou à la cape verte se recroquevilla sur lui-même en sifflant de douleur. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, un filet de sang serpentait le long de son cou. Tony lui avait tiré sur l'oreille.

\- Méfie-toi Doom. N'oublie jamais que j'ai été fabriquant d'armes et qu'avant de les vendre, je les essayait.  
\- Ça y est ? Loki a fait la pute, elle porte ton rejeton et tu joues les grands défenseurs ? Cracha haineusement Doom. Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop, une fois que je serais sorti d'ici, je la débarrasserais de son fardeau, et je me ferais un plaisir de l'engrosser à nouveau !

Avant que quiconque ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Loki avait ouvert la porte de la prison et soulevé l'homme par le col pour le frapper en plein visage, poing fermé. Alors qu'elle allait le frapper une nouvelle fois, Tony lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher de déchausser les dents du roi de Latvérie.

\- Loki arrête ! On doit le livrer à la justice !  
\- Dit celui qui me pointait une arme sur le front il y a quelques secondes, bredouilla Doom, la bouche en sang.  
\- Je peux encore lui faire mal sans forcément le tuer, siffla la femme.  
\- Non Loki, sinon/ commença Tony.  
\- Sinon quoi ?! Tu comptes me blesser comme tu as blessé You ?! Répliqua le Jotun totalement furieux en laissant tomber Doom qui s'effondra en un petit tas sur le sol. Je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à mes enfants, comme tu le fais sur les tiens !  
\- Loki ! Loki, c'était un accident ! S'écria le milliardaire en tournant la femme face à lui. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à You ! J'étais en colère et j'ai lancé le premier truc qui me soit tombé sous la main, mais jamais je n'ai voulu...  
\- En colère ? EN COLÈRE ?! QUEL DROIT AVAIS-TU D'ÊTRE EN COLÈRE ?! QUEL DROIT AVAIS-TU DE ME TRAITER DE CATIN ?!  
\- NON ! Loki... Je t'en prie... Je ne voulais pas... J'étais tellement inquiet... Loki, s'il te plaît...

Et Anthony Stark, l'homme le plus puissant du monde, tomba à genoux devant la terrible femme qui lui faisait face. Lui qui avait toujours réponse à tout se trouvait à court d'argument, la tête basse devant la colère de la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Loki d'un ton polaire.

Sa voix glaciale était bien plus terrifiante que ses cris.  
L'ingénieur secoua la tête sans répondre.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu tellement inquiet ? Ta méfiance à mon égard est-elle aussi forte que tu ais peur que je rejoigne Doom sans réfléchir ? Est-ce vraiment toute la considération que je mérite de VOTRE part, Anthony Stark ? Croyez-vous que je sois stupide à ce point ?!  
\- Non ! Loki... Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie... implora l'homme prostré à ses pieds.  
\- Alors répondez Stark. C'est un ordre !

Mais l'ingénieur garda ses lèvres closes, bien que tout le monde ait tressailli sous l'injonction de l'ex-Dieu.

\- Tony répond, demanda Captain America qui sentait l'ordre de Loki mobiliser chacun de ses muscles.

L'ingénieur restait obstinément silencieux. Il ne dirait rien, même pour tout l'or du monde. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Loki qu'il était en train de tomber désespérément amoureux d'elle, que c'était en lui-même qu'il n'avait pas confiance, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la retenir éternellement. Comment quelqu'un comme Loki pourrait un jour aimer quelqu'un comme lui ?  
Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait si ça pouvait lui donner une chance d'être plus proche du Jotun. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire parce que tout ce qu'il lui dirait la ferait partir loin de lui.

\- Vous êtes pathétique Stark, cracha Loki.

Elle tourna le dos à Tony pour sortir de la cage à grands pas.

\- Je dois avouer que même en y mettant du mien, je n'aurais pas mieux réussi à vous déchirer, savoura le roi de Latvérie en crachant toujours du sang sur le sol. Merci pour ça, on manipule toujours plus facilement les gens avec les nerfs à vif. Et comme je serais bientôt sorti de prison...

Mais Tony ne l'écoutais même pas. Il regardait Loki s'éloigner de lui, sans un seul regard en arrière.  
La femme s'arrêta au niveau de Coulson :

\- Vous aviez raison Agent. Parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas savoir.

L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la brune se détourna. Son regard tomba sur une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, aux yeux terriblement tristes.  
La connexion se fit aussitôt.  
Avec ses nerfs à fleur de peau, Loki ne parvenait plus à garder ses défenses mentales en place, tandis que la Scarlet Witch encore épuisée par sa rencontre avec l'esprit de Loki quelques jours plus tôt, avait projeté son esprit sans le vouloir, incapable de contrôler son empathie.  
Les deux femmes se nimbèrent de rouge et leurs yeux se révulsèrent. Loki se mit à trembler et la sorcière s'effondra sur le sol, prise de convulsions, tandis que Captain America remontait en courant vers les étages supérieurs chercher Vision. Incapable de contrôler ses pouvoirs, la jeune femme ne redonnait pas simplement ses souvenir à la brune, elle les forçait à revivre les événements. Des blessures auto-générées apparurent sur leurs corps, souvenirs des sévices infligés par Doom, mais également par tous ceux que Loki avait affronté, les différents souvenirs se mélangeant.  
Le reste des Avengers assistaient, tétanisés, à l'étrange spectacle ignorant totalement quoi faire pour rompre la connexion. Puis Vision arriva en passant par le plafond et posa ses mains sur les tempes de la sorcière rouge, la protégeant des projections mentales du Jotun.  
La lueur rouge s'estompa et les convulsions se calmèrent. Loki poussa un long râle et la seule chose qui l'empêcha de s'effondrer sur le sol fut Coulson qui la rattrapa de justesse. Elle continuait de trembler et des petits gémissements terrifiés sortaient de ses lèvres.  
Dans la cage en verre, Doom s'étranglait de rire.

\- Mais c'est encore mieux que ce que j'espérais ! Maintenant elle ne voudra même plus vous approcher Stark ! Vous avez tout perdu !  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'amuse autant ?! rugit Tony en se retournant vers le fou à la cape verte.  
\- Parce que si je ne peux pas l'avoir personne ne l'aura ! explosa ce dernier en se redressant. Je la taillerais en pièce, je lui ferais subir cent fois ce qu'elle a déjà vécu si ça me permet de mettre la main sur elle ! Elle/

Écœuré par les propos du roi de Latvérie, Tony avait saisit son pistolet à l'envers et avait collé un coup de crosse à travers la joue du savant fou, le projetant de nouveau au sol et le coupant dans sa phrase.  
Quand il se retourna vers Loki, cette dernière était dans les bras de Coulson, entourée par une lueur rouge et or, Vision et Wanda ayant chacun une main posée sur son front. La sorcière se retrouva de nouveau catapultée hors de l'esprit de Loki lorsque celle-ci revint à elle pendant quelques secondes avant de replonger dans l'inconscience. La Scarlett Witch s'effondra dans les bras de l'humanoïde en pleurant.

\- Ne me faites plus faire ça, s'il vous plaît... Je peux plus le faire, je n'y arriverais pas une autre fois. Je vous en prie...  
\- Pourquoi qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'elle vient de faire ? Demanda Tony en s'approchant.

Captain America se mordit la lèvre tandis que Vision emmenait Wanda.

\- Eh bien avec tout ce que Loki a vécut... On peut dire que Doom a été la goutte de trop et quand on l'a retrouvée... Elle était en train de perdre l'esprit. Wanda a réussi à la ramener mais... tu connais Loki mieux que nous tous ici, et tu sais comment elle est... Il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'elle ne sombre définitivement et qu'elle emmène Wanda avec elle. Et quand Wanda a connecté son esprit au sien, tous ses souvenirs sont revenus et... Enfin disons que Wanda a dû rentrer dans son esprit une fois de plus pour la sauver.  
\- Et maintenant ? Demanda l'ingénieur d'une voix blanche.  
\- Maintenant à elle de voir si elle veut se réveiller... ou pas, expliqua Coulson en redressant le Jotun inconscient entre ses bras.  
\- Bien joué Stark, lança Doom du fond de sa cage. Sans toi je n'aurai pas réussi à la briser à ce point ! Tu veux savoir le pire ? C'est qu'elle t'appelait. Elle suppliait pour que tu viennes, et au final tu n'es pas venu. Et c'est ÇA qui l'a rendu folle ! Tout est de TA faute Stark !

Et le scientifique fou parti dans un éclat de rire affreux. Il semblait qu'il s'étouffait avec son propre sang, dans un gargouillis affreux, mais le rire ne cessait pas. Il tournoyait sans cesse sous le plafond, faisant grimacer tout le monde.

\- Mais que quelqu'un le fasse taire, marmonna Clint en se bouchant les oreilles.

Comme répondant à sa volonté, la porte de la prison de verre se ferma dans un chuintement discret, enfermant le Roi de Latvérie, seul avec sa folie.

\- Puis-je vous suggérer de ramener Lady Loki à sa chambre ? Proposa Jarvis à travers les haut parleurs.

Les Avengers quittèrent petit à petit la prison, Steve en dernier. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et finit par monter à la suite des autres, laissant Tony seul avec Dumm-E et You.  
Le petit androïde pleurait.

\- T'es méchant Tony ! Je te déteste !

You lança une trille triste et les deux petits robots remontèrent vers le salon.  
Tony se passa une main sur le visage.  
Il était définitivement seul. Derrière lui, Doom continuait de rire.

Loki se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard. Elle avait l'air complètement hagard et quand Bruce rentra dans la chambre pour l'ausculter, elle sortit une longue dague de dessous son oreiller et la brandit devant elle dans un geste de défense. Elle ne semblait pas reconnaître le médecin et tremblait de tous ses membres. L'homme s'immobilisa à l'entrée de la pièce, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Il sortit de sa torpeur en se faisait bousculer par un petit robot qui rentra dans la chambre en courant pour se jeter dans les bras de la brune, sans faire attention à la lame qu'elle tenait. Instinctivement le Jotun le serra contre elle, sans quitter Bruce des yeux. Ce ne fut que quand le docteur quitta la pièce qu'elle baissa son regard sur le petit garçon.

\- Maman on va réparer le corps de You ? Papa, il est enfermé dans sa chambre et il répond pas.

La femme regarda le visage de l'enfant et finit par lui sourire.

\- Allons-y , répondit-elle en se levant, sa dague toujours dans la main.

Elle prit la main du petit androïde dans la sienne, mais ne rengaina pas son arme pour traverser la Tour en sens inverse.

\- Où avez-vous caché You ? Demanda-t-elle une fois rentrée dans l'atelier.

Le petit garçon piétina nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Dumm-E ? insista t-elle en rangeant sa lame.  
\- Tu veux bien te tourner et pas regarder la cachette ? Demanda le gamin avec des grands yeux implorants.

Levant un sourcil, le Jotun se retourna et se mit face à la porte, tournant le dos à l'atelier. Elle entendit les enfants trafiquer dans son dos, traîner une chaise à roulettes et des petits soupirs d'efforts. Un grand fracas retentit alors dans l'atelier et elle se retourna vivement, prête à sortir une lame.  
Mais elle se retrouva seulement face à Dumm-E allongé en travers du bureau, le corps abîmé de You sur lui. Butter-finger, elle, était accrochée au plafond, ses petits pieds battant dans le vide.  
Les enfants avaient en fait soulevé quelques plaques du faux plafond pour y glisser le corps de You et avaient remis les plaques. Et vu la collection de bibelots en tout genre et de débris qui se trouvaient maintenant éparpillés sur le bureau, ils n'y avaient pas caché que le petit robot. Loki secoua la tête en souriant et parti les aider à ranger.  
En prenant le corps de You, elle s'aperçut qu'effectivement le système avait souffert. Le « sang » circulant dans les mécanismes était en réalité une sorte d'huile qui gardait la fausse peau hydratée et permettait aux engrenages de bien fonctionner. Lorsque le liquide avait fui le corps du petit garçon, la peau avait séchée et s'était parcheminée, donnant un étrange effet vieilli au visage pourtant juvénile. Les engrenages n'avaient pas trop soufferts pour la plupart, les différents systèmes s'éteignant au fur et a mesure lorsqu'ils commençaient à s'abîmer. Une fois la peau retirée, Loki s'arma d'un fer à souder, pour refondre les petites soudures des connexions électroniques, une à une.

\- Dit Maman, pourquoi tu as peur ? Demanda Dumm-E en l'observant.

Loki tressaillit en entendant la question et se brûla la main. Elle lâcha immédiatement la tige et porta la brûlure à sa bouche.  
Dumm-E et Butter-finger poussèrent un cri.

\- Maman tu t'es fais mal ! On va chercher Papa !

Et avant que la femme puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les deux enfants avaient quitté la pièce en courant.  
Le problème c'était que cette dernière ne souhaitait voir personne. Et surtout pas Tony.  
Tous ses souvenirs tournaient encore dans son esprit et s'imprimaient derrière ses paupières chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, la mettant dans un état de panique perpétuelle qu'elle ne parvenait à masquer qu'à grand peine. Elle ne se sentait pas en danger avec les enfants, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Mais elle avait peur. Et surtout elle avait peur des hommes. Peu importe qu'elle les connaisse ou pas. Son corps ne savait plus faire la différence et son esprit ne VOULAIT plus faire la différence.  
À quoi bon ? De toute façon on finissait toujours par la blesser.  
Mais là les petits allaient revenir avec Tony, et pire encore, sûrement avec Bruce.  
Elle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres et commença à haleter.  
Ça n'allait pas du tout.  
Si quelqu'un rentrait dans cette pièce, elle allait sûrement le tuer dans un geste d'auto-défense qu'elle aurait bien du mal à expliquer.  
Tony lui avait dit un jour que Jarvis avait UN angle mort dans la Tour. Un seul. Et il se trouvait très exactement au niveau de l'établi dans l'atelier, ou se trouvait également son ordinateur central. Tony pouvait ainsi travailler sans avoir peur que quelqu'un ne lui vole ses données par l'intermédiaire de Jarvis. Non qu'il y ait des risques – Jarvis était trop développé pour que quiconque puisse le pirater – mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.  
La main devant sa bouche pour faire taire les sanglots de terreur qui lui remontaient dans la gorge, elle se glissa sous le bureau, les jambes repliées contre elle, priant son père adoptif que personne ne la cherche, qu'on la laisse seule.  
Elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces.  
Loki, Dieu – enfin Ex-Dieu bientôt – du Chaos, des Sottises, des Mensonges, de la Forge, chef de la garde Royale, plus grand sorcier des neufs Royaumes etc... en était réduite à se cacher sous une table comme une enfant.  
Elle retombait effectivement en enfance, incapable de bloquer ses souvenirs encore, quand elle ne faisait pas ce que Odin souhaitait, quand elle préférait apprendre la magie plutôt que les armes, qu'elle savait qu'elle allait prendre une rouste mais elle tentait quand même de se cacher pour éviter les coups de son « Père ».  
C'était la première chose qu'elle avait faite lorsqu'elle put utiliser suffisamment la magie : se protéger du regard de Heimdall et du Père de Toutes Choses.  
Mais elle était de nouveau sans magie et donc sans protection. Et encore une fois on allait la chercher pour lui faire payer ses erreurs.  
Une larme s'échappa le long de sa joue pour venir mourir sur ses doigts tremblants.  
Pitié que personne ne vienne.  
Mais la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit tout de même dans un souffle et le Jotun se recroquevilla encore plus sous le meuble, plaquant sa deuxième main sur sa bouche pour étouffer les pleurs qui cherchaient à lui échapper.  
Une paire de jambes apparurent dans son champs de vision et s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau.  
D'une main tremblante, Loki se saisit d'une lame et la serra entre ses doigts.  
Elle ne voulait plus se faire frapper.  
Avec un soupir, le propriétaire des jambes se baissa et Coulson se retrouva devant une femme terrorisée, recroquevillée sur elle-même, armée d'une petite lame et aveuglée par des larmes. Elle tendit la lame devant elle, lorsque l'Agent amorça un geste dans sa direction.  
Aussitôt il recula de quelques pas et s'assit par terre, les mains en évidence devant lui.  
Lorsqu'un animal avait peur, il fallait se mettre plus bas que lui. Et c'était exactement ce qu'était le Jotun à cet instant : une animal terrifié et pris au piège.

\- Tout va bien Loki. Personne ici ne vous veut du mal.  
\- Et comment le savez-vous ? Demanda la femme d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Parce que je suis actuellement la seule personne dans la pièce en dehors de vous. Croyez-vous que je vous veuille du mal ?  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas...

Une larme de plus coula le long de sa joue. Elle ne savait plus rien. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans le parc, Doom non plus ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire de mal. Pourtant le résultat final n'avait pas été concluant.  
Coulson s'approcha un tout petit peu.

\- NON ! N'approchez pas ! Cria Loki en remontant sa garde.

Coulson leva ses mains en évidence.

\- Racontez moi ce qui s'est passé Loki. Je vous jure que je ne bougerais pas d'ici avant que vous ne m'en donniez l'autorisation.

Loki défia du regard l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Je vous donne ma parole, insista-t-il.  
\- Et que vaut-elle ? Demanda-t-elle effrayée.  
\- Ce que vous pensez qu'elle vaut. Mais je ne suis pas Doom, Loki.  
\- Ne me parlez pas de lui ! Cria hystériquement la brune en agitant sa lame.  
\- Alors racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé, reproposa Coulson en gardant son calme olympien.  
\- Pourquoi ?! De toute façon vous allez me dire que c'est de ma faute ! Que je n'avais qu'à pas sortir de la Tour ! C'est TOUJOURS de ma faute ! « Si tu n'avais pas fais-ci, tu n'aurais pas souffert ! Si tu n'avais pas fais ça, tes enfants seraient toujours là ! » C'est de ma faute uniquement parce que j'existe ! Si je n'avais pas été là, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

La dague s'échappa des doigts agités de la femme et elle s'effondra en sanglots hystériques, toujours sous la table.  
Fidèle à sa parole, Coulson ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il se contenta de sortir un mouchoir de sa poche pour le poser sur ses genoux, invitant le Jotun à venir le prendre.

\- Racontez-moi, redemanda-t-il encore une fois.

Incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer, Loki raconta.  
Tout ce qui s'était passé après qu'elle soit partie.  
La colère, la fuite, le froid, la solitude, l'espoir, la terreur, la panique, la folie.  
L'Agent ne l'arrêta pas une seule fois. Pas même lorsqu'elle commença à parler de Tony.

\- Je voulais pas crier autant, je voulais pas m'énerver autant... Mais j'aurais voulu qu'il me demande pardon... Qu'il s'excuse, au moins une fois... J'aurais juste voulu ça... Juste ça et je lui aurait pardonné...

Le Jotun termina son récit par ces quelques mots, sanglotant encore repliée sur elle-même, ses larmes glissant sur ses joues et tombant sur le sol sans bruit.

\- Loki, puis-je ? Demanda Coulson en penchant la tête vers elle.

La brune ne répondit pas mais se glissa hors du dessous du bureau, continuant de pleurer.  
Prenant le geste pour une autorisation, l'homme se déplaça vers la femme et lui tendit son mouchoir posant une main sur son dos.

\- J'aurais juste voulu qu'il s'excuse, répéta-t-elle en prenant le petit bout de tissu.  
\- Je sais, répondit l'agent.

La brune se moucha et reprit peu à peu son calme, tandis que Coulson lui frottait le dos pour qu'elle se redresse, améliorant ainsi sa respiration.  
Une fois la crise de larme passé, Loki tourna des yeux rouges et bouffis vers lui.

\- Et maintenant ? Qu'allez vous faire de moi ? Renifla-t-elle. Votre patron va sûrement vouloir me trancher la tête après ma petite escapade.  
\- Et bien pour commencer, nous allons prendre soin de vous. Quand au SHIELD, il ne sait pas que vous êtes sortie. Le hasard à voulu qu'à partir du moment où vous êtes sortie de la Tour et jusqu'au moment où vous y êtes entrée de nouveau, le système informatique interne à complètement cesser de fonctionner.

Un petit grésillement retentit dans les enceintes et Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Merci Jarvis.  
\- De rien Lady.

Coulson aida la femme à se relever et la conduisit hors de l'atelier.


	13. Pardon

Hey, je ne suis pas morte ! Et, non les exams et les recherches de stage ont bien failli avoir ma peau mais ce n'est pas encore le cas.  
Bref, je vous passe les regrets habituels, j'espère simplement que je n'aurais pas perdu tous mes lecteurs à cause du temps que je met entre chaque chapitre. Dites moi si vous êtes encore vivants !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chap 12

Les jours passaient et Loki se remettait doucement. Elle ne sursautait plus au moindre bruit, ne se baladait plus en armure complète dans la Tour et laissait la plupart de ses armes dans sa chambre. Elle ne sortait plus qu'avec une fine lame qu'elle glissait le long de son flanc. Cependant elle ne supportait plus les contacts et se réveillait la nuit en hurlant. Généralement, elle se levait et s'installait au salon, ou les lumières tamisées de Jarvis tenaient les cauchemars et les angoisses à distance. Coulson la retrouvait le lendemain matin dans le plus gros fauteuil en cuir, avec un livre dans les mains et trois enfants qui l'écoutaient raconter une histoire assis devant elle. Régulièrement, l'Agent s'installait sur le canapé à côté d'elle et écoutait avec le même ravissement que les bambins. Le conte prenait généralement fin lorsque Steve se levait, réveillant par la même occasion toute la Tour. Sauf Tony.

Tony avait disparu de la circulation.  
You était réapparut un jour avec son corps androïde en clamant que l'ingénieur l'avait réparé, mais l'homme ne se montrait plus du tout.  
Sans les verres qui traînaient sur la table quand Loki se levait en pleine nuit, la brune aurait pu croire qu'il était mort. Avec un soupir désabusé, elle les prenait pour les poser dans l'évier, tentant vainement de ne pas faire attention à l'odeur agressive d'alcool. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit toutes les nuits au salon, elle ne le voyait jamais passer et bien qu'elle-même ne le cherchait pas, elle aurait aimé que lui le fasse. Mais l'ingénieur était probablement comme elle, trop fier pour s'excuser en premier.

Loki se réveilla en sursaut une fois de plus, les images d'une main griffue arrachant son bébé de son ventre encore devant ses yeux. Elle posa une main sur son ventre plus si plat que ça en se redressant dans son lit. Après quelques minutes passée à réguler sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque, elle se renfonça dans ses oreillers, caressant du bout des doigts le léger renflement, rassurée de toujours sentir le bébé grandir en son sein. Fermant les yeux elle tenta de se rendormir, mais abandonna au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, incapable de faire sortir les images de sa tête.  
Elle se leva en soupirant et ramassa le livre au pied de son lit dans le but d'aller le lire au salon. Elle resta cependant immobile au milieu de la chambre, observant la première de couverture sans la voir. Si elle adorait la lecture, elle commençait un peu à en avoir assez de ne rien faire de ses mains. Elle avait toujours été habitué à avoir ses doigts occupés, ne supportant pas de ne rien faire. Si elle détruisait régulièrement ce qui passait dans ses mains c'était parce qu'elle les détruisaient machinalement, sans y penser. Elle avait BESOIN de s'occuper.  
Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, elle jeta le livre sur le lit et alla s'agenouiller devant son coffre pour fouiller à l'intérieur. Normalement elles devaient toujours y être...  
Avec un sourire de victoire elle tira deux aiguille à tricoter de la malle. Elle les posa à côté d'elle et recommença à chercher, soufflant sur une mèche qui se promenait devant ses yeux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherche infructueuse, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : ce qu'elle voulait ne se trouvait pas dans ce coffre.  
La brune souffla en s'asseyant sur ses chevilles et joua avec les deux longues aiguilles quelques secondes.

\- Jarvis, es-tu réveillé ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Toujours, Lady Loki, répondit obligeamment l'IA.  
\- Y a t-il de la laine ici ? De maillage fin, de préférence.  
\- Monsieur Stark possèdes quelques centaines de pelotes de laine vierge. Souhaitez vous que l'on en amènes ?  
\- Fais en monter une vingtaine dans le salon pour l'instant, s'il te plaît.

Loki ne posa pas de question sur la présence d'autant de laine dans la Tour. Tony en avait sûrement eut besoin pour un expérience quelconque. La curiosité la dévorait mais elle n'allait certainement pas aller demander au milliardaire. Toujours ce gros problème de fierté...  
Arrivant dans le salon, elle eut la surprise de voir un petit robot à roulette qu'elle reconnut comme You.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais debout toi ? Demanda-t-elle en lui prenant le panier rempli de pelotes.  
\- Si son corps androïde est au repos, son programme ne l'est jamais, tout comme le mien, se permit d'intervenir Jarvis. Sauf votre respect, notre première fonction est l'entretien de la Tour et l'exécution des désirs de ses habitants.

Loki caressa la tête du petit robot.

\- Merci You.

Le petit robot lança une trille et reparti vaquer à ses occupations.  
Loki s'installa dans un gros fauteuil près de la fenêtre, où Jarvis avait obligeamment allumé une grosse lampe à la lumière tamisée. Elle monta distraitement ses mailles sur son aiguille et commença à tricoter d'un air absent.

\- Si je puis me permettre Lady Loki, demanda Jarvis, pourquoi tricotez-vous ?  
\- Je fais mon trousseau pour le bébé. Il est de tradition à Asgard que chaque mère fasse un trousseau pour son nouveau né, fille de ferme comme reine. J'ai fait le trousseau de chacun de mes enfants. De plus ma mère nous a appris très tôt à coudre, à tricoter et à repriser des vêtements. Les couturières ne nous suivent pas en guerre et un Prince ne se bat pas en guenilles. Tous les nobles savent coudre, Odin et Thor également, même si vous ne les verrez jamais faire. Pas assez « masculin » à leur goût, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton aigre.

Loki ne pouvait pas compter le nombre de corrections qu'elle avait reçu parce qu'elle faisait elle-même ses vêtements et ceux de ses enfants. « Un homme ne s'abaisse pas à des travaux de femmes ». Chaque fois que Loki se faisait remarquer pour sa couture ou sa magie, Odin le prenait comme une injure jetée au trône d'Asgard et se devait de rectifier cet affront en battant son fils pour « faire de lui un homme ».  
Le salon retomba dans le silence après cette intermède et Loki continua de tricoter jusqu'à sentir ses paupières s'alourdirent après une paire d'heures. Sans plus réfléchir elle posa son ouvrage par terre, ramena ses jambes sous elle et s'endormit, roulée en boule dans le fauteuil. Elle savait qu'elle se réveillerait d'ici peu de temps, bien avant que n'importe quel habitant de cette Tour.

Loki fronça le nez alors qu'une odeur de nourriture chatouillait ses narines, la sortant de son sommeil. Elle s'étira comme un chat, de tout son long en poussant un petit gémissement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle se redressa sur le fauteuil en se frottant les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il faisait jour. Elle se leva d'un bond. Pourquoi dormait-elle encore ? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillée alors que les allées et venues avaient commencé dans le salon ?  
Une veste tomba à ses pieds. Fronçant les sourcils, elle la ramassa et s'avança doucement vers la cuisine. Elle y trouva Steve Rogers en train de faire des pancakes et c'était l'odeur des crêpes en train de cuire qui l'avaient sorti du sommeil.

\- Bonjour Loki, la salua-t-il en s'apercevant de sa présence. Je vois que vous êtes réveillée. Le petit déjeuner sera prêt dans quelques instants.

Loki acquiesça bien qu'elle n'allait rien avaler et s'assit sur une chaise en regardant l'homme travailler. Triturant la veste, elle se décida enfin à parler. Ça la travaillait depuis des semaines.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- À propos de quoi ? Répondit Steve en se retournant à moitié vers elle.  
\- De moi. Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de m'aider du jour au lendemain ?

Le soldat ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant de faire ses pancakes.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi malin que Stark ou Banner, mais il y a trop de détails qui ne collent pas, finit-il par dire.  
\- Comment cela ? Demanda Loki en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Premièrement, votre frère/  
\- Thor n'est PAS mon frère, grogna la brune.  
\- /vous a toujours décris comme un puissant magicien, ce qui ne plaisait pas à votre père.  
\- Odin, n'est PAS mon père !  
\- Hors tout ce que vous faisiez lorsque vous avez attaqué la Terre étaient de simple clones, très loin des prouesses magique décrites par la mythologie ou même par Thor. Il nous a raconté que vous vous étiez recollé la tête une fois décapité, alors faire deux ou trois clones ça ne devait pas être très compliqué pour vous. Mais malgré cela, vous ne faisiez rien d'autre. Ensuite, lorsque Thor, Tony et moi nous sommes battus en pleine forêt une fois que l'on vous a capturé, alors que vous auriez pu vous enfuir vous êtes resté au même endroit, comme si vous attendiez qu'on vienne vous chercher. Enfin, en regardant les vidéos de l'attaque de New York, je me suis aperçu que vous aviez les yeux bleus. Or présentement, ils sont verts. Le calcul n'a pas été si dur que ça. Je suis peut-être un simple soldat mais je ne suis pas stupide. Moins que ce que les gens ne croient. Je n'attaque pas quelqu'un qui n'est pas responsable de ses actes. Et je ne me remettrait pas d'attaquer et emprisonner une femme enceinte.

Abasourdie par le fait que quelqu'un ait prit la peine de chercher à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer, le Jotun ne trouvait rien à dire. Elle sentait les larmes perler à ses yeux, émue par le geste du soldat, mais elle les essuya d'un air rageur. Ça allait bien cinq minutes de pleurer comme une fontaine, flûte ! Fichues hormones ! Elle respira un bon coup et avala la boule d'émotion qui bloquait sa gorge.

\- Merci, dit-elle enfin.

Le Captain se contenta de sourire et ne fit aucune remarque sur les yeux légèrement rouges.

\- Sinon, pourquoi avez-vous décidé de faire des pancakes ce matin ? Demanda Loki en changeant totalement de sujet.

On allait pas s'étendre sur ses états d'âmes plus longtemps.

\- Appelez moi Steve, comme tout le monde.  
\- Très bien sourit Loki. Et donc Steve, pourquoi faites vous des pancakes aujourd'hui ? Une envie soudaine ?  
\- On peut dire ça comme ça, effectivement.  
\- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce que l'Agent Coulson a fait part, hier, de son envie d'en manger ? Demanda Loki malicieusement.

Un sourire de victoire éclaira son visage quand Steve lui tourna le dos pour retourner s'occuper de sa cuisine, les oreilles aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse plongée dans l'eau bouillante. Poussant le vice jusqu'au bout, elle décida de s'amuser encore un peu.

\- Allons Steve, vous ne seriez pas gêné tout de même ?  
\- L'Agent Coulson et moi-même n'entretenons pas ce genre de relation, répondit le pauvre garçon sans oser se retourner.  
-Et franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! S'exclama la femme en croisant les jambes. Il est encore très bel homme ! Vous devriez en profiter !  
\- Et vous avec Stark alors ? Répliqua enfin Steve en se retournant, toujours aussi rouge.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre que vous ayez envie de vous aventurer sur ce terrain là, dit Loki en relevant un sourcils.

L'homme tentait juste de détourner la conversation de ses histoires de cœur, mais il sentit au ton de la brune qu'il venait d'entrer en terrain miné.

\- Vous tenez quand même sa veste entre vos mains. Il disparaît de la vie de tout le monde, sauf la votre apparemment, déclara Steve en montrant le vêtement d'un mouvement de tête.

Loki baissa les yeux sur le tissus qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts. C'était à Tony ça ? Mais si elle l'avait eu sur elle… ça voulait dire que Tony était passé dans le salon pendant qu'elle dormait. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas réveillée ? Que faisait-il debout au milieu de la nuit ? Avisant le regard légèrement triomphant du soldat, Loki remit ses questions à plus tard et se leva d'un mouvement souple. Hors de question de le laisser gagner.

\- Dites moi Steve, commença-t-elle en s'approchant de l'homme, comment trouvez-vous notre cher Agent ?

Le Soldat perdit immédiatement son sourire et recula pour tenter d'échapper à la prédatrice qui lui faisait soudainement face. Il se retrouva cependant bientôt bloqué contre le plan de travail et l'étincelle joueuse dans le regard vert ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Comment allait-il se sortir de là ? Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le fait qu'il ne sortirait pas vivant d'une joute d'esprit avec l'ex Dieu des malices.

\- Alors Captain ? Ne souhaitez-vous pas le voir pour une fois sans ce costume ? Savoir ce qui se cache derrière cette chemise et cette cravate austère ?

Cette fois-ci, il était fait comme un rat, elle l'avait bloqué contre le meuble en agrippant le bord du plan de travail.

\- Je... je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, bredouilla-t-il en regardant autour de lui pour trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce traquenard.

Il ressemblait à un lapin pris entre deux feux et la brune décida de s'amuser encore un peu. Il était bien trop mignon pour son propre bien. Pas étonnant que l'Agent soit tombé pour lui.

\- Je crois au contraire que vous voyez exactement de quoi je parle Steve Rogers. Je parle des fantasmes qui vous tiennent éveillé en pensant que dans la pièce d'à côté, dors l'homme qui vous rends fou...  
\- Je n'ai absolument pas ce genre de sentiments envers l'Agent Coulson ! Et je n'en aurais jamais ! S'écria l'homme en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces pour essayer de ne pas voir les images qu'il essayait chaque jour d'oublier et que Loki faisait ressurgir dans son esprit.

Réussissant enfin à faire sortir l'homme de ses gonds, Loki s'apprêtait à lancer une dernière pique avant de lâcher l'affaire quand le bruit d'un objet tombant sur le sol attira son attention vers la porte de la cuisine. Relâchant le pauvre Steve, elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit et tomba sur un stylo qui avait roulé sur le sol. Un petit stylo estampillé SHIELD.  
Prise d'un doute affreux, la femme ramassa le crayon et sorti rapidement de la cuisine pour essayer de trouver son propriétaire mais le salon était aussi vide qu'un garde-manger Asgardien après un jour de banquet.

\- Jarvis, l'Agent Coulson était dans cette pièce à l'instant, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en sourdine pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité du Soldat.  
\- J'en ai bien peur, répondit l'IA de la même manière.

Le Jotun jura silencieusement. Elle avait beaucoup discuté avec Coulson et si il y avait une chose qu'elle avait deviné dans tous les non-dits de l'homme c'est qu'il était follement et désespérément amoureux de Steve Rogers. Que personne dans cette Tour ne l'ai encore remarqué tenait du miracle, de l'avis de Loki. L'agent portait son cœur en bandoulière. Personne ne pouvait lui cacher ses sentiments, dans ce domaine elle était la meilleure. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement parce qu'elle était – enfin, avait été – le Dieu du mensonge ? Dans tous les cas, entendre ces paroles de la bouche de son amour secret avait dû briser le cœur de l'Agent.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda timidement Steve en sortant de la cuisine.  
\- Rien, répondit rapidement Loki. Pourquoi demandez-vous cela, mon petit jeu vous manque déjà ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Le soldat rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles et retourna immédiatement à la préparation de ses pancakes. Loki regarda le crayon et le fourra dans sa poche, espérant avoir un mot avec l'Agent assez rapidement dans la journée. Mieux valait ne pas laisser la situation s'envenimer d'avantage. Tony s'était déjà évanoui dans les airs depuis quelques semaines, ça n'allait pas recommencer avec Coulson.

Bruce en avait ras le bol. Que Tony disparaisse de la circulation après l'humiliation que Loki lui avait infligé, d'accord. Qu'il se remette à boire, voir à doubler les doses, à la limite. Mais qu'il vienne le faire dans SON laboratoire, hors de question.  
Il respira un bon coup en se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour chasser la tension qui commençait sérieusement à le titiller et se dirigea vers l'homme qui comatait sur sa chaise de bureau, une bouteille à la main. Il lui secoua l'épaule pour le réveiller, jusqu'à ce que le milliardaire pose sur lui un regard vitreux.

\- Tony, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il en tirant une deuxième chaise pour s'asseoir dessus.  
\- Jarvis, m'a coupé l'accès à l'atelier, répondit l'homme d'une voix rauque.  
\- Et donc, c'est pour ça que tu viens décuver dans MON laboratoire ?  
\- Pas de panique, je m'en vais, rétorqua Tony en essayant de se lever.  
\- Non, tu restes assis et tu m'écoutes, ordonna Bruce en l'empêchant de se lever.

Le scientifique en avait marre de voir son ami s'autodétruire. Il n'avait déjà pas été là quand Pepper l'avait largué, il n'allait pas encore une fois fermer les yeux quand Loki lui mettait l'humiliation de sa vie.  
Il lui prit la bouteille des mains et la posa sur le bureau.  
L'ingénieur soupira et se frotta les yeux pour tenter d'y voir plus clair.

\- Toi aussi tu veux me faire la morale ? Non parce que entre Jarvis et Steve j'ai ma dose, bougonna-t-il.  
\- Tu fais ce que tu veux Tony, tu es un grand garçon, soupira Bruce. Je ne te ferais pas la leçon, je voudrais te parler en tant qu'ami. Et en tant qu'ami je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne te dirais pas d'arrêter de boire parce que tant que tu n'auras pas réglé le problème avec Loki tu continueras. J'ai... enfin tout le monde dans la Tour a remarqué qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Loki et toi.  
\- Se passait quelque chose entre Loki et moi, rajouta Tony d'un ton aigre en regardant la bouteille d'alcool.

Bruce soupira encore.

\- Bref, tu avais arrêté de boire et elle commençait enfin à discuter avec un peu tout le monde. Mais tu étais le seul avec qui elle discutait vraiment, de sa vie et de ses problèmes. Les seules discussions qu'elle a avec Coulson, elle le fait surtout parler de lui, sans jamais donner d'informations vraiment personnelles. Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas essayer de lui parler plutôt que de te noyer dans du whisky bas-de-gamme ?  
\- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué Brucie, elle ne veut pas me voir, ni me parler. Ça va être difficile de l'approcher. Essaie d'envoyer notre très cher Captain America, il aura sûrement plus de chance que moi.  
\- Est-ce que tu t'es excusé au moins ? Demanda Bruce en regardant son ami.  
\- J'ai l'impression que tu n'étais pas là il y a quelques semaines... soupira Tony en se tenant le front.

Il était trop tôt pour tenir une conversation pareille.

\- Je ne te parle pas de te traîner à ses pieds, je te parle de lui demander pardon debout pour t'être conduit, si j'ai bien tout compris, comme le dernier des imbéciles.  
\- Le dernier des imbéciles t'envoie te faire foutre, fut la seule réponse que l'ingénieur fournit avant de se lever pour sortir.

Il attrapa la bouteille d'alcool au passage et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Elle refuse tout contact et quitte la pièce dès qu'il y a plus d'un homme dans la pièce, expliqua Bruce alors que Tony allait atteindre la porte.

Ça l'arrêta pour le coup.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant.  
\- Elle a peur de tout. Jusqu'à la semaine dernière, Jarvis la prévenait de tous les déplacements dans la Tour pour éviter de nous faire tuer accidentellement en arrivant sans prévenir. Elle était constamment en armure et encore aujourd'hui elle se promène avec une lame sur elle. Elle ne dors quasiment plus et ne mange rien qu'elle n'ait pas préparé elle-même. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour elle et pour le bébé mais elle refuse d'être proche de qui que ce soit. Même Coulson est désarmé. Elle est redevenue celle qu'elle était lorsqu'elle venait juste d'arriver. Elle a besoin que tu lui parles.

Tony regarda le scientifique prêt à dire quelque chose mais l'alcool embrouillait encore trop sa réflexion pour qu'il puisse dire quelque chose d'intelligent. Cependant trop sobre pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il allait dire une bêtise il préféra tourner les talons pour sortir du laboratoire.  
Il aurait du choisir un autre endroit pour boire.  
Quand il avait trouvé Loki endormie, roulée en boule sur son fauteuil, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser sa veste sur ses épaules avant de s'asseoir à ses pieds pour la regarder dormir pendant de longues minutes. Il avait eu besoin d'effacer la dernière image qu'elle lui avait laissé, gravant son visage paisible dans son esprit pour oublier le regard méprisant qui lui avait glacé les os. Il était parti dans le laboratoire de Bruce pour boire parce que le sien lui rappelait trop les moments vécus avec le Jotun et que ça lui crevait le cœur.  
Remontant actuellement dans sa chambre il repensa à ce que lui avait dit le scientifique. Non seulement il était responsable de l'agression de Loki, mais il était également responsable de son isolation. Peut-être devrait-il disparaître de sa vie pour qu'elle soit enfin heureuse. Mais lui serait-il capable de vivra sans elle ? La réponse évidente lui donna envie de pleurer.  
Il avait besoin de boire.

Loki sursauta et porta la main à sa lame lorsque Bruce, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver, entra dans la cuisine. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et prit un pancake qu'il déchira méthodiquement en petits morceaux, un air grave sur le visage.

\- Je viens de parler à Tony, lâcha-t-il à Captain America.

Prête à sortir de la pièce, Loki hésita un moment avant de franchir la porte. Le ton employé par le scientifique ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Toujours pareil ? Demanda Steve d'un ton inquiet.  
\- C'est encore pire. Jarvis lui a coupé l'accès à son labo, je l'ai retrouvé dans le mien.

Le blond soupira et Loki compris qu'elle ne tirerais rien de plus de la conversation entre les deux hommes et retourna dans le salon.

\- Jarvis, où est Coulson ? Demanda-t-elle en ramassant son tricot.  
\- Monsieur Coulson est reparti pour le SHIELD, Lady. Il a prévenu qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir.

La femme jura entre ses dents. Encore un qui prenait la fuite.  
Elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, contrariée et posa son ouvrage sur la petite table à ses côtés. Elle ruminait encore ses pensées en jouant avec une aiguille quand Dumm-E traversa la pièce en courant, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- Au secours Monsieur Banner ! Papa va mourir !

Loki sauta sur ses pieds. Qu'est ce que Tony avait encore fabriqué ?!  
Elle se précipita à la suite du scientifique et du soldat qui se dirigeaient en courant vers la chambre de l'ingénieur.

\- Oh le con ! S'exclama Bruce en entrant dans la pièce.

Le milliardaire était inconscient, assis par terre avec la bouteille renversé à ses côtés. Il était en plein coma éthylique

\- Plutôt que de nous montrer l'étendue de votre vocabulaire, puis-je plutôt vous suggérer d'empêcher Monsieur Stark d'entrer en hypothermie ? Demanda Jarvis qui était déjà dans la pièce.

Bruce réagit au quart de tour.

\- Steve, va me remplir des bouteilles d'eau chaude, il faut éviter que la température de Tony ne descende. Jarvis aide-moi, il faut le faire vomir pour éviter qu'encore plus d'alcool ne passe dans son sang. Il faut essayer de le réveiller aussi. On risque de le perdre si il reste inconscient plus longtemps.  
\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Demanda Loki en murmurant.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait recommencé à boire ? Quand est-ce qu'il avait recommencé ? Leur dispute ne pouvait pas l'affecter autant. La colère était comme le vin, elle déliait les langues et les gens révélaient plus facilement leurs pensées profondes quand ils étaient en colère. Alors Tony ne buvait pas à cause d'elle. Il ne se souciait pas assez d'elle pour être dans cet état-là. N'est-ce pas ?  
Le Jotun sursauta lorsqu'une main effleura son épaule et elle se décala vers le mur pour laisser passer Steve avec quelques bouteilles remplie d'eau chaude.  
Bruce les plaça contre Tony sous son T-shirt et contre son cou, tandis que Jarvis allait vider la bassine dans la salle de bain attenante à la pièce. La femme aperçu alors dans un coin de la pièce les trois petits robots qui se tenaient les uns contre les autres, regardant les adultes s'agiter autour d'eux sans savoir quoi faire.  
Elle allait se diriger vers eux quand Bruce l'interpella avant de quitter la pièce :

\- Loki pouvez-vous le réveiller ? Je dois aller chercher de quoi surveiller sa tension.

Le Jotun s'approcha du lit.  
L'homme allongé dessus l'avait insulté, se foutait la vie en l'air tout seul comme un grand et c'était quand même à elle d'aller le sauver ? Est-ce que les rôles n'étaient pas inversés dans cette histoire ? C'était elle la femme enceinte en exil, qui se faisait trahir éhontément ! C'était elle qui devrait être en train de se noyer dans son désespoir ! De quel droit osait-il ?!  
Prise d'un brusque accès de colère elle attrapa le devant du T-shirt de Tony pour le redresser et lui flanqua la claque de sa vie, au moment où Bruce revenait dans la chambre.  
L'ingénieur prit une inspiration beaucoup plus rauque et ouvrit des yeux vitreux. Loki le lâcha et se tourna vers le scientifique.

\- Il est réveillé.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les enfants et leur tendit une main rassurante.

\- Venez. Monsieur Banner et Monsieur Rogers vont s'occuper d'Anthony avec Jarvis, on ne va pas les gêner.

Les trois petits robots regardèrent Tony allongé sur le lit, entouré par Bruce, Jarvis et Steve, puis Loki qui continuait de leur tendre la main, puis Tony encore une fois et finirent par saisir la main de la brune pour la suivre à l'extérieur.  
Cependant une voix rauque arrêta le Jotun à la porte.

\- Je suis désolé Loki, si tu savais...

La femme soupira en secouant la tête et sorti de la chambre sans se retourner une seule fois.

\- Mère, Père ne va pas mourir n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Butter-finger en s'accrochant à sa jambe.  
\- Non trésor, répondit Loki d'une voix douce. Il faut juste faire attention durant les trois prochaines heures, mais Banner et Jarvis vont bien s'en occuper. Il reviendra bientôt.  
\- Et nous on va faire quoi en attendant ? Questionna Dumm-E en levant les yeux vers elle, agrippé à sa main.  
\- Et bien nous allons/

Le Jotun fut coupé dans sa phrase lorsque la Tour trembla sur ses fondation avec un grondement sourd. Les enfants s'agrippèrent à elle avec un cri de peur et elle dut s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber. Les fenêtres vibraient avec intensité et de la poussière se mit à tomber du plafond. Le sol redevint stable au bout de quelques secondes mais ces dernières avaient eut l'air de durer une éternité.

\- C'était quoi ? Demanda You d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Un tremblement de terre, répondit Loki, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiens bien, sourit-elle en serrant le petit garçon contre elle.  
\- Ça va revenir ? Demanda Dumm-E.  
\- Non, nous ne somme pas dans une zone de tremblement de terre. C'était sûrement un événement isolé.

Un événement isolé mais tout de même inquiétant. La secousse devait être très importante pour secouer la Tour, or ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une zone sismique. Un tremblement de terre de cette ampleur n'était pas normal. Les autorités l'aurait prévu. Jarvis l'aurait prévu. Un événement pareil, n'arrivait pas sans prévenir.

\- Maman, on fais quoi maintenant ? Demanda Dumm-E en tirant sur sa manche, complètement inconscient des pensées qui agitaient sa mère.

Cette dernière disait qu'ils ne risquaient rien donc c'était vrai. Pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

\- On pourrait faire la cuisine, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?  
\- Pourquoi faire ? Répondit le petit garçon.  
\- On a pas 'esoin de manger nous ! Renchérit son frère.  
\- Merci, mais moi j'en ai besoin et je n'ai encore rien avalé aujourd'hui ! Et pour votre information, votre petit frère ou votre petite sœur aura besoin de manger aussi pour vivre ! Vous ne voulez pas vous occuper du bébé ?

Les enfants restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Bien sûr qu'ils voulaient s'occuper du bébé mais pour l'instant il n'était pas là. Alors pourquoi devait-ils s'en préoccuper ? Et puis ça allait être un robot aussi non ? Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de manger ?

\- On pourrait faire des cookies, proposa Butter-finger d'une petite voix en regardant ses pieds. Jarvis dit que c'est une recette facile à faire...  
\- C'est une excellente idée, l'encouragea Loki. Bien meilleure que celle de tes frères qui veulent me faire mourir de faim !

Lesdits frères éclatèrent en protestations, faisant rire Loki.

\- Eh ben si c'est comme ça, le dernier dans la cuisine à un processeur en mousse ! S'exclama Dumm-E en s'élançant dans la couloir.  
\- C'est pas 'uste, t'es pa'ti avant ! S'exclama You en courant à sa poursuite.  
\- Attendez-moi ! S'écria Butter-finger en les suivant.

Cependant, par un mouvement inexpliqué, la fillette se prit dans ses propres pieds et s'étala sur le sol avec un cri de surprise. Elle se redressa en position assise, avec les larmes aux yeux, affreusement vexée.  
Loki retint un rire pour ne pas l'humilier davantage et s'approcha de la petite.

\- Et si on y allait ensemble ?

La gamine hocha la tête et prit la main de sa créatrice pour la suivre en regardant par terre.

\- Butter-Finger à un processeur en mousse ! S'exclamèrent les deux garçons en voyant leur sœur entrer dans la cuisine, la tête basse.  
\- Les garçons ne vous moquez pas de votre sœur s'il vous plaît, protesta Loki en voyant les yeux de la petite se remplir de larmes.  
\- Oui maman, répondirent les enfants en se renfrognant.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel. Les enfants étaient tous les mêmes. La manière dont ils interagissaient ensemble lui rappelait la manière dont Jor, Fen et Hel avaient l'habitude de se disputer quand ils étaient encore avec elle. Sa gorge se serra.  
Ses enfants lui manquaient.  
Une petite main vint s'agripper à sa manche, la sortant de sa torpeur.

\- Maman, Dumm-E et You jouent avec de la farine, rapporta Butter-finger.  
\- Cafarde ! S'exclama Dumm-E en prenant une grosse poignée de farine pour lui lancer dessus.

Les cheveux de la fillette devinrent entièrement blancs à cause de la poudre. Avisant les petits poings qui se serraient, Loki se recula quelque peu du champ de bataille.

\- Les garçons si j'étais vous je ferais attention, prévint-elle.  
\- Bah pourquoi ? Demanda le gamin en se tournant vers sa créatrice.

Dans son dos la fillette avait pris le paquet de farine dans ses mains. Elle se dirigea vers son frère et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle le renversa au-dessus de sa tête, le coiffant au passage d'un petit tas de farine.  
Les grands yeux choqués du petit firent rire son frère et sa sœur, ainsi que sa mère.  
Un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres, faisant rire davantage Loki qui savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.  
Sa fratrie allait en prendre pour son grade.  
Des œufs commencèrent bientôt à voler dans la cuisine, rapidement suivis de cris indignés.  
Loki dût mettre fin à la bataille rapidement, les petits commençant à sortir des bouteilles d'eau et d'huile pour se les lancer à la figure.

\- Et comment va-t-on faire des cookies maintenant et qui va nettoyer ? Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils se furent tous calmé.

Les enfants se regardèrent.

\- C'est Dumm-E 'ui a 'ommencé ! S'exclama You en pointant son frère du doigt. C'est 'ui qui doit nettoyer !  
\- C'est pas vrai, répliqua ce dernier, c'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui dois nettoyer !  
\- Est Buccer-finger 'ui a renversé le sa' de farine, mais est toi 'i a lancé les œufs !  
\- Mais j'étais pas tout seul ! C'est toi et Butter qui ont lancé de l'eau ! Je vais pas nettoyer tout seul !  
\- Mais 'est pas moi 'i ai sali le plus !  
\- Maman ! Dis lui que je dois pas tout faire tout seul !

Loki se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Vous allez nettoyer, tous ensemble, Butter-finger incluse. Vous êtes tous les trois fautifs et donc vous allez tous les trois nettoyer. Mais d'abord vous allez vous laver parce que vous êtes de vrais petits cochons !

Là, les enfants la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

\- Mère ? Nous sommes de robots. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous laver, expliqua Butter-finger avec un ton qui laissait supposer que sa créatrice avait perdu l'esprit.

La femme leva un sourcil.  
Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'elle allait tomber dans le panneau ?  
Les enfants détestaient se laver, c'était un fait, mais pour qu'eux aussi... Soit ils évoluaient à vitesse grand V, soit quelqu'un avait rajouté quelques lignes de codes dans leur programme de base. Loki savait pertinemment qui aurait pu faire une telle chose.

\- Vous allez tous à la douche. Maintenant, ordonna-t-elle en se décalant pour les laisser passer.  
\- Mais... protesta You.  
\- Pas de « mais », vous êtes des gorets tous autant que vous êtes, vous allez vous laver. Point final.

Les trois gamins soufflèrent et sortirent lentement de la cuisine, comme les condamnés à morts s'avançant vers la guillotine. Ils ne voulaient pas se laver ! Pris d'un éclair de génie, You se retourna.

\- Mais on peut pas 'e laver ! On est des 'obots donc si on mouille on 'a rouiller !  
\- Et tu penses vraiment que ton père et moi n'avons pas pensé à vous rendre étanche ? Au bain !  
\- Mais on veut pas y aller ! Protestèrent les enfants.  
\- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Répliqua Loki en commença à se fâcher.

Comprenant que s'ils n'obtempéraient pas ils allaient en prendre pour leurs grades, les enfants entrèrent sans trop faire d'histoire mais se contentèrent de rester debout près de la baignoire sans faire un geste une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Tous dans l'eau, allez ! Les exhorta Loki en les poussant vers le bassin de faïence déjà rempli par les bons soins de Jarvis.

Butter-finger poussa un petit soupir de tristesse et commença à enlever ses vêtements. You regarda sa mère avec un petit air de défi mais rejoignit rapidement sa sœur devant le regard noir de Loki. Dumm-E lui, regarda l'eau du bain, regarda sa créatrice, l'eau du bain une nouvelle fois et choisit de finalement prendre la fuite, sous le regard médusé de Loki qui se mit à sa poursuite une fois remise de sa surprise. Elle le rattrapa dans le couloir alors qu'il allait monter dans l'ascenseur et le prit à bras-le-corps pour le reconduire dans la salle de bain. Cependant, le gamin se débattait comme un beau diable, criant et donnant des coups de pieds comme un petit animal sauvage.  
Loki n'en revenait pas. Mais où avait-il donc appris ce genre de choses ?

\- Dumm-E si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite, je te mets tout habillé dans l'eau ! Se fâcha la brune exaspérée par son comportement.  
\- Tu le feras même pas d'abord ! Répliqua le petit garçon en se débattant de plus belle.  
\- Ça c'est qu'on va voir !

Elle entra dans la salle de bain à grands pas, retenant l'androïde à grand peine à cause de ses ruades et le laissa tomber dans l'eau, arrosant les deux autres enfants au passage.  
Crachotant, Dumm-E refit surface et s'indigna :

\- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?!  
\- Parce que tu es insupportable ! Si je dis que tu vas prendre un bain, tu vas prendre un bain ! Où as-tu appris à être aussi têtu ?!  
\- C'est Monsieur Clint qui m'a appris ! Il nous a aussi dit que si jamais on se lavait, notre peau allait s'user et on allait avoir des trous partout !

Loki soupira en se mettant à genoux devant la baignoire. Elle attrapa Dumm-E et lui fit lever les bras pour enlever son T-shirt tout en lui répondant.

\- Vous laver ne va pas faire des trous dans votre peau. Votre peau à quasiment les mêmes propriété que la peau humaine, au détail près qu'elle ne vieillit pas et qu'elle ne s'altère pas au fil du temps. Mais elle est entièrement étanche et elle ne va pas s'user parce que vous frottez du savon dessus.

Elle posa les vêtements du petit garçon dans le panier à linge et s'empara d'un gant de toilette sur lequel elle fit mousser du savon.

\- Mais Monsieur Clint/  
\- Ferme la bouche, la coupa Loki en frottant son visage pour enlever les traces de farine et d'œuf.

Le bambin agrippa le bras de sa créatrice pour qu'elle arrête de lui mettre du savon dans la bouche.

\- Et pourquoi Monsieur Clint il nous aurait dit ça si c'est pas vrai ?!  
\- Probablement pour vous faire une farce, répondit Loki en récupérant son bras. Maintenant, ferme ta bouche et tes yeux, sinon le savon va rentrer à l'intérieur.

La brune finit de laver Dumm-E sans trop de difficultés et l'envoya jouer dans l'eau le temps de laver son frère qui se laissa faire sans rechigner. Curieusement Butter-finger ne laissait pas Loki s'approcher d'elle.

\- Non, je ne veux pas !  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu es toute sale et tes cheveux sont pleins de farine et d'œufs !  
\- Non ! Si tu me laves les cheveux, ils vont tomber !  
\- Mais enfin Butter-finger...  
\- C'est vrai ! Madame Romanov, avait plein de cheveux dans sa douche à chaque fois qu'elle les lavait ! Sur les humains ça repousse, mais comme je suis un robot, je finirais chauve !

La fillette sanglotait en se tenant la tête comme si ses cheveux allaient s'envoler dans la seconde.  
Loki s'assit sur ses talons et regarda la petite fille.

\- Dis-moi Butter-finger, est-ce que tu trouvais beaucoup de cheveux quand je prenais ma douche ?  
\- Non...  
\- Et si je te lavais les cheveux avec les mêmes produits que moi ? Proposa Loki. Comme ça ils ne tomberons pas, exactement comme les miens.

La gamine réfléchit quelques secondes toujours en tenant ses mèches et finit par acquiescer.  
Lorsque Loki se releva elle dut se tenir au mur, les chevilles et les genoux ankylosés par la position qu'elle leur avait infligé. Elle paniqua pendant quelques secondes, inquiète de cette sensation qu'elle n'avait alors jamais ressenti.  
Les pierres absorbaient sa magie et son énergie bien plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Jusqu'à présent elle était également imprégnée de la magie des pommes d'Idunn, mais cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'en avait pas eu et avec les bijoux qui drainaient toute la magie...

\- Mère, tout va bien ? Demanda Butter-finger d'une voix inquiète.

La gamine avait vu sa mère se mettre debout et vaciller pour s'immobiliser sans aucune raison.

\- Oui trésor tout va bien, répondit Loki en reprenant constance.

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle ne devait pas inquiéter les gamins. C'était elle l'adulte, c'était à elle de s'inquiéter pour eux et non l'inverse.  
La brune sourit à la petite et sortit de la salle de bain pour aller chercher ses produits. Alors qu'elle retournait dans la salle d'eau commune où les petits jouaient ensemble, un autre tremblement de terre secoua la Tour, plus fort que précédemment, éclatant quelques vitres et obligeant la femme à se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

\- Jarvis qu'est ce qui se passe ?! N'as-tu pas ordre de prévenir lorsque ce genre d'événement arrive ?!  
\- Navré Lady, mais ces événements sont imprévisibles. Ils ne sont pas d'origine géologique et sont donc par conséquents indétectables.  
\- Ils ne sont pas géologiques ? Mais alors pourquoi la terre tremble-t-elle ?  
\- Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je ne sais pas Lady, répondit Jarvis d'un air ennuyé.

Si Loki avait eu l'androïde devant les yeux, elle était sûre que ce dernier aurait tapé du pied par frustration. L'IA mettait un point d'honneur à être au courant de ce que faisait chaque personne sur cette planète et être incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il y avait des tremblements de terre le mettait hors de lui.  
Lorsque le sol cessa de trembler sous les pieds de la brune, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain où ses trouvaient les petits en espérant que rien ne soient arrivés à ces derniers.  
Elle les trouva tous les trois serrés les uns contre les autres au milieu de la baignoire, avec de l'eau partout sur le sol.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé maman ? Demanda Dumm-E en s'approchant d'elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas trésor, répondit-elle, Jarvis est incapable d'expliquer ce qui se passe.  
\- Je ne suis pas incapable d'expliquer ce qui se passe, répliqua l'IA d'un ton pincé. Cependant, les données reçues indiquent que ces tremblements de terre pourraient être provoquées par un animal marin gigantesque. Il devrait faire plusieurs milliers de tonnes et mesurer quelques kilomètres de long. Un animal de cette taille est toutefois inexistant sur notre planète.

Loki fronça les sourcils. Plusieurs milliers de tonnes et quelques kilomètres de long...

\- Alors, si ça existe pas, pourquoi est' que ça tremble ? Questionna You d'un air apeuré.  
\- Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je ne sais pas, répondit Jarvis presque désespéré.

Avouer deux fois en moins de cinq minutes qu'il ignorait quelque chose le mettait au supplice.  
Loki fit sortir les deux garçons de la baignoire et pendant qu'ils se séchaient et s'habillaient, elle lava les cheveux de la gamine et s'en occupa comme si c'était les siens. Une fois lavés elle les enveloppa dans une serviette et fit sortir la fillette de l'eau. Sèche et habillée, elle la conduisit au salon où Jarvis avait déposé une brosse à cheveux et des rubans à la demande du Jotun.  
Cette dernière fit asseoir l'enfant devant elle et commença à brosser ses cheveux, comme elle le faisait sur sa fille longtemps auparavant. Elle passait doucement la brosse sur les longues mèches noires de Butter-finger, s'arrêtant sur chaque nœud et prenant soin de les démêler patiemment avant de reprendre la brosse pour la passer sur la chevelure de la gamine jusqu'à ce que les mèches crissent sous ses doigts. Alors, elle prit les rubans et commença à tresser les cheveux de la petite.

\- Est-ce fini Mère ? Demanda Butter-finger une fois que Loki reposa la brosse sur la table.  
\- Oui, tu peux te lever.  
\- On peut aller faire des cookies maintenant ?

Loki acquiesça et accompagna la petite jusque dans la cuisine. Elle demanda à Jarvis d'appeler les deux garçons qui avaient disparu on-ne-sait où et ils arrivèrent en courant mais propres, au grand soulagement de Loki. On ne pouvait imaginer combien les enfants pouvaient se salir en une journée.  
Avec beaucoup de patience et beaucoup d'éclats de rires, les cookies finirent par être fait et enfournés. Pas assez patients pour attendre 20 minutes sans rien faire les enfants étaient partis s'occuper, laissant Loki seule dans la cuisine à surveiller les biscuits.  
Une fois seule, elle ne put faire autrement que de repenser à Tony.

Bruce tap-tapait du pied par terre en surveillant les constantes de Tony. Jarvis s'occupait de le tenir éveillé et Steve avait quitté la pièce, se sentant désormais inutile.  
Le scientifique prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, ne tenant pas particulièrement à ce que Hulk ne pointe le bout de son nez. Mais l'ingénieur lui tapait vraiment sur le système.  
Comment pouvait-on être aussi intelligent, sauver des centaines de vies, se battre contre des monstres venus de l'espace et avoir peur de parler à quelqu'un ?! Ça dépassait son entendement.  
Tony devait parler à Loki.  
Pour son propre bien comme pour son bien à elle. Il ne comprenait pas comment Tony avait pu pardonner si vite à la personne qui avait failli provoquer sa mort en le lançant par la fenêtre. Mais il y avait une telle alchimie entre ces deux êtres que le scientifique ne se posait pas plus de questions que cela. Il suffisait de les voir ensemble.  
S'en était presque douloureux de les voir côtes à côtes tant l'image qu'ils renvoyaient était parfaite. Bruce pensait que c'était pour cela que Natasha ne supportait pas Loki. Alors que la russe devait lutter chaque jour pour trouver sa place, tout comme eux, le Jotun avait immédiatement trouvé la sienne avec Tony.  
La rousse était simplement jalouse à en mourir.  
Bruce aussi, d'une certaine manière. Mais il était trop proche de Tony pour ne pas être content pour lui. Loki était arrivé à point nommé dans un moment où le milliardaire avait désespérément besoin d'un point d'ancrage que les Avengers ne pouvaient plus lui fournir.  
Tony avait besoin de Loki.  
Alors pourquoi cet imbécile la fuyait comme la peste ?! Il agissait comme un enfant qui venait de se faire gronder !  
Il avait intérêt à se bouger un peu s'il ne voulait pas ennuyer le Jotun et s'il y avait une chose que Bruce avait comprise, c'était que ce qui ennuyait la brune sortait rapidement de sa vie. Et vu comment Loki avait traité l'ingénieur, ce dernier était à deux doigts de repasser par la fenêtre.  
Tony qui engueulait Jarvis sortit le scientifique de ses pensées :

\- Je suis réveillé Jarvis, tu peux arrêter de me noyer sous des informations sans importances, notamment celle de tremblement de terre provoqué par un animal géant. Sérieux, où est-ce que tu es allé chercher un truc pareil ?! Tu passes trop de temps sur internet J' !

L'ingénieur semblait de nouveau capable de sarcasmes il devrait donc être capable de l'écouter, nota Bruce. Il s'avança vers l'alité et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'androïde.

\- Je vais prendre le relais, merci Jarvis.

Le robot hocha la tête et se recula de plusieurs pas, laissant la place au scientifique.

\- Tu comptes encore me faire la morale Brucie ? Je suis plus un gosse tu sais, déclara Tony en se renfonçant dans ses oreillers.  
\- Alors arrête de te comporter comme tel ! S'exclama Bruce.

Tony sursauta et braqua toute son attention sur le scientifique. Il aimait bien le Hulk, mais seulement quand il ne se trouvait pas dans la Tour. Remarquant son trouble, le scientifique prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

\- Tony, tu te comportes comme un lâche. Je ne prétends pas connaître Loki aussi bien que toi, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que tu commences sévèrement à l'énerver ces temps-ci. Elle risque encore de repartir et cette fois-ci elle aura totalement raison. Donc maintenant tu prends tes couilles et tu vas lui parler comme un adulte et a fortiori comme un homme !  
\- Tu deviens vulgaire Brucie, remarqua Tony. Et puis, je suis pas si énervant que ça, c'est quand même grâce à moi que Thor est reparti chez lui avant qu'on ne ramène Loki ici !  
\- Est-ce qu'elle le sait ça, au moins ?

L'ingénieur ne répondit pas, se contentant de décoller les capteurs de sa peau. Bruce soupira en recollant les patchs.

\- Comment as-tu pu diriger une des plus grandes multinationales au monde en étant aussi nul en relation humaine ?  
\- Je sais comment fonctionnent les gens et je sais ce que je dois faire pour qu'ils me mangent dans la main. Mais Loki... je ne sais jamais comment la prendre, je ne sais absolument pas comment elle pense et c'est très perturbant ! Je sais jamais comment agir avec elle !  
\- Bienvenue parmi le commun de mortels, répliqua Bruce.  
\- Tu veux que je te dise ? C'est de la merde.

Bruce sourit et s'apprêtait à répondre quand la Tour se mit à trembler si violemment que les vitres de la chambre explosèrent.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! C'est déjà la troisième fois ! Jarvis ! Explications ! Cria Tony pour couvrir le vacarme provoqué par le séisme.  
\- Je ne sais pas Monsieur.  
\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?! S'indigna Tony.

Jarvis savait tout ce qui se passait sur cette planète, il avait accès à toutes les données du monde entier ! C'était impossible qu'il ne sache pas ! Tony avait veillé personnellement à ce que l'IA ait accès à absolument toutes les données présentes partout !

\- Toutes mes données m'indiquent que ce tremblement de terre est provoqué par un animal marin gigantesque, hors un animal de cette ampleur ne peut exister sur Terre.

Le séisme s'était enfin arrêté et Bruce se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce les yeux fermés et les poings serrés contre lui.  
Tony arracha tous ses capteurs et se mit devant lui.

\- Bruce, tout va bien ? Tu veux que Jarvis t'emmène dans le Bunker ?

Le Bunker était une pièce de haute sécurité, créée spécialement pour Hulk lorsque Bruce ne parvenait plus à le contrôler. Elle était assez haute pour que le berserk ne puisse atteindre le plafond en sautant et les murs étaient assez épais pour qu'il ne puisse pas les défoncer à mains nues. Et si malgré cela il y arrivait quand même, il serait enterré tellement profondément sous terre qu'il ne pourrait remonter à la surface.  
Tony ne voulait pas l'enterrer si profondément sous terre mais Bruce, qui avait aidé à mettre en place cette pièce, avait insisté pour éviter qu'une catastrophe comme celle d'Afrique du Sud ne se reproduise. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Hulk soit lâché en plein New York, même s'il risquait d'en mourir.  
Tant pis.  
L'enjeu était trop important.  
Mais le seul problème était de savoir comment attirer le Hulk dans ladite pièce.  
Le scientifique se leva avec difficulté et tituba vers la sortie de la pièce, luttant pour ne pas laisser la créature prendre le dessus sur l'homme.

\- Jarvis tu le suis et tu l'aides à descendre de préférence sans/

Le cri du Hulk déchira le silence relatif de la Tour.

\- /l'énerver, soupira Tony. Allez viens on va essayer de l'attirer dans l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne détruise tout.

L'androïde et son créateur se mirent à la suite du géant vert qui se dirigeait lourdement vers le salon et la cuisine d'où sortait une délicieuse odeur de gâteaux. Mais avant que le berserk n'ait pu atteindre la cuisine un extincteur vola à travers la pièce et frappa l'arrière de son crâne. Si le choc ne le fit pas bouger d'un poil, mais ça eut le mérite d'attirer son attention ailleurs.  
Le regard de Tony se posa sur Butter-finger qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce, encore dans une position de lancer.

\- Butter-finger, je crois que tu devrais commencer à courir, la prévint Tony.  
\- Il ne fait pas que Monsieur Banner puisse accéder à la cuisine, Mère s'y trouve encore !

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, une sévère imprécation sonore se fit entendre attirant de nouveau l'attention de Hulk vers la cuisine.  
Alors que la créature se dirigeait de nouveau vers la pièce, You arriva derrière sa sœur et lança à son tour une lourde lampe en cuivre qui se trouvait sur un des meubles.  
Quand Hulk se détourna pour s'intéresser à eux de nouveau, le petit garçon se mit à gesticuler et à crier pour attirer le berserk vers lui.  
Complètement furieux, le géant vert se mit à le suivre pour essayer de l'attraper mais le bambin lui glissait entre les doigts comme une anguille. Et bientôt Dumm-E se rajouta à son frère, énervant encore plus la créature. Ils réussirent à le mettre dans l'ascenseur prévu pour descendre dans le Bunker et sortirent par une petite trappe aménagée sur le haut de l'ascenseur.

\- De vrais acrobates vous deux, les félicita Tony une fois le danger écarté. Bien joué ! C'était une bonne idée de détourner l'attention du Hulk Butter-finger. Tu as bien fait.

La petite sourit et alla chercher son extincteur favori mais poussa un grand cri de détresse attirant Loki hors de la cuisine.

\- Butter-finger ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda la brune en s'agenouillant devant elle.

La gamine leva des yeux pathétiques vers elle. L'objet était complètement cabossé, suite à sa rencontre avec la tête de Hulk.

\- Mon... mon esstinxeur est cassé, commença la petite en chouinant.  
\- On dit un extincteur ma puce, le reprit tendrement Loki. Et ne t'inquiète pas on va en trouver un autre, d'accord ?  
\- Bien Mère, renifla l'enfant.  
\- T'inquiète pas Buttie il a bien servi ton esstinteur ! C'est grâce à toi que Maman est toujours là ! S'exclama Dumm-E  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Le do'teur Banner 'i soignait Papa il a eut peur du cremblement de terre et du 'oup, le monsieur tout vert il voulait aller dans la cuisine mais Butter-finger elle a lancé son etinteur comme ça il est pas allé.  
\- Mais Docteur Banner était avec Tony non ? Comment va-t-il ?s'inquiéta la brune. Jarvis, Tony est-il/

Loki commençait à se relever mais, quand son regard tomba sur l'ingénieur qui patientait à l'entrée de la pièce avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement.  
Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux avant que Loki ne reprenne le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle finit de se redresser et tourna les talons pour retourner dans la cuisine, sans jeter un regard vers l'ingénieur.  
Même si Tony avait bien compris que la brune ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça, il craignait tout de même de se retrouver seul avec elle. Elle était légèrement rancunière, mine de rien.  
Puis, pris d'un élan de courage, il entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Loki. Cette dernière terminait juste de décoller les biscuits faits par les enfants pour les mettre à refroidir sur une grille quand elle aperçut Tony.

\- Je peux te parler une petite seconde ? Demanda-t-il, incertain.  
\- Sachant que tu viens déjà de prendre trois secondes pour dire cette phrase, le temps que tu t'étais imparti est largement écoulé, déclara Loki d'un ton froid.  
\- Vu que tu es encre capable de faire preuve d'un peu d'humour, je dirais que tu ne m'en veux plus tant que ça mais/

L'ingénieur se coupa dans sa phrase en voyant le biscuit que la brune tenait dans ses doigts à présent en miettes sur la table. Marche arrière toute, il avait mal joué.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reprit-il.  
\- Tu as une minute, lui accorda Loki en s'adossant au plan de travail.

Elle avait les bras croisés devant elle et fixait le milliardaire dans une attitude défensive.  
Comprenant qu'il avait intérêt à la jouer fine, ce dernier prit soin de choisir ses mots pour éviter une nouvelle crise.

\- Je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour la manière dont je t'ai parlé dans le laboratoire. J'avais peur que tu ne partes avec Doom. J'avais peur que tu ne fasses que t'ennuyer ici ! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant les poings de la brune se serrer. Comme tu n'as pas le droit de sortir et qu'on avait fini les robots, j'avais peur que tu ne finisses par t'ennuyer et que tu partes pour trouver autre chose ! Et puis je sais que je suis insupportable...  
\- Seulement quand tu bois, ce qui semble avoir été le cas durant ces dernières semaines. Pourquoi ?

Tony fit la grimace.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu arrêtes pour moi. Si tu veux continuer à boire, grand bien te fasse, je ne suis ni ta mère ni ta compagne et je n'ai, par conséquent, rien à te dire. Si tu dois arrêter de boire c'est pour toi et uniquement pour toi. Parce que si tu décides d'arrêter de boire pour quelqu'un ou quelque chose, dès lors que cette chose disparaît tu n'as plus aucune raison de continuer l'abstinence, expliqua Loki.

Tony regarda la brune, sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il finalement. Je suis profondément et sincèrement désolé d'avoir été aussi minable. J'ai été un ami en dessous de tout. Je te demande pardon.

Loki allait répondre quand un énième tremblement de terre secoua la Tour, projetant cette fois-ci les deux adultes à terre. Différents pots et vases s'écrasèrent à côté de Loki qui se trouvait malheureusement dessous les étagères de la cuisine. Tony se remit debout malgré le tumulte provoqué par le séisme qui ne semblait pas décidé à s'arrêter et récupéra la brune pour l'emmener loin des chutes d'objets. Justa à temps car un gros vase qui appartenait à Pepper s'écrasa juste à l'endroit où se trouvait Loki quelque secondes auparavant.  
Le tremblement de terre s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, laissant un silence de mort planer dans la Tour.  
Puis l'alarme Avengers retentit dans la Tour.

\- Monsieur, je crois que vous devriez rejoindre les Avengers pour cette mission, proposa Jarvis.  
\- Et pourquoi soudainement ? Demanda Tony en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Mes données étaient toutes exactes quant à la raison du tremblement de terre. Il me manquait seulement une information de taille, répondit Jarvis en envoyant des images volées en direct aux caméras de sécurité des plages de Manhattan.

Une tête monstrueuse de plusieurs mètres de larges et de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de long sortait de l'eau et d'immenses anneaux sortait à intervalles régulières de l'eau sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. L'animal gigantesque évoquait vaguement un serpent, si on excluait les immenses rangées de dents pointues qui dépassaient de sa gueule.  
Assez curieusement ce fut Loki qui parut le plus paniqué à la vue du monstre. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle.

\- Tony, tu veux vraiment que je te pardonne ?  
\- Pardon ? Demanda l'ingénieur complètement abasourdi.  
\- Tu veux que je te pardonne, oui ou non ? Répéta Loki d'un ton paniqué.  
\- Bien sûr ! Répondit Tony. Mais j'irais pas tuer ce monstre tout seul pour tes beaux yeux !  
\- Je ne te parle pas de le tuer ! Tu dois au contraire le sauver Tony ! Empêche les Avengers de lui faire du mal ! Il s'agit de mon fils !

Et pour une fois Tony ne sut pas quoi répondre.


	14. Invitation

Chap 13

Tony en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Son regard passait de l'image projetée par Jarvis à Loki. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le lien. Le serpent. Loki. Le serpent. Loki. Le serpent était le fils de Loki. Non, ça ne passait vraiment pas.

\- Mais... comment...  
\- Tony, ce n'est pas le moment de demander comment ou pourquoi ! Vas-tu m'aider à sauver mon fils ?

L'ingénieur ne répondit pas mais Loki vit dans ses yeux que l'homme évaluait déjà toutes ses possibilités d'actions. Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le hangar où étaient garés les différents quinjets que Tony avait fabriqués.

\- J', quel véhicule Steve a-t-il pris ? Shield ou SI ?  
\- Monsieur Roger a fait monter les Avengers à bord d'un jet Stark Industry.  
\- Béni soit-il, répondit Tony en montant à bord d'un petit quinjet avec Loki. Prends les commandes et empêche le d'approcher le serpent géant/  
\- Jörmunganð. Mon fils s'appelle Jörmunganð, intervint Loki.  
\- / Et tente de lui expliquer que Jörgum... Jörnum... oh, flûte, Jör ! ne nous veux aucun mal, termina l'ingénieur en décollant.  
\- Bien Monsieur, répondit obligeamment l'IA.

Ils arrivèrent dans la baie quelques minutes plus tard, où le quinjet choisi par le Soldat faisait du vol stationnaire à quelques centaines de mètres de la tête géante. Tony le dépassa et s'approcha bien plus près du serpent. Loki ouvrit la porte latérale en grand, faisant faire une embardée à l'appareil ce qui fit râler Tony. Mais le Jotun n'en avait pour le moment rien à faire. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle réussisse à prendre contact avec son fils. Elle avait toujours communiqué par télépathie avec ses enfants lorsque ces derniers étaient sous leur forme animale.  
Parce que non, elle n'avait pas donné naissance à des animaux. Simplement, ses enfants étant ce qu'ils sont, ils étaient des changeurs comme elle et possédaient donc plusieurs corps. Et comme elle, leur forme ne se limitait pas à un corps humain. Fenrir était un loup, Jörmunganð un serpent, Héla était une renarde. Vali et Narfi avaient été des faucons, tout comme Loki. Sleipnir était un cas particulier, son père étant un cheval, son premier corps n'étais pas de forme humaine. Si les bambins n'étaient connus que sous forme animale, c'est uniquement parce qu'ils étaient moins vulnérables ainsi. On ne pouvait attaquer un loup ou un serpent géant aussi facilement qu'un gamin. Cependant, ayant perdu ses pouvoirs elle ne pouvait plus initier le contact et devais donc attendre que son fils la remarque. Mais comment faire ? Ils étaient si petits et Jörmunganð était si grand... Et pour l'instant ce dernier regardait partout, sauf dans sa direction. S'il ne faisait pas attention, il allait leur donner un coup de tête, ce qui leur serait fatal.  
C'était rageant de ne rien pouvoir faire !

\- JÖRMUNGANÐ ! Hurla-t-elle dans le tumulte provoqué par le petit avion.

Bon, ce n'était pas dit qu'il l'entende mais, ça faisait du bien de crier un bon coup. Elle se sentait diminuée sans ses pouvoirs, quasiment infirme et ça la mettait dans une rage folle.

\- Je ne suis pas très sûr que ce soit très efficace, fit remarquer Tony en s'approchant d'elle.  
\- Je ne tiens pas à entendre ces remarques de la part de quelqu'un qui boit pour résoudre ses problèmes.  
\- Ça c'est bas, bouda Tony.  
\- Dieu des Malices et du Chaos, tu te rappelles ? Je ne joue jamais à la loyale.

L'ingénieur ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le Jotun le fit taire d'un geste de la main. Le serpent géant tournait enfin la tête vers eux. Ses narines frémirent et les yeux immenses yeux fendus se plissèrent.

\- Recule, ordonna Loki à Tony. Si ton odeur masque la mienne, il risque de nous avaler tout ronds.

L'ingénieur recula de quelques pas, mais la brune entendit distinctement le cliquetis de l'armure qui se déployait. Elle se cramponna de toutes ses forces au montant de la porte et s'avança le plus près possible du serpent qui approchait sa tête. Elle tendit le bras et le posa entre les deux narines. Le reptile pris une grande inspiration qui fit vaciller l'avion. Tony c'était tendu comme un arc au cas où il aurait dû la rattraper mais, elle était restée sur le pont, concentrée sur son fils. C'était une image aussi splendide que saisissante de voir le minuscule avion et cette femme qui paraissait si petite aux côtés de ce serpent si grand et si dangereux. La beauté sculpturale du Jotun et celle éminemment plus sauvage du serpent dessinaient un tableau frappant. Elle n'était plus Loki, exilée d'Asgard et Jotunheim, elle était une déesse descendue pour aider son peuple en matant le plus grand fléau jamais connu de mémoire d'homme. Tony fut tiré de sa vision par un appel répété dans son oreillette. Il répondit sans quitter des yeux Loki et son fils qui ne bougeaient pas d'un centimètre, toujours connectés l'un à l'autre.

\- Cap', ne crie pas comme ça tu vas t'abîmer les cordes vocales.

\- ...

\- Le serpent ne va pas attaquer. C'est le fils de Loki, et on s'en charge donc/

\- ...

\- Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est un serpent géant ! Je m'en fiche en plus !

\- ...

\- Legolas, tu me redemandes ça encore une fois et je demande à Jarvis de tous vous précipiter en mer.

\- ...

\- Si tu courais aussi vite que j'en ai rien à foutre que tu ne saches pas nager, tu serais déjà rendu à Budapest.

\- ...

\- Content de te réentendre Cap'.

\- ...

\- Fury on l'emmerde/

Tony se coupa dans sa phrase, oubliant momentanément le Soldat qui l'appelait d'un air paniqué. Devant lui, le serpent s'était mis à luire d'un vert éclatant, de sorte que le ciel lui-même semblait être devenu prasin. Loki n'avait pas bougé et était toujours connectée au reptile, sa main toujours posée sur les immenses écailles. La lumière s'intensifia brusquement et l'ingénieur dû détourner les yeux malgré son casque pour ne pas terminer aveugle. Son attention n'étant plus accaparée par le spectacle de Loki et de son fils, il prêta de nouveau attention aux paroles que le Captain répétait en boucle dans son oreillette.

\- Comment ça Fury envoie des hélicos ?!, s'écria-t-il en écoutant finalement ce que le Soldat se tuait à lui dire.

Au même moment la lumière disparut brusquement, révélant que le serpent géant avait disparu pour laisser place à un petit garçon tout nu, d'environ 10 ans. Il posait seulement le pied dans l'avion, sa main dans celle de Loki lorsqu'un hélicoptère passa juste à côté d'eux en vrombissant. Le déplacement d'air fit chavirer l'avion et le pauvre bambin tomba dans le vide, sous le cri désespéré de sa mère dont la main avait laissé glisser celle de son fils .Jurant, Tony plongea immédiatement à sa suite en lançant ses propulseurs à pleine puissance. Il voyait déjà le gamin percuter l'eau et pouvait presque entendre le hurlement de Loki dans ses oreilles... Mais il parvint tout de même à rattraper le pauvre enfant in extremis et le cala contre lui en remontant vers le quinjet. À peine s'était-il posé sur le pont que le gamin se jetait dans les bras de sa mère qui couvrit son visage de baisers avant de le serrer contre elle. Complètement dépassé par tout ce qui venait de se passer, retrouvant enfin sa maman, l'enfant se mit à pleurer. Tony qui entre temps avait replié son armure lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Tout va bien bonhomme, tu es rentré à la maison.

Comme si cette petite phrase avait déclenché un interrupteur Loki se mit à pleurer elle aussi. Elle parvint tout de même à murmurer entre deux sanglots :

\- Merci de me l'avoir ramené Anthony.

Elle finit par s'asseoir à même le sol, son bambin toujours dans ses bras alors qu'elle le berçait doucement pour atténuer ses pleurs en même temps que ses sanglots à elle. Elle caressait sans cesse ses cheveux et posait régulièrement des baisers sur son front. Les laissant à leurs retrouvailles, Tony retourna à l'avant du quinjet et repris les commandes.

\- Allez J', fais rentrer les autres zigotos à la maison. J'ai l'impression qu'on va avoir un certain colonel sur le dos dans pas longtemps donc prépare de quoi les accueillir.  
\- Bien Monsieur, répondit Jarvis.

Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il eut la surprise de voir que Loki le regardait elle aussi, des larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues. Il lui fit un sourire encourageant qu'elle lui rendit timidement, avant de reporter son attention sur son fils qui pleurait toujours entre ses bras. Avisant le petit corps nu, Tony enclencha le pilote automatique et fouilla un instant à côté du siège. Avec les Avengers qui passaient leur temps à se changer n'importe où pour mettre leurs costumes, il devait bien y avoir un pull oublié. Il finit par en récupérer un et le tendit au petit garçon qui n'osait pas le prendre. Loki lui glissa quelques mots dans une langue que l'ingénieur ne comprit pas, mais le gamin fini par saisir le vêtement du bout des doigts. Il batailla avec pendant quelques secondes, incapable de le mettre correctement, puis Loki vint à son secours avec un sourire tendre, mais infiniment triste.  
Le pauvre bambin parlait uniquement Asgardien, un Asgardien assez pauvre qui plus est, et avait passé tellement de temps seul qu'il ne savait même pas enfiler un simple pull.  
Même si elle n'avait rien pu faire à l'époque, le Jotun s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir abandonné son bébé. C'était de sa faute. Elle aurait DÛ faire quelque chose.  
Elle l'aida à s'habiller et remonta les manches pour qu'il puisse libérer ses mains. Le vêtement appartenait à Steve et le pauvre gamin flottait dedans ; le tissu lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux.  
Une fois habillé, le bambin retourna dans les bras de sa mère, mais il avait enfin arrêté de pleurer et jetait des regards furtifs à l'ingénieur qui était retourné aux commandes de l'appareil.  
L'appareil revenu à la Tour, le gosse refusa de descendre. Il y avait trop de bruit, trop de monde et trop d'odeurs dérangeantes. Il était agressé de toute part et sans la présence rassurante de sa maman, il se serait déjà retransformé en serpent pour se protéger.  
Deux enfants arrivèrent en courant et voulurent se jeter dans les bras de Loki, mais ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant qu'elle portait un autre petit garçon, avec un pull trop grand pour lui, des cheveux noirs, raides comme des baguettes et des yeux fendus de serpent.

\- C'est qui celui là ? Demanda Dumm-E avec une agressivité que Tony n'avait jamais entendue dans sa bouche.  
\- Il s'appelle Jörmunganð, répondit Loki avant l'ingéneur, et c'est mon fils. Il va vivre avec nous maintenant et je compte sur vous pour être compréhensifs. Il ne parle pas encore notre langue et il va avoir peur de beaucoup de choses, il faudra lui expliquer comment tout fonctionne, d'accord ? Vous allez être gentils avec lui ?

La brune n'avait pas aimé le ton sur lequel le petit androïde avait parlé. Elle espérait que l'intégration de Jör serait facile, mais si Dumm-E l'accueillait comme ça, les ennuis s'annonçaient à des kilomètres.  
Voyant que l'enfant n'avait pas l'intention de répondre, Loki se permit d'insister.

\- Dumm-E. Vous allez être gentil, hein ?  
\- Oui, Maman..., répondit le garçon à contrecœur.

Il fixa le bambin dans les bras de Loki pendant quelques secondes et finit par tourner les talons pour sortir du garage. You regarda Jörmunganð et lui fit un petit sourire, mais ce dernier enfoui juste sa tête dans le cou de sa mère, toujours en fixant l'androïde. Le petit robot lui fit un dernier signe de la main et finit par suivre son frère, après avoir fait un câlin à Tony qui discutait avec Jarvis.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Loki en s'approchant d'eux.

Elle avait entendu son nom plusieurs fois dans la conversation et le ton employé par Anthony ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Fury veut nous voir. Au SHIELD. Avec le gosse, lâcha laconiquement l'homme.

La brune resserra sa prise sur son bébé.  
C'était hors de question. Elle venait enfin de retrouver son enfant, elle n'allait certainement pas le mettre à nouveau en danger.  
Ses réticences durent se lire sur son visage parce que Jarvis se tourna vers son créateur et lui dit d'un ton légèrement victorieux bien que son visage ne laissait rien paraître :

\- Je vous avais dit qu'elle ne rencontrerait pas le Colonel Fury, Monsieur.  
\- T'emballe pas J', je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais y aller non plus, j'ai juste dit qu'eux pouvaient venir s'ils voulaient nous voir.  
\- Je suis navré Monsieur, mais à ce jour ils représentent toujours une menace pour la sécurité d'au moins trois habitants de cette Tour, je ne peux donc pas les laisser s'approcher. Ma principale fonction est d'assurer la sécurité de cette habitation.  
\- Oui, je sais, soupira Tony. Mais là c'est un ordre Jarvis, donne leur l'autorisation d'atterrir. Déploie trois robots par personne pour les encadrer.

Jarvis regarda son créateur sans bouger.

\- S'il te plaît Jar'. Fais-moi confiance, ajouta l'ingénieur.  
\- Bien Monsieur, céda l'IA.  
\- Anthony, mais que fais-tu ? Demanda le Jotun.  
\- Fais-moi confiance Loki, répéta l'ingénieur.

La brune fixa l'homme en resserrant sa prise sur son enfant.  
Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Mais elle n'avait plus envie de se disputer avec Anthony. Elle soupira et fit un signe de tête pour signifier qu'elle cédait elle aussi.  
L'ingénieur posa sa main sur l'épaule du Jotun et lui offrit un petit sourire désolé avant de se diriger vers les étages inférieurs. Remontant Jörmunganð sur sa hanche, tout en suivant l'ingénieur, Loki glissa quelques mots à Jarvis.

\- Je veux que tu restes près de Jörmunganð. Si jamais quelque chose devait arriver, emmène-le en sécurité. Laisse-les me tuer s'il le faut, mais il ne doit être blessé ou prit sous aucun prétexte.  
\- Bien Lady, répondit l'androïde.

Fury arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard dans la salle de réunion que Tony avait investi. Il était accompagné de Natasha.  
En la voyant arriver, Loki posa son fils à terre et se plaça devant lui, dans une attitude protectrice. Pour un peu elle aurait montré les crocs.  
Le bambin s'agrippa aux vêtements de sa mère et lui posa une question en Asgardien tout en fixant l'espionne. Cette femme rousse qui le fixait lui faisait peur. Ayant passé quasiment toute sa vie sous forme animale, ses instincts et différents sens étaient extrêmement développés. Et tous lui criaient qu'il devait se méfier d'elle. Les regards qu'elle lui lançait ne signifiaient qu'une chose : elle voulait le voir mort. Il avait demandé à sa mère s'il pouvait la tuer avant qu'elle le fasse, en se transformant en serpent, mais elle avait dit non. Que les deux monsieurs avec eux le protégeraient.  
Observant les deux hommes, l'enfant fronça le nez.  
S'il commençait un tout petit peu à avoir confiance en l'homme qui l'avait rattrapé et ramené à sa maman, le deuxième homme qu'il ne connaissait pas ne devait pas pouvoir faire grand chose. Il était tout maigrichon et ne portait aucune arme sur lui ! Ni épée, ni arc, ni rien ! L'autre monsieur il avait au moins de la magie bizarre quand il avait sa deuxième peau toute froide !  
L'homme avec la peau noire prit la parole d'un air mécontent et Jörmunganð se tassa encore plus contre sa mère.  
Avec ses manières bourrues et son œil en moins, Fury rappelait Odin au gosse.

\- Vous êtes un danger public Stark ! Aboyait-il. Non seulement vous faites sortir un ennemi de niveau 1 de chez vous alors qu'il y était expressément confiné et/  
\- Techniquement, vous n'avez jamais levé l'autorisation de déplacement que j'ai obtenue après vous avoir livré tout ce que je savais sur les populations extraterrestres, intervint Loki d'un ton froid.  
\- Et bien considérez que maintenant c'est le cas, répondit Natasha avec un mauvais sourire.  
\- Eh bien maintenant considérez que vous avez perdu toutes ces données, parodia le Jotun.

Le téléphone de Fury sonna à cet instant précis.  
Lorsqu'il raccrocha, ses mains tremblaient sous la rage.

\- Toutes les données ont disparu, félicitations Stark. Vous venez de supprimer ce qui aurait probablement pu tous nous sauver d'une invasion prochaine. Tout a disparu, même les notes que mes scientifiques avaient prises. Sachant que nous n'utilisons pas de papier pour plus de sécurité, considérez que nous avons tout perdu.  
\- Arrêtez de vous en prendre à moi je n'ai rien fait. Je vous ai prévenu que Jarvis et Loki étaient super copains. Je ne peux rien faire, J' passe par-dessus ses protocoles pour me désobéir quand Loki lui demande un truc.  
\- Vous allez arrêter immédiatement ce petit jeu, sinon je vous vire des Avengers, menaça le Colonel.  
\- Alors que c'est moi qui vous finance ? Arrêtez vos conneries Fury, vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas me virer. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis encore ici. Parce que le SHIELD tout entier dépends de l'argent que je vous file.  
\- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte des millions de dollars que l'État va devoir fournir à cause de vos conneries Stark ! Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il soit là celui-là ? Demanda la russe en désignant Jörmunganð. Certainement pas à cause du beau temps ! Il est là uniquement parce qu'ELLE s'est barré ! Finit-elle en pointant Loki du doigt.  
\- Comment savez-vous que je suis partie ? Demanda cette dernière avec un horrible doute.  
\- Le SHIELD s'en est aperçu, vous croyez quoi ? Répondit la rousse avec un air dédaigneux.  
\- Impossible, je sais que tout le système interne a cessé de fonctionner à partir du moment où je suis sortie de la Tour. Personne au SHIELD ne savait ce que je faisais.  
\- Peu importe la manière dont elle le sait, la coupa Fury. Ce qui importe c'est ce qu'on va faire de votre monstre !  
\- Traitez mon fils encore une fois de monstre Colonel, et je vous jure qu'il ne restera pas assez de vous pour remplir un dé à coudre, menaça Loki.  
\- Le gamin reste avec nous, je prends en charge la mère, le gosse et tous ceux qui pourraient s'ajouter à la petite famille, intervint Tony en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation. Et n'oubliez pas que si vous vous montrez un poil trop agressif, mon plafond est toujours truffé d'arme à feu, ajouta-t-il en voyant Natasha porter la main à son pistolet.

Un cliquetis de chargement retenti dans la pièce accentuant les paroles du milliardaire. Jarvis tenait toutes les armes prêtes à faire feu.  
Fury changea son angle d'attaque.

\- Et qui va payer pour les dégâts ? Puisque si c'est votre fils, remarqua-t-il en se tournant vers me Jotun, vous devez prendre en charge le remboursement des travaux de réparations causé par les tremblements de terre. Et si vous ne pouvez pas payer, vous devez aller en prison.  
\- Si vous voulez que quelqu'un paye, s'écria l'ingénieur, je vais payer ! Mais vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre !  
\- Vous allez vous ruiner Stark.  
\- Jarvis, en estimant le coup des réparations, tu penses que je serais renfloué dans combien de temps ?  
\- Je dirais environ une à deux semaines Monsieur. Suivant le cours du dollar.  
\- Bon, bah on se contentera de pâtes pendant une semaine alors ! S'exclama Tony. Passe un coup de fil au maire de la ville et dis-lui que je paye pour toutes les réparations. N'oublie pas de préciser que même si j'achète le tout en même temps, je laisse l'utilisation des rues aux habitants. Ce serait dommage que personne ne puisse aller travailler.  
\- Minute Stark, tenta Fury.

Mais l'ingénieur se tourna vers lui et le coupa avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais attendre. Vous vouliez que quelqu'un prenne en charge Jör, je le fais. Vous vouliez que quelqu'un prenne en charge les frais de réparation, je le fais aussi. Ne venez pas vous plaindre du contre-coup ! Je ne vais pas faire ça gratuitement ! Il me faut une contrepartie !  
\- Et comment allez-vous faire au niveau de l'entretien ? Demanda la russe. Vous allez devoir payer tous ces gens pour nettoyer les rues, les jardins...  
\- Nat', t'es espionne mais je n'ai pas l'impression que tu saches comment fonctionne la politique. J'évite au gouvernement une dette de plusieurs millions de dollars, alors crois-moi qu'ils ne vont pas rechigner à entretenir tout ça à leurs frais.  
\- Anthony qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Loki.

Il allait se ruiner cet imbécile ! L'ingénieur passait sa vie à se mettre dans les ennuis à cause d'elle mais elle ne valait absolument pas ce qu'il faisait pour elle !

\- Loki, je pensais que tu étais maligne, lui répondit Tony avec un clin d'œil qu'elle seule pu voir, si jamais j'achète la moitié des rues de New York tu pourras te déplacer dans notre chère ville sans craindre le SHIELD.

Si le Jotun resta muette de surprise, la russe était blanche de rage.

\- J'espère qu'elle ouvre bien les cuisses pour te remercier, cracha-t-elle à l'intention de Tony.

Cette fois-ci les armes à feu firent leurs apparitions et prirent la jeune femme pour cible. Loki était restée près de son fils au prix d'un immense effort, uniquement parce qu'elle craignait pour la vie de son bébé. Sinon elle aurait jeté l'assassine dehors. En plusieurs morceaux.

\- Dégage de chez moi. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ici, répliqua Tony en serrant les poings.  
\- Faut pas s'étonner qu'elle soit enceinte si elle couche avec tout ce qui bouge, ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

Fury la suivit, non sans jeter un regard meurtrier à Loki qui lui rendit sans ciller.  
Une fois les espions sortis de la pièce, Loki se tourna vers l'ingénieur.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu es en train de faire du SHIELD tes ennemis. Qu'est ce qui te pousse à faire ça ?  
\- Ça me paraît évident, non ? Répondit-il avec un sourire désabusé.

Loki le suivit des yeux alors qu'il sortait de la pièce.  
Non, ça n'était pas du tout évident.

Quelques jours plus tard, Coulson refit enfin son apparition. Si aucun des Avengers ne parut remarquer quoi que ce soit, Loki lui trouva un air fatigué et, par-dessus tout, triste. Elle savait que c'était à cause d'elle en partie, mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps de lui parler. Elle parvint finalement à avoir une discussion avec lui, une dizaine de jours plus tard.  
Elle se trouvait dans le salon, après avoir réussi à coucher son fils. Elle passait ses journées à lui apprendre l'anglais et le comportement midgardien. Elle avait énormément de difficultés à lui faire comprendre l'utilité des vêtements et surtout des chaussures. Si elle ne faisait pas attention, elle le retrouvait complètement nu, deux heures après lui avoir enfilé des vêtements.  
C'était épuisant.  
Sur son fauteuil préféré, occupée à continuer son trousseau à la lumière tamisée d'une lampe d'appoint, elle fut rejointe par l'Agent qui s'installa sur le canapé en face d'elle.

\- Bonsoir Loki, la salua l'homme avec une apparente bonne humeur.  
\- Bonsoir Agent Coulson, lui répondit Loki en souriant. Comment allez-vous ?  
\- Appelez-moi simplement Coulson, Lady. Et je vais bien merci.

Loki posa son tricot et déplia ses jambes pour faire face à l'homme.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire semblant avec moi Coulson, lui dit-elle en se penchant vers lui. Je sais que vous n'allez pas aussi bien que vous le prétendez.

L'homme la regarda un instant sans bouger et finit par abandonner sa bonne humeur de façade. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains et ne releva les yeux qu'une fois avoir repris le contrôle de lui-même.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? Demanda-t-il avec désespoir à la brune.  
\- Non, rassurez-vous, répondit-elle. Mais je suis l'ancien Dieu des Mensonges. Vous ne pouvez rien me cacher.  
\- Presque rien, contra l'Agent.

Loki sourit en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.

\- Presque rien, d'accord. Mais vous ne pouvez me cacher vos émotions. Vous portez votre cœur à la vue de tous et pour moi cela tiens du miracle que l'un des Avengers n'ai pas encore deviné votre attirance pour notre cher Soldat.

Le visage de Coulson se ferma et il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il sortait d'une mission extrêmement dangereuse qui avait duré des jours, dans laquelle il s'était embarqué uniquement pour arrêter de penser à Steve et à son amour qu'il pensait non réciproque, et voilà que Loki lui relançait en plein dans la tête ! Ça n'était probablement pas fait exprès, mais ça faisait mal quand même !

\- S'il vous plaît Coulson, reprit Loki en voyant la détresse de l'homme s'afficher aussi clairement sur son visage, ne prenez pas trop à cœur les paroles que vous avez pu entendre de la part de Steve. C'est de ma faute. Je ne faisais que jouer avec lui, je l'ai poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Il a dit cela uniquement pour se protéger.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas Loki, je savais dès le début que cette histoire n'était vouée qu'à l'échec. Mais je dois avouer que j'aurais aimé vivre dans mes rêves un peu plus longtemps. La réalité est toujours plus difficile à affronter lorsqu'on se complaît depuis longtemps dans la fantaisie.  
\- Agent je vous en prie, ne devenez pas aussi désabusé que moi, demanda Loki avec un sourire triste. Je ne peux rien vous dire quand au Captain, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire mais croyez-moi, ne prenez pas au sérieux les mots que vous avez pu entendre.  
\- Même si je voulais vous croire Lady, je crains que je ne puisse pas arranger les choses avant longtemps. Fury veut m'envoyer sur une autre mission. Il va vous envoyer quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Comment ça, il va nous envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ?! S'exclama Tony à l'entrée de la pièce avec un petit garçon dans les bras.

Coulson comme Loki sursautèrent tous les deux et l'ingénieur passa à deux doigts d'être épinglé au mur comme un vulgaire insecte sur la planche d'un collectionneur. Coulon comme Loki avait lancé la première chose qui leur était passé sous la main, mais avaient réussi à louper le milliardaire grâce à leurs réflexes sur-humains.  
Le milliardaire regarda tour-à-tour le crayon et l'aiguille à tricoter planté dans le mur.

\- Note à moi-même, lança-t-il, penser à prévenir quand j'arrive pour éviter de me faire éventrer.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Anthony ? Demanda Loki en se levant pour récupérer son fils. Et plus important, pourquoi ce jeune homme n'est-il pas couché ? Ajouta-t-elle en récupérant le bambin.  
\- J'ai trouvé le pauvre petit père en pleurs, en train de se balader dans les couloirs à ta recherche. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce que Jarvis lui disait donc j'ai préféré te l'amener directement.  
\- Merci, sourit-elle au milliardaire avant de commencer à parler à son fils en Asgardien.

Tony ébouriffa les cheveux du gosse une dernière fois en lui faisant un sourire rassurant puis dépassa Loki pour retourner voir Coulson.

\- Content de vous revoir Agent, je commençais à me demander si on ne vous avait pas tué une deuxième fois, sourit-il en tendant la main à l'homme qui lui faisait face.  
\- On a bien essayé, mais je suis plus résistant que j'en ai l'air, répondit Coulson en serrant la main tendue.

Il avait repris son masque bienveillant et heureux. Loki qui l'observait du coin de l'œil en fut impressionnée. L'homme changeait de visage aussi vite qu'elle et jusqu'à maintenant la brune n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup de personnes capables d'en faire autant.  
Son fils commençant à se faire lourd sur sa hanche, elle retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, les deux hommes l'imitant en s'installant sur le canapé.

\- Voici donc l'enfant qui inquiète tellement notre Directeur, désigna Coulson en remarquant Jörmunganð qui suçait son pouce en le regardant. Bonsoir, je suis l'Agent Coulson, se présenta-t-il au bambin avec un doux sourire.

Sa mère lui glissa quelques mots dans une langue que l'homme ne comprit pas mais, le gosse retira son pouce de sa bouche, se mit sur ses pieds et s'inclina face à lui en prononçant quelques mots avec un accent nordique très prononcé :

\- Bonsoir Agent Coulson je suis Jörmunganð.

Après cette révérence il retourna dans le giron de sa mère et reprit son pouce en la regardant avec des yeux interrogateurs. Elle lui fit un sourire et déposa un baiser sur son front en lui glissant quelques mots qui le firent sourire.

\- Excusez-le pour sa présentation un peu formelle, c'est la seule qu'il connaisse, expliqua Loki à Coulson qui ne comprenait pas comment ce petit gamin qui devrait normalement être un vrai sauvageon pouvait faire une révérence aussi impeccable.  
\- Ça ne fait rien. Comment se fait-il qu'un enfant comme lui sache faire une telle révérence ?  
\- Avant d'être décrété dangers publics par le très estimé roi des Ases, tous mes enfants étaient élevés comme leur rang l'exigeait, c'est-à-dire comme des héritiers du trône. S'il a apparemment perdu certaines habitudes, d'autres sont restées plus profondément ancrée chez lui, soupira Loki en baissant les yeux sur fils.

Ce dernier la regardait d'un air interrogateur, aussi fit-elle une petite grimace qui arracha un rire à l'enfant avant qu'il ne se rencogne plus étroitement contre elle. Instinctivement, comme toutes les mères du monde, elle se balança tout doucement pour le bercer tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps au gosse pour s'endormir, sans aucune autre forme de procès.

\- Coulson, ne détournez pas le sujet s'il vous plaît protesta Tony en croisant les bras. Certes le fils de Loki est un élément assez inattendu mais, ne vous éloignez pas de notre sujet de conversation. Pourquoi Fury veut-il vous remplacer au sein de la Tour ?

\- Trop attaché émotionnellement semble être son argument le plus solide. Mais je dirais qu'il veut surtout mettre quelqu'un plus dévoué au SHIELD qu'aux Avengers pour ainsi pouvoir effectuer quelques basses besognes au besoin.

Tout en disant cela, son regard c'était porté sur le bambin qui somnolait dans les bras de Loki. Le ton sombre fit frissonner le Jotun et elle resserra l'étreinte sur son enfant.  
Elle avait peur pour son bébé.

\- Fury m'emmerde de plus en plus, cracha l'ingénieur qui était arrivé à la même conclusion que Loki. Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue le vieux con, mais ça ne va pas durer s'il croit qu'il peut jouer au chef militaire chez moi.  
\- Je dois malgré moi avouer qu'il commence à m'agacer également, concéda Coulson en soupirant.

Et venant de sa part, cela revenait à la plus haute trahison qu'il pouvait faire au SHIELD.

Fury, malgré tous les airs qu'il se donnait, avait peur de Coulson. À raison.  
L'Agent était plus dévoué aux Avengers qu'au SHIELD, tout comme les Avengers lui étaient plus dévoués qu'à l'organisation. Coulson n'avait qu'un mot à dire et les super-héros changeaient de bord pour exécuter les moindres désirs de l'Agent. Fury en avait conscience. Les Avengers en avait conscience. Coulson en avait une conscience particulièrement aiguë et c'était une chance pour le monde que l'homme soit trop intègre pour se servir de l'équipe de choc à sa disposition autrement que pour faire le bien. Mais, si jamais Fury décidait de partir en vrille par rapport à Coulson, les Avengers allaient se faire un malin plaisir à lui rappeler que ce n'était pas lui qui commandait les super-héros. Que s'ils obéissaient c'était uniquement parce que Coulson les supervisait.  
Si Coulson le demandait, dès demain matin l'équipe était au SHIELD à taper sur tout le monde et surtout sur le Colonel sans se poser plus de questions.  
Soudainement la lumière des plafonniers s'alluma, éblouissant les trois adultes qui durent fermer les yeux pour ne pas terminer aveugles.

\- Mais que faites-vous tous dans le noir ? demanda Steve avec la main sur l'interrupteur.  
\- On s'habituait au fait que vous vouliez nous ôter la vue, répliqua Loki en posant sa main sur ses yeux.

La luminosité était trop agressive, elle n'arrivait plus à les ouvrir.

\- Décidément c'est la soirée, remarqua Tony en croisant les bras. Personne ne dors jamais dans cette Tour ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout Capsicle ?  
\- Monsieur Rogers m'a demandé de le réveiller lorsque Monsieur Coulson reviendrait, répondit Jarvis à la place du soldat.

Le pauvre homme devint rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et regarda partout sauf dans la direction de l'Agent.  
Loki, qui s'était enfin habituée à la lumière se permit un sourire joueur en remarquant que les deux hommes évitaient sciemment de se regarder dans les yeux.  
Allait-elle profiter de leur gêne pour s'amuser un peu ou allait-elle les laisser tranquilles ?  
Elle finit par se décider en voyant des petites rougeurs apparaître sur les joues de Coulson lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire du chat qui venait de bouffer le canari de la voisine qu'elle arborait.  
Déplaçant son fils qui dormait toujours sur sa hanche pour libérer un de ses bras, elle se leva gracieusement.

\- Messieurs, bien qu'une nuit intense de discussions ne m'effraie pas le moins du monde, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous laisser pour aller coucher ce jeune homme. Agent Coulson, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, si jamais il vous venait à l'esprit de passer votre nuit sur le canapé, vous devriez dénouer votre cravate pour être plus à l'aise.

Et de ses doigts agiles, le Jotun dénoua le tissu et dégrafa les premiers boutons de la chemise de l'Agent en même temps.  
Tony bondit du canapé, tandis que Steve s'étouffait avec sa propre salive. Coulson lui était aussi calme que s'il discutait simplement de la pluie et du beau temps avec l'ancien dieu.

\- Loki, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda l'ingénieur malgré lui.  
\- Je m'amuse, répondit le Jotun avec une innocence d'enfant. Je profite de mon nouveau jouet avant que Fury ne me l'enlève. Messieurs, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit, lança-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de Steve qui n'en finissait plus de rougir en voyant un morceau de peau normalement caché de l'Agent, elle s'arrêta et glissa quelques mots au Soldat que lui seul put entendre :

\- Vous voyez Steve, ce n'est pas si compliqué d'enlever une cravate et quelques boutons.

Puis elle quitta la pièce comme une reine pour aller coucher son fils.

Coulson regarda la femme disparaître dans le couloir et finit d'enlever sa cravate, ainsi que sa veste et il remonta ses manches de chemise pour être plus à l'aise. Il avait remarqué les regards en coin de Steve et s'était finalement dit qu'il avait peut-être un peu dramatisé par rapport à la conversation surprise entre Loki et le Soldat. C'était peut-être un peu tôt pour se dire qu'il avait toutes ses chances mais il était en bonne voie.

\- Mettez vous à l'aise surtout, rit Tony en se rasseyant sur le canapé.  
\- Je crois que Loki à raison, répliqua Coulson en souriant. Autant en profiter avant que Fury ne m'affecte ailleurs.  
\- Où pensez-vous qu'il va vous mettre ? s'inquiéta Anthony en s'appuyant contre le dossier du sofa.  
\- Probablement dans les bureaux à m'occuper de la paperasse, ou bien à m'occuper des nouvelles recrues. Dans tous les cas, je ne serais plus avec les Avengers.  
\- Comment ça, vous ne serez plus avec nous ? demanda Steve en s'approchant.

Les paroles de l'Agent avaient enfin réussi à s'infiltrer dans le cerveau saturé d'hormone de l'homme. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir depuis que Coulson avait enlevé sa veste et sa cravate. Mais la conversation entre Tony et l'Agent avait enfin dissipé les images qui se greffaient dans son imaginaire et qui rendait son pantalon pourtant ample, un peu trop étroit.

\- Fury estime que je ne sers plus à grand-chose ici. Il veut que je revienne au SHIELD.  
\- Il veut surtout le remplacer pour mettre quelqu'un capable de buter un enfant sans défense à la place, ajouta Tony.

Le regard de Steve se fit sombre et les deux hommes sur le canapé purent voir la ligne de ses épaules se tendre comme un arc.  
Steve avait disparu, c'était désormais Captain America qui leur faisait face.

\- Quand retournez-vous au SHIELD Agent Coulson ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Dans la semaine, il faut que je fasse mon rapport sur ma dernière mission, répondit tranquillement l'homme.  
\- Je vous accompagnerais.

Ce n'était ni une question, ni une proposition. Le Soldat venait, point final.  
Coulson hocha la tête et Steve repartit dans sa chambre, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans le salon.

\- Bonne chance avec Capsicle, rit Tony. Parti comme il est, il va vous coller comme un vieux chewing-gum sous une semelle. Mais ce ne sera pas pour vous déplaire, n'est-ce pas ?, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.  
\- Occupez-vous de Loki et je m'occupe de Steve, si vous le voulez bien, répliqua Coulson en se levant.

Il ramassa sa veste et sa cravate et se tourna vers l'ingénieur.

\- Malgré le fait qu'elle vous ait pardonné, elle ne touche personne excepté ses enfants. Vous n'avez sûrement rien remarqué mais, lorsqu'elle a dénoué ma cravate et défait ma chemise, pas une seule fois sa peau n'a touché la mienne. Elle n'a pas non plus touché Steve lorsqu'elle lui a parlé, malgré le fait qu'elle soit assez proche de lui pour que l'on ne puisse pas entendre ce qu'elle disait.  
\- Oui bah ça va... je fais ce que je peux, râla Tony.

Coulson sourit et finit par quitter la pièce en souhaitant bonne nuit à l'ingénieur qui resta seul dans le salon.  
La vois de Jarvis vint déranger le silence dans lequel l'homme s'était absorbé.

\- Miss Potts vient de vous envoyer l'annuelle invitation à votre gala Monsieur.

L'homme eut un éclair de génie

\- Dis-moi J', toute personne munie de ce carton à droit d'inviter une personne de son choix n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien sûr Monsieur, répondit obligeamment l'IA bien que ça ne soit qu'une question purement rhétorique.  
\- Parfait, sourit Tony en se frottant les mains. Dans combien de temps la réception se tient-elle ?  
\- Dans trois semaines Monsieur.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du milliardaire. Cette fois-ci, il était sûr que ça allait marcher.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Loki se trouvait une fois de plus dans le salon, occupée à essayer de mettre des chaussures aux pieds de Jör, Tony vient la voir avec un sourire de gosse sur le visage.

\- Loki, je te cherchais ! S'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
\- Et tu m'as trouvé félicitations, ironisa-t-elle.

Elle adressa quelques mots en Asgardien à son fils pour qu'il arrête de remuer et redirigea son attention vers Anthony.

\- Que puis-je pour toi ? Ajouta-t-elle en finissant de lacer les souliers.  
\- Je donne, enfin ma boîte, donne une grande réception destinée à collecter des fonds pour une association quelconque dans trois semaines et je voulais savoir si tu voulais m'accompagner. C'est plutôt un bal qu'une réception d'ailleurs.  
\- Tu m'invites à un bal Anthony ? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant.  
\- Apparemment, répondit-il en regardant le bambin aux yeux fendus s'enfuir pour enlever les horribles choses que sa mère venait de lui mettre aux pieds.

Loki détourna la tête et regarda sans le voir son fils se battre pour enlever les souliers qu'elle avait réussi à lui faire enfiler après une longue bataille.  
Quelqu'un l'invitait à un bal. Et pas n'importe qui : Anthony l'invitait à un bal. Comme si elle était encore une jeune fille en fleur, pure et innocente.  
Elle posa distraitement la main sur son ventre.  
S'il y avait une chose qui ne différait pas entre Asgard et Midgar, c'était les cancans. Ne risquait-elle pas de mettre Anthony dans l'embarras avec son bébé alors qu'elle n'était pas mariée en apparaissant avec lui ?  
Et puis les coutumes vestimentaires lors de ce genre d'événements devaient être bien différentes de celle d'Asgard. Sa robe d'apparat allait paraître légèrement hors-contexte...  
Anthony remarqua que Loki s'était encore abîmée dans une de ses réflexions auto-critique en voyant ses yeux fixer des éléments du décors au hasard sans les voir. Sinon elle serait déjà à la poursuite de Jörmunganð qui avait filé comme un lapin après s'être débarrassé de ses chaussures.  
Il dût l'appeler deux ou trois fois pour qu'elle réagisse enfin.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Tu te prends la tête sur quel sujet cette fois-ci ?  
\- Je ne me prends pas la tête, se borna Loki.  
\- Arrête ton char, je connais cette expression. Quand tu regardes tout sans rien voir, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Et comme je n'ai fait que t'inviter à une réception, soit tu cherches un moyen de me dire non, soit tu te prends la tête pour des broutilles. Alors ?

Le Jotun fixa l'ingénieur, incrédule. Elle finit par baisser les armes et soupira en expliquant ce qui la taraudait, tout en se sentant parfaitement ridicule. Elle aurait pu inventer n'importe quoi pour éviter de montrer ses faiblesses mais elle avait tout déballé sans réfléchir. Pour un peu elle se serait donné des claques.  
Anthony sourit tendrement en écoutant la brune. Il ne lui dirait pas parce qu'il se ferait sûrement arracher les deux yeux, mais il la trouvait absolument adorable.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour les ragots, que tu sois là ou pas, il y en aura forcément. Et puis si c'est la tenue qui t'inquiète j'ai une solution. Tu acceptes mon invitation, oui ou non ?  
\- Il faut bien, tu ne vas pas y aller tout seul, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

Tout, sauf lui avouer qu'elle en mourait d'envie.  
Absolument pas dupe, Tony lui sourit.

\- Je vais voir pour mon costume, veux-tu m'accompagner pour te choisir une tenue ? lui proposa-t-il.  
\- Qui va s'occuper de Jörmunganð ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle pour trouver son bébé.  
\- Jarvis va le surveiller et le coller dans les pattes de Coulson et Steve à la première occasion, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne lui arrivera rien du tout.

Elle regarda l'ingénieur, suspicieuse. Tony soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes et finit par céder.

\- Jarvis, appela-t-il, colle Jör comme de la super glue et de préférence, fais le rester avec Coulson. Interdiction totale de le perdre de vue. Je veux un rapport toutes les 10 minutes.  
\- Bien Monsieur répondit obligeamment l'IA.  
\- Rassurée ? demanda l'ingénieur en se tournant vers la brune.  
\- Allons-y, soupira cette dernière en le suivant hors de la pièce.

Elle ne l'effleura et ne le toucha pas une seule fois, ni dans l'ascenseur, ni dans la voiture. Malgré les rues bondées elle te toucha ni ne bouscula personne et Tony l'entendit pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils entrèrent finalement chez son tailleur.  
Il commença à se dire que la soirée de gala allait être plus compliquée que prévu.  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la petite boutique, immédiatement une jeune femme vint vers eux avec un sourire affable sur le visage.

\- Monsieur Stark, Madame, vous désirez ?  
\- Je voudrais voir Mademoiselle Egerton s'il vous plaît demanda Tony en lui offrant un sourire charmeur.  
\- Tout de suite Monsieur, répondit le midinette en battant des cils.

Loki la regarda faire avec un sourcil relevé. Cette jeune écervelée pensait-elle vraiment qu'elle allait réussir à quelque chose avec ses cheveux décolorés et son sourire en plastique ?  
Une odeur horriblement sucrée et presque collante vint déranger son odorat et immédiatement le Jotun compris que c'était cette jeune fille outrageusement maquillée qui portait ce parfum.  
C'était affreux. Si Loki aimait bien le sucre, là elle avait l'impression d'être plongée dans une cuve de sirop et ça lui collait à la peau et l'étouffait. Ça lui montait à la tête et la faisait tourner, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.  
Alors que la jeune femme disparaissait derrière un rideau, les laissant de nouveau seuls, Tony s'aperçut que Loki portait la main à son nez, comme pour se protéger d'une odeur agressive. Comprenant immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas il s'inquiéta pour elle.

\- Loki, tout va bien ?

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et ne put que tendre la main pour essayer de se stabiliser alors qu'elle se sentait partir en arrière.  
Si Tony ne l'avait pas rattrapé, elle se serait effondrée au sol manquant de se briser la nuque sur le bras des fauteuils qui se trouvaient à l'entrée de la boutique. Elle haletait, sans réussir à reprendre son souffle, complètement asphyxiée par l'odeur chimique de la jeune femme.  
Tony paniqua.

\- Miss Egerton ! Tonna-t-il en soulevant Loki dans ses bras.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une minuscule bonne femme vieille comme le monde entra dans la pièce, suivie de près par la vendeuse. En voyant la femme à moitié inconsciente dans les bras de l'ingénieur elle poussa un cri d'effroi et fit immédiatement demi-tour pour tenir la porte par laquelle elle venait d'arriver, ouverte.

\- Par ici Monsieur Stark, indiqua-t-elle, allongez-là sur le sofa !

Il entra dans une petite pièce avec une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur une petite cour intérieure, une porte donnant encore sur une autre pièce et un autre canapé sur lequel Tony posa Loki avec toute la délicatesse du monde.

\- Mais enfin que c'est-il passé ? Demanda la petite vieille d'une voix haut perchée.  
\- Je crois que le parfum de votre assistante lui est monté à la tête.

Immédiatement Mademoiselle Egerton ouvrit la baie vitrée et renvoya la vendeuse dans la boutique.

\- Je suis profondément désolée pour ce dérangement, s'excusa-t-elle en se tordant les mains. Mon assistante habituelle est tombée malade et j'ai dû demander à ma nièce de venir m'aider...  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss, la rassura Tony, mais la prochaine fois dites lui de mettre moins de parfum.  
\- Ça ne se reproduira pas, assura-t-elle. Je vais chercher du thé.

Elle disparut de nouveau derrière une porte qui se referma en cliquetant derrière elle. Dans le dos de Tony, Loki poussa un gémissement alors qu'elle revenait à elle.  
L'ingénieur s'approcha d'elle et voulu l'aider à s'asseoir mais elle se recula comme si le contact la brûlait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il une fois que le Jotun se fut assise pour pouvoir respirer plus facilement.

Loki soupira et se frotta le front pour essayer de dissiper ses maux de tête. Malgré le fait que la vendeuse ne soit plus dans la pièce et la fenêtre ouverte, elle sentait toujours l'odeur sucrée.

\- Les Jotuns sont une race très ancienne et ont encore des réactions très ataviques, expliqua-t-elle. Vers la fin des quatre premiers mois de grossesse, les différents sens se développent jusqu'à la fin de la gestation pour protéger la mère des différents dangers. Je ne pensais pas être autant affectée par les odeurs. D'habitude je suis dérangée par les bruits, expliqua-t-elle en se levant pour ouvrir la porte par laquelle la petite bonne femme avait disparu.

Cette dernière se trouvait d'ailleurs juste derrière avec un lourd plateau dans les mains sur lequel était posé une théière fumante et deux tasses en porcelaine.

\- Merci énormément Mademoiselle, remercia Miss Egerton en pénétrant dans la pièce.  
\- Comment tu savais ? Demanda Tony en regardant à tour de rôle le plateau de thé et la porte.  
\- Je l'ai entendu arriver Anthony, soupira Loki.  
\- Tenez Mademoiselle, cela vous fera du bien, proposa la petite vieille en lui tendant une tasse.

La brune accepta le thé avec un sourire et le porta à ses lèvres. L'odeur des feuilles dans l'eau bouillante apaisait son mal de crâne et l'aidait à se détendre. Grâce à la fenêtre ouverte elle pouvait entendre le vent bruisser dans l'herbe et les insectes s'agiter dans quelques rayons de soleil. Si elle se concentrait suffisamment, elle pouvait distinguer les différents types d'insectes selon le bruits de leurs ailes. Lorsqu'elle reposait sa tasse sur la table, éloignant l'odeur du thé, elle pouvait sentir la poussière dégagée par les fauteuils lorsque l'on s'asseyait dessus, l'odeur de rose poudrée de Mademoiselle Egerton quand elle traversa la pièce et surtout l'odeur enivrante d'Anthony.  
Il avait une odeur chaude d'après-midi d'été, mélangée à des effluves très légères de soudure et d'essence. La même odeur qui flottait dans son atelier et dans lequel Loki avait vécu pendant quelques semaines. Inconsciemment, la brune prit une inspiration plus profonde, comme pour nettoyer son odorat encore agressé par le parfum collant de la jeune vendeuse.  
Elle passa une main sous le col pour soulager sa peau qui commençait à s'irriter contre le tissu de sa tunique en lin.  
Détournant le regard, elle tomba sur Tony qui la regardait également. Elle s'abîma dans les iris bruns, se demandant s'ils avaient toujours eu autant de nuances. Elle se serait approchée pour vérifier si la petite bonne femme n'était pas de nouveau entrée dans la pièce.  
Loki reprit sa tasse de thé et baissa les yeux sur les petits morceaux de feuilles qui tourbillonnaient dans l'eau chaude.

\- Monsieur Stark, que désiriez-vous ? demanda la propriétaire de la boutique.  
\- Comme toujours Miss Egerton, il me faut un nouveau costume. Assez sobre mais remarquable tout de même, je ne tiens pas à passer inaperçu, sourit Tony. Mais après toutes ces années, vous savez exactement ce qu'il me faut n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien sûr Monsieur, répondit la petite vieille en souriant à son tour.

Ses pommettes remontaient lorsqu'elle souriait, faisant disparaître ses yeux et creusant un peu plus ses pattes d'oies. Mais c'était un sourire doux, qu'une grand-mère pouvait avoir pour un petit-fils un peu trop turbulent.

\- Et pour vous Mademoiselle ? Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Loki.  
\- Une robe de soirée s'il vous plaît, répondit le Jotun en posant sa tasse.  
\- Très bien. Monsieur Stark, j'ai toujours vos mesures, mais si vous estimez qu'elles doivent être reprises, veuillez passez dans la salle de couture. Sinon, je vais procéder à la prise des mesures de cette demoiselle, aussi vous demanderais-je de sortir, exigea la vieille femme d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucun refus.

Tony ne put que rire devant l'aplomb de ce petit bout de femme qui menait son monde à la baguette.

\- Très bien, je la laisse dans vos mains expertes, j'attendrais dans la boutique en compagnie de votre nièce.

Il sortit de la pièce toujours en riant et Mademoiselle Egerton s'activa pour baisser les persiennes, masquant la salle aux regards extérieurs mais laissant toujours le soleil entrer dans la pièce.

\- Bien Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien vous mettre en sous-vêtements, demanda-t-elle à Loki en sortant un mètre de couture et un petit carnet de la poche de son tablier.

La brune eut un temps d'arrêt devant les petites mains noueuses de la vieille femme. Il allait falloir qu'elle la touche pour prendre ses mesures non ?  
Allons bon, elle était ridicule. Ce n'était qu'une vieille femme, qu'elle pouvait mettre facilement hors d'état de nuire si jamais le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Elle n'allait pas se sentir menacée par cette grand-mère non ? En plus, ses vêtements frottaient contre sa peau et la faisait souffrir le martyr. Autant profiter de cette occasion pour soulager sa peau irritée.  
Elle retira donc sa tunique de lin et son pantalon de toile dans un mouvement souple, la laissant quasiment nue devant les yeux ébahi de la vieille dame.

\- Mais vous êtes enceinte ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air ravi. Félicitations ! Moi qui croyais que Monsieur Stark n'allait jamais trouver chaussure à son pied ! Vous formez un très joli couple tous les deux et je suis sûre que votre bébé sera charmant comme tout !

Tout en babillant sans laisser le temps à Loki de répondre, elle prit les mesures de hanches, de la taille et de la longueur de jambe du Jotun avec des gestes courts et précis, sans jamais toucher sa peau autrement qu'avec le mètre.  
Une fois ces mesures prises, elle cessa son bavardage le temps d'aller chercher un tabouret pour pouvoir prendre la mesure des épaules, de la poitrine et du cou.  
Loki profita de cette accalmie pour tempérer les choses.

\- Anthony et moi ne sommes pas en couple et ce bébé n'est pas le sien expliqua-t-elle.  
\- Vous savez, ce bébé n'est peut-être pas de lui mais il considère déjà comme le sien. Quant à votre couple vous/ Oh mon DIEU ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant la peau rougie du Jotun au niveau du cou et des épaules. Mais que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton paniqué.  
\- Ce n'est rien, tenta de la rassurer Loki, J'ai juste la peau irritée à cause de ma tunique mais ce n'est pas grave, je vous assure.  
\- Vous avez la peau extrêmement sensible, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- En ce moment oui, concéda Loki en soupirant.  
\- Quels tissus supportez-vous le mieux ?  
\- La soie et le coton pur, ainsi que le cuir de chèvre.  
\- Vous confectionner une robe sera plus compliqué que prévu, marmonna la petite vieille en prenant la mesure ses épaules après avoir bataillé ferme pour prendre son tour de cou à cause du collier inhibiteur que Loki portait.  
\- Ne vous fatiguez pas pour moi, faites comme vous pouvez, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais la porter durant huit heures.  
\- Ne me sous-estimez jamais jeune femme. Je suis peut-être vieille et rabougrie mais j'ai habillé des gens bien plus capricieux que vous ne pouvez imaginer ! S'exclama miss Egerton en se reculant pour pouvoir regarder la brune dans les yeux. Faire votre robe ne sera ni une corvée, ni un calvaire, mais au contraire, un défi que je me ferais un plaisir de relever ! Maintenant desserrez-moi ces bandes que je puisse prendre votre mesure de poitrine !

Amusée par l'énergétique petite bonne femme, Loki s'exécuta sans broncher, soupirant de soulagement lorsque les bandes qu'elle utilisait pour maintenant sa poitrine en place quittèrent sa peau meurtrie.  
Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour ça, parce qu'elle n'allait jamais tenir les mois restant de sa grossesse avec ces choses qui la comprimaient et qui lui irritaient la peau. Lorsqu'elle avait sa magie elle pouvait aisément maintenir sa poitrine en place sans se comprimer, mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait sans, c'était plus compliqué.  
Mademoiselle Egerton prit les dernières mesures et descendit de son perchoir pour aller les noter dans son petit carnet. Petit carnet qu'elle commença à feuilleter avec les sourcils froncés.

\- Par hasard Mademoiselle, ne posséderiez-vous pas une chemise en soie verte offerte par Monsieur Stark ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Loki qui ramassait sa bande pour pouvoir la remettre.  
\- Si, répondit cette dernière en s'interrompant dans son geste.

Pourquoi lui posait-elle cette question ?

-Posez immédiatement cette bande, je vais vous chercher de quoi vous habiller convenablement. Une jeune maman ne devrait pas irriter sa peau avec de pareils tissus.

Interloquée, Loki la regarda faire sans oser bouger.  
Comment pouvait-elle lui apporter de quoi s'habiller si elle venait juste de prendre ses mesures ? Tony ne lui avait pas demandé de lui faire des vêtements, si ?  
La grand-mère revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un vêtement blanc dans les mains et quelque chose que Loki n'arrivait pas à identifier et qui se balançait au bout des doigts. Elle posa le tissu blanc sur le canapé et tendit l'étrange bout de tissus au Jotun qui s'en saisit avec circonspection.

\- Mettez donc cela, vous serez beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'avec vos bandes. De plus, c'est également de la soie pure, donc votre peau ne sera pas irritée par le tissu.

Loki regarda l'étrange chose qui se balançait au bout de ses doigts sans pour autant l'enfiler. De toute façon elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont on pouvait enfiler cela.

\- Vous n'avez-jamais mis de soutien-gorge ? Demanda Miss Egerton en la voyant hésiter.  
\- Non, avoua Loki presque désespérée.  
\- Vous ne venez pas d'ici n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la petite vieille en souriant.

Loki ne savait pas si le « ici » parlait de New York précisément ou de Midgar en général. Le sourire mutin de la vieille dame lui soufflait que cette dernière ne parlait pas uniquement des États-Unis.  
Elle récupéra le sous-vêtement des mains de la brune et la fit pivoter pour la mettre dos à elle. Une fois le soutient-gorge enfilé et fermé, elle la fit se retourner encore une fois et lui montra le geste pour remettre ses seins en place dans le tissu.

\- Alors, comment trouvez-vous cela ?

Loki remua les épaules et prit plusieurs grandes inspirations. Ce n'était pas désagréable. C'était même plutôt confortable, puisqu'elle n'était pas comprimée dans des bandes et que l'armature soutenait sa poitrine, lui évitant les maux de dos habituels.

\- C'est très confortable, remercia-t-elle la couturière en souriant.  
\- Tant mieux. Enfilez cela à présent, ordonna la petite vieille en lui tendant un bout de tissu ridiculement petit. Cela sera plus confortable et plus élégant que votre caleçon de coton.

La brune baissa les yeux sur son bas de sous-vêtement. Il était très bien son caleçon de coton ! Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'elle enfile cette ridicule petite chose ?! C'était comme se balader toute nue !  
Elle prit tout de même la culotte du bout des doigts et la petite vieille sortit de la pièce pour la laisser se changer.

\- Toquez à la porte lorsque vous serez changée. Vous pouvez également enfiler la robe que j'ai déposée à votre intention sur le canapé.

Une fois la porte fermée, Loki enleva son caleçon et enfila en vitesse la culotte en satin. Relevant les yeux, elle s'aperçut dans le miroir de pied en cap qui se trouvait à côté de la fenêtre.  
Malgré son ventre légèrement bombé, elle se trouvait encore relativement attirante. Surtout grâce à la courbure de ses seins, donné par le soutien-gorge et celle, mise en valeur par la culotte, de ses reins.  
Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle se demanda ce qu'Anthony en penserait avant de secouer la tête, agacée par ses propres idées.  
C'était les bavardages incessants de Miss Egerton qui lui était monté au cerveau ça !  
Pour se sortir ces idées stupides de la tête, elle enfila la robe blanche qui en réalité n'était pas si blanche, abandonnée sur le canapé.  
En coton léger, elle s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du genou, avec une jupe en corolle. Des motif floraux très légers étaient brodés sur le côté droit de la robe et continuaient en s'évasant jusqu'au bas de la jupe, apportant une petite touche de couleur au vêtement. Ce dernier se fermait grâce à une rangée de boutons se trouvant dans le dos que Loki n'arrivai pas à atteindre toute seule. Toquant à la porte, elle en appela à l'aide de la couturière qui était probablement en train de griffonner sur une feuille, si elle en croyait ses oreilles.  
La petite vieille entra dans la pièce et poussa une exclamation de ravissement en voyant le Jotun.

\- Vous êtes absolument ravissante ! Je savais que cette robe vous irai à ravir ! Monsieur Stark ne va pas en revenir !  
\- En parlant de Monsieur Stark, intervint Loki en soulevant ses cheveux pour que la petite bonne femme puise accéder aux boutons, est-ce lui qui vous a donné mes mensurations pour que vous fassiez des vêtements à ma taille ?  
\- Non très chère, répondit Miss Egerton d'un ton doux. Nous autres, styliste et couturiers, lorsque nous créons une pièce originale, ce n'est pas forcément pour une personne en particulier. Nous créons un vêtement aux mensurations de ce que nous appelons notre muse qui possède des mensurations que nous qualifions de parfaite. Il s'agit de quelque chose de très personnel. Certains s'inspirent de mensurations de personnes réelles, d'autres non. Ma muse n'était personne, juste les mensurations que je trouvais les plus harmonieuses possibles chez une femme. Si Monsieur Stark a pu vous offrir une chemise aussi rapidement, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle était déjà faite.

Loki la sentit tirer quelque peu pour pouvoir fermer la robe au niveau de la taille.

\- Je ne suis pas exactement à vos mensurations rêvées si vous me permettez, remarqua Loki une fois la robe fermée.  
\- Je crois que si Mademoiselle. Simplement, je n'ai jamais dessiné de vêtements pour femme enceinte à ma muse mais cette robe étant un peu large à la base, elle vous va finalement comme un gant, répliqua la vieille dame en la mettant face au miroir.

Effectivement si Loki avait eu le ventre plat, la robe aurait dû flotter autour d'elle pour donner un aspect éthéré mais avec son ventre un peu rond, le tissu l'enveloppait et soulignait la douce courbe de son abdomen, montrant qu'une vie était en marche et qu'il fallait la protéger.

\- Allons vous montrer à Monsieur Stark, je suis sûre que cela va beaucoup lui plaire, proposa Miss Egerton en prenant la main de Loki.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre que/

Mais la petite bonne femme, avec une force surprenante pour son âge la tirait déjà vers le magasin. Loki prit une grande inspiration avant que la couturière n'ouvre la porte, pour éviter de se faire de nouveau asphyxier par le parfum de la vendeuse.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce cependant, la porte du magasin était ouverte apportant un vent de fraîcheur et surtout emportant le parfum capiteux, permettant à Loki de mieux respirer.  
En voyant l'ingénieur ouvrir la bouche sans rien dire lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Loki se sentit obligée d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

\- Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas porter cette robe pour la réception, Miss Egerton m'a simplement proposé de porter cette robe, pour ne pas être irritée par le tissu de mes vêtements.

Voyant que Tony continuait de la fixer sans rien dire, le Jotun décida de s'amuser un peu.

\- Allons Anthony je te trouble tant que ça pour que tu ne sois plus capable d'aligner quelques mots ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton joueur en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

Le galbe de ses seins s'accentua encore plus attirant l'œil sur son décolleté léger, la lumière se reflétant sur sa peau pâle.

\- Vous allez finir par lui faire faire un AVC, rit Miss Egerton.  
\- Ça en serait presque dommage si ça n'était pas aussi drôle, répliqua Loki de la même manière.

Les neurones de Tony finirent par reprendre du service et il se rappela de fermer la bouche. Il toussota une ou deux fois pour reprendre contenance, évitant le regard moquer mais affectueux de la vieille dame.  
Il allait dire quelque chose quand soudainement, Loki le prit par le bras et le jeta vers l'arrière-salle en même temps que la propriétaire de la boutique.  
La chute d'une bombe avait un sifflement très caractéristique que Loki n'était pas prête d'oublier. Elle l'avait entendue tomber avant même de la voir, permettant à Tony et à Miss Egerton de ne pas subir les débris et la poussière projetée dans la petite boutique par l'impact qui se trouvait à quelques dizaines de mètres de là.  
Tony se redressa et secoua ses cheveux salis par quelques morceaux de plâtre et aida la couturière à se relever tandis que Loki toussait pour essayer de se débarrasser de la poussière qui envahissait sa gorge.

\- Mais enfin allez aider votre compagne, protesta la vieille dame en repoussant l'ingénieur.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas Miss je vais bien, la rassura Loki en se relevant.  
\- Moi ça ne va pas, objecta une voix à l'entrée de la boutique.

La pauvre jeune vendeuse se trouvait couverte de débris en tous genres qui étaient restés collé à son maquillage et lui donnait un teint gris.

\- Oui mais toi, tu n'es pas enceinte ! Répliqua sa tante.

Attirée par le bruit assourdissant des balles, Loki se dirigea vers la sortie pour voir ce qui se passait au dehors. Tony la retint par le poignet mais elle se dégagea d'un geste vif, surprise.

\- Excuse-moi, lui dit-il. Reste à l'intérieur, j'y vais. C'est moi le super héros après tout, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
\- Sans ton armure, tu es aussi fragile que n'importe qui, le contredit Loki en sifflant.

Il n'allait pas aller dehors alors qu'il pleuvait des balles et des missiles ! Il était inconscient ou bien ?!

\- Qui a dit que je n'avais pas mon armure ? Demanda Tony.

Ses gantelets se déployèrent sur ses mains et ses pieds furent également recouverts par ses bottes d'armure.

\- Navrée mais je ne vois toujours pas d'armure ! S'exclama Loki. Ce ne sont que tes propulseurs ! Tu vas te faire tuer ! Et depuis quand te balades-tu avec tes propulseurs ?!  
\- Depuis que tu t'es faites enlever ! Et fais attention, pour un peu je croirais que tu es inquiète ! Je vais finir par penser que je te trouble aussi ! S'amusa Tony avant de s'envoler pour aller voir ce qui se passait d'un peu plus près.  
\- ANTHONY ! appela Loki en le regardant s'envoler.

Il allait se faire tuer et elle ne pouvait rien faire.  
Fixant les pierres sur ses poignets elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.  
Jamais elle n'avait haï ces bijoux aussi fort.


	15. Protection

Hello les gens, ça faisais un bail ! Je tenais à m'expliquer un peu avant que vous ne commenciez à me jeter des pierres pour cette absence interminable.  
Il y a plusieurs raisons en fait : La première c'est que j'ai du passer ma licence (avec succès maggle ! je suis officiellement licencié ! )et après j'ai enchaîné directement sur un boulot d'été et sur des tonnes de préparations administratives pour mon visa parce que je vais m'exiler pendant un an ! Mais je continuerais d'écrire pendant ce temps là hein, ne paniquez pas !

Bref, pour toutes ces raisons ça a été un peu compliqué et parfois je dois vous avouer que l'idée même de sortir mon ordinateur ne me faisais pas envie (alors que je peux passer des journées complètes dessus hein, qu'on se comprenne). Mais je voyais vos reviex s'afficher sur la fiction et les vues augmenter au compteur et ça me redonnais du courage (les coups de pieds au culs de ma Beta ont joué aussi j'avoue) pour repartir avec Loki et ses petits amis.  
Tout ça pour vous dire : MERCI !

Merci d'être toujours là malgré mon irrégularité, merci de me laisser des reviews (même si c'est juste une phrase pour dire que vous avez aimé, ça fait toujours plaisir), je crois que vous ne mesurez pas à quels points vous êtes importants pour moi !

Argantaëlle

Ps : En me relisant je me suis rendu compte qu'on ne se rendait pas trop compte du temps qui passait, dites vous qu'on en est au quatrième mois de grossesse de Loki.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Tsuki :** Eh bien la voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste ! N'hésite pas à venir me dire tout ça dans les reviews !

 **NewAge :** Bon, comme tu t'en doute, je ne peux pas trop t'en dévoiler pour la suite de l'histoire, mais je peux te dire au moins une chose : les couples yaoi vont faire leur retour ! pas forcément dans ce chapitre, mais ils vont finir par revenir ! Merci pour le review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le reste !

* * *

Chap 14

Loki regarda Tony s'envoler avec angoisse.  
Il était complètement inconscient ! Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'avoir son armure complète avant d'y aller, non ? Ça n'était pas si grave que ça si quelques adultes mourraient ! Ils étaient déjà bien trop sur cette planète, deux ou trois humains de moins, ça n'était pas si important !

\- Ne vous en faites pas, tenta de la rassurer Miss Egerton en posant une main sur son bras. Je suis sûre que Monsieur Stark sait ce qu'il fait !  
\- Non, il ne sait pas, répliqua la brune les dents serrées. C'est de l'apanage de Captain America de sortir se battre sans rien sur le dos ! Normalement Anthony est plus intelligent que ça...  
\- Vous savez, les gens font parfois des choses stupides pour protéger les gens qu'ils aiment, sourit la vieille dame.

Loki la regarda d'un air sceptique.  
La vieille couturière s'était-elle prise sur la tête un plus gros morceau de plâtre qu'elle ne l'avait supposé ? De quoi parlait-elle ? D'elle-même, sûrement.

\- Vous ne devriez pas rester là dans ce cas, répondit le Jotun. Rentrez à l'intérieur de la boutique.  
\- Mais vous venez avec moi jeune femme, ordonna Miss Egerton en la prenant par le poignet.  
\- Mais je... tenta Loki avant de se faire embarquer vers l'arrière boutique.  
\- Pas de protestations, je vais vous faire du thé, ça vous fera du bien !

Elles commençaient à rentrer, lorsque Loki entendit de nouveau le bruit d'un missile tombant. Elle poussa la couturière et sa nièce dans la pièce, alors que la bombe fracassait le sol, le souffle de l'explosion la projetant dans la pièce.  
Sonnée par le bruit atroce et par sa chute, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre debout et revenir à ses sens.  
Elle repoussa la jeune femme au parfum étouffant loin d'elle pour pouvoir respirer correctement et posa une main sur son ventre, rassurée par la courbe toujours présente. Un bruit insistant et régulier vint agacer ses oreilles sensibles et elle dut secouer la tête plusieurs fois pour réussir à se remettre les idées en place avant de reconnaître le tapage.  
Des pleurs d'enfants.  
Titubant quelque peu elle passa la porte, guidée par les cris des bambins, des tout-petits apparemment, et repéra deux voitures entrées en collisions sur le bord de la route. La première voiture avait dévié de sa trajectoire à cause de l'impact de la petite bombe et était rentrée dans la deuxième, à l'arrêt sur le bord du trottoir.  
Loki chercha à s'avancer pour aller aider les enfants, mais Miss Egerton l'arrêta en la tirant en arrière, avec force.

\- N'y allez pas Mademoiselle, vous risquez de vous faire tuer et de tuer votre bébé !  
\- Je dois donc laisser d'autres enfants mourir à ma place ? Répliqua Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

La petite bonne femme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais les yeux glacés de Loki et la ligne tendue de sa mâchoire l'en dissuadât. Peu importe ce qu'elle dirait, la mère en devenir avait déjà pris sa décision et rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. Elle mourrait en essayant de sauver ces enfants plutôt que de les laisser mourir à sa place.

\- Allez préparer du thé, je crois que nous allons en avoir besoin, lui demanda Loki avant de sortir en courant de la boutique.  
\- Mais elle va se faire tuer ! S'exclama la vendeuse en voyant la brune s'élancer vers le champ de bataille.  
\- Je pense qu'elle mourrait plus facilement de ne pas aider ces pauvres petits que d'aller leur porter secours, répondit calmement sa tante. Viens m'aider, nous allons faire du thé.  
\- Mais enfin ma tante, vous voulez faire du thé alors que le magasin est complètement ravagé ?!

La vieille femme regarda autour d'elle et paru seulement s'apercevoir du désordre ambiant.  
Les canapés étaient renversés et éventrés pour la plupart avec le souffle de l'explosion, la vitrine du magasin avait volé en éclat et la porte ne tenait plus qu'avec une charnière, béante sur l'amas de débris qu'avait été autrefois le comptoir de la boutique. Du plâtre, du bitume en morceau et d'autres ruines jonchaient le sol du petit magasin, obligeant les deux femmes à les enjamber pour pouvoir aller dans l'arrière-boutique qui était par miracle encore intacte.

\- C'est exact, cela ne présente pas du tout, concéda la grand-mère. Remets un peu d'ordre dans tout cela, veux-tu ? Nous ne pouvons décemment pas accueillir du monde dans un désordre pareil.

Puis Miss Egerton se détourna pour pénétrer dans sa salle de couture ou se trouvait tout le nécessaire pour le thé, laissant sa nièce médusée au milieu de la pièce dévastée.

Lorsque Loki arriva près des deux voitures, elle discerna deux types de pleurs. Effectivement, il y avait les pleurs d'un nourrisson, mais également les pleurs de deux enfants d'environ cinq et six ans. En s'approchant, la première chose qu'elle aperçut fut le petit garçon tout seul dans la voiture garée sur le côté qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, en essayant désespérément de détacher la ceinture de sécurité de son siège enfant. Lorsqu'il aperçut Loki, il s'arrêta de pleurer un instant et le Jotun craignit un instant de l'avoir effrayé. Elle devait avoir l'air d'une folle, avec sa robe noircie par la poussière, ses cheveux en désordre autour de son visage et ses différentes contusions qu'elle sentait pulser d'une douleur sourde. Mais les larmes du bambin reprirent de plus belle lorsqu'il tendit les bras vers elle en implorant son aide. Elle chercha à ouvrir les portières de la voiture mais aucune ne répondait. Avisant le pare-brise fêlé en plusieurs endroits, Loki grimpa sur le capot défoncé et enfonça la vitre avec son talon.  
Elle grimaça en sentant quelques bouts de verre lui rentrer dans la plante des pieds, mais elle entra tout de même dans la voiture, sans faire attention à ses blessures.

\- Tout va bien, rassura-t-elle le gamin d'une voix douce. Je vais te sortir de là.

Elle scanna du regard le siège dans lequel le petit était assis et se mordit la lèvre en voyant la complexité des liens.  
Pourquoi les humains avaient-ils des attaches si compliquées pour assurer leurs enfants ? Ces choses étaient impossibles à détacher ! Elle attrapa un gros morceau de verre tombé sur le siège conducteur et se glissa avec difficulté aux côtés du petit garçon qui continuait de pleurer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, mais il faut que tu arrêtes de bouger, le prévint Loki en tirant sur la ceinture pour l'éloigner de l'enfant.

Elle passa le bout de verre entre la bandoulière et le gamin et commença à couper le lien. À cause du Nylon, elle dérapa plusieurs fois et s'ouvrit la joue ainsi que la totalité de la main, pestant contre la solidité du matériau.  
Lorsque la ceinture finit par céder, elle soupira de soulagement et aida le petit à sortir de son siège. Ce dernier se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant et elle le serra contre elle par réflexe.

\- Où est ta maman ? Demanda-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux pour qu'il se calme.

Elle était sûrement en train d'imbiber le T-shirt du garçonnet avec son sang, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

\- Maman, elle est au magasin, elle devait pas rester longtemps mais... mais une bombe est tombée et puis j'ai eu peur et puis une voiture est arrivée et elle a foncé sur moi et j'ai peur ! Sanglota-t-il en pleurant sur l'épaule de la brune.

Elle le serra contre elle et sortit de la voiture avec difficulté, essayant de ne pas blesser le gamin avec les bouts de verres qui déchirèrent sa robe et coupèrent sa cuisse.

\- Dans quel magasin se trouve ta maman ? Demanda Loki en regardant le gamin.

Ce dernier regarda autour de lui en hoquetant et finit par pointer une petite épicerie du doigt. Le magasin avait été épargné par l'explosion et Loki voyait à travers la baie vitrée qu'un homme, probablement le gérant du magasin, empêchait tout le monde de sortir. Il se tenait devant la porte et une femme hystérique lui criait dessus pour la laisser sortir.  
Lorsque Loki toqua à la porte pour demander à ce qu'il la laisse entrer pour déposer le gamin mais l'homme secoua la tête sans bouger. Il se contentait d'observer le Jotun et l'enfant, qui avait recommencé à pleurer en ayant reconnu sa mère qui recommençait elle aussi à hurler contre le vendeur pour la laisser sortir.  
La brune sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.  
Elle posa le bambin sur le sol à quelques mètres de la vitre et attrapa une brique sur le sol. Elle la fit sauter dans sa main quelques fois pour prévenir les gens à l'intérieur du magasin de reculer et la lança de toutes ses forces sur la glace une fois que tout le monde se fut éloigné.  
Elle récupéra le bambin et passa à travers la devanture du magasin pour le déposer dans les bras de sa mère qui le serra contre elle en remerciant le Jotun à foison.  
Le gérant du magasin, lui, arriva vers elle et commença à crier à cause de sa vitrine en miette. Loki se retourna et avec un geste vif, elle souleva l'homme et le plaqua contre le mur en le tenant par la gorge. Même si elle perdait ses forces de jour en jour, sa force était quand même supérieure à celle d'un humain de base et le fait qu'elle soit complètement furieuse décuplait son énergie. Le pauvre homme avait les pieds à trente-cinq centimètres du sol et virait lentement au violet en essayant désespérément de respirer.

\- N'avez-vous donc aucun honneur pour laisser un enfant dehors alors que la guerre fait rage ? Demanda calmement le Jotun.

Son ton presque badin était bien plus terrifiant que si elle avait hurlé sur le gérant.

\- Votre lâcheté et votre couardise sont-elles aussi forte qu'il faut que vous empêchassiez une mère de retrouver son enfant ?  
\- Maman, la dame elle dit des mots bizarres, chuchota le petit à sa mère.  
\- Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle est très en colère, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

L'épicier tenta de répondre à Loki :

\- Mais nous avons des ordres... et il y a des héros pour ça...  
\- Des héros ? Où les voyez-vous vos héros ? Vous auriez condamnés un enfant juste parce qu'il faut obéir aux ordres ? Ce n'est pas vendeur de légumes que vous auriez dû faire mais chien ! Possédez-vous une once de bon sens ou votre QI est-il encore plus bas que celui des poireaux que vous vendez ?!

Ce n'était pas facile de se tasser sur soi-même lorsque vos pieds ne touchent pas le sol, et pourtant le gérant du magasin tentait désespérément de se faire plus petit devant la furie polaire qui habitait la brune.  
Cette dernière finit d'ailleurs par le lâcher et se détourna pour ressortir de la boutique, mais l'homme marmonna quelque chose à propos des hormones et des femmes mal baisées que Loki entendit malheureusement pour lui, comme s'il lui avait hurlé dans les oreilles.  
Elle se retourna dans la foulée et lui lança son poing en pleine figure, l'envoyant s'assommer contre le mur avec le nez probablement cassé.

\- C'est bien fait pour lui, dit le petit garçon en tirant la langue à l'homme étend sur le sol. On devrait pas laisser les gens mourir parce qu'on a peur pour soi !  
\- Tu as raison, lui sourit Loki. N'oublie jamais ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui : ceux qui ne font rien sont pires que ceux qui font du mal.  
\- Moi je serais un héros comme toi quand je serai grand ! S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Je ne suis pas un héros mon ange, répondit Loki en se détournant pour sortir.

Elle repassait par la fenêtre de la boutique quand une des femmes présentes dans la pièce l'arrêta.

\- Où allez-vous ? Vous êtes enceinte et blessée, que reste-t-il dehors pour vous refaire sortir ?  
\- Des enfants en danger, répondit Loki en sortant.  
\- Attendez ! Je viens vous aider !

Surprise le Jotun regarda la jeune femme sortir de la boutique pour venir se planter à côté d'elle.

\- Où se trouvent-ils ? Demanda-t-elle aux yeux verts qui la fixaient.  
\- Là-bas, désigna Loki en reprenant constance pour s'élancer vers la voiture.

Les pleurs du nourrisson n'avaient jamais quitté son oreille et elle ne supportait plus la terreur qu'elle y décelait.  
Elle arriva près de la deuxième voiture et s'aperçut que la conductrice était inconsciente avec le visage en sang et deux enfants à l'arrière. Un bébé de quelques mois et un enfant d'environ quatre ans.  
Loki tira sur la portière sans grand espoir mais à sa surprise, la porte s'ouvrit docilement.

\- Venez m'aider à la sortir de là, demanda-t-elle à la femme qui l'accompagnait.

Toutes les deux, elles détachèrent la conductrice et Loki l'aida à s'appuyer sur la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait alors qu'elle reprenait quelque peu conscience.

\- Amenez-là chez le tailleurs qui se trouve un peu plus haut, vous y trouverez de l'aide et de quoi la soigner.  
\- Mes enfants... gémit la mère alors qu'elle se faisait emporter vers la boutique de couture.  
\- On s'en occupe, ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura la jeune femme.

Loki ouvrit la portière arrière et aperçut le petit garçon qui avait détaché le nourrisson de son siège auto pour que Loki puisse le prendre facilement. Il avait arrêté de pleurer et se mordait les lèvres fort pour empêcher les larmes de continuer de couler.

\- J'arrive pas à détacher mon siège, murmura-t-il à la femme qui lui faisait face.

Loki se saisit du bébé et fit un sourire rassurant à l'enfant.

\- Tu es très courageux et je vais devoir te demander de l'être encore un peu, d'accord ? Je vais emmener ton petit frère à l'abri et je reviens. Tu ne risques rien dans la voiture.

Ce n'était pas vrai mais il fallait qu'elle redonne du courage à l'enfant. Et cela lui donnerait un laps de temps supplémentaire pour réfléchir à la manière dont elle allait faire sortir le petit garçon de son siège-auto. Elle ne pourrait pas couper les ceintures comme elle l'avait fait pour l'autre petit garçon, elle ne supporterait pas de rouvrir les plaies de sa main alors qu'elle commençaient seulement à coaguler.  
Elle prit le tout-petit contre elle et se dirigea vers la boutique de tailleur, sans s'occuper des traces rouges qu'elle laissait sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la boutique, la jeune vendeuse poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant ses vêtements tâché de sang et de poussière, attirant Miss Egerton hors de l'arrière boutique.  
Cette dernière se tétanisa en voyant l'état dans lequel Loki se trouvait et le brune en profita pour déposer le bébé dans ses bras.

\- Retournez près de sa mère, elle doit être terriblement inquiète pour lui, lui ordonna doucement Loki avant de ressortir de la boutique.

À son grand soulagement, le champ de tir n'était toujours pas revenu au niveau de la voiture et le petit garçon était toujours à l'intérieur en un seul morceau.

\- C'est bien, tu as été très courageux, lui dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Je vais essayer d'enlever les ceintures mais il va falloir que je tire très fort dessus.

C'était le seul moyen auquel elle avait pensé pour réussir à sortir le gamin de son siège : arracher les ceintures du plastique.

\- Mais il y a un bouton, lui fit remarquer le petit en pointant le côté de son siège.

Effectivement, un petit bouton rouge se trouvait hors de portée de l'enfant et lorsque Loki appuya dessus tous les liens qui retenaient le gamin dans son siège se détachèrent.

\- Pourquoi ont-ils... Peu importe, se coupa Loki. Viens avec moi, je vais t'emmener voir ta maman, ajouta-t-elle en prenant la main du petit garçon qui avait sauté à terre.  
\- Elle va bien maman ? Demanda le bambin en levant les yeux vers la brune qui lui fit un sourire rassurant.  
\- On est en train de s'occuper d'elle, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, le rassura Loki en le regardant.

Peut-être que si elle avait levé les yeux vers le ciel elle aurait pu voir le vilain du jour arriver vers eux et les prendre en joue. Elle ne fit que voir les yeux du gamin s'agrandir et entendre le bruit des réacteurs qui s'approchaient. Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva en face d'une arme à feu braquée sur elle et le bambin. Dans un réflexe stupide elle se retourna et serra le petit garçon contre elle, lui servant de rempart humain. C'était futile et inutile contre les méthodes utilisées par l'homme à qui elle tournait maintenant le dos mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.  
Elle masqua les yeux de l'enfant en le serrant contre elle et serra les dents en attendant les tirs.  
Cependant, une grande masse tomba entre elle et le fou armé et les balles qu'elle pensait prendre ricochèrent contre une surface métallique.  
En se retournant elle eut la surprise de voir Captain America, boulier levé, dos à elle et qui la protégeait elle et le gamin des balles.

\- Je pensais que vous n'alliez jamais arriver ! S'exclama-t-elle, soulagée au-delà des mots.  
\- Navré du retard, on a eu quelques soucis en route avec un petit garçon serpent, répondit le Soldat. Il voulait à tout prix venir pour vous sauver et il a fallu tous les talents de négociateurs de Phil pour parvenir à le faire rester à la maison.

Si Loki avait commencé à paniquer en entendant que Jörmunganð avait eu des problèmes, elle soupira de soulagement aux explications de Captain America.

\- Que diriez-vous de bouger ? Demanda ce dernier en jetant un regard vers elle.  
\- L'endroit manque-t-il de charme pour vous ? répliqua Loki en souriant. N'est-il pas approprié pour une petite discussion ?  
\- La situation ne manque absolument pas de sympathie, mais je crois que le jeune homme que vous tenez aimerais probablement voir ses parents ! Prenez-le, je vous couvre jusqu'à la boutique la plus proche.  
\- Amenez-nous jusqu'à la petite boutique de tailleur ! J'ai envoyé sa mère là-bas ! Répondit la brune en soulevant le gamin dans ses bras.

Alors que le Soldat et le Jotun progressaient vers le magasin de Miss Egerton, une flèche rouge et or traversa le ciel.

\- Les Norns soient louées Anthony a enfin son armure, murmura Loki en le voyant foncer sur le vilain qui avait décidé de détruire Manhattan.

Elle le put que voir ce dernier s'écraser lourdement sur le sol et Iron-man se poser à côté de lui avant d'entrer chez la couturière.  
Aussitôt le gamin de se précipita dans l'arrière boutique où il avait aperçu sa mère, tandis que Captain America s'apercevait enfin de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Loki.

\- Loki que s'est-il passé ?! S'exclama-t-il en voyant les vêtements tâchés et le sang partout.  
\- Ce qui s'est passé c'est que j'ai dû faire votre boulot, répliqua la brune en retirant quelques bouts de verre plantés dans son talon en s'appuyant sur le mur.

Elle grimaça en reposant le pied par terre. Elle avait beau avoir retiré le plus gros, certains bouts étaient quand même restés dans sa peau.  
Elle se tourna vers le Soldat, attendant une réponse, mais ce dernier regardait ses pieds, comme un gamin pris en faute.

\- Arrêter de vous flageller comme ça, soupira Loki agacée par les manières d'enfant de Steve. Tout va bien, personne n'est blessé gravement. Vous êtes arrivé juste à temps.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème..., répondit le blond en détournant le regard.  
\- Alors quel est-il ? Demanda le Jotun en levant un sourcil.

Steve ne répondit pas et regardait partout sauf dans la direction de Loki. Cette dernière sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Que lui cachait-on encore ?!

\- Alors Soldat ? J'attends ! Insista-t-elle sèchement.

Il tressaillit et se mordit la lèvre, comme pour s'empêcher d'en dire trop.

\- Steve.

Il craqua.

\- La première chose que Tony nous a demandé quand il s'est connecté à la ligne c'est de faire attention à vous et de tout faire pour vous empêcher d'être blessée. Force est de constater que nous avons échoué. Tony va être furieux, termina Steve piteusement.

Loki prit une grande inspiration pour éviter de briser tout ce qui restait encore d'intact dans la boutique. Elle n'était pas une petite chose fragile que l'on avait besoin de mettre sous verre ! Elle n'était ni limité, ni une enfant ! Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la protège, elle s'était toujours très bien débrouillée toute seule, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer !  
Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, le fait d'être vue comme faible spécialement par Anthony la mettait hors d'elle. Elle n'était ni faible, ni stupide !

\- En parlant de lui, il vient de mettre le vilain à terre et souhaiterais que vous veniez le voir, ajouta Captain en portant la main à son oreillette.  
\- Sûrement pas, intervint alors Miss Egerton. Cette femme est blessée et n'est certainement pas en état de/  
\- Miss, la coupa froidement Loki toujours furieuse, avec le respect que je vous dois les enfants et leur mère ont certainement plus besoin de soins que moi.

Elle sortit de la boutique, Steve sur ses talons, avant que la vieille dame n'ait pu répliquer et se dirigea vers le centre de la rue où Iron-Man tenait en joue un homme adossé contre un bâtiment. Ce dernier portait un curieux costume en cuir et tissus, qui ressemblait vaguement à une armure Asgardienne, mais Loki voyait qu'il s'agissait plus d'une contrefaçon que d'une réelle armure.  
Cependant au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, elle entendait plus distinctement ce qu'il disait et ses paroles la mettaient dans une rage folle.

\- Bah alors Iron-man ? Même pas capable de reconnaître un ennemi déjà combattu ?, disait-il. Tu ne reconnais pas Loki, Dieu du Chaos ? Joli pagaille que j'ai mise là, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais dû voir la petite brunette essayer de sauver des pauvres gamins déjà condamnés !  
\- Vous permettez ? Demanda Loki en arrachant le bouclier rond des mains de Captain America.  
\- Je vous en prie..., répondit-il alors qu'il ne l'avait déjà plus.

La brune attrapa le métal par le bord et le lança de toutes ses forces. L'arme partit en sifflant et frappa celui qui se faisait passer pour elle en plein estomac. Il se plia en deux sans pouvoir crier de douleur, le souffle coupé.  
Tony se retourna vers les deux adultes qui se dirigeaient à présent à grands pas vers lui et releva la visière de son casque en s'apercevant de l'état de Loki.

\- Loki, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? S'exclama-t-il avec horreur.

Le Jotun ne répondit pas, trop furieuse envers l'homme qui lui avait volé son identité pour se rendre compte que l'ingénieur lui parlait.  
Comment osait-il, ce cloporte, se comparer à elle, Dieu du Chaos et de la Destruction ?! Comment osait-il salir son nom ?!  
Elle sentait la rage courir dans ses veines, réclamer de la violence pour s'échapper. La même rage qu'elle ressentait sur les champs de bataille lorsqu'elle se battait encore aux côtés de son père adoptif, qui la faisait tuer sans se poser de question, qui lui faisait perdre tout sens des réalités et couvrait sa vision d'un rouge sale. La même violence qui faisait d'elle le Dieu du Chaos.  
Sans plus de cérémonie, elle frappa l'homme en plein visage avec son genou alors qu'il était toujours plié en deux, pour le redresser et empoigna ses cheveux pour lui faire relever la tête.

\- Tu apprendras misérable insecte, que personne n'usurpe mon nom ! La prochaine fois que l'envie te prendra de te faire passer pour moi, je te chercherais, je te trouverais et je te tuerais. Mais auparavant je te défigurerais de sorte que ta propre mère ne te reconnaîtra pas, je te ferais tellement souffrir que tu ne te souviendras même plus de ton propre nom ! JE SUIS Loki, Dieu du Chaos, de la Destruction, des Sottises et du Feu ! Père des Mensonges et Mère des Monstres !

Loki ponctuait chacune de ses phrases en frappant la tête de l'imposteur contre le mur, colorant un peu plus le béton de rouge sombre chaque fois que le crâne rencontrait le ciment.  
Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter avant d'avoir repeint le bâtiment, Tony se saisit de son poignet, la forçant à se stopper.

\- Loki arrête ! Tu vas finir par le tuer ! S'exclama Tony en la tournant vers lui.

À la vue du visage de l'ingénieur, le Jotun se calma quelque peu et lâcha le scalp de l'imposteur qui s'effondra sur le sol. Elle se dégagea d'un geste vif de la poigne d'Iron-man, s'ouvrant le poignet sur une des plaques métalliques au passage. Elle plaqua sa main dessus en grimaçant.

\- Je peux vous aider avec ça si vous voulez, intervint une voix près de la brune, la faisant sursauter.

Captain America et Iron-man se retournèrent d'un bond, l'un avec son bouclier vissé au poing l'autre avec toutes ses armes chargées et les propulseurs prêts à faire feu.

\- Mais que faites-vous là ?! S'exclama Loki en reconnaissant la jeune femme qui l'avait aidé avec les enfants.  
\- Je vous ai vu repartir quasiment en courant, du coup je me suis dit qu'il y avait encore des enfants qui avaient besoin d'aide, expliqua-t-elle en fixant les différents canons sortant de l'armure d'Anthony.  
\- Non, comme vous pouvez le voir, nous n'avons plus besoin d'aide, mais merci quand même, répondit Loki en remontant son bracelet inhibiteur pour éviter qu'il ne tombe sur les plaies qu'elle venait de se faire.  
\- Vous pourriez baisser vos armes s'il vous plaît ? Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton tendu.

Immédiatement les différents canons disparurent dans l'armure de nouveau, mais Tony ne releva pas son casque, tenant toujours en joue la jeune femme. Cette dernière soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers Loki.

\- J'ai appelé les secours pour les deux enfants et leur mère, si jamais vous voulez les accompagner pour vous faire ausculter...  
\- Non.

La réponse de Loki avait claquée, sèche. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire examiner, elle savait pertinemment comment prendre soin d'elle ! Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à la croire fragile ?! Et il était hors de question qu'elle remette son corps à des étrangers, seule, dans un hôpital probablement rempli d'hommes et de blessés !  
Elle avisa le regard de la jeune femme qui semblait compter les blessures qui parsemaient son corps en lui faisant passer un scan minutieux. Instinctivement, Loki posa les mains sur son ventre et rassembla ses jambes en reculant vers le mur. S'apercevant du geste de la brune, elle leva les mains en signe d'excuse et se recula quelque peu.

\- Pardon je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, s'excusa-t-elle. Si vous ne voulez pas vous faire soigner par les médecins de l'hôpital, ce que je comprendrais tout à fait, je peux peut-être vous aider, je suis infirmière. Je m'appelle Éloïse, se présenta-t-elle.  
\- Bruce va sûrement pouvoir s'en occuper, intervint Steve en posant son bouclier pour menotter le vilain toujours inconscient.

Loki jeta un regard froid au Soldat.  
Il était hors de question qu'il s'approche d'elle. Non seulement c'était un homme mais en plus il pouvait se transformer en Berserk à tout moment. Hors de question de se faire examiner par lui.

\- Loki tu retournes à la boutique, il faut que tu ailles te faire examiner par un médecin, ordonna Tony en relevant sa visière.  
\- Et qui crois-tu être pour pouvoir me donner des ordres ? Répliqua Loki en se retournant vers lui.

Non, mais il pensait vraiment qu'elle allait lui obéir ? Et puis quoi encore ? Elle n'était pas un chien !

\- Mais t'as vu l'état dans lequel t'es ?! S'écria l'ingénieur. T'es en sang, c'est limite un miracle si tu tiens encore debout !  
\- Pour ta gouverne Anthony Stark, si tu n'étais pas parti comme un con sans rien d'autre sur le dos qu'une chemise et des gants d'armure, je n'aurais pas eu à me mettre en danger ! Et tu n'as pas besoin de demander aux autres de me protéger comme si j'étais une poupée de cire ! Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller toute seule ! S'écria Loki  
\- Il faut croire que non quand on voit l'état dans lequel tu es ! Imagine si il était arrivé quelque chose au bébé ?! Tu tiens tant que ça à le tuer ?!  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut te concerner ! Et je ne suis ni faible, ni fragile, ni stupide, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'enferme dans une cage de verre et encore moins qu'on me dise quoi faire !  
\- Mais bon sang, personne ici ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais faible ! Personne ne cherche à te mettre dans une cage de verre ! On veut juste que tu restes en bonne santé ! On a l'impression que tu cherches à te tuer par tous les moyens ! Tu ne peux plus faire aujourd'hui ce que tu faisais quand tu étais un homme !  
\- Et pourquoi je te prie ?! Parce que je suis une femme, je suis soudainement devenue plus stupide et je dois être confinée à la maison en faisant le ménage et la cuisine ?!  
\- Parce que tu mets ta santé et celle du bébé en danger ! Hurla Tony en sortant de son armure. Je ne dis pas ça parce que je veux que tu restes à la Tour, je dis ça parce que je veux juste te protéger !  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule !  
\- C'est sûr que ça saute tout de suite aux yeux quand on voit ce qu'il s'est passé avec Doom !  
\- Comment OSES-TU dire cela ?! Demanda violemment Loki en attrapant la chemise de Tony par l'encolure pour le rapprocher d'elle.

Trop furieuse pour se rendre compte de sa proximité avec l'ingénieur, elle l'aurait sûrement envoyé par terre si Captain America ne s'était pas interposé entre eux, se saisissant du poignet de Loki pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à Tony.  
Loki et ce dernier se fixèrent haineusement pendant quelques secondes avec une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux de Tony. Elle lâcha finalement le vêtement du milliardaire pour faire volte-face et retourner à grands pas dans la boutique de Miss Egerton.  
Lorsqu'Éloïse, qui avait profité de la dispute pour s'éclipser, revint avec un cartable en cuir sous le bras, elle trouva seulement les trois hommes, un toujours inconscient et les deux autres en train de discuter vivement.

\- Où se trouve la femme qui vous accompagnait ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Tony en se retournant vers elle.  
\- Pour la soigner, répondit patiemment la jeune femme en soulevant son sac à hauteur des yeux. Je suis infirmière, répéta-t-elle.  
\- Je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus si j'étais vous, répondit Captain America en soulevant l'imposteur. Elle refuse de toucher qui que ce soit et je ne pense pas que ce soit différent avec vous.  
\- Où se trouve-t-elle ? Insista Éloïse.  
\- Dans la boutique de tailleur au coin de la rue.  
\- Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Au fait, ajouta-t-elle, vous devriez l'emmener rapidement aux urgences, il est en train de faire une hémorragie interne.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le troisième et regardèrent de nouveau la jeune femme qui leur fit un salut de la main.

\- Bonne journée, les salua-t-elle avant de retourner voir Loki.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la petite boutique, elle trouva Loki acculée contre un mur, deux infirmiers devant elle qui tentaient de la persuader de venir avec eux à l'hôpital.  
La brune avait la main posée sur son ventre comme maigre moyen de protection et Éloïse remarqua que son autre main semblait chercher quelque chose à tâtons, probablement un objet à abattre sur le crâne de l'importun qui tenterait de la toucher.  
La jeune femme s'interposa entre eux avant que le Jotun ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable.

\- Je vais m'en occuper si ça ne vous dérange pas, intervint-elle.  
\- Et vous êtes ? Demanda l'ambulancier avec un air sceptique sur le visage.  
\- Éloïse Graham infirmière libérale, se présenta-t-elle de nouveau en sortant sa carte de visite de sa poche.  
\- C'est pas vous l'infirmière qui s'est faites/, commença un des deux hommes en se penchant pour lire le petit bout de carton.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut vous concerner, le coupa la jeune femme. Cette femme a parfaitement le droit de ne pas vouloir monter avec vous et vous n'avez pas le droit de l'y forcer.

Les deux hommes levèrent les mains en signe de reddition et retournèrent dans leur ambulance.  
Une fois le véhicule parti, l'infirmière se retourna vers le Jotun qui avait à nouveau disparu de la circulation.

\- Mais, c'est pas vrai, jura-t-elle en faisant le tour de la pièce pour essayer de retrouver la brune.

Elle finit par la retrouver assise dans un coin, avec une paire de ciseaux dans la main, à essayer d'enlever les bouts de verres dans son pied. Elle marmonnait des choses entre ses dents tandis qu'elle fouillait la peau avec les lames et Éloïse se demanda vaguement comment elle faisait pour ne pas s'évanouir sous la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir.  
Elle s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla à ses pieds, tendant la main pour que la brune lui donne la paire de ciseaux.

\- Laissez-moi faire, vous allez finir par vous blesser, lui dit-elle.

Loki la regarda en serrant les dents et finit par capituler.  
Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, mais l'admettre revenais à reconnaître qu'elle était faible.  
Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, la jeune femme à ses pieds se mit à parler tout en posant les ciseaux à côtés d'elle.

\- Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce qu'on admet avoir besoin d'aide que cela fait forcément de nous quelqu'un de faible.

Elle farfouilla un instant dans son sac et en sorti un scalpel, une pince à épiler, des compresses et un petit flacon en verre sur lequel elle clipsa un vaporisateur.

\- Je peux vous toucher ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers la brune.

Loki hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

\- Pourquoi me posez-vous la question ? Demanda-t-elle alors que l'infirmière vaporisait le flacon sur son pied.  
\- Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas vouloir être touchée. Je connais les symptômes de ces agressions. Ce genre de choses laissent des séquelles.

Loki observa l'infirmière alors qu'elle levait légèrement son pied pour pouvoir observer les différentes plaies.

\- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda Miss Egerton en sortant de l'arrière boutique, un plateau de thé dans les mains.  
\- Une bassine avec de l'eau chaude et du savon si vous avez, répondit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de distinguer le verre dans la peau.  
\- Tout de suite Mademoiselle, dit la couturière en posant le plateau à côté de Loki qui continuait de fixer Éloïse.

Cette dernière posa doucement le pied au sol et recommença à fouiller dans son sac.  
Loki prit la parole alors que la vieille dame disparaissait de nouveau dans l'arrière-boutique.

\- Comment savez-vous cela ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le Jotun et lui fit un petit sourire triste avant de rebaisser les yeux vers son sac.  
Miss Egerton arriva quelques instants plus tard dans la pièce, portant à bout de bras une lourde bassine remplie d'eau chaude.  
Éloïse posa le pied du Jotun par terre et alla immédiatement porte assistance à la vieille dame.

\- Je vais avoir besoin que vous vous laviez les pieds, demanda la jeune femme en posant le récipient par terre.

Loki récupéra le savon que la couturière était allée chercher et s'exécuta, le quasi-silence de la boutique faisant légèrement redescendre sa tension. Elle entendait la vieille dame s'affairer dans la pièce d'à côté, remettant probablement la pièce en ordre après le passage éclair des blessés et de l'ambulance. Dehors, elle entendait les sirènes des pompiers et de la police qui rythmaient le passage des véhicules. Elle sentait également le parfum de la nièce de la couturière qui flottait encore dans l'air, toujours décelable derrière la poussière qui envahissait les lieux. Le savon que Miss Egerton lui avait donné adoucissait le tout et lui rappelait des souvenirs d'enfance, quand elle était encore assez petite pour devoir être lavée par les nourrices. Elle pouvait rester des heures dans son bain, à jouer dans l'eau chaude, faisant mousser le savon de telle sorte qu'elle pouvait se recouvrir de mousse et en faire une barbe ou des cheveux. Et lorsque ses nourrices arrivaient elle multipliait les bulles pour pouvoir se cacher dedans, souhaitant qu'elles ne la trouvent jamais pour pouvoir rester à jamais dans l'eau chaude. Mais les bonnes femmes souvent lassées par ce jeu, vidaient la baignoire, la laissant toute nue et trempée au milieu des bulles et bien trop repérable pour pouvoir se cacher plus longtemps.  
Lorsque l'infirmière reprit ses pieds pour commencer à retirer les bouts de verres, après lui avoir vaporisé un étrange liquide qui lui avait laissé les nerfs complètement insensibles, elle avait enfin reprit le contrôle d'elle-même, loin de la rage destructrice qu'il l'habitait un peu plus tôt.  
Elle commençait même à regretter de s'être emportée contre Tony mais elle se corrigea rapidement. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et ce n'était certainement pas l'ingénieur qui allait l'en empêcher ! Elle n'avait plus 300 ans, merci pour elle !

Tony rentra dans la boutique alors qu'Éloïse terminait de bander les pieds de Loki dont l'expression s'était fermée lorsqu'elle avait entendu le milliardaire arriver.

\- Le SHIELD a embarqué le fou furieux, on peut rentrer, indiqua-t-il à la brune.

Cette dernière ce contenta d'acquiescer sèchement avant de reporter son attention vers la jeune femme qui rangeait son matériel.

\- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir soignée et... merci pour tout le reste. Je suis... d'une certaine manière, habituée à ce qui m'arrive et je sais comment gérer les crises d'angoisses et autres si jamais elles se présentent. Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à venir me rendre visite.  
\- Où puis-je vous trouver ?  
\- À la Tour Stark, répondit Tony à la place du Jotun. Demandez Lucy à l'accueil.  
\- Lucy ? Répéta Éloïse en se retournant vers Loki.

Cette dernière lança un regard à l'ingénieur qui lui fit un petit signe de tête, en priant très fort qu'elle ne soit pas assez en colère contre lui pour le contredire.  
Finalement, le Jotun reporta son attention sur la jeune femme après cet échange d'une fraction de seconde et lui sourit.

\- Enchanté, je m'appelle Lucy Friggson, se présenta-t-elle.  
\- De même, répondit l'infirmière. Je repasserais sûrement dans deux jours pour changer les pansements et voir comment les plaies évoluent.

Loki la remercia encore une fois et chercha à se mettre debout mais s'effondra sans explications. Tony la rattrapa de justesse mais le Jotun le repoussa des deux mains et retomba sur le sofa.

\- Ne me touche pas ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !  
\- Loki, tu ne tiens même pas debout !  
\- Je ne suis pas aussi faible que tu le penses !  
\- Mais bon sang, personne ici n'a dit le contraire ! Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité ! Je veux simplement t'aider bon sang !

Anthony semblait sur le point de secouer Loki comme un prunier pour lui faire entendre raison, crispant ses poings devant lui pour résister à la tentation.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas faible ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus doux, mais forte ou pas, il y a toujours des risques sur un champ de bataille ! Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ça ?! Personne ne te veut de mal ici, nous ne sommes pas à Asgard ! Personne ne veut tuer ton bébé à la Tour, alors je t'en supplie arrête de te conduire comme tu le faisais à Asgard et que tu devais faire croire à tout le monde que tu n'étais pas enceinte. On s'inquiète pour toi Loki ! Pour toi et pour le bébé, ajouta Tony en s'agenouillant devant elle pour lui prendre la main.

La brune tressaillit lorsque la main de l'ingénieur rentra en contact avec la sienne mais ne retira pas ses doigts pour autant. Bien qu'elle évitait tout contact humain pour ne pas souffrir, elle en avait cruellement besoin. Les Jotuns étaient des créatures de contacts, parfois presque incestueuses à force d'affection et Loki n'échappait pas à la règle. Elle tournait folle depuis des années à cause du manque de contacts et chaleur humaine. Mais elle était obligée de s'isoler depuis si longtemps...  
Les doigts chauds de l'ingénieur lui brûlaient presque la peau, elle qui était toujours si froide. Elle avait toujours eu besoin de la chaleur d'un corps extérieur pour réussir à réchauffer son épiderme. Si elle se plaçait devant un feu, sa peau se réchauffait temporairement mais jamais plus de quelques minutes. Si elle voulait avoir une température convenable il lui fallait la voler à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cela voulait dire se rapprocher de quelqu'un et c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre de risques. Quelqu'un était déjà mort à cause d'elle et elle s'était promis que ça n'arriverait plus jamais.

\- S'il te plaît Loki, supplia presque Anthony. Rentre à la maison.

Loki ferma les yeux en soupirant. Quel autre choix avait-elle de toute façon ? De plus, pour une raison inconnue, elle ne supportait pas la lueur d'angoisse qui brillait dans les yeux de l'ingénieur. Ça lui donnait envie de taper dans quelque chose. De préférence dans ce qui inquiétait autant l'homme à ses pieds.

\- J'aimerais bien, céda finalement le Jotun en rouvrant les yeux, mais je ne peux plus marcher. Je ne sens plus mes pieds.  
\- Comment ça, vous ne sentez plus vos pieds ? Intervint Éloïse en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Je ne sens plus rien, je n'ai plus aucune sensation au niveau des pieds, expliqua Loki. J'aurais du mal à être plus claire !  
\- Ça doit être l'anesthésiant, répondit l'infirmière en s'agenouillant de nouveau devant la brune pour prendre son pied, mais je ne comprends pas, il est censé être simplement local. Il ne devait pas endormir tous vos nerfs...

Tony sortit de la boutique en portant la main à son oreillette et revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Bruce alors qu'Éloïse s'amusait à « tu chauffes, tu refroidis » avec la sensibilité de Loki. Curieusement, la brune semblait s'amuser autant, si ce n'est plus que la jeune femme, de ce jeu puéril.  
Tony s'arrêta un instant, captivé par le sourire de la brune. Un sourire sincère et presque heureux. Un sourire qu'il n'avait vu que trop rarement et qui, à chaque fois lui donnait envie de sourire avec elle. Un sourire qui lui donnait envie de poser les lèvres dessus pour l'imprimer sur sa bouche à son tour.

Non !

Tony secoua la tête en pinçant les lèvres pour chasser ces idées. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça, sinon il allait faire une connerie et ça suffisait bien comme ça. Sa relation avec l'ancien Dieu du Chaos était déjà assez..., eh bien, chaotique, pour en rajouter. Leurs engueulades lui suffisaient déjà bien, merci pour lui, il n'avait pas besoin de se faire arracher la tête en prime, à cause d'une putain de pulsion. Loki le prendrait sûrement TRÈS mal si jamais Tony essayait de l'embrasser l'ingénieur ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle le tuerait sans même y penser si jamais il essayait d'avoir une relation un peu plus qu'amicale. Il n'était déjà même pas sûr que le Jotun le considérait comme un ami, alors de là à le voir comme une relation potentielle...  
En plus, Tony était absolument nul pour tout ce qui était relation, il n'avait qu'à voir comment sa relation avec Pepper s'était finie, alors qu'il avait tout essayé pour que ça marche... Personne ne voulait et ne VOUDRAIT de lui, alors ça ne servait à rien de se monter la tête ou d'avoir de faux espoirs, c'était voué à l'échec.

\- Tony qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Bruce en posant la main sur son épaule, le sortant de ses pensées.  
\- Lo/ Lucy a un problème, répondit Tony en se tournant vers lui.  
\- Lucy ? interrogea le scientifique en fronçant les sourcils. Ah oui ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant les coups d'œils de Tony jetés vers Loki. Oui, ça j'avais bien compris à travers l'oreillette, ce que je n'ai pas compris c'est pourquoi tu as l'air aussi sombre tout d'un coup.  
\- Peu importe ça n'est pas important, contra l'ingénieur en se retournant de nouveau vers la brune qui les observait avec les sourcils froncés. Ce qui est plus important c'est qu'elle ne sent plus ses pieds.

La jeune infirmière s'était relevée et fixait le scientifique avec un air indéchiffrable.

\- Comment ça vous ne sentez plus vos pieds ? Demanda Bruce en s'approchant.

Loki ne répondit pas mais se contenta de relever un sourcil sarcastique. Ils avaient tous décidé d'être complètement stupides aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui c'était une question idiote, reconnut le scientifique en remontant ses lunettes. Jusqu'où remonte l'insensibilité ? Demanda-t-il en se baissant pour examiner les pieds de la brune.  
\- Jusqu'au cou de pied, Mademoiselle Éloïse a déjà vérifié, répondit Loki en ramenant ses jambes vers elle.

Bruce s'assit sur ses chevilles et leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait à côté de Loki.

\- Que lui avez-vous mit sur la peau ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Un simple anesthésiant local en flacon, répondit l'infirmière en se baissant pour le sortir de son sac.

Elle le tendit à Bruce qui l'observa un instant avant de se tourner vers Loki qui tenait toujours ses pieds sous elle.

\- Loki je vais avoir besoin de vous toucher pour vous examiner, demanda Bruce en posant le flacon par terre.  
\- Loki ? Demanda Éloïse en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je croyais que vous vous appeliez Lucy ? Interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers la brune.  
\- Loki est un surnom qu'on me donne, répondit le Jotun sans sourciller. Je mentirais apparemment aussi bien que ce soit-disant dieu scandinave et beaucoup de mes amis ont fait les frais de mes farces, ce qui les a poussés à m'appeler de la sorte.

La jeune femme acquiesça en récupéra la petite bouteille de verre que lui tendait Bruce.

\- Pendant un moment lorsque vous vous êtes énervée, j'ai cru que vous étiez le fou furieux qui avait attaqué New York avec des extra-terrestres il y a quelques mois. On ne vous a jamais dit que vous lui ressembliez beaucoup ?  
\- Si énormément, répliqua Loki avec un sourire carnassier. Mais c'est assez pratique puisque les gens ont peur de lui et ils évitent ainsi de me contredire.  
\- Lucy s'il vous plaît il faudrait quand même que je vous examine pour déterminer d'où vient cette insensibilité. Il ne faudrait pas que vous fassiez une réaction allergique au produit. Comme votre composition est différente de la nôtre, cela pourrait entraîner des complications et des risques pour vous et pour le bébé, demanda Bruce en remontant encore ses lunettes sur son nez.  
\- Ah quoi cela pourrait bien vous servir, de toute façon j'ai les pieds bandés, vous n'allez pas tout défaire, ne serait-ce que par respect pour la personne qui m'a soigné, répliqua Loki en haussant un sourcils.

Le scientifique soupira et se releva.

\- Comme vous souhaitez. Je ne peux pas vous forcer à vous soigner mais allez au moins voir un gynécologue pour voir si votre bébé n'a rien.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle se laisse approcher par quelqu'un qui faisait un métier avec un nom aussi barbare.

\- Un gynécologue est un médecin spécialisé dans l'appareil reproductif féminin. Ils sont également obstétriciens la plupart du temps, ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont spécialisés dans la grossesse, expliqua patiemment le scientifique.  
\- Si vous souhaitez, intervint Éloïse, je peux vous conseiller une femme, elle est vraiment très bien et elle pourra vous donner beaucoup d'informations sur les premières grossesses.  
\- Ce serait parfait, merci beaucoup, la remercia Loki en souriant tandis que Tony commençait à s'étouffer avec sa salive.

Le Jotun se tourna vers lui, pianotant d'un air agacé sur l'accoudoir du sofa.

\- Un problème Anthony ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.  
\- Tout va bien, répondit-il en reprenant constance, j'ai avalé ma salive de travers.  
\- Je patauge dans l'imbécillité, soupira Loki en se frottant le front.  
\- Patauge tant que tu veux ma grande répliqua Tony en croisant les bras, mais on ne sait toujours pas comment te ramener.  
\- Normalement le produit met environ dix minutes à se dissiper, expliqua Éloïse en récupérant son sac. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre chez vous comme le produit réagit bizarrement mais, votre sensibilité devrait revenir sous peu.  
\- Je vais demander à Miss Egerton de faire du thé, proposa Tony en se dirigeant vers l'arrière boutique. Vous restez avec nous ? Demanda-t-il à l'infirmière par-dessus son épaule.  
\- Non, je dois aller voir mes autres patients, je suis déjà affreusement en retard, refusa-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire. Je dois me dépêcher parce qu'ils ont sûrement fermé les métros pour le reste de la journée, afin de tout réparer. Il va falloir que je fasse tout à pied, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Lorsqu'il entendit ça, Tony s'arrêta et se retourna pour échanger un regard avec Bruce qui s'était stoppé dans son mouvement alors qu'il allait se relever. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles Loki passait son regard de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre, ce qui la frustra énormément. Elle se renfonça dans son fauteuil et croisant les bras, attendant que l'un des deux hommes ne finissent la conversation muette.  
Finalement Bruce ferma les yeux en soupirant et finit de se relever pour arrêter la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la boutique, tandis que Tony disparaissait enfin dans l'arrière boutique.

\- Je vous accompagne au moins jusqu'à ce que vous soyez sorti de la zone de destruction, dit-il en sortant avec elle.  
\- Merci beaucoup, sourit-elle.

Loki dût se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire en voyant les joues d'Éloïse se mettre à rosir légèrement sous son maquillage. L'infirmière était apparemment en train de tomber pour le scientifique...  
Elle se renfonça dans le sofa en étirant son dos et se rasseyait correctement quand elle sentit un coup dans ventre, aussi léger qu'un baiser de papillon, mais présent quand même.  
Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres et elle posa une main sur son abdomen, recevant de nouveau un petit coup en réponse.

\- Bonjour toi, salua-t-elle en caressant son ventre doucement.

Lorsque Tony revint dans la salle, il trouva le Jotun installé dans le fauteuil qui riait doucement avec ses mains qui jouaient sur son ventre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir besoin de voir un « gynécologue ». Le bébé a l'air de très bien se porter, expliqua-t-elle en voyant l'ingénieur entrer dans la pièce.  
\- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Loki le regarda quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision.  
Anthony et elle étaient seuls dans la pièce, personne ne chercherait à la toucher puisqu'il n'y avait personne à part eux et c'était Anthony ! Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas physiquement...  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et lui fit signe de s'approcher.  
Lorsqu'il fut assez prêt d'elle, elle lui prit la main et la posa doucement sur son ventre. Elle sentit Tony se tendre lorsqu'il posa sa main sur elle mais il se détendit rapidement lorsqu'elle posa sa main fine sur la sienne.

\- Loki qu'est-ce que...

Sa voix se coupa dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit le bébé donner un coup contre sa paume. Sans enlever sa main, il se mit à genoux devant le sofa pour arriver au même niveau que le ventre de Loki.

\- Salut Junior, souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire et la voix bizarrement enrouée.

Il n'osa rien dire de plus parce qu'étrangement, il sentait qu'il allait fondre en larmes s'il ajoutait quelque chose.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, son plateau de thé dans les mains, Miss Egerton regardait les deux adultes en souriant, charmé par le doux tableau qui se dessinait devant elle.


	16. Apprentissage

Hello les gens ! Après une longue absence (encore...) je suis de retour ! (Pour vous jouez un mauvais tour ! La Team Rocket plus rapide que la lumière !)  
Voilà la suite ! Et le reste devrait arriver dans le courant du mois prochain. Merci pour tout ce que vous faite, pour es vues, pour les reviews, franchement je serais pas là sans vous.  
J'ai cependant quelques remarques a vous faire : Dans ce chapitre il y a plusieurs remarques transphobes et sexistes. Je tiens a préciser que malgré le fait que mes personnages parlent de cette manière, ces propos ne sont pas représentatifs de ma manière de penser et sont là uniquement pour les besoins de l'histoire.  
J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira quand même et on se retrouve dans les reviews !

'Taelle

* * *

Chap 15

Coulson regardait le garçon de Loki jouer avec le StarkPad que Jarvis lui avait donné.  
Tout dans cet enfant l'intriguait. De ses pupilles fendues de reptile à sa manière de bouger, sinueuse et souple. Bien trop souple pour un enfant de cet âge. Malgré ses grands yeux pleins de questions et de craintes, il y avait une impression de danger latent sous la peau pâle et fragile. Pour l'Agent, nul doute que le gamin soit aussi dangereux que sa mère voire plus. Ne connaissant aucune règle de vie en société, il tuerait sûrement le premier qui allait l'embêter sans se poser de question. Et connaissant la génitrice du petit, il y avait fort à parier que la mort serait douloureuse et lente à venir.  
Le gamin étant toujours absorbé par l'imagier que l'IA avait installé sur la tablette, Coulson se permit de se lever pour se rendre dans la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose.  
Il savait qu'il devait faire attention à ce qu'il mangeait mais, pour sa défense, Steve Rogers passait sa vie à faire des biscuits ou des sucreries qui étaient délicieuses. Alors, ce n'était pas franchement de sa faute ! Et autant en profiter maintenant parce que de toute façon, il serait parti dans quelques jours. Il avait envoyé le rapport de sa dernière mission la veille au Colonel Fury et il recevrait sûrement l'ordre de quitter la Tour dès que le borgne l'aurait lu. Il avait donc éteint son ordinateur et ne comptait pas le rallumer avant le lendemain matin. C'était absolument anti-professionnel mais il voulait profiter de sa dernière journée avec les Avengers avant de partir. Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait prévu originellement mais les vilains ne prenaient pas de vacances et pire, ne leur en laissaient jamais. Captain America avait donc été appelé sur le terrain pour seconder Iron Man qui était sorti avec Loki plusieurs dizaines de minutes auparavant.

L'enfant avait piqué une crise mémorable quand Jarvis avait projeté les images, hurlant en Asgardien et jetant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main à travers la pièce. Ses deux canines s'étaient dangereusement allongées lorsque Steve avait essayé de le calmer et le blanc de ses yeux avait disparu, englouti par l'iris, exactement comme ceux d'un serpent. Il s'était ramassé sur lui-même en fixant le cou du Captain jusqu'à ce que l'Agent intervienne sèchement.  
Ayant fait attention à ne pas se griffer sur les dents de l'enfant, il avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche en lui disant "Non !" d'un ton ferme et définitif. Apparemment surpris que quelqu'un s'oppose à lui, le garçon avait sursauté et son visage, immédiatement retrouvé son aspect normal. Il avait regardé Coulson avec de grands yeux tandis que Steve s'éclipsait en douce pour rejoindre Iron-Man. L'Agent avait invectivé le gamin qui, bien que ne comprenant pas la langue, comprenait bien qu'il se faisait gronder et baissait la tête sur ses pieds nus en triturant ses doigts.  
Lorsqu'il avait tenté d'argumenter en montrant la télé qui filmait sa mère en train de secourir un gamin dans une voiture, Coulson avait éteint l'écran et demandé à Jarvis un moyen d'occuper le petit garçon. L'IA était revenue avec un StarkPad et bientôt une page de téléchargement s'affichait, montrant une couverture d'imagier.  
Le petit avait immédiatement été charmé par les images et s'amusait comme un petit fou à répéter les mots qui sortaient des enceintes de la tablette. Sa prononciation n'était pas parfaite mais il se débrouillait admirablement bien pour un enfant privé de tout langage pendant plusieurs centaines d'années. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il adorait apprendre et s'il ressemblait autant à sa mère qu'il le laissait voir, il saurait probablement parler la même langue qu'eux. Soudainement, ses yeux devinrent vagues et il cessa de bouger et de faire défiler les images sur l'écran. Il fixait simplement le vide devant lui, sans bouger un muscle à part sa bouche qui s'étirait parfois en un sourire enfantin.  
Comme il resta sans bouger pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, l'Agent se permit de le laisser seul avec Jarvis et entra dans la cuisine et attrapa un biscuit qui traînait sur la table et s'assit sur un des tabouret haut en demandant à Jarvis de lui montrer les images du combat. Il commença à grignoter sa sucrerie en regardant Loki traverser le champ de bataille avec un gamin accroché à sa main.  
L'Agent se tendit lorsque les caméras montrèrent le vilain du jour arriver devant Loki et le gamin armes prêtes à faire feu, mais il se renfonça dans son siège quand Captain America arriva devant eux pour les protéger.

Si jamais les Avengers le voyaient comme ça, devant la télé en train de manger des biscuits comme s'il était devant une série télévisée, nul doute qu'il allait en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

\- Monsieur Jörmunganđ approche de la cuisine, prévint la voix de Jarvis par le haut-parleur le plus proche.  
\- Merci Jarvis, répondit l'Agent en éteignant l'écran.

Le gamin arriva quelques secondes plus tard en trottinant, le StarkPad à la main, suivi de près par Jarvis. Il posa la tablette sur la table-bar, grimpa sur un des tabourets et chipa une poignée de biscuits qu'il enfourna comme un petit sauvage, mettant des miettes partout autour de sa bouche et sur son T-Shirt. Il s'assit ensuite correctement sur son siège et recommença à jouer avec l'écran tactile de ses doigts pleins de sucre, de beurre et de chocolat, faisant grimacer Coulson.  
Loki allait avoir du travail pour réussir à éduquer ce petit sauvageon. Il se conduisait comme un petit animal.  
C'était presque dommage qu'il doive partir parce qu'il aurait adoré voir ce que le petit allait devenir. Tony allait sans aucun doute mettre son nez dans son apprentissage et à la vitesse à laquelle il apprenait et avec l'éducation qu'il allait avoir, ce gamin pourrait diriger le monde avant ses 15 ans.  
Il continua d'observer Jörmunganđ qui avait abandonné le StarkPad sur la table avant de faire le tour de la cuisine en désignant tous les objets dont il avait appris le nom, attendant que l'IA le corrige sur sa prononciation ou n'acquiesce pour le féliciter. Coulson dut cependant les laisser à leur petit jeu lorsque son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Il sortit de la cuisine en décrochant et tomba sur Captain America.

\- On a neutralisé l'intrus, il s'agissait d'un fou furieux qui se prenait pour Loki. Il est totalement sous contrôle, on l'amène à l'hôpital du Triskelion.  
\- Pourquoi a l'hôpital ? Demanda Coulson en fronçant les sourcils.

Les Avengers avaient pour ordre d'appréhender les criminels, si possible sans leur faire de mal. Alors pourquoi devaient-ils l'emmener à l'hôpital ? Il n'avait pas paru particulièrement dangereux...

\- Loki n'a pas trop apprécié de se faire voler son identité, répondit Steve sur un ton penaud. Elle lui a lancé mon bouclier dans le ventre avant de lui frapper la tête contre le mur. Plusieurs fois. Il n'est pas très beau à voir...

Coulson soupira

\- Il faut vraiment que cette femme apprenne à contrôler ses accès de colère...  
\- Je crois que je la comprends un peu sur ce point, sauf votre respect Coulson.

L'agent leva un sourcil devant son téléphone. Steve s'était-il pris un rocher sur le crâne pour être d'accord avec Loki ?

\- Loki à beau être destructrice, reprit le Soldat pour répondre à la question muette, il y a toujours une forme de beauté, artistiquement parlant. Là, il s'agit juste d'un vulgaire carnage. Alors en plus, le mettre sur son dos, je crois que ça l'a un peu énervé. Et puis Tony en a rajouté une couche alors...  
\- Oui mais Tony est un imbécile, répondit Coulson en revenant dans la cuisine pour reprendre un biscuit.  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira Steve avant de se reprendre. VOUS ! Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris/  
\- Calme-toi Steve, répondit Coulson en faisant appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas sourire comme un idiot. Tu peux me tutoyer, ça ne fait rien.  
\- D... D 'accord... Phil.

Ce dernier enfourna son biscuit dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de couiner comme une collégienne, d'une façon bien indigne d'un Agent du SHIELD niveau 8.

\- Iron-man est afec fous ? Reprit-il en tentant, sans succès, d'avaler son gâteau.  
\- Pardon ? Demanda Steve d'un air surpris.  
\- Iron-Man est avec vous ? Redemanda l'Agent en réussissant enfin à finir sa bouchée.  
\- Non, il est resté avec Loki à la boutique et Banner est allé raccompagner une civile hors de la zone de combat. Est-ce que vous...tu étais en train de manger quelque chose ?  
\- Oui. Pourquoi Banner à-t-il fait cela ? Demanda Coulson en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Vous... tu mangeais quoi ?  
\- Un de tes biscuits. À mon tour : Pourquoi Banner à-t-il spécialement raccompagné la civile ?  
\- On a remarqué avec Tony que des agressions sexuelles ou autres, ainsi que des comportements déviant arrivaient quasiment systématiquement aux alentours des zones de combats. Les gens doivent mettre ça sur le dos des ennemis. Est-ce que vous aimez mes biscuits ?  
\- Énormément mais je préfère tes pancakes. Pourquoi ni Stark ni toi n'en avez parlé au SHIELD pour que l'on puisse mettre des agents en place ?  
\- On voulait être sûrs de nos faits avant d'en faire part au SHIELD.

Coulson fronça la sourcils en entendant cela. Il n'aimait pas le fait que les Avengers et surtout Steve lui cachent des choses aussi importantes.

\- Steve, tu sais très bien que...commença l'Agent avant de se couper.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Non rien, finit par soupirer le brun.

Après tout, il n'étais ni la mère du Soldat ni son copain. Ce dernier n'était absolument pas obligé de tout lui dire.

\- Quand penses-tu que Loki et Stark seront de retour ?  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua le blond.  
\- Monsieur, Bifrost en formation, prévint Jarvis en emmenant le garçon hors de la pièce.  
\- Steve, je te laisse on a une situation ici, raccrocha Coulson. Jarvis tu préviens Tony que Thor est à la Tour, demanda-t-il en revenant dans le salon alors que le dieu du Tonnerre apparaissait sur le balcon.  
\- Fils de Coul ! S'exclama-t-il en entrant dans la pièce. Comment vous portez-vous ?  
\- Très bien Thor, je vous remercie, lui sourit Coulson. Comment va Asgard ?  
\- Elle est toujours en pleine effervescence, mais je dois avouer que je suis aujourd'hui porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. L'Ami Tony est-il ici ?  
\- Non il est sorti. Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Le serpent dévoreur de Mondes est sorti de sa léthargie. Heimdall a vu qu'il avait quitté les profondeurs des océans dans lesquels mon Père l'a jeté. Il faut se préparer au pire.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ce serpent ? Demanda Coulson en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Il savait déjà exactement qui il était mais pour lui il ne s'agissait que d'un petit garçon, pas d'un monstre mangeur d'hommes assoiffé de sang et de destruction. Il était également curieux de voir la version de Thor à propos des enfants de Loki.

\- Il s'agit de Jörmunganð, un serpent géant. Père l'a jeté dans l'océan de Midgard pour l'éloigner d'Asgard. Il est un des déclencheurs de Ragnarök.  
\- Un des déclencheurs ?  
\- Oui, un des monstres qu'a engendré Loki. Tous ses enfants sont liés à notre destruction à tous, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon frère s'attache autant à ces monstres... Il refuse de les tuer, ce qui serait miséricordieux quand on voit les différentes formes qu'ils ont. Aucun d'eux n'est humain et les seuls qui l'ont été ont perdu l'esprit et se sont entre-tués. Tous finiront par nous détruire et ne ressemblent en rien à de vrais Ases et pourtant ils les aime tous comme s'ils étaient dignes d'affection, comme de vrais enfants bien portant. Cela me dépasse totalement. Toutefois, peut-on vraiment leur reprocher leurs formes quand on sait que c'est Loki lui-même qui les a portés ? Il paraît évident que des enfants ne peuvent être que mal formés lorsque c'est un homme qui les porte.

Le blond s'arrêta un instant de parler. Il s'assit à côté de Coulson et posa Mjöllnir par terre avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux.

\- Il y a pourtant moult façons de montrer sa désapprobation à notre Père que d'engendrer des monstres... Surtout qu'il se transforme en femme lorsqu'il est plein et parfois même lorsqu'il ne l'est pas, ce qui est totalement ridicule et très humiliant pour le trône. Un prince se travestissant de la sorte... De plus, davantage que de se rabaisser et de mortifier le Trône, il avilit nombreux braves soldats Asgardiens avec ses formes et sa démarche.

Tout en disant cela Thor se passa rapidement la langue sur les lèvres, alors qu'il évoquait la forme féminine de son petit frère adoptif.  
Coulson, qui bouillait littéralement de l'intérieur sans rien laisser paraître en entendant le dieu du Tonnerre dénigrer Loki de la sorte, faillit sortir de ses gonds en voyant cela. Thor parlait visiblement aussi de lui lorsqu'il évoquait les soldats Asgardiens. Si ses paroles ne faisaient que refléter la mentalité de son peuple, il n'était pas étonnant que Loki ait fini par devenir folle. Avec un corps et une mentalité telle que la sienne, le pauvre Jotun avait probablement dû faire taire une partie de lui, enfin d'elle, par la force pendant des milliers d'années. Et ce n'était bon pour personne. Avec sa nature changeante, devoir rentrer dans les cases apparemment très étriquées des Asgardiens avait dû être un supplice. Ne pas savoir pourquoi elle était aussi différente pendant toutes ces années avait dû être encore pire.  
Même si la Terre n'était pas forcément plus tolérante sur certains points, il apparaissait qu'ils étaient tout de même bien plus évolués sur ces aspects que ce peuple de soi-disant « dieux ».  
L'humain eut soudain une vague de compréhension et de respect immense pour la brune.

\- En discutant de cela avez-vous retrouvé mon frère et l'enfant ? Demanda Thor, inconscients de l'état de rage qui habitait l'Agent.  
\- Nous avons retrouvé votre frère, mais il semblerait que la petite ait totalement disparu. Nous sommes incapables de mettre la main dessus.

Coulson avait cependant sa petite idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait mais comme Loki refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit, il lui était compliqué d'étayer sa théorie.

\- Voilà qui est fâcheux, soupira le blond.  
\- Monsieur Stark est rentré, prévint Jarvis par la voix des haut-parleurs les plus proches.  
\- Très bien merci Jarvis, répondit Coulson en se levant.

Il alla dans la cuisine chercher son téléphone et resta quelques instants dans la pièce pour se calmer avant de mettre son poing dans la figure de Thor. Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce Tony était déjà là, discutant avec le dieu blond.

\- Sache que je suis heureux de te voir Ami Tony. Comment se porte mon frère ?  
\- Comme un charme ! Répondit Tony avec un sourire aussi factice que les cheveux de Donald Trump. On est limite en train de faire de Loki un Avenger ! Elle est venue nous aider pour lutter contre un type qui se faisait passer pour/  
\- « Elle » ami Tony ? Mon frère a-t-il joué un de ses tours sur votre esprit ? Méfiez-vous de lui lorsqu'il se transforme en femme, il a déjà fait perdre l'esprit à nombreux guerriers. Il pourrait en faire de même pour vous et en profiter pour filer.

L'ingénieur pinça les lèvres et changea de sujet de conversation.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
\- Bien volontiers, je meurs de faim, répondit Thor en se levant.

Coulson regarda le dieu du Tonnerre entrer dans la cuisine avec soulagement.  
Heureusement que Thor s'était confié à lui et non pas à Tony, parce que ce dernier aurait finir par lui tirer dedans avec ses répulseurs chargés à fond. Il se retourna pour aller dans sa chambre, quand il vit l'androïde de Jarvis se diriger vers lui.

\- Où est Loki ? Demanda l'Agent discrètement.  
\- Dans sa chambre avec Monsieur Jörmunganð. Elle prend actuellement un bain avec son fils et une épée.

Coulson se retint de sourire face à l'image que Jarvis venait de lui donner.

\- Monsieur Rogers vous fait savoir qu'il a déposé le prétendu Loki au Triskelion et qu'il sera bientôt là.  
\- Très bien, merci Jarvis, sourit l'Agent.

Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand son téléphone sonna.  
Il grimaça lorsqu'il vit que c'était son supérieur qui l'appelait. Il décrocha avec réluctance et porta le combiné à son oreille.

\- Colonel ? Répondit-il.  
\- Coulson, j'ai votre rapport, vous revenez demain matin avec vos cartons j'ai besoin de vous sur le terrain. Un autre agent va vous remplacer à la Tour.  
\- Bien Colonel, répliqua-t-il avant de raccrocher, sachant que le Directeur en avait fait de même de l'autre côté.

Il resta au milieu du couloir quelques secondes de plus, le temps de reprendre ses esprits et s'apprêtait à enfin aller dans sa chambre quand un petit garçon tout nu passa en courant devant lui, poursuivit par Loki vêtue de ce qui était apparemment une robe de chambre.  
Abasourdi, Coulson fixa les flaques d'eau que le gamin avait laissé dans tout le couloir, ayant probablement fui la baignoire dans laquelle sa mère l'avait mis.  
Il n'allait jamais réussir à atteindre sa chambre. Et bon sang, ce que ce petit courait vite ! Il avait à peine eut le temps de le voir passer !  
Conscient que Thor allait probablement reconnaître le gamin et anticipant déjà les ennuis que cela allait provoquer, l'homme tourna les talons et revint sur ses pas pour retourner dans le salon. Il y trouva Loki debout derrière un fauteuil et Tony tenant la porte de la cuisine fermée, appuyé dessus nonchalamment, comme si rien d'anormal ne s'était passé. Thor, au centre de la pièce, regardait les deux adultes alternativement, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension.

\- Qui était donc cet enfant ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la brune.  
\- Peu importe qui il est cela ne te regarde pas, siffla-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur le dos du fauteuil.  
\- Cela m'importe s'il s'agit encore d'un de tes bâtards ! Tonna le blond.  
\- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Le tuer sous mes yeux encore une fois ? L'envoyer à Odin pour qu'il le mette à mort tandis que tu le regarde faire en riant ? Tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir sur moi ou sur mes enfants Thor, Odin m'a banni et en me bannissant, il a également banni toute ma maison. Aucun de mes enfants ne tombera plus jamais en votre pouvoir, répliqua Loki en tremblant de rage.

Elle serrait tellement le bord du fauteuil que les coutures commençaient à craquer sous ses doigts. Pourtant elle ne bougeait pas de sa place car le dos du meuble cachait son ventre trop rond pour être dissimulé dans les plis de son vêtement.  
Thor détailla le visage de la brune, de ses sourcils froncés à son rictus de haine qui déformait sa jolie bouche. Il descendit encore sur la peau pâle de sa gorge, jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine dévoilée par les pans ouverts de sa robe de chambre dérangée par sa course. Lorsque Loki se rendit compte que le regard du dieu s'attardait plus longtemps que nécessaire sur cette partie d'elle, elle referma son vêtement d'un geste vif en serrant ses doigts sur le tissu fin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici de toute façon Thor ? N'as-tu pas une quelconque basse tâche à exécuter pour ton père ? Demanda la brune en espérant faire fuir le blond.  
\- Non, Père souhaite que je reste sur Midgar pendant un moment puisque ton fils s'est réveillé. Ragnarök approche.

Loki devint si pâle que Coulson cru un instant qu'elle allait faire un malaise.

\- Odin ne pourra pas l'éviter. Ragnarök DOIT arriver, répondit Loki d'une voix étonnamment calme. Il ne peut rien faire pour l'empêcher, il a déjà loupé le bon timing. S'il avait vraiment voulu contredire les Norns, il aurait dû me tuer lorsqu'il m'a volé aux Jotun.  
\- Père ne t'a pas volé, il t'a sauvé la vie, la contredit Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

Loki eut un petit rire sarcastique.

\- Bien sûr. Dis-moi Thor, toi qui a exilé la plupart de mes enfants, où les as-tu emmené lorsqu'Odin te l'a ordonné ?  
\- Loki... soupira Thor. C'était pour le bien d'Asgard.  
\- Réponds-moi ! s'écria Loki en resserrant sa prise sur son vêtement. OÙ les as-tu emmenés ?  
\- Au plus profond de l'océan, régner sur les fonds du Hellheim et sur une île oubliée mais/  
\- BIEN ! Tu n'en a donc déposé aucun dans le temple d'Asgard, à côté de notre artefact magique le plus puissant n'est-ce pas ? Le coupa Loki la panique faisant peu à peu place à la fureur. Il serait totalement stupide de déposer un bébé que tu souhaites voir mourir dans un lieu normalement gardé, à côté d'une arme surpuissante ! C'est notamment pour cela que les Jotun m'ont déposés dans un coin reculé de leur planète, abandonnée au froid ! Et non pas dans leur temple principal à coté de la Cassette de l'Hiver !  
\- Loki... soupira Thor comme si la brune ne faisait qu'un caprice d'enfant.  
\- NON THOR ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu la fermes et tu m'écoutes au moins une fois dans ta vie ! Odin ne m'a pas sauvé, il m'a volé à mon peuple et à mes parents !  
\- Parents que tu as tué de tes propres mains ! Contra le dieu du Tonnerre en s'approchant d'elle. Quand à ton peuple, tu étais décidé à les exterminer jusqu'au dernier il n'y a pas si longtemps !  
\- Parce que je voulais désespérément qu'Odin m'aime ! Je voulais seulement lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur en m'enlevant à mes parents !

Une larme glissa sur la joue du Jotun et vint s'écraser sur sa main tremblante. Tony fronça les sourcils et faillit bouger pour aller la voir mais un coup contre la porte qu'il tenait fermée le fit rester en place.

\- Toute ma vie, je n'ai fait que tenter de t'égaler, pour ne serais-ce qu'obtenir le quart de l'affection qu'Odin te portait ! Je voulais seulement faire partie de votre famille ! Contrairement à ce que vous avez tous pu croire, j'ai immédiatement compris que j'avais été enlevé à mon peuple lorsqu'Odin m'a dit la vérité. Mais j'étais persuadé que les Jotuns étaient tous des monstres sans-cœurs et qu'Odin avait juste empêché que je ne devienne comme eux. Mais au final, je suis devenue pire qu'eux n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant le nez. Je suis devenue comme vous, finit-elle en reniflant discrètement.

Coulson sortit obligeamment un mouchoir de sa poche pour le poser sur le dos du fauteuil. Loki lâcha le meuble et se saisit du tissu pour essuyer sa joue et son nez.  
Thor regarda l'Agent, presque avec pitié.

\- Ne vous laissez pas abuser par mon frère, fils de Coul. Ses larmes et son apparence féminine ne sont là que pour vous duper. T'es-tu encore fait engrosser pour porter cette honteuse apparence ? détourna-t-il la conversation en se tournant vers la brune qui rit d'un air dédaigneux.  
\- Et par qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Par un des Avengers ici présent ? Par les Norns Thor, ne te fais pas encore plus stupide que tu ne l'es déjà, Midgar n'y survivrait pas.  
\- Jeter l'opprobre sur Père en te travestissant de la sorte, ne te fera pas rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces Loki, le réprimanda le dieu du Tonnerre comme il parlerait à un enfant en bas-âge.  
\- Peu m'importe l'avis d'Odin. Je fais ce que je veux. J'ai toujours fait ce que je voulais et je ferai toujours ce que je veux et cela est encore plus vrai depuis qu'Odin m'a banni. Il a perdu le peu de pouvoir qu'il lui restait encore sur moi. Dussé-je me changer en femme, coucher avec n'importe quel homme et engendrer ses enfants, il ne peut plus rien faire pour m'en empêcher. S'il comptait sur toi pour me surveiller, tu pourras lui dire que c'est voué à l'échec. Il ne peut plus rien faire pour m'arrêter.  
\- Loki, tenta Thor en faisant encore un pas vers elle.  
\- Ne m'approche pas ! S'écria-t-elle en se rapprochant du fauteuil.  
\- Monsieur, le traiteur que vous avez commandé attend en bas de la Tour.

Tony fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par Captain America qui rentrait dans la pièce.

\- Je suis de retour, annonça-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?  
\- Rien, Thor vient d'arriver et on va fêter ça comme il se doit ! Va donc l'aider à décharger le traiteur ! S'exclama Tony sans bouger de sa place bien que les coups contre la porte se faisaient plus insistants.

Abasourdi, Steve se tourna vers Coulson qui lui fit un petit signe de tête. Le blond répondit de la même manière et fit signe à Thor de le suivre.

\- Alors Thor, comment va Asgard en ce moment ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils descendaient tous les deux au rez-de-chaussé.

Une fois que les deux blonds furent sorti de la pièce Tony s'éloigna de la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée et Jörmunganð tomba la tête la première par terre.  
Il se releva rapidement et donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de Tony qui poussa un cri de douleur.

\- Méchant ! S'écria le garçon en serrant les poings. Toi fermé à clé moi ! Méchant homme !  
\- Jörmunganð Angrbodason, tu arrêtes ça immédiatement ! S'exclama Loki en sortant de derrière le fauteuil.

Elle se saisit du bras de son fils, les sourcils froncés et commença à le disputer en Asgardien tandis que l'ingénieur frottait sa jambe en grimaçant.

\- Au fait Jarvis, c'est toi qui a appelé le traiteur ? Demanda-t-il en reposant le pied par terre.  
\- Oui Monsieur. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il fallait détourner l'attention de Monsieur Odinson.  
\- Loki je crois qu'il faudrait que vous retourniez dans votre chambre , intervint Coulson. Si jamais Thor et Steve remontent, il ne faudrait pas que votre frère voit votre fils.

Loki acquiesça et lança trois mots à son fils qui nia de la tête en regardant par terre. Sa mère lui redit quelque chose et la lèvre inférieure du gamin se mit à trembler. Il se détourna et traîna des pieds jusque devant Tony. Il renifla une ou deux fois et releva la tête vers l'ingénieur.

\- Pardon pour frapper toi, dit-il la voix tremblante.  
\- T'en fais pas pour ça bonhomme j'ai déjà plus mal, lui sourit gentiment Tony.  
\- Quoi être « bonhomme » ? demanda l'enfant en penchant la tête, ayant déjà oublié pourquoi il était devant l'ingénieur.  
\- Un petit homme, expliqua Tony.  
\- Monsieur Odinson et Monsieur Roger sont en train de remonter, prévint Jarvis en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Loki appela son fils en lui tendant la main et l'enfant s'en saisit avant qu'ils ne s'enfuissent tous les deux vers la chambre de la brune.

\- Dites-moi Coulson, comment avez-vous fait pour apprendre à parler à Jör ? On est parti trois heures ! Demanda Tony en se tournant vers l'Agent.  
\- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, expliqua ce dernier. C'est Jarvis qui s'en est occupé.  
\- J' ? demanda Tony en se tournant vers l'androïde.  
\- Il semblerait que Monsieur Jörmunganð ait une mémoire eidétique. Je lui ai simplement donné un imagier interactif.  
\- Et le gamin a simplement tout appris comme ça ? Mais il a lu combien de mots ? Se retourna Tony vers Coulson, complètement abasourdi.

Mais l'Agent avait disparu, probablement dans sa chambre.

\- J', il se passe quoi avec Coulson ?  
\- Monsieur Coulson nous quitte demain, répondit l'IA avant que la voix forte de Thor ne retentisse dans la pièce.

Les deux blonds entrèrent dans la pièce, portant plusieurs cartons qui dégageaient un fumet irrésistible. Pourtant Tony savait qu'il n'allait pas en manger une miette.  
Lorsque Thor était revenu dans la pièce, tout ce que Loki lui avait hurlé au visage était revenu dans l'esprit de l'ingénieur. Il en avait l'estomac noué.

Coulson, enfin dans sa chambre, s'assit une minute sur le bord de son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant.  
Il savait qu'il n'était plus de prime jeunesse, mais là il avait vraiment l'impression de devenir vieux.  
Auparavant il avait toujours une valise faite, prêt à partir à l'autre bout du monde au moindre coup de fil mais là, il avait du mal à ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir un carton pour y mettre ses affaires. Il se morigéna pendant une seconde avant de se lever pour récupérer un carton sous son lit. Il l'ouvrit et commença à empiler quelques dossiers et sa lampe de chevet avant que Steve ne toque à sa porte entrouverte.

\- Phil ? Je peux rentrer ? Demanda-t-il sur le pas de la porte.

Ses cheveux étaient encore humides d'avoir pris sa douche et il portait un jean avec une chemise à carreaux dont les manches retroussées laissaient voir ses avant-bras musclés.

\- Bien sûr, répondit l'Agent en souriant.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n'as pas encore défait tous tes cartons ? Entre le blond en souriant.

Il s'approcha du carton et récupéra la lampe de chevet qu'il reposa sur la table de nuit.

\- Je vais t'aider si tu veux, proposa-t-il en retournant vers le carton.  
\- Steve, commença Phil en se penchant vers lui pour l'arrêter.  
\- Tu aurais pu me demander de l'aide avant pour t'aider à débarrasser tes cartons, sourit le blond en dépassant l'Agent pour aller déposer quelques dossiers sur son bureau.

Coulson ferma les yeux deux secondes alors que le parfum du Soldat lui faisait tourner la tête. Bon sang, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de partir.  
Il rouvrit les yeux lorsque Steve repassa à ses côtés pour continuer de récupérer des dossiers et attrapa son poignet quand ce dernier tendit la main dans le carton.

\- Steve, lui dit Phil, je ne suis pas en train de défaire mes cartons.  
\- Quoi ? Mais...  
\- Je dois retourner au SHIELD demain matin.

Le visage du blond se décomposa et il baissa les yeux sur son poignet toujours maintenu par l'Agent.

\- Je... commença-t-il.

Coulson relâcha sa prise et le poignet du Soldat glissa de ses doigts pour venir heurter le bord du carton. L'Agent retourna près de sa table de nuit et récupéra sa lampe de chevet pour la remettre dans la caisse mais Steve récupéra encore une fois le luminaire de ses mains pour le reposer sur le meuble derrière lui.

\- Steve s'il te plaît, s'empêcha de sourire tristement Coulson.  
\- Il est hors de question que tu sois remplacé dans la Tour, répondit Steve avec un ton plus dur que d'ordinaire.  
\- Steve ne t'inquiète pas pour Jörmunganð je pense qu'avec/  
\- Ce n'est pas ça, l'interrompit Steve en posant plus brutalement que nécessaire la lampe de chevet sur la table de nuit.

L'ampoule explosa avec le choc et le blond commença à ramasser les bouts de verre sans regarder son interlocuteur.

\- Ici c'est la Tour Avengers. Et seuls les Avengers sont autorisés à vivre ici.  
\- Steve...  
\- Tu fais parti de l'équipe au même titre que n'importe lequel d'entre-nous, continua Steve sans prendre l'intervention de l'Agent en compte. Personne ne te remplacera et tu vas rester à la Tour, comme nous tous. Sauf si tu ne le veux pas, termina-t-il en relevant finalement les yeux vers Coulson.

L'Agent ne prit qu'une demi-seconde pour répondre, demi-seconde prise parce qu'il a été surpris par le lueur de peur qu'il lisait dans les yeux du Captain.

\- Bien sûr que je veux rester.  
\- Bien, dans ce cas le problème est réglé.  
\- Je n'ai pas le choix dans cette histoire Steve et tu le sais très bien, répliqua Coulson en commençant à perdre patience.

Il était déjà assez fatigué comme ça et il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec le blond avant de partir.

\- On a toujours le choix ! S'emporta ce dernier en durcissant le ton.  
\- Ça suffit Captain ! S'exclama Coulson.

Steve se redressa, ses yeux bleus s'assombrissant sous la colère avant de quitter la pièce à grands pas. Coulson tenta de l'arrêter en cherchant à saisir son bras mais le Soldat l'évita d'un mouvement d'épaule et sortit sans regarder en arrière.

\- Steve s'il te plaît, tenta l'Agent en le suivant dans le couloir.

Mais le blond prit les escaliers et laissa l'Agent seul dans le couloir. Ce dernier se permit d'exprimer sa colère en frappant l'encadrement de sa porte de chambre. Bien qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces de bien faire, il avait la constante impression d'échouer.

Loki de son côté, s'était enfermée dans sa chambre avec son fils, avait fini de l'habiller et attendait anxieusement que Jarvis lui dise que Thor était reparti. Elle allait devenir folle. D'inquiétude et accessoirement à cause de son fils.  
Elle aimait Jör. Elle l'aimait plus que tout comme elle aimait tous ses enfants et donnerait sa vie sans hésiter pour eux. Mais là ça dépassait les bornes. Le gosse était intenable. Il courait partout dans la chambre et avait déjà cassé le vase et les deux cadres qui étaient accrochés aux murs. Il parlait sans cesse, dans un asgardien difficile et un anglais encore plus pauvre. Il questionnait tout sur tout et quand il eut fini de poser des questions sur absolument TOUT ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, sur leur nom, leur fonctionnement, comment c'était fait, pourquoi c'était là... , il commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce en se mangeant les doigts.  
Quand elle en eut assez de le voir tourner comme un lion en cage, Loki le prit par les épaules pour tenter de le faire asseoir mais reçut une violente décharge d'énergie qui fit chauffer les bijoux et verdit les pierres inhibitrices. Mais ce n'était pas le vert habituel. Il était plus clair, plus doux, comme si on avait dilué le vert de Loki avec un peu de peinture blanche.  
La brune releva les yeux vers son fils, complètement abasourdie.  
Bon sang, mais elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt ! Jörmunganð était exactement comme elle, débordant d'énergie parce qu'il ne savait pas comment la canaliser ! Seulement elle, lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle avait eut Frigga pour l'aider. Frigga qui avait décelé très tôt l'immense pouvoir qui l'empêchait de rester assise plus de trois minutes alors qu'elle n'avait pas quatre cents ans. Frigga qui lui avait appris à contrôler sa magie pour en faire une alliée précieuse. Cependant son fils à elle était resté des années sans personne pour le canaliser, ou même lui expliquer ce qui se passait.  
Loki eut soudainement envie de pleurer.  
Elle s'en voulut instantanément d'avoir pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que c'était la faute de Jör pour être aussi insupportable.  
Elle était une mauvaise mère. Quand elle y pensait elle n'avait élevé aucun de ses enfants seule. Slei et les triplés lui ont été retiré trop tôt et avec les jumeaux, elle avait Sygin avec elle qui gérait les petits quand elle n'en pouvait plus. Peut-être que c'était mieux si Odin lui avait retiré ses enfants après tout... Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.  
Il était hors de question qu'Odin gagne. Elle allait être la meilleure mère que les Neufs Royaumes n'aient jamais connus et Frigga serait obligée de la voir de là où elle était. Parce que Frigga était la déesse de la famille et de la maternité. Et qu'elle allait en parler à Odin. Parce qu'elle parlait toujours des familles parfaites à Odin. **Ce** vieux con allait en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.  
Elle se mit à genoux devant son fils et lui demanda calmement de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le petit garçon en s'arrêtant de tourner mais en restant debout au milieu de la pièce.  
\- Parce que je vais t'apprendre à faire de la magie, lui répondit Loki d'une voix douce en tapotant le bord de son lit pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir.  
\- Comme Mama ?

Les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent et il commença à sautiller sur place en battant des mains.

\- Tu va devenir encore meilleur que Mama, sourit sa mère. Tu vas devenir le plus grand des sorciers !

Il se mit à rire et grimpa sur le lit pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur les couvertures.

\- Comment Jör faire ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Pour commencer, on va t'apprendre à canaliser ton énergie. Reste tranquille, lui ordonna-t-elle en voyant qu'il commençait à sautiller sur le matelas.

Le gamin arrêta difficilement de bouger et se mit enfin à écouter ce que sa mère lui disait.

\- Fermes les yeux et concentre-toi sur ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de ton corps.

Loki fermant les yeux elle aussi pour visualiser son centre, comme Frigga lui avait appris des centaines d'années auparavant. Elle répétait les mêmes mots que sa mère lorsqu'elle lui avait appris la première fois à mieux canaliser ses pouvoirs.

\- Si tu fais suffisamment attention tu devrais pouvoir entendre l'air gonfler tes poumons et sentir ton sang couler sous ta peau. Inspire profondément et expire jusqu'à ce que tu sois calme. Une fois que tu sens et entends bien tout ce qui se passe dans ton corps, essaie de voir encore au-delà. Normalement tu devrais sentir une autre circulation, un autre circuit.  
\- Mama... bizarre..., dit doucement Jör.  
\- C'est normal mon cœur n'aie pas peur. Essaie de voir ce circuit, de le sentir circuler jusqu'au bout de tes doigts, dans tout ton corps.

Loki sentait sa magie circuler sous sa peau et sentait le deuxième circuit présent dans son ventre, mais elle ne chercha pas à entrer en son Centre, puisqu'elle avait besoin de rester en contact avec l'extérieur. Elle se contentait d'apprécier la magie qui chantait dans ses veines, comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années.

\- Une fois que tu sens tout ton circuit, essaie de savoir où se trouve le centre, d'où part cette énergie. Une fois que tu l'as trouvé, essaie de la voir..

Loki ouvrit les yeux pour observer son fils. On entrait dans la partie difficile. Comme Jör entrait dans son Centre, il allait devenir complètement hermétique au monde extérieur et Loki ne pourrait plus communiquer avec lui puisque, ne pouvant plus utiliser sa magie, elle ne pourrait pas le suivre et lui montrer la voie à suivre. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul et la brune comptait sur les différents sens qu'il avait acquis durant son exil pour pouvoir s'en sortir. Le risque était qu'il perde le contrôle de sa magie et qu'il ne soit consumé par elle. Et si il était aussi puissant qu'elle à son âge, il vaporiserait également la Tour et la moitié de New-York dans sa chute.  
Elle l'observa respirer calmement pendant quelques minutes avant de sentir un drôle de picotement au niveau de son cuir chevelu, de ses doigts et de ses orteils. Baissant les yeux sur ses mains, elle s'aperçut que ses ongles et probablement ses cheveux étaient en train de pousser en accéléré. Attrapant une paire de ciseaux, elle coupa ses ongles au fur et a mesure qu'ils poussaient et se demandait comment réveiller Jörmunganð de sa transe quand il ouvrit brusquement les yeux qui étaient devenus entièrement verts. Il ne restait plus que sa pupille fendue pour trancher sur le vert pâle, le même que celui qui avait coloré les pierres inhibitrices.  
Loki s'inquiéta et essaya de l'appeler pour le faire sortir de sa transe mais sans succès. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à paniquer quand le gamin prit une grande inspiration, la faisant sursauter.

\- Jörmunganð ? Mon bébé ? L'appela-t-elle de nouveau.

Il se tourna vers elle et ses yeux étaient redevenus comme avant, verts comme ceux de Loki avec leur pupille elliptique.

\- Mama...  
\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle reçut de nouveau une décharge d'énergie mais celle-ci était beaucoup moins forte que la précédente et largement plus supportable.

\- Mama ? Pourquoi bouts des doigts longs ? Demanda le gamin en regardant sa mère.  
\- Ce n'est rien mon ange, sourit Loki. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, insista-t-elle.  
\- D'abord rien, pas de bruit, et puis du vent et du vert et Jör essaie attraper vert et POUF ! Tombe dedans et Jör arrive pas sortir et peur et puis crie à l'aide et puis Fenrir vient et re-POUF ! Jör revenu !  
\- Comment ça, Fenrir est venu ? Demanda Loki en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Fenrir venir dans tête Mama, expliqua le petit en souriant comme si sa mère était un peu bête. Pas là vraiment, mais parle tout le temps à Jör !  
\- Vous communiquez par télépathie ? S'exclama Loki en regardant son fils avec de grands yeux.

Le pauvre petit sursauta et regarda la brune comme s'il avait fait une bêtise. Il n'avait pas compris la moitié des mots que sa mère avait utilisé mais elle paraissait très surprise et ce n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle. Les seules fois où elle avait été surprise c'était juste avant qu'il ne soit envoyé dans l'océan.

\- Quoi être « communiquer » et « télépathie » ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.  
\- « Communiquer » veut dire que tu peux parler avec lui et « télépathie » veut dire que tu le fais par la pensée. Tu parles avec ton frère par la pensée ? Redemanda-t-elle d'un ton plus doux.  
\- Oui. Pas être bien ? Questionna le garçon d'une petite voix.  
\- Si au contraire c'est très bien mon ange, le félicita Loki. Pardon de t'avoir fait peur, je ne voulais pas crier, s'excusa-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front et lui fit un sourire rassurant qu'il lui rendit timidement.

\- Depuis combien de temps parles-tu avec ton frère ?  
\- Depuis tout le temps ! Parle avec Héla, mais pas souvent parce Héla joue tout le temps à la Reine... bouda l'enfant en croisant les bras.

Loki replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de son fils en lui souriant tendrement.

\- J'aurai dû m'en douter, vous êtes des triplés doués de pouvoirs magiques, évidemment que vous communiquez par la pensée... Comment vont ton frère et ta sœur ?  
\- Pour Héla pas savoir, mais Fen il fait faim et mal sur le nez et dans bouche. Là et là, désigna-t-il en montrant l'arrête de son nez et la peau sous son menton.

Loki eut un pincement au cœur en entendant cela. Fenrir était enchaîné avec une épée en travers de la gueule depuis des années et les Norns seules savent dans quel état il serait lorsque Loki le reverrait. Ce qui ne se produirait pas avant Ragnarök.

\- Mais Mama pas être triste, Fen pas être tout seul ! Souvent Grand-Mère voit lui et apporte manger ! Sourit le petit. Et/

Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler. Ses yeux devinrent vagues et il fixa le vide pendant de longues minutes sans bouger. Profitant de l'accalmie, Loki estima la totalité des dégâts de la magie de son fils sur son corps. Mis à part les ongles et les cheveux, rien d'autre n'avait changé. Elle recoupa une dernière fois ses ongles et s'attaqua à ses cheveux. Ces derniers, autrefois dans le milieu de son dos, étaient à présent assez longs pour traîner par terre. Elle prit la lame la plus aiguisée qu'elle trouva dans sa malle et s'apprêtait à couper ses mèches, mais elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement.  
Ça faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu les cheveux aussi longs. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eut les cheveux plus bas que sa cambrure de rein, Odin lui avait rasé le crâne.  
« Un homme n'a jamais les cheveux plus longs que les épaules. Seules les femmes cachent leur dos avec leurs mèches. »  
Elle avait retenu la leç avait recommencé à les laisser pousser quand elle était partie après la découverte de son ascendance.  
Elle décida finalement de les laisser longs. Elle coupa simplement les pointes pour ne plus qu'elles traînent sur le sol et se fit immédiatement une grosse tresse qu'elle enroula autour de ses épaules pour ne pas être gênée par le poids.  
Libre, les mèches les plus longues effleuraient ses chevilles, mais tressés grossièrement comme elle venait de le faire, ils remontaient jusqu'à mi-mollet. Si elle avait eu plus de temps, elle se serait certainement coiffée autrement avec une multitude de petites tresses perlées. Cependant elle ne savait pas quand Jörmunganð allait reprendre pied avec la réalité et préférait être prête à toute éventualité.  
Profitant du fait que le petit garçon était toujours en discussion avec son frère elle visualisa rapidement son Centre et celui du bébé pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas été touché par la magie non contrôlée. Heureusement il ne semblait y avoir aucun dégât.  
Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Jörmunganð la fixait en se mordillant les doigts.

\- Tu m'attends depuis longtemps mon cœur ? Demanda-t-elle en le reprenant sur ses genoux.  
\- Non mais Fen demande pour combien temps punit encore. Parce que long ! Et demande pourquoi moi plus puni et lui encore.  
\- Mon cœur, vous n'étiez pas puni... soupira tristement Loki.  
\- Pourquoi jeté loin alors ? Demanda le gosse en croisant les bras.  
\- Parce qu'Odin à peur de vous, expliqua Loki.

Il valait mieux qu'elle leur explique immédiatement ce qui s'était réellement passé, même si c'était dur, plutôt que de les laisser croire qu'elle les avait punis pour rien pendant des siècles.

\- Pourquoi Odin peur nous ?  
\- Il y a très longtemps, quand tu n'étais pas encore né, trois femmes qui peuvent prédire l'avenir/  
\- Norns ! S'exclama le petit.  
\- Oui, les Norns ont prédit qu'un jour les Neufs Royaumes s'effondreraient et qu'un nouveau monde serait créé. Tous périraient, sauf un homme et une femme pour repeupler le monde. Elles ont aussi prédit que Ragnarök serait déclenché par mes enfants. Par vous.  
\- Quoi être « déclenché » ?  
\- « Démarrer » mon ange. Et on dit : « Que veut dire déclencher »  
\- Alors Odin peur nous parce que tuer les Neufs Mondes ? Demanda le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais ! Fen Jör et Héla juste des enfants ! Pourquoi peur des enfants ?  
\- Parce qu'Odin est un vieux fou qui ne comprend pas que c'est à cause de tout ce qu'il a fait que Ragnarök arrive.  
\- Mais Odin méchant alors ? Demanda le petit garçon. Odin être Grand-Père, alors pourquoi ?  
\- Odin n'est pas votre grand-père, répondit Loki. Il ne l'a jamais été.

Le visage du petit garçon se fripa et des larmes apparurent au bord de ses yeux.

\- Alors Frigga pas être Grand-Mère ?  
\- Si, bien sûr que si ! S'exclama Loki. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose ! Un grand-père et une grand-mère ce sont des gens qui t'aiment et qui t'apprennent pleins de choses ! Ils te racontent des histoires, te font des gâteaux, te montrent comment fonctionne les mondes, et t'expliquent ce que tu dois faire et ne pas faire. Ce sont des gens qui t'aiment.  
\- Comme Mama ? Demanda l'enfant.  
\- Oui, mais en plus vieux ! Rit la brune. Frigga t'aime. Frigga vous aime tous. C'est pour ça que c'est votre grand-mère. Odin ne vous a jamais aimés. Il n'a jamais été votre grand-père.

Jörmunganð réfléchit quelques instants à ce que lui dit sa mère et posa une ultime question après quelques secondes de réflexion :

\- Pas Mama qui a punit Jör, Fen et Hel alors ?  
\- Non Jörmunganð, je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur et chaque seconde passés loin de vous me tue un peu plus chaque jour, lui répondit Loki en lui souriant tristement.  
\- D'accord alors, sourit le gamin en se serrant contre sa mère. Jör aime Mama aussi. Fort, fort, fort !

Sentant qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, Loki serra son fils contre elle et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux. Le gamin se mit à rire.

\- Mama fait guilis avec nez tout froid !

La brune eut un sourire espiègle et promena ses doigts sur les côtes de l'enfant qui se mit à rire aux éclats. Ils continuèrent leurs jeux jusqu'à ce que Jörmunganð ne demande grâce à sa mère, plié en deux sur la couette, des larmes de rire dévalant ses joues roses, n'arrivant plus à respirer à cause des chatouilles.

\- Est-ce que tu as faim ? Demanda Loki en remettant une mèche échappée de sa tresse en place derrière son oreille.  
\- Non mangé plein gâteaux !  
\- Tu sais que les gâteaux ne sont pas un repas normalement ? Demanda Loki à son fils.  
\- Non, mais maintenant sais ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.  
\- Espèce de petit menteur, lui sourit Loki en lui donnant une pichenette sur le nez.  
\- Même pas vrai ! Rit le gamin.

Il se mit soudainement à bailler.

\- Et bien si c'est comme ça, au lit ! S'exclama Loki en tirant les couvertures.  
\- Je suis pas fatigué, s'exclama le bambin en baillant une nouvelle fois.

Loki le regarda d'un air septique jusqu'à ce qu'il ne grimpe de lui-même dans les draps.

\- Pourquoi Jör pas dans chambre ?  
\- Parce que cette nuit tu dors avec moi.  
\- À cause Oncle Thor ? Oncle Thor méchant lui aussi, jeté Jör dans eau !

Loki sourit.

\- Bonne nuit mon ange.  
\- Bonne nuit Mama, répéta l'enfant.

Et il s'endormit sans autre forme de procès.  
Loki le regarda dormir quelques minutes, se gorgeant d'une vision qui devrait être familière mais dont elle n'avait pu profiter que peu souvent. Elle finit par se diriger vers son coffre et sortit une liasse de parchemin, un pot d'encre et la même plume que la dernière fois. Elle se mordillait la lèvre alors qu'elle traçait les runes d'une main experte sur le papier.  
Ce qu'elle demandait à sa mère s'apparentait à de la haute trahison. Mais elle en avait besoin.  
Une fois le parchemin scellé, alors qu'elle fouillait dans sa malle pour trouver une dernière pierre de téléportation, la voix de Jarvis retentit dans la chambre.

\- Monsieur Thor se dirige vers votre chambre Lady Loki. Il est passablement éméché, indiqua-t-il en sourdine pour ne pas réveiller Jörmunganð.

Loki commença à paniquer.  
Le blond était déjà assez entreprenant à jeun lorsqu'elle était une femme, mais il devenait encore pire lorsqu'il était bourré. Et sans sa magie, Loki n'était pas sûre de réussir à le repousser cette fois-ci.


	17. Rapprochements

Chap 16

Loki fouilla dans son coffre avec des gestes fébriles jusqu'à tomber sur un petit flacon empli d'un liquide translucide légèrement jaunâtre. Récupérant une de ses lames elle enfonça la pointe dans le bouchon du flacon et renversa le tout, observant le liquide épais napper l'acier de sa dague. C'était l'un des seul moyen de stopper Thor assez longtemps pour lui permettre de s'échapper avec son fils s'il tentait de faire quelque chose. Mais il fallait vraiment qu'elle se dépêche, parce que si Thor arrivant dans la chambre avant qu'elle n'ait fini, il allait la tuer. Pourquoi est-ce que ce stupide poison ne voulait pas couler plus vite ?!

Une fois la lame recouverte, elle rengaina son arme et reposa le petit flacon dans son coffre. Elle se redressa rapidement se débarrassa de sa robe de chambre pour enfiler un corset qu'elle serra le plus possible pour donner l'illusion d'un ventre plat.

\- Excuse-moi mon bébé, murmura-t-elle en posant la main sur son ventre.

Elle enfila ensuite un des pantalon de coton que lui avait donné Miss Egerton et une tunique longue qu'elle noua par dessus. S'observant dans le miroir, elle soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle donnait l'impression de ne pas être enceinte. Elle aurait bien enfilé son armure mais elle savait que lorsque Thor était dans un état pareil, il valait mieux éviter de le contrarier. Si elle avait enfilé une armure, le blond aurait su qu'il lui faisait peur et se serait probablement mis en colère parce que Loki n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il n'en serait devenu que plus violent et finirait probablement par lui taper dessus tout en lui disant que c'était de sa faute et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de lui, qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son petit frère le craignait autant alors qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui être agréable...

Quelqu'un toqua contre sa porte, la faisant sursauter avant qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils. Thor ne se donnait jamais la peine de toquer, encore moins quand il était bourré.

Elle entrouvrit la porte et soupira de soulagement en voyant Jarvis devant elle avant qu'une grosse main calleuse ne s'insère entre la porte et la chambranle pour la pousser violemment. Loki parvint tout juste à la retenir avant qu'elle ne frappe le mur et que le bruit de réveille Jömunganð.

\- Loki, commença Thor d'une voix pâteuse avant que la brune ne le coupe.

\- Tu la boucle Thor ! Siffla-t-elle. Retourne dans le salon j'arrive tout de suite, ajouta-t-elle.

Il était hors de question que le petit ne se réveille et assiste à une scène qui se précisait de plus en plus dans l'esprit de la brune. Surtout quand elle voyait le regard lubrique que le dieu blond lui portait.

\- Tu viens maintenant alors ! Ordonna-t-il en se saisissant du poignet du Jotun.

Elle considéra une seconde le fait de lui planter sa lame dans le cœur tout de suite mais elle n'aurait nulle part où se cacher si jamais elle quittait la Tour, surtout avec Jörmunganð. Elle ne pourrait pas lui imposer de retourner dans l'océan même si c'était pour sa propre sécurité.

\- Tu vas attendre deux secondes, je donne un ordre à Jarvis. Commence plutôt à avancer, je ne vais pas passer la nuit dans le couloir à attendre que tu mette un pied devant l'autre !

C'était déjà un miracle qu'il soit arrivé ici debout, et non à quatre pattes à cause de l'alcool.

\- Je te laisse 5 secondes, répliqua Thor en s'éloignant d'un pas vers le salon, toujours en observant son frère.

Loki se tourna vers Jarvis et le poussa dans la chambre, de sorte à ce que le blond ne puisse pas voir ce qu'elle donnait à l'androïde. Elle lui glissa la dague dans les mains et lui murmura précipitamment à l'oreille :

\- Si jamais Thor revient dans la chambre pour chercher Jör et que je ne suis pas avec lui, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Ne lui pose pas de question et plante lui ça dans le cœur. Ça devrait le ralentir assez pour que tu puisse prendre Jör et t'enfuir. C'est un ordre Jarvis, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle entendait le souffle de Thor se modifier dans son dos.

Il en avait assez d'attendre et avait décide de retourner chercher son frère.

\- Bypass Loki activé, ordre : protection de Jörmunganð. Protocole vert enclenché. Mise en attente des autres protocoles...

Jarvis s'était raidi à l'entrée de la porte et énumérait ses codes, alors que Loki se retournait pour dépasser le dieu du tonnerre vers le salon, priant pour que rien de réveille son fils.

\- Qu'est ce que tu voulais Thor ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui une fois dans la pièce.

Elle savait exactement ce qu'il voulait mais peut-être qu'en le faisant parler un peu, il finirait par s'écrouler. D'ailleurs elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bu mais ce n'était certainement pas midgardien. L'alcool sur Midgar n'était pas assez fort pour mettre Thor dans cet état là. Il avait dû ramener quelques bouteilles d'Asgard.

Il posa une main lourde sur l'épaule de Loki et la remonta vers sa gorge, son pouce retraçant la ligne de sa mâchoire.

\- Pourquoi te travestir ainsi mon frère ? Murmura-t-il en détaillant son visage. Ne comprends-tu pas que tu t'humilie ainsi ? Devenir une femme... Tu pratique déjà la magie, alors pourquoi te rabaisser d'avantage en changeant également de corps ? Si tu veux vraiment être une femme conduits-toi en tant que telle, fais ce pour quoi tu es faites, que tu sois prise comme telle dans ce cas...

En disant cela il se pencha vers la brune qui fronça le nez alors que le souffle chargé d'alcool de Thor frappait son visage.

Par les Norns, il fallait qu'il se recule parce qu'elle allait vomir. L'odeur d'alcool l'agressait depuis que Jarvis avait ouvert la porte mais là c'était insoutenable.

La main qui tenait sa gorge glissa contre elle et vint se poser sur son sein. Des images qu'elle avait presque réussi à oublier ressurgirent dans son esprit et elle sentit la Peur se réveiller dans son ventre. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle commença à paniquer.

\- Ne fais pas ça Thor, murmura Loki en fermant les yeux. Nous sommes frères...

\- Ne viens pas me dire que nous sommes frères maintenant Loki. Toi qui hurle depuis des mois que nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté, profitons-en, répliqua Thor en cherchant ses lèvres.

Mais la brune tourna la tête pour l'éviter et elle sentit à la soudaine contraction de la main du blond qu'elle venait de le contrarier.

\- Pourquoi te refuses-tu à moi Loki ? Qu'ai donc fait pour que tu ne veuille pas de moi ? Tu ouvres tes jambes pour tout le monde, sauf pour moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde m'avais demandé mon avis, répliqua Loki en murmurant.

Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour tenter de rester calme mais elle était à deux doigts de se mettre à hurler. Des tremblement de pure terreur lui échappaient de temps à autres et ses jambes allaient la lâcher à tout moment.

\- Si tu ne souhaitait vraiment pas de ces étreintes, tu aurais trouvé un moyen d'y échapper, gronda Thor en se saisissant du menton de Loki pour la forcer à tourner la tête.

Elle se mit à trembler franchement alors qu'elle pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas embrasser le dieu blond. Ce dernier le prit très mal et la poussa contre un mur, sa jambe entre les siennes et son bassin plaqué au sien pour l'empêcher de bouger et plaqua sa main contre sa gorge.

\- Ne me résiste pas Loki, grogna Thor en serrant ses doigts autour de la gorge pâle.

Il plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de la brune et cette fois-ci elle ne put l'empêcher d'investir sa bouche tandis qu'il dénouait sa tunique. Les premières larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors que le blond jouait avec sa langue. Elle priait pour que quelqu'un débarque dans le salon et empêche Thor de faire ce qu'il voulait avec elle et en même temps elle souhaitait que personne n'arrive pour la voir dans une situation aussi humiliante. Que lui resterait-il si quelqu'un la voyait ainsi et pensait qu'elle s'amusait avec son frère ? Même s'ils n 'étaient pas frères, ils avaient quand même été élevés ainsi toute leur vie.

Pitié que quelqu'un vienne...

Faites que personne n'arrive... Que personne ne la voit comme ça...

Loki sentit qu'elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

\- S'il te plaît ne fais pas ça... supplia-t-elle lorsque le blond se détacha enfin de sa bouche.

\- Tu me remerciera lorsque j'aurais fini avec toi, sourit Thor en léchant ses larmes. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur... Après tout ce n'est pas la première fois...

\- Tu ne m'a jamais demandé la permission non plus, se permit Loki en espérant qu'elle le dise assez bas pour ne pas qu'il s'énerve.

La pression sur sa gorge était déjà assez forte pour ne pas l'agacer davantage.

Une porte claqua quelque part dans le couloir et aussitôt Thor lâcha Loki pour s'éloigner d'elle comme si elle le brûlait. Elle s'effondra au sol, ses jambes incapables de la porter alors qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Des pas s'approchèrent et le dieu blond disparu dans la direction opposée, prenant les escalier pour monter à l'étage tandis que Tony apparaissait à l'entrée de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il vit Loki au sol, il se précipita vers elle, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'un gémissement terrifié sortit de sa gorge.

Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et elle ne semblait pas avoir compris que c'était lui dans la pièce.

\- Loki, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Où est Jör ? Jarvis pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prévenu ? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers les capteurs de l'IA.

\- Bypass Loki activé, protocole vert enclenché, mise en attente des autres protocoles, répondit mécaniquement la voix de Jarvis.

\- Protocole vert ? Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé Loki ? Répéta-t-il en s'accroupissant devant elle. Pourquoi Jarvis est en protocole vert sans être avec toi ?

Loki ne répondit pas, toujours prostrée et tremblante contre le mur.

Comprenant qu'il n'allait rien obtenir de la brune comme ça, Tony entra dans la cuisine et fourragea dedans pendant une dizaines de minutes.

Il fit un tel boucan que Loki comprit enfin que Thor était définitivement parti. Sans quoi, que ferait-il dans cuisine ? Généralement, une fois qu'il avait commencé ses affaires il ne s'arrêtait pas à moins que l'on ne l'y force. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il se soit arrêté simplement parce que quelqu'un passait par là.

Loki n'avait toujours pas réalisé que c'était Tony qui était entré dans la pièce mais en prenant une grande inspiration pour tenter d'arrêter ses sanglots paniqués, elle reconnut le parfum de l'ingénieur.

À son corps défendant, elle se sentit tout de suite plus en sécurité et ses pleurs s'estompèrent pour finalement se stopper. Elle continuait de trembler mais ses idées se faisaient plus claires et elle parvint finalement à se redresser pour s'asseoir correctement contre le mur. Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre debout, ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle prit sa tresse et la fit passer devant elle, jouant avec en espérant se calmer avant que l'ingénieur ne revienne.

Qu'avait-il vu et que faisait-il dans le salon à une heure pareille ?

Une odeur de lait brûlé lui fit froncer les sourcils alors qu'elle entendait Tony jurer. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabriquait SEUL dans la cuisine ? Pourquoi Jarvis ne venait-il pas l'aider ?

L'homme finit par sortir de la pièce avec deux tasses dans les mains et une boite de chocolat en poudre sous le bras.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fabrique avec ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse en le voyant débarquer.

\- Je te fais revenir parmi les vivants. Et puis j'aime bien le chocolat chaud. Te moque pas ! Protesta-t-il en voyant le petit sourire de Loki apparaître.

\- Pourquoi du chocolat chaud ?

\- Ça me détends. Ça compense l'alcool depuis que j'ai arrêté. Ça me rappelle quand j'étais petit et que Jarvis m'en faisait quand mes parents étaient pas là, se remémora Tony avec un sourire en versant une cuillère de chocolat en poudre dans chaque tasse. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu en boire ! Et pourtant j'avais presque oublié le goût que ça avait...

Il tendit une tasse à la brune qui la saisit du bouts de doigts.

\- Comment se fait-il d'ailleurs que Jarvis ne t'ai pas aidé pour faire le chocolat ? Demanda-t-elle en posant sa tasse par terre.

Pour l'instant elle tremblait trop pour ne pas en renverser.

\- Il est passé en protocole vert. Il a abandonné toutes ses tâches pour te protéger, mais je ne le vois pas là alors ça doit sûrement être pour protéger Jör non ?

\- Veux-tu que je lui fasse reprendre ses activités ?

\- Non, je peux me débrouiller sans. Ça m'a juste surpris quand il a arrêté de me répondre dans l'atelier. Laisse-le près de ton fils pour l'instant si tu penses qu'il est en danger, répondit Tony en buvant une petit gorgée de son chocolat.

Il restèrent quelques minutes en silence, la brune contemplant le liquide brun qui refroidissait devant elle, l'ingénieur qui l'observait en se maudissant de ne pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider.

Il était nul en relation humaine merde ! C'était pas son domaine le réconfort ! Il se sentait particulièrement inutile et comme d'habitude lorsqu'il se sentait inutile, il parlait pour combler le vide.

\- Tu ne bois pas ton chocolat ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Doom m'a fait boire du chocolat pour me droguer, répondit Loki d'une voix basse.

Le « promis je n'ai pas mis de poison dedans » qui se promenait sur le bout de la langue de Tony resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Il eut envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Franchement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il posait TOUJOURS les questions qu'il ne fallait pas ?!

Il regarda sa tasse dans laquelle il avait bu, et celle de Loki qui refroidissait devant elle.

\- Tu veux ma tasse ? Demanda-t-il tout-à-trac.

Et en plus il continuait ! Mais il pouvait pas la boucler non ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ben, j'ai déjà bu dedans, donc tu sais qu'il n'y a rien dedans mais c'est probablement une mauvaise idée oubli/

L'ingénieur se coupa dans sa phrase lorsque la brune prit délicatement la tasse de ses mains pour la remplacer par la sienne.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle en trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide.

Elle baissa la tête sur ses mains qui arrêtaient peu à peu de trembler et le geste exposa sa nuque blanche, attirant l'œil de Tony.

Prit d'une soudaine impulsion qu'il était sûr de regretter, il demanda :

\- Loki je peux te toucher ? T'es pas obligée de dire oui et dès que tu veux plus j'arrête.

La brune le regarda avec de grands yeux.

Pardon ?! Nan mais c'était quoi cette question ?! De toute façon c'était hors de question et... Et ça effacerait peut-être les mains de Thor qu'elle avait l'impression de toujours sentir sur elle... Et elle aurait peut-être moins l'impression d'être sale...

Elle finit par hocher timidement la tête en baissant de nouveau les yeux sur son chocolat.

Elle se prépara à sentir la main de Tony sur son bras ou son genou – parce qu'elle était sûre qu'il ne la toucherait pas ailleurs – mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à sentir ses doigts effleurer sa nuque. Un long frisson la parcouru et elle se mordit la langue.

Ça c'était de la triche.

Tony ne le savait sûrement pas mais sa nuque était l'endroit le plus sensible de son corps. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se doutait très fortement que ça avait à voir avec les lignes claniques qui se rejoignaient quasiment toutes en ce point.

Voyant que le brune ne réagissait pas négativement, Tony se permit de poser sa main complète sur son cou, plaquant sa paume contre la peau blanche de la brune. Avec son pouce il fit de petits cercles juste à la base des cheveux et Loki se sentit fondre.

Si l'ingénieur continuait ainsi, elle allait finir par s'endormir.

Les deux lignes les plus importantes se rejoignaient juste là, et avec la main de Tony plaquée sur sa nuque elle pouvait sentir le rythme cardiaque de l'homme à travers sa peau. Il était stable et calme et elle sentit bientôt ses tremblements disparaître. La main de Tony n'était absolument pas possessive, elle était protectrice et rassurante. Même la boule d'angoisse qui pesait sur son estomac se dissolvait petit à petit.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence quelques minutes avant que Tony ne le rompe de nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en reposant sa tasse vide devant lui.

\- Thor a bu, répondit Loki.

Normalement elle aurait renvoyé l'ingénieur mais entre la décharge d'adrénaline qu'elle avait prise à cause du blond, la main d' Anthony sur sa nuque et le chocolat chaud, l'explication lui échappa presque contre son gré.

\- Et comme d'habitude lorsqu'il a bu, il ne peut s'empêcher de me chercher. Surtout lorsque je suis une femme. Je suis sortie de la chambre pour ne pas que Jörmunganð assiste à une scène pareille. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû rester seule dans le salon avec lui mais...

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, l'interrompit Tony. Tu ne devrais pas à craindre pour ta sécurité dans ma propre Tour. Pas quand tu es chez toi.

\- Chez moi ? Demanda Loki en regardant Tony.

Sur sa nuque elle sentit le rythme cardiaque de l'homme accélérer brièvement.

\- Chez toi, confirma-t-il. Et chez tes enfants. Ils seront toujours les bienvenus à la Tour Stark.

Loki secoua la tête.

\- Comment vais-je pour te rembourser tout ce que tu fais pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle en rebaissant les yeux sur sa tasse presque vide.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire.

Elle glissa derrière son oreille un mèche de cheveux lâche qui bloquait sa vision et finit son chocolat d'une traite.

Le petit manège du pouce d'Anthony s'arrêta brusquement, surprenant le Jotun.

Ça l'avait choqué à ce point là qu'elle termine sa tasse cul-sec ?

\- Loki, où est Junior ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le ventre plat.

\- J'ai mis un corset pour éviter que Thor voit que je suis enceinte. Si jamais il l'avait su, il l'aurait sûrement tué sans hésiter.

Elle glissa les doigts dans son dos et tira sur les ficelle du corset pour tenter de l'enlever. Elle se battit quelques minutes avec avant de s'avouer vaincue.

\- Je pense que j'ai trop serré les nœuds, je n'arrive pas à l'enlever, marmonna-t-elle en tirant une fois de plus sur les attaches.

\- Je peux t'aider ? Demanda Tony qui avait retiré sa main.

\- S'il te plaît.

Le Jotun se pencha en avant et remonta sa tunique pour qu'il puisse accéder à son dos. Elle le sentit tirer sur les nœuds mais il s'avoua bientôt vaincu lui aussi.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu autant serrer ce truc mais on va devoir couper, expliqua-t-il en se redressant. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Il disparut de nouveau dans la cuisine et revint avec un petit couteau. D'une petite pression sur la nuque il indiqua à Loki de se pencher en avant et glissa la lame entre le corset et les lacets avec précaution. D'un coup sec, il en trancha une partie et Loki se sentit de nouveau respirer librement. Il finit de tirer sur les fils et bientôt le corset fut jeté à l'autre bout du salon. Loki passa la main sur son ventre de nouveau bombé. Elle espérait que le bébé n'avait rien. Elle avait fait beaucoup de fausses couches à cause de ça par le passé.

\- Je devrais retourner voir Jörmunganð, déclara Loki en se relevant. Merci beaucoup Anthony, sourit-elle doucement avant de retourner vers sa chambre.

Dans son sourire, elle remerciait l'ingénieur bien plus que pour le simple corset.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, Jarvis se tenait toujours comme un piquet devant la porte et Jörmunganð dormait toujours profondément. L'androïde recommença à agir normalement lorsque Loki reprit la dague d'entre ses doigts.

\- Lady, le protocole vert est normalement destiné à vous protéger.

\- Et je préfère que tu protèges mes enfants, répliqua le Jotun. Peu importe ce qui m'arrive, si jamais mes enfants sont en danger, je veux que tu les protèges et les mettent en sécurité avant tout. Même si tu dois me laisser mourir.

La brune se débarrassa de son pantalon de toile et de sa tunique et renfila une robe de chambre. Miss Egerton lui avait donné en même temps que des sous-vêtements et d'autres choses en arguant qu'il « est totalement indécent de voir une jeune maman s'abîmer la peau avec des vêtements de seconde main quand je peux faire quelque chose ! ». Loki avait tiqué sur les mots « seconde main ». C'était elle qui avait fait ses vêtements, merci pour elle !

Elle s'agenouilla devant le coffre et reprit le parchemin et la pierre qu'elle avait laissé en plan lorsque Thor était arrivé. Elle allait pour téléporter le tout quand elle aperçut Jarvis toujours devant la porte.

\- Jarvis ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

Loki jeta un regard à Jör qui dormait toujours dans le grand lit et posa ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains sur le bout du lit avant d'accompagner l'IA hors de la chambre. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et s'adossa contre le mur.

Pour que Jarvis ne comprenne par quelque chose, il fallait que ce soit vraiment compliqué parce que, pour l'instant, Loki ne l'avait jamais vu caler sur un sujet.

\- Que ne comprends-tu pas ?

\- Pourquoi faire passez la sécurité de vos enfants avant la vôtre ? Si jamais vous mourrez vous ne pourrez jamais revivre alors que vous pourrez toujours refaire des enfants si jamais ceux-ce venait à mourir.

L'esprit de Loki s'éclaira soudainement. Pour l'androïde tout était code et logique et même s'il était capable de sentiments, les plus complexes comme l'amour parental lui étaient totalement étrangers. Pour lui les enfants n'étaient qu'un moyen de transmettre son patrimoine génétique. Malgré le savoir auquel il avait accès, rien ne pouvait lui faire comprendre ce genre de sentiments. Il faudrait probablement qu'il créée lui-même une intelligence artificielle pour réaliser pleinement ce que c'était.

\- L'amour parental, et de mon point de vue l'amour maternel, est le sentiment le plus fort au monde. Bien plus fort que n'importe quel amour.

\- Pourriez-vous tuer Monsieur Stark si jamais il venait à menacer la sécurité de votre enfant ? Demanda Jarvis.

\- Oui, répondit Loki sans aucune hésitation. Je n'hésiterais pas à supprimer chaque habitant de cette Tour si Jörmunganð venait à être en danger.

\- Même mes aînés ?

Loki eut un instant d'arrêt. Elle se mordilla la lèvre pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas. Même si je ne vous ai pas porté comme des enfants biologiques, je vous ai fabriqué de mes propres mains. Je vous ai donné naissance malgré tout. Vous restez mes enfants, peu importe votre forme.

\- Même si nous ne portons pas vos gènes ?

Loki se mit à rire.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance pour moi ! Je me fiche comme de mon premier sort de transmettre mes gènes. Je veux juste que vous soyez heureux. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

\- Mais...

\- Jarvis. L'amour maternel est quelque chose d'indescriptible. C'est une force qui te pousse à faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour ceux que tu considères comme tes enfants. Même à mourir pour eux.

L'androïde considéra la chose un moment.

\- Quelle est la différence avec l'amour que l'on porte à son compagnon ?

\- Cet amour là... Cet amour est un poison, qui hante nos rêves et brise nos vies. Ce genre d'amour a tué plus de monde que n'importe quelle maladie. C'est un mal incurable qui nous promet monts et merveilles et finit toujours par nous détruire. Et malgré tout cela, personne ne peut vivre sans.

\- Alors pourquoi le haïssez vous tant ?

Loki sourit tristement.

Elle haïssait l'amour parce qu'elle avait aimé passionnément et que le prix à payer avait été trop fort.

Elle haïssait l'amour parce que c'était une drogue dure dont on ne pouvait se débarrasser une fois qu'on y avait goûté.

Elle haïssait l'amour parce qu'Odin avait veillé à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais aimer. Parce que l'amour lui avait fait faire une erreur et que quelqu'un était mort à cause d'elle.

Elle ne répondit pas à Jarvis.

Une fois dans sa chambre elle récupéra de nouveau le parchemin et la pierre, vérifia que Jörmunganð dormait toujours et retourna dans le salon pour grimper sur le balcon gravé par le Bifröst. Elle posa le rouleau sur le béton, activa la pierre de téléportation et regarda le tout disparaître dans un grand éclair de lumière.

\- Lady, Monsieur Jörmunganð est réveillé et vous appelle, prévint Jarvis par le haut-parleur le plus proche.

Fronçant les sourcils Loki commença à se diriger vers sa chambre quand Jörmunganð arriva en courant, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- MAMA ! Cria-t-il en apercevant sa mère.

Il se jeta dans ses bras et Loki dû faire un pas en arrière pour ne pas tomber sous la force d'impact.

\- Mais enfin mon cœur, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en caressant les cheveux noirs de son fils pour essayer de le calmer.

\- Mama partie et même chose Jör jeté dans eau par oncle Thor et Mama pas dans chambre et Jarvis dit Mama pas là et...

\- Jör calme toi mon ange. Je suis là, tout va bien, le rassura la brune en l'emmenant jusque dans la chambre. Je suis simplement allée envoyer une lettre à ta grand-mère. Tout va bien, répéta-t-elle.

Elle le fit monter dans le lit mais le petit refusa de lâcher la tunique de sa mère. Loki s'allongea donc à ses côtés et le borda, lui fredonnant les airs que Frigga lui chantait lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars étant petite.

L'enfant avait dû se réveiller en sursaut lorsque la pierre s'était activée, sa signature énergétique étant très proche de celle du Bifröst, il avait dû craindre que sa mère ne reparte sur Asgard en le laissant seul encore une fois. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi paniqué.

Le gamin finit par s'endormir sans pour autant relâcher sa prise sur le tissu et incapable de bouger, Loki finit par s'endormir avec lui.

Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla en même temps que Jörmunganð, ce dernier commençait à s'agiter alors que le sommeil le quittait lentement. Il avait toujours les doigts serrés autour du vêtement de sa mère et la tunique était complètement froissée. La brune sourit en voyant cela et déposa un long baiser sur la joue de son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre un œil.

\- Debout Jörmunganð, on doit aller petit-déjeuner...

Le gamin grogna et referma les yeux, aussi Loki commença à déposer toute sur série de baisers partout sur son visage pour finir dans son cou, faisant rire le gamin aux éclats.

\- Mama fait guilis !

\- Debout alors ! Rit-elle avec lui. Il faut te débarbouiller avant le petit déjeuner !

Il gloussa et se blottit plus étroitement contre elle, l'empêchant de l'atteindre. Ils jouèrent encore quelques minutes avant que l'enfant ne demande grâce sous les chatouilles de sa mère.

Elle réussit finalement à détacher son fils d'elle et à lui laver le visage et les mains avant de l'accompagner jusque dans la cuisine après que Jarvis lui eut confirmé que Thor ne se trouvait pas dans les parages.

Coulson et Bruce étaient déjà dans la cuisine mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Tony, Steve ou même Jarvis.

\- Bonjour messieurs, les salua Loki en entrant dans la pièce. Où sont notre cher soldat et notre ingénieur ?

\- Steve a disparu depuis hier soir, répondit Coulson. Tony doit encore être en train de dormir.

\- Presque ! Répondit Tony en entrant dans la cuisine, suivi par Jarvis. Loki, j'ai trouvé une solution au problème d'hier soir, suis-moi !

\- Non, répondit Loki en faisant asseoir Jörmunganð sur une chaise.

\- S'il te plaît ? Insista Tony en faisant une grimace.

\- Mieux !, s'exclama la brune en se tournant vers lui. Tu vois quand tu veux !

\- Pourquoi autant de politesse d'un coup ? Demanda Bruce en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

\- Comment voulez-vous que j'éduque correctement un enfant s'il est entouré de grossiers personnages toute la journée ? Demanda Loki en levant un sourcil septique.

Comprenant qu'on parlait de lui mais n'ayant pas tout à fait compris de quoi il retournait, Jörmunganð leva les yeux vers sa mère. Celle-ci lui déposa un baiser sur le front et se tourna vers Jarvis.

\- Est-ce que tu peux t'en occuper jusqu'à ce que je revienne ?

\- Bien sûr Lady, répondit Jarvis en commençant à sortir de quoi faire un petit déjeuner.

\- Tu m'attends ici Jörmunganð je ne serais pas longue. Commence à manger, je reviens, expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de la porte.

\- Mama va où ? Demanda le gamin en sautant de sa chaise pour suivre sa mère.

Mais elle s'arrêta et le poussa gentiment de nouveau vers son siège en le grondant doucement.

\- Je t'ai dit que je revenais tout de suite. Lorsqu'on est à table, on ne sort pas tant que l'on pas fini ! Je vais voir quelque chose avec Anthony et je reviens.

\- Mama laisse Jör tout seul ? Renifla le petit comme s'il allait pleurer.

\- Mais non mon cœur, répondit Loki en s'agenouillant à son niveau. Je ne te laisse pas tout seul, Jarvis est avec toi. Et si jamais il se passe quelque chose tu peux demander de l'aide à Monsieur Coulson. C'est lui qui t'a gardé quand je suis partie hier. Et tout s'est bien passé, n'est-ce pas ?

Le gamin hocha la tête se rassit correctement à table en jetant un regard à l'Agent qui lui fit un sourire rassurant.

Loki parvint finalement à sortir de la pièce et suivit Tony jusque devant la porte de sa chambre.

\- J'espère que ta solution n'est pas de m'enfermer dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que Thor ne parte parce que cela risque très fort de ne pas me plaire, commença Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non rassure-toi, soupira Tony. L'idée ne m'a même pas effleuré, répondit-il en continuant son chemin jusqu'à la porte adjacente.

Il l'ouvrit et laissa Loki entrer la première dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une grande chambre avec une immense baie vitrée donnant sur la baie de Manhattan. Une armoire et un lit king size occupaient le mur opposé à la vitre et un bureau le mur de droite. Une porte en face donnait sur une salle de bain et une autre sur une penderie. Une troisième porte derrière le bureau était fermé à clé.

\- Elle donne sur ma chambre. C'est une des seule porte que Jarvis ne peut pas ouvrir et il n'y a qu'une seule clé. Que voici, termina-t-il en tendant une petite clé dorée au bout d'une chaîne à la brune.

Voyant qu'elle hésitait à la prendre Tony insista :

\- Prends-là ! Si jamais il y a le moindre problème tu peux venir quand tu veux. Comme ça je ne serais jamais loin. Je sais que c'est bancal, mais pour l'instant c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. J'ai téléphoné à Jane Porter, mais elle refuse de le voir, apparemment ils se sont séparés. J'ai pensé à le refiler au SHIELD mais il me faudrait l'aide de Coulson pour ça.

Loki se saisit finalement de la clé du bout de doigts et passa la chaîne autour de son cou. Elle était tellement longue que le pendentif improvisé tombait sous son sternum. Cependant le bijou était assez fin et se dissimulait très bien sous un vêtement.

\- Merci Tony, termina-t-elle par dire en jouant avec la clé. Je ne sais honnêtement pas ce que je ferais sans ton aide.

\- Pas grand chose je suis indispensable, s'amusa Tony en lui faisant un clin d'œil .

Loki cacha le bijou sous sa tunique et ils retournèrent tous les deux à la cuisine où Jör était toujours en train de manger. Bruce avait disparu, de toute évidence dans son labo, et Coulson était au téléphone, adossé au plan de travail, où Jarvis faisait des gaufres.

Malgré le fait qu'elle ait une ouïe plus développée que la normale grâce à sa grossesse, Loki était cependant sûre que tout le monde pouvait entendre l'interlocuteur de l'Agent dans toute la pièce. Enfin le fond sonore de l'interlocuteur de Coulson.

Loki était certaine de reconnaître la voix de Steve Rogers ainsi que celle de Fury et il semblait que le Captain soit particulièrement en colère contre le Colonel si Loki entendait bien tous les noms d'oiseaux que le Soldat lançait au Directeur.

\- Hills, calmez-vous, tentait de rassurer Coulson, essayez plutôt de me passer Steve et/

Il fut coupé par une insulte particulièrement fleurie de la part dudit Steve et au hurlement de Fury, Loki se douta que ce dernier n'avait pas dû prendre bien la chose.

\- Non finalement ne me le passez pas, vous allez sûrement vous faire envoyer sur les roses si jamais vous essayez de lui parler. J'arrive.

\- ...

\- Oui je vais raccrocher Maria.

\- ...

\- Non Steve ne va pas se mettre en colère contre vous sauf si vous essayez de venir en aide au Colonel.

\- ...

\- Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est autant en colère.

\- ...

\- Oui, vous pouvez évacuer l'étage le temps que j'arrive. À tout de suite.

Phil soupira en raccrochant le téléphone et remit sa veste en ordre avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Coulson, attendez ! Faut que je discute d'un truc avec vous ! Le suivit Tony.

\- Ça a intérêt à être rapide Stark, parce que je crois que Steve a décidé de tout détruire dans le bureau du directeur, répondit Coulson.

Loki ne put entendre la suite de la conversation les portes de l'ascenseur s'étant refermées sur les deux hommes.

\- Pourquoi monsieur criait dans boite noire ? Questionna Jörmunganð en enfournant la moitié d'une gaufre dans sa bouche.

\- C'était un téléphone mon cœur, répondit Loki en s'installant à table avec lui. Les gens qui ne peuvent pas communiquer par télépathie comme toi et ta fratrie, utilisent cet appareil pour communiquer sans se voir. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi Captain America était aussi énervé. Jarvis une suggestion ? Demanda-t-elle en piochant une gaufre dans la pile qui trônait sur la table.

Tony en avait pris une en passant avant de suivre Coulson et Jörmunganð en avait mangé au moins trois entre le moment où Loki était entrée dans la cuisine et le moment où elle s'était assise.

\- Il semblerait que Monsieur Rogers soit en colère contre le directeur Fury suite à l'ordre d'extraction que Monsieur Coulson a reçu hier soir, Lady, répondit Jarvis en commençant à débarrasser.

Loki eut un sourire de hyène en croquant dans sa pâtisserie.

\- Donc notre cher et innocent Steve Rogers se décide enfin à passer à l'action. Bien, bien, bien... Je sens que les prochaines semaines vont être intéressantes...

Coulson crut que le SHIELD avait été entièrement évacué lorsqu'il entra dans le bâtiment qu'occupait l'organisation. Personne n'était en vue, les bureaux étaient complètement vides et il n'y avait pas un bruit. Il se demandait de plus en plus si Hydra n'avait pas pris possession de la base et tués tous les occupants, quand il entendit des éclats de voix provenant des étages supérieurs.

Prit d'un mauvais pressentiment, il arma son pistolet et grimpa rapidement de plusieurs étages. Il atteignait l'avant-dernier, lorsqu'il rencontra les premiers signes visibles de vie dans le bâtiment. Il s'agissait de Maria Hills, cachée derrière le bureau du secrétaire personnel de Fury accompagnée dudit secrétaire, tous les deux avec plusieurs armes sorties.

\- Où sont les agents ? Demanda Coulson, toujours en garde en jetant un regard vers la cage d'escaliers d'où provenaient toujours des éclats de voix, que Coulson identifiait maintenant comme celles de Steve et du Colonel.

\- Ils ont évacués les locaux lorsque le Directeur a voulu les prendre comme témoins face à Captain America, répondit Maria Hills. Je... Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée que vous montiez là-haut...

\- Je préférerais que le Colonel reste vivant si vous voulez bien, rétorqua Coulson. Je n'ai pas l'intention de reprendre la direction du SHIELD tout de suite et pour l'instant Fury est plus utile pour s'occuper des problèmes insignifiants que mort.

Les deux agents regardèrent leur supérieur avec de grands yeux, complètement choqué par ses propos.

\- Coulson... Vous rendez-vous compte que vos paroles peuvent s'apparenter à de la haute trahison ? Demanda le secrétaire en fronçant les sourcils. Si jamais d'autres Agents vous entendaient ils pourraient penser que vous planifiez de supprimer le Directeur le jour où il vous deviendrait trop encombrant...

\- Parce que vous croyez qu'il ne va pas augmenter mon rang dans les dangers potentiels après ce qui est en train de se passer ?

Les deux agents s'entre-regardèrent et fixèrent de nouveau Coulson qui rangea son arme en soupirant à l'intention de Hills :

\- La prochaine fois, prévenez-moi quand vous faites évacuer le SHIELD, j'ai cru que toute la base s'était faite assiégé. Je vais voir pourquoi ils se disputent.

\- On peut rester là au cas où ? Demanda le secrétaire avec des yeux suppliants.

\- Non, répondit Coulson. Vous prévenez les autres Agents qu'ils doivent tous retourner à leurs postes. Je gère la crise.

Les subordonnés soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant leur supérieur monter dans le bureau du Directeur. Coulson prenait les choses en main, tout allait s'arranger.

Alors qu'il grimpait les dernières marches, Coulson se surprit à s'arrêter en entendant les cris de colère de Steve. Parce que ce n'était pas Captain America qui criait aussi fort. Captain America était calme et posé en toute circonstance. Là, Steve hurlait contre le directeur et Coulson était tellement surpris par le fait de l'entendre hurler qu'il n'écoutait même pas ce qu'il était en train de dire.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il trouva Steve et Fury, chacun d'un côté de l'imposant bureau du Directeur, façon western et Coulson était même surpris qu'aucune arme ne soit sortie du côté du borgne.

\- Colonel, salua-t-il d'un geste de la tête, Steve. Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Il va falloir que vous, commença Fury avant de se faire couper par Steve.

\- Rien du tout. Fury et moi nous expliquions simplement.

Coulson haussa un sourcil septique dans un style très « Lokiesque ».

Il aurait plutôt dit bruyamment mais chacun sa définition de simple...

\- Colonel, j'espère que j'ai été clair, déclara froidement le blond. Donc vous allez rappeler votre chien de garde et laisser Coulson où il se trouve, termina-t-il en se retournant pour partir.

\- Captain, gronda Fury.

\- N'oubliez jamais QUI a le pouvoir ici Colonel ! S'écria Steve en faisant volte-face. Parce qu'étrangement, aucun des agents que vous avez appelé ne s'est présenté lorsque vous l'avez demandé ! Donc pour une fois dans votre vie, vous allez arrêtez vos conneries et faire ce qu'on vous dit ! Et si jamais j'apprends le contraire...

Steve laissa sa phrase en suspends et quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées.

Un silence de mort plana pendant quelques secondes avant que le Colonel ne se tourne vers Coulson, une grimace de colère sur le visage.

\- Coulson, vous/ commença-t-il avant de se faire couper à nouveau par Steve qui revint dans la pièce.

\- Si jamais vous menacez l'Agent de Coulson à propos de ce qui vient de se passer, je vous jure que je vous fais passer par la fenêtre. Et croyez-moi, je le ferais, menaça le blond avant de ressortir.

La peau brune de Fury se fonça d'avantage alors qu'il rougissait de rage.

\- Thor logera au SHIELD désormais, déclara Coulson qui profita du silence du directeur pour pouvoir parler. Il est trop incontrôlable et menace l'unité du groupe Avengers en vivant avec eux. Je vous l'enverrais dans la journée.

Il adressa un petit signe de tête à son unique supérieur et sortit à son tour de la pièce. S'il s'efforçait de garder un visage neutre, ça lui devenait de plus en plus dur au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait que Steve était venu crier et menacer le directeur du SHIELD pour lui.

Pour lui !

Bon pas exactement pour lui tout seul, il était certain que Steve voulait le garder dans la Tour pour que personne ne vienne faire du mal à Jörmunganð, mais quand même ! Steve Rogers était venu se battre verbalement avec un des hommes le plus puissant de la planète POUR LUI !

Pour un peu il pourrait se mettre à sautiller comme une gamine dans une cour de récréation. Mais plutôt que de se ridiculiser, il se contenta de porter un petit sourire heureux qui alerta tout de même ceux qu'il rencontrait.

\- Tout va bien Monsieur ? Demanda le secrétaire en le voyant repasser devant lui.

\- Très bien, je vous en remercie, sourit Coulson. Avez-vous prévenus tout le monde ?

\- Oui Monsieur, tout le monde est à son poste.

\- Excellent travail, le félicita Coulson.

\- Merci Monsieur, s'illumina le secrétaire.

\- MANSON ! Hurla Fury à travers le petit haut parleur relié au bureau de son secrétaire, DANS MON BUREAU !

Manson fit la grimace et répondit au Directeur en appuyant sur un petit bouton.

\- Tout de suite Monsieur.

\- Courage, le réconforta Coulson quand le secrétaire relâcha le bouton. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne vous fasse passer un sale quart d'heure à cause de moi.

\- Si seulement c'était à cause de vous Monsieur..., soupira l'homme en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Avec un peu de chance, ça ne durera que quelques jours, ajouta-t-il en souriant d'un air dépité.

\- MANSON ! Hurla de nouveau le directeur.

\- Je suis sûr que même si je me téléportais il me trouverait trop lent, râla le secrétaire en disparaissant à l'étage supérieur.

Coulson se sentit mal pour le pauvre homme qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui allait se retrouver aux prises de Fury pour la journée voire le reste de la semaine, s'il avait tout compris.

Il poussa un petit soupir désolé mais retrouva vite sa bonne humeur en voyant Steve l'attendre devant le bâtiment du SHIELD, appuyé sur sa moto et avec un casque dans les mains.

\- Je vous/ TE ramène ? Se reprit-il avec une petite grimace.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit Coulson. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer mon petit déjeuner.

Steve tendit le casque à l'Agent et grimpa sur la moto en allumant le contact, faisant rugir le moteur. Coulson se glissa derrière lui et s'agrippa à la veste du blond. Ils rejoignirent la circulation du centre-ville, doublant les taxis et les voitures sans effort. Coulson remarqua rapidement que Steve prenait un itinéraire plus long que celui qu'il prenait habituellement, utilisant de nombreuses petites rues et des itinéraires secondaires.

Décidant de pousser sa chance, Coulson s'appuya sur le dos du blond et entoura sa taille pour mieux se stabiliser. Il sentit Steve se tendre une seconde puis le blond se laissa finalement aller. Ne pouvant parler à cause du casque, l'Agent se contenta de profiter de ce moment, sans pouvoir empêcher une pointe de déception lorsqu'il aperçut finalement la Tour.

Il se détacha de Steve et enleva son casque, lui tendant avec un petit sourire. Il remarqua que ses joues étaient rouges et supposa que c'était à cause du vent. Il grimpa rapidement les étages et retourna dans la cuisine où Jarvis faisait la vaisselle tandis Thor engloutissait tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver encore sur la table.

\- Bonjour Fils de Coul ! le salua-t-il en levant la main. Ces pâtisseries midgardiennes sont un délice ! Prenez-en donc une ! S'exclama-t-il en tendant une gaufre à l'Agent.

\- Merci Thor, accepta Coulson avec un sourire poli.

Il s'assit à la table et commença à manger sa gaufre tout en réfléchissant.

\- Thor, commença-t-il une fois qu'il eut fini, je dois vous dire quelque chose. Dorénavant, vous logerez au SHIELD. Je pense qu'il est dans votre intérêt de vous éloigner de Loki pendant un moment.

\- Pourquoi cela Fils de Coul ? Mon frère vous a-t-il fait part de quelque chose ? Demanda le dieu blond avec une nuance menaçante dans la voix.

Coulson sentit que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux et il sut instinctivement que le blond avait quelque chose à se reprocher par rapport à son frère.

\- Non, répondit-il lentement. Mais je crois que pour votre propre sécurité il serait préférable que vous soyez au SHIELD. Loki n'a pas l'air de vouloir abandonner sa figure féminine et je m'en voudrais si jamais il parvenait à vous corrompre.

\- Je connais mon frère Fils de Coul, et je saurai lui faire entendre raison, laissez-moi aller lui parler ! S'exclama le Dieu en se mettant debout brusquement, faisant bouger la table sur son pied.

La carafe de café qui se trouvait dessus se renversa sur les jambes de l'Agent.

Heureusement le liquide s'était refroidi depuis longtemps et il ne fut pas brûlé, mais son pantalon était maintenant imbibé de café et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas c'était d'être sale.

\- Thor, reprit-il en tentant de garder son calme, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Loki a déjà une emprise sur Stark et si jamais vous veniez à vous disputer avec votre frère il pourrait ordonner à Iron-Man de vous blesser.

Loki n'avait toutefois pas eu besoin d'user de ses charmes pour ensorceler le milliardaire. Ce dernier était tombé à ses pieds le jour où elle lui avait souri pour la première fois.

Par contre, il devait certainement savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Thor et c'était probablement un miracle qu'il n'ait pas éventré le dieu blond avant de demander à Coulson de le délocaliser. Mais c'était très certainement ce qui allait se passer si Thor ne déguerpissait pas rapidement de la Tour.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs un air désolé.

\- Cela m'attriste de voir que l'homme de métal a succombé aux maléfices de mon frère. Mais il m'attriste également de voir que ma présence est devenu une menace pour un de mes frères d'arme. Je partirai donc pour le SHIELD.

Coulson acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et tira sur son pantalon qui lui collait aux jambes du bout des doigts. Il salua le dieu qui se rassit pour terminer son petit déjeuner tandis que lui-même remontait dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Soupirant, il se débarrassa de son costume et se glissa sous la douche sans perdre une seconde. Une fois sorti il se dirigea vers son armoire avant de se souvenir que toutes ses affaires étaient dans des valises et des cartons. Grognant, il décida de se passer de costume pour aujourd'hui puisqu'ils étaient tous sous protection plastique fermée hermétiquement. Il ouvrit donc sa valise d'un coup de pied et récupéra un jean, ainsi qu'un T-shirt aux manches trois-quarts. Il avait à peine finit de s'habiller que Steve venait toquer à la porte.

\- Phil ? Demanda-t-il en passant la tête derrière la porte. Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide pour tout remettre en place ?

\- Bien sûr, accepta Coulson en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Le blond entra dans la chambre et ressorti de nouveau la lampe de son carton. Il retira précautionneusement l'ampoule cassée et la remplaça par une neuve qu'il avait ramené.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ça, dit-il alors qu'il posait doucement le luminaire sur la table de chevet.

\- Ce n'est qu'une ampoule, rit Coulson alors qu'il savait pertinemment que Steve parlait de la scène qu'il avait fait au SHIELD.

\- Non, enfin si, je suis désolée d'avoir cassé l'ampoule mais, je parlais de...

Le blond se coupa dans sa phrase et se replongea dans un carton pour cacher ses joues rouges.

Coulson qui lui tournait le dos pour accrocher ses costumes dans son armoire ne remarqua son trouble que grâce au son de sa voix. Le pauvre garçon devait vraiment se sentir désolé d'avoir augmenté son niveau de menace potentielle pour sonner aussi stressé que ça.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Honnêtement...

Coulson s'arrêta. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment être honnête ? Sa relation avec Steve Rogers prenait vraiment un tournant inattendu, pour son plus grand bonheur, mais est-ce qu'il ne poussait pas la chance un peu trop loin en disant cela ?

\- Oui ? L'exhorta Steve en se rapprochant de lui pour poser une pile de dossier sur le bureau.

\- Je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait, termina Coulson en se retournant vers lui.

Maintenant ça passait ou ça cassait. Soit Steve partait en courant, soit il restait et Dieu seul sait quelle retenue il resterait à l'Agent.

En se retournant, ce dernier fut surpris par le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre lui et le blond. Ils étaient beaucoup plus proches que prévu et il devait lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Ils restèrent sans bouger pendant plusieurs secondes, Steve déglutissant plusieurs fois, ses yeux scrutant le visage de l'Agent, descendant régulièrement sur sa bouche.

Le blond finit par céder à son envie première et ferma les yeux pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, qu'il pouvait mettre tout ce qu'il avait avec Coulson en péril mais c'était trop tentant. Sa bouche était trop près et trop rose pour pouvoir résister.

Cependant, surpris par sa propre audace, il se recula presque immédiatement avec de grands yeux, sans voix.

Tant pis pour la retenue de Coulson. Il glissa ses deux mains sur la nuque du blond et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser furieusement, écrasant sa bouche contre celle du blond.

Presque instinctivement Steve attrapa ses hanches pour le stabiliser en répondant à son baiser. Rapidement une de ses mains remonta derrière la tête de l'Agent pour approfondir le baiser. Un gémissement traître sorti de la gorge de ce dernier lorsque Steve ouvrit la bouche pour glisser sa langue à la rencontre de celle de Coulson. Il entoura la nuque du blond de ses bras pour se stabiliser, mais le mouvement le pencha en avant et le déséquilibra ce qui força le plus grand à reculer d'un pas. Steve se prit les pieds dans la valise qui traînait par terre mais réussit par un mouvement inexpliqué à tomber assis sur le lit, Coulson au-dessus de lui, leurs bouches toujours liées.

Les doigts de Steve avaient glissés sous le haut de Coulson et sa main remontait dangereusement le long de son dos, le faisant frissonner et frémir. Il se rapprocha encore plus du blond, emporté par le mouvement et son bassin rencontra celui de l'homme en face de lui, lui tirant à son tour un grognement sourd.

Et soudainement l'enchantement fut brisé.

Comme si ce son avait déclenché quelque chose en Steve, il repoussa vivement Coulson.

\- Non ! S'écria-t-il. Je... Je suis pas... tenta-t-il en levant les yeux vers l'Agent.

\- Captain... souffla ce dernier utilisant le nom du Soldat pour tenter de mettre de la distance entre eux.

Il avait apparemment dépassé les bornes s'il en croyait le regard choqué du blond qui se releva et sortit en courant de la chambre.

Merde. Il avait forcé Steve dans quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas et maintenant ce dernier allait sûrement l'éviter comme la peste. Il avait mal lu les signes et il allait en payer le prix fort. Évidemment que Steve ne l'aimait pas comme ça ! Il était l'Agent, l'homme intouchable, presque le parent de leur équipe et par-dessus tout c'était un homme ! C'était évident que Steve allait réagir comme ça. Il aurait dû le voir lorsque ce dernier c'était reculé lors du premier baiser. Il aurait dû mettre de la distance tout de suite, et non pas de cette manière stupide en l'appelant par son nom d'Avengers, comme s'il ne voyait que le Soldat et non pas l'homme derrière.

Il sentit une première larme couler sur sa joue, suivie rapidement par une consœur et bientôt il se retrouva replié sur lui-même en train de pleurer.

Il avait tout gâché.

Steve s'était enfui dans sa chambre en courant lorsqu'il avait entendu son surnom glisser de la bouche de Coulson.

Mais à quoi il s'était attendu ?! Pourquoi avait-il espéré que quelqu'un s'intéresse à Steve Rogers et non pas à Captain America ? Évidemment que l'Agent ne l'aimait pas pour lui ! Captain America était fort et charismatique, Steve Rogers était timide et effacé. Pourquoi choisir quelqu'un comme lui quand on pouvait avoir un super-héros à la place ? Captain America était sûr de son charme et ne reculait devant rien, Steve Rogers n'était juste pas près à coucher avec quelqu'un dont il n'était pas sûr des sentiments. Steve Rogers était un indécrottable romantique et qui voulait s'encombrer de ça aujourd'hui ? Même en 1940 tout le monde le trouvait niait, ça n'avait sûrement pas changé.

Il avait cru que Coulson était différent. Qu'il voyait Steve Rogers avant Captain Amercia.

Il avait eu tort.

Refermant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, il s'adossa contre le battant de bois et se laissa glisser au sol, les larmes dévalant ses joues, sans savoir que ses pleurs faisaient un parfait écho à ceux de Coulson de l'autre côté du mur séparant leurs deux chambres.


	18. Chapitre bonus : Tony s'excuse

Hello les gens ! Désolée pour cette absence, mais je galère à écrire le prochain chapitre, c'est incroyable. Suite à un petit concours sur Wattpad où j'avais proposé un OS comme prix, la gagnante m'a demandé d'écrire les excuses de Tony à Loki pendant le chapitre quatre, alors qu'il est pété comme un coing. J'ai décidé de le poster ici aussi, et j'espère que ça vous fera patienter un petit peu. Encore une fois je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'attente mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à écrire le chapitre 17. Ça va un peu mieux ces derniers jours donc normalement, il devrait arriver d'ici quelques semaines ( normalement deux semaines si tout continue comme ça).

Je vous laisse lire et je vous fait de gros bisous ! Encore une fois, désolée pour l'attente et merci d'être toujours là !

'Taëlle

* * *

Loki s'était installé dans un gros fauteuil en cuir et lisait dans le salon lorsqu'il entendit les premiers pas lourds arriver derrière lui. Il leva les yeux de son ouvrage et regarda avec dédain Tony s'effondrer sur le canapé en face de lui avec un bouteille à la main.

\- Hey... soupira l'ingénieur. J'ssssavais qu't'allais être là...

Loki soupira et referma son livre d'un coup sec. Décidément, il ne pouvait être tranquille nulle part. Il avait choisi de vivre la nuit pour justement arrêter d'être dérangé, pas pour que le pochtron du coin vienne lui casser les pieds et lui proposer de coucher avec lui encore une fois ! Il se leva et allait pour sortir quand Tony recommença à parler.

\- J'suis désolé, t'sais... Pour c'que j'dis l'aut' jour... Je voulais pas t'blesser... Fau'pas penr... F'ra... Merde, m'écoute pas quand j'parle. J'dis qu'des conneries t'façon...

Loki s'arrêta et jeta un regard à l'ingénieur qui observait le liquide ambré de l'alcool tourner dans la bouteille en verre.

\- J'suis un boulet J'me donne des effg... un gre... Ah merde ! S'exclama-t-il en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres pour en boire une lampée. Même pas fichu d'm'excuser c'rrectement...marmonna-t-il. J'ssuis un boulet... J'répondu ça l'aut' jour parce que ss'comme un réflexe. C'est c'que les gens attendent de moi alors... J'leur donne c'qu'ils veulent... J'voulais pas t'fair' peurr... Répondre aux z'ttentes d'gens ss'tout c'que j'sais faire... Je fais ça d'puis qu'j'ai quatre ans... 'ssais rien faire d'autre...

Intrigué par les propos de l'homme dévasté par l'alcool, Loki s'assit sur l'extrême bord du canapé sur lequel Tony était affalé, posant son livre sur ses genoux pour l'écouter parler.  
Qui sait, il apprendrait peut-être deux ou trois informations utiles pour se débarrasser d'un des Avengers si jamais ils devenaient trop encombrants.

\- Qu'ess'tu fais ? Demanda Tony en le voyant s'installer. J'croyais qu'tu voulais pas me parrrler...  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne parle pas que vous ne pouvez pas le faire Stark, répliqua Loki en croisant les bras.  
\- Mais qu'ess tu veux qu'j'te dise ? J'sssuis désolé... Le sexe et l'argent, c'est tout c'que les gens attendent de moi... J'fais s'que je peux pour les s'tisfaires... Quand j'fais autre chose ç'marche jamais. Même a'ec mon armure... v'laient pas armure, v'laient une armée... J'les protèges et veulent qu'même m'l'enlever... P'tête que si j'vais été meilleur, i'm'fraient pas chier... P'tète qu'mon père aurait été fier d'moi. Mais j'tais pas assez bon... J'étais p'tête sa meilleure création, mais j'étais quand même nul, sinon y m'aurait pas tapé d'ssus et serait pas dev'nu alcoolique... C'est d'ma faute... Chui jamais assez bon.

Tony prit une inspiration tremblante et porta la bouteille à ses lèvre pour faire taire les sanglots qui menaçaient de lui remonter dans la gorge.

\- Vous n'aimez pas votre père, et pourtant vous faites comme lui, remarqua Loki en le voyant avaler l'alcool comme de l'eau.

Tony baissa la bouteille et regarda le Jotun d'un air interrogateur.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Si j'ai bien tout compris, reprit patiemment Loki bien que l'ingénieur lui tape sur le système, vous reprochez à votre père d'avoir été alcoolique pourtant vous prenez le même chemin qui lui. Parce que personne sain de corps et d'esprit ne peux boire l'alcool à la bouteille comme vous le faites.

Et en plus de faire comme son père, ça l'empêchait de s'exprimer clairement et s'il y a bien une chose que Loki détestait c'était de devoir déchiffrer les borborygmes d'alcooliques pour obtenir des informations. Donc s'il pouvait dessaouler juste assez pour pouvoir s'exprimer clairement et arrêter de marmonner, ça pourrait être un bonus. Et il ne fallait pas qu'il se remette à vomir sur le tapis parce que cette fois-ci Loki le laissait se débrouiller pour retourner dans son lit. Il se faisait avoir une fois, pas deux.  
Parvenant enfin à faire pénétrer les paroles de Loki dans l'alcool qui noyait ses capacité intellectuelles, Tony posa la bouteille au sol et l'envoya rouler ailleurs avec un coup de pied, renversant de l'alcool partout sur le parquet.

\- Merde... t'raison... J'fais c'mon père ! Pas étonnant qu'ma mère m'aimait pas n'plus. Trop décevant comme fils. D't'façon, je me souviens mêm'pas d'son visage. M'souviens pas d'elle. L'seul souvenir qui m'reste c'la photo qu'avait sur l'buffet dans l'entrée d'l'maison. Et à la télé quand y'avait d'galas d'charité. Elle et mon père y allaient tout l'temps.

Tony se renversa dans le canapé, la tête en arrière en repensant à son enfance.  
Il le regretta instantanément.

\- Oh p'tain, faut pas qu'j'fasse ça ça tourne, gémit-il en se remettant droit.

Il s'appuya sur ses cuisse avec ses avants-bras, tenant sa tête pour essayer de la mettre droite.

\- C'pas ma mère qui m'a élévé... Elle m'racontait jamais d'histoires... Elle m'chantait jamais d'berceuses comme tu fais à la gosse... J'aurais bien aimé pourtant. Mais c'Jarvis qui m'a élevé.  
\- Mais je croyais que c'était vous qui aviez inventé Jarvis ? Demanda Loki, intrigué par les propos de l'homme.  
\- Naaaan, moi j'ai créé JARVIS. Just A Rather Very Intelligent System*. Edwin Jarvis, c'tait le majordome d'mon père. C'lui qui m'a élevé. C'pour ça qu'jai créé JARVIS plus tard. P'ce que quand Edwin est mort après m'parents j'voulais pas rester seul. Faut pas l'dire aux autres. S'non ils se foutraient tous d'ma gueule.

Okay, ça c'était étrange. Tony avait créé une IA pour remplacer la figure paternelle qu'il avait eu, mais il la considérait quand même comme son fils. Loki avait eu son lots de relations étranges durant les siècles, mais là ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu voir.  
Le fils qui avait été créé pour jouer le rôle du père, c'était au-delà de tout. Pas étonnant que l'ingénieur soit aussi dévasté par la perte de son système. Ce dernier devait représenter à ses yeux tout ce sur quoi il pouvait compter.

\- Donc c'est votre majordome qui vous a élevé ? Insista Loki.

Il commençait à peine à lâcher les infos intéressantes, fallait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

\- Ouais. Et puis j'suis rentré au MIT quand j'ai eu 14 ans. Et j'suis devenu un vrai p'tit con. Jarvis était que majordome alors il pouvait pas m'donner des ordres. Et comme j'entrais en études sup', j'me sentais plus pisser et j'ai renvoyé bouler.

L'homme était apparemment en train de décuver parce que ses phrases se faisaient plus claires. Loki soupira de soulagement.

\- J'étais premier d'ma promo en étant l'plus jeune et je me prenais pour l'roi du monde. Mais ça plaisait pas aux aut'es gars d'la promo et j'm'en prenais plein la gueule. J'étais trop jeune, trop intelligent, trop différent, trop riche... Trop seul aussi, rit amèrement l'homme. Ils en profitaient ces cons. Ils me piquaient mes affaires, ruinaient mes plans, me f'saient des croche-pattes dans les escaliers... Et plus ils en rajoutaient, plus j'devenais imbuvable avec Jarvis. Je sais pas comment il a fait pour pas me tuer avant que j'ai fini mes études. Le pire c'quand j'ai compris que j'plaisais au filles. Mais alors là, ça été la fin. J'couchais à tour de bras, c'est un miracle que j'ai pas choppé le SIDA. L'argent et le sexe c'était tout ce que j'avais pour plaire au gens, parce que mon intelligence leur fait peur et j'ai pas une personnalité aimable...

Malgré lui, Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'empathie pour l'homme qui déprimait à ses côtés. Ce dernier avait eut une enfance clairement merdique, et une adolescence encore pire. Le Jotun ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec sa propre histoire. Les moqueries et la solitude, l'impression de n'avoir jamais fait assez, d'être toujours trop différent... Pourtant Loki avait eut quelque chose que l'ingénieur n'avait jamais possédé : Lui avait eut une mère aimante en la personne de Frigga, alors que Tony n'avait eut que son majordome. Il n'avait eut aucune base solide pour se construire. Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi fracassé. Bon Loki admettait ne pas être un modèle de stabilité, mais quand même ! Il avait eut Frigga comme base. Tony, lui, n'avait rien.

\- Et puis, ça a continué comme ça pendant longtemps. J'tournait entre le cul, l'argent et l'alcool en fabricant des armes pour que tout le monde soit content. F'llait bien que j'serve à quelque chose. Du coup je tuait indirectement les gens. Et j'pense que ça aurait pu continuer comme ça encore longtemps..., souffla-t-il en s'arrêtant à la fin de la phrase.

Il pinça ses lèvres et serra ses mains ensembles devant lui pour les empêcher de trembler.  
Loki se douta qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre que l'ingénieur ne disait pas. Parce que les yeux fuyants, les mains qui tremblent, les frissons irrépressibles et la nuque courbée, il connaissait. Tout ça combiné c'était les symptômes de la Peur. Il avait les mêmes dès qu'il repensait à l'Autre et aux Chitauris.  
Il s'était passé quelque chose dans la vie de l'ingénieur qui l'avait marqué à jamais.

\- Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il doucement en se rapprochant.

Si l'homme ne voulait pas en parler, il respecterais ce choix mais il était dévoré par la curiosité.  
Tony prit une grande inspiration tremblante et serra encore plus les mains, continuant de les fixer, sans oser regarder le dieu.

\- Je... Je venais de faire une démonstration d'un missile. J'étais dans le convoi qui nous ramenait à la base militaire et... on s'est fait attaquer. Je suis sorti de la voiture pour me planquer derrière un rocher, mais une bombe est tombée à côté de moi. Une bombe qui portait l'estampille Stark. C'est quand une bombe qui porte votre nom tombe à côté de vous qui faut commencer à s'inquiéter, rit-il aigrement. Je me souviens pas bien de ce qui c'est passé une fois qu'elle a explosé. Je me souviens avoir vu du sang partout sur ma chemise malgré mon gilet pare-balle... D'une douleur dans la poitrine... que je criais... des flashs de lumières et c'est tout.

Il s'arrêta et frotta sa poitrine à travers sa chemise. Loki capta un étrange éclair de lumière bleutée, sans parvenir à en voir la source.

\- Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une grotte avec un médecin à mes côtés. On étais tous les deux des otages. Il... Il m'avait scié le sternum pour y placer un électro-aimant. Ça empêchait les éclats de bombes de pénétrer mon cœur. C'était connecté à une batterie de voiture. Ma vie ne tenait littéralement qu'à deux putains de fils reliés à une batterie de voiture. Les chefs du groupe voulaient que je fasse un missile comme celui dont j'avais fait la présentation. Quand j'ai refusé... ça leur à pas plus.

Loki remarqua que les tremblements de terreur s'intensifiaient chez l'ingénieur.

\- Ils... Ils... tenta plusieurs fois l'homme en ne parvenant jamais à finir sa phrase.

Il avait cru mourir plusieurs fois, noyé, brûlé, ou même simplement parce que les hommes s'amusaient à débrancher sa batterie.  
Loki comprit qu'il avait été torturé sans problèmes. Et il avait beau être le dieu du Chaos, il n'était pas cruel au point de forcer l'homme à parler de ce qui continuait de le blesser autant.

\- Et vous avez accepté de faire cette bombe ? Demanda Loki, changeant légèrement le sujet.  
\- Non. De toute façon, si je l'avais fait, ils m'auraient tué à la fin. J'avais une semaine. La dernière semaine de ma vie. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si Yinsen ne m'avais pas aidé. « Ce sera la semaine la plus importante de votre vie » qu'il m'a dit. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à me sortir de ma léthargie. Le soir même je commençait les plans pour mon armure et pour l'Ark qui allait remplacer ma batterie de voiture. J'ai créé l'Ark en deux jours. Je crois que je n'ai jamais réfléchis aussi vite de toute ma vie. L'Ark, je savais à quoi il ressemblait, c'était mon père qui l'avait fabriqué et il alimentait l'usine. Mais malgré tous les efforts de mon père, il n'avait jamais réussi à le miniaturiser. L'Ark original occupait un pièce de la taille du salon et de la cuisine réunie, expliqua Tony en se retournant pour embrasser la pièce du regard.

Suivant son regard, Loki siffla d'admiration en estimant la taille de la pièce. Stark avait réussi à miniaturiser un équipement aussi grand en étant dans une grotte avec des matériaux rudimentaires ? Mais à quel point cet homme était-il intelligent ?!

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait. Si je n'avais pas été aussi pressé, je crois que j'aurais bien aimé construire ce truc, grimaça-t-il en se frottant de nouveau le torse.  
\- L'instinct de survie peut nous faire faire des miracles, remarqua Loki en portant son regard là ou se trouvait probablement l'électro-aimant.  
\- Sûrement. En tout cas, ça m'a permis de m'en sortir.  
\- C'est le principe, sourit Loki.  
\- Ouai, rit amèrement Tony. Mais c'est con qu'on en soit pas tous doté.

Loki fronça les sourcils.  
Normalement tout être vivant normalement constitué possédait un instinct de survie. Même les suicidaires en possédaient un. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ça que parfois les tentatives de suicides échouaient. Parce que l'instinct de survie était plus fort que tout.  
Alors de quoi parlait Tony ?

\- Yinsen... Quand j'ai mis l'armure en route, on venait de terminer notre délai. Et il n'y avait toujours pas de missiles. Et comme ces cons avaient fait exploser la porte qu'on avait piégé en essayant d'entrer, ont était découverts. Le chargement pour activer l'armure prenait trop de temps. Yinsen a décidé de ne pas appliquer le plan pour me donner du temps. Quand je suis enfin arrivé, il était en train de mourir. Je voulais le ramener à sa famille. Je voulais vraiment le sauver. Et il est mort. Il m'a dit qu'il rejoignait enfin sa famille parce qu'elle était morte elle aussi et il m'a demandé de ne pas gâcher ma vie. Alors qu'il était mort à cause de moi.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Tony et Loki posa la main sur son épaule en guise de maigre réconfort. Il se doutait à quel point c'était dur pour l'homme.

\- J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et je suis retourné au pays, continua Tony en reniflant. Yinsen m'avais demandé de ne pas gâcher ma vie, mais je ne savais rien faire d'autre ! J'ai décidé de commencer par arrêter la construction d'armes. À quoi ça servait si les gens se faisaient tuer par des armes que j'avais construites pour les protéger ? Et j'ai revu les plans de l'armure. Si personne ne savait utiliser mes armes correctement, j'allais être le seul à les utiliser. Mais même une fois l'armure créée et fonctionnelle, j'arrivais pas à me regarder dans une glace. Le pire ça a été quand Obadiah m'a volé l'Ark. J'en avais fabriqué un nouveau quand j'étais rentré et il me l'a arraché de la poitrine sans état d'âme. Comme si c'était un putain de Lego !  
\- Qui était cet homme ? Demanda Loki.

Il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom, et pourtant à l'intonation de la voix de Tony, il devinait que ça avait été quelqu'un proche de lui.

\- C'était l'associé de mon père. Il m'avait dit qu'il serait comme mon deuxième père quand mes parents sont morts. Mais malgré le fait que mon père était un gigantesque connard, il ne m'aurait jamais fait ça. Je lui faisait confiance et... il m'a trahi. Comme tout le monde finalement.

Tony se renfonça dans son siège et Loki récupéra sa main. Un long silence passa dans la pièce avant que Tony ne reprenne la parole.

\- Après ça, à part noyer mes souvenirs et tenter de faire des nuits complètes en me noyant dans l'alcool, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Parfois je me demandais ce qui se passerait si jamais je décidait de sauter du balcon sans mon armure. Est-ce que les gens me regretterais vraiment ? Est-ce que je manquerais à quelqu'un ? J'ai beau y réfléchir, à chaque fois la réponse qui me vient est non. Quand je m'approchait trop du vide, j'avais toujours mon instinct de survie qui me disait de pas gâcher ma vie. Curieusement, cette connerie à la voix de Yinsen, tenta de plaisanter Tony avec un faible sourire. Donc je reste les deux pieds sur terre. Et je bois. Pour oublier et pour essayer de dormir. Mais ça marche jamais. Je termine toujours par me réveiller en hurlant...

L'ingénieur frotta ses yeux avec ses paumes de mains. S'il buvait autant, c'était pour éviter les cauchemars où il se faisait noyer et où Yinsen le fixait avec des yeux ternes et les corps couvert de sang en lui disant que c'était de sa faute, mais ça ne fonctionnait jamais. Il terminait toujours par se réveiller en criant, suppliant Yinsen de le pardonner.  
Loki regarda l'ingénieur avec des yeux nouveaux.  
Il avait espéré apprendre de quoi blesser les Avengers mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il comprenait beaucoup mieux l'ingénieur et à son corps défendant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir proche de lui.  
Ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses similaires. C'était presque inquiétant à quel point ils se ressemblaient sur certains points.

\- Hey, Stark? Appela-t-il au bout d'un moment.  
\- Ouai ? Répondit l'ingénieur en baissant les yeux vers lui avec difficulté.

L'homme avait peut-être retrouvé une diction normale mais il était toujours aussi imbibé d'alcool. S'il se souvenait de quoi que ce soit le lendemain matin, Loki voulait bien manger son livre.

\- Vous faites du bon boulot. Protéger des gens à qui vous ne devez rien au péril de votre vie est un noble but. Félicitation. Vous appliquez à la lettre ce que Yinsen vous a demandé.

Le Jotun pouvait se montrer gentil, ce n'était pas comme si l'ingénieur allait pouvoir raconter quoi que ce soit. Et de toute façon personne ne le croirait.  
Ce dernier fixait d'ailleurs le dieu aux yeux verts sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'une larme roule sur sa joue, suivie par une autre, et bientôt il se retrouva à sangloter sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
Loki se permit un instant de bonté et le prit dans ses bras pour le laisser pleurer sur son épaule.

\- Jarvis, tu as interdiction de parler de quoi que ce soit à quiconque, ordonna-t-il à l'IA.  
\- Bien Monsieur, répondit-il.

Loki ne sut pas combien de temps s'écoula alors qu'il tenait l'ingénieur contre lui pour le calmer, mais lorsqu'il sentit l'homme s'alourdir dans ses bras et ses sanglots s'estomper, il se recula doucement.

\- Vous devriez aller dormir Stark, lui suggéra-t-il doucement.

Tony acquiesça en reniflant comme un enfant et se leva en titubant pour regagner sa chambre. Loki essuya comme il put les larmes sur son haut et ramassa son livre pour retourner dans sa chambre où la petite dormait encore à poings fermés.  
Dehors, le soleil commençait à se lever.

* * *

 _*Juste Un Système Particulièrement Intelligent._


	19. Bataille

Salut ! C'est encore Agrantaëlle qui vous parle !  
Voilà (ENFIN! ) le chapitre 17 après moult difficultés ! Il aura été difficile à écrire celui-là, et ça se VOIT ! Honnêtement je déteste ce chapitre mais il me fallait un transition et je ne pouvais pas le mettre avec le chapitre 18 parce que ça aurait été BEAUCOUP trop long.  
Bref, je vous laisse lire, mais pitié ne me détestez pas pour ça.  
'Taëlle

PS : Je voulais savoir aussi votre préférence entre les chapitres courts un peu plus réguliers ou les chapitres longs mais avec un intervalle plus long entre chaque chapitre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Loki eut la surprise de voir arriver Coulson en jean et en sweat pour le petit-déjeuner. Jörmunganð était avec elle et elle préparait le repas quand elle avait vu l'agent débarquer avec des cernes sous les yeux et les traits tirés. Elle en avait presque lâché sa poêle.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Steve ? Demanda-t-elle en servant des œufs à son fils qui sauta sur sa chaise avec un air affamé sur le visage.  
\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse en s'affalant sur son siège.  
\- Je vous en prie Coulson, soupira Loki en déposant une assiette devant lui. Hier, Steve était en train de retourner le SHIELD pour vous, vous ne touchiez plus terre quand vous êtes revenus et aujourd'hui vous donnez l'impression d'avoir subi Ragnarök.  
\- Je ne vous ai pas croisé hier après être rentré..., souligna Coulson d'un air soupçonneux alors que Loki remplissait son assiette.  
\- Jarvis, dénonça Loki en remplissant une tasse de café noir qu'elle plaça devant lui.  
\- Et il ne vous a pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé après ?  
\- Non par ordre de Steve, répondit Loki en s'installant finalement à table avec eux avec un grand bol de chocolat chaud et plusieurs tranches de pain recouvertes de pâte à tartiner au chocolat.

Coulson leva un sourcil amusé.

\- J'ai le droit. Je suis enceinte, répliqua Loki, puérile, avant de croquer délicatement dans sa tartine.

La réplique eut le mérite de faire sourire le pauvre homme.  
Ils mangèrent – jouèrent avec leur nourriture pour Coulson – en silence jusqu'à ce que Jör ne finisse son assiette et ne quitte la table en laissant sa vaisselle dessus. Loki toussota bruyamment pour attirer l'attention de son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne vers elle alors qu'il allait franchir la porte.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un air tout à fait innocent.  
\- On ne dit pas « quoi », le reprit Coulson en soupirant. On dit « comment » ou « oui » quand on t'appelle.  
\- Oui Monsieur, répondit le garçon. Oui Mama ?, se reprit-il en regardant sa mère.  
\- Ta vaisselle dans l'évier s'il te plaît, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Le gamin poussa un soupir de fin du monde et revint vers la table en traînant des pieds.

\- Et on ne râle pas, soupira Coulson une nouvelle fois.  
\- Oui Monsieur...

Jörmunganð finit par obéir à sa mère et disparut finalement de la cuisine en courant pour éviter de se faire reprendre encore une fois. Loki se tourna vers Couslon et l'observa quelques secondes jouer avec sa nourriture avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans sa chaise portant son bol à ses lèvres pour siroter son chocolat tranquillement tout en continuant de le fixer.  
Coulson soupira encore.  
Il n'était pas obligé de répondre à Loki, il le savait mais il savait aussi qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir eu le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Ne pourrait-on pas plutôt parler du fait que vous vous soyez changée en parfaite ménagère des années cinquante ?, répondit-il à la question muette tout en continuant de jouer avec sa nourriture.

Loki ne répondit rien mais reposa son bol pour croiser les bras et mieux faire face à l'Agent.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en reposant sa fourchette. C'était très déplacé de ma part.  
\- Oui, acquiesça Loki en reprenant son bol. Et pour répondre à votre question grossière, sachez que j'ai besoin de m'occuper de quelque chose pour m'occuper l'esprit. Profitez-en ça ne va pas durer. Et mangez ! Ordonna-t-elle en portant de nouveau son chocolat à ses lèvres.

Coulson leva les yeux vers la brune et soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes avant de céder pour commencer à manger en soupirant.

\- Et on ne râle pas, le parodia Loki avec un sourire moqueur.

Coulson posa sa fourchette après la première bouché et se renversa sur son siège en se passant la main sur le crâne.

\- Est-ce vraiment si mauvais que ça ? Demanda Loki surprise par l'attitude de l'homme.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Certes, elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps non plus mais il avait dû se passer quelque chose de vraiment grave pour qu'il soit dans cet état-là. Il n'avait même pas mis son costume habituel. Il portait un gros sweat trop large pour lui et usé par le temps avec un jean éclairci et détendu par les années. Dans cet accoutrement, il aurait pu paraître dix ans plus jeune s'il n'avait pas eu les traits aussi tirés par la fatigue et la tristesse.  
Avachi sur sa chaise et le coude posé sur la table pour soutenir sa tête, il avait l'air misérable.

\- C'est très bon mais je n'ai pas très faim, répondit-il finalement.  
\- Vous laissez mourir de faim ne va pas vous faire oublier votre peine de cœur. Croyez-moi j'ai essayé, soupira à son tour Loki.

Coulson leva les yeux vers elle, surpris, mais elle désigna l'assiette des yeux avec un petit sourire aussi reprit-il sa fourchette pour la planter dans son petit-déjeuner et en reprendre une bouchée. Il reposa l'ustensile aussitôt après et fixa la brune en avalant, attendant qu'elle parle.

\- J'ai arrêté de manger pendant plusieurs centaines d'années.

Coulson leva de nouveau un sourcil interrogateur mais Loki lui désigna son assiette de la main.

\- J'ai recommencé à m'alimenter parce que je suis de nouveau tombée enceinte, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant recommencer à manger.  
\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, objecta Coulson.  
\- Mais vous ne m'avez posé aucune question, répliqua Loki avec un sourire innocent. Je ne vous raconte ça que parce que j'en ai envie !  
\- Vous ne jouez pas le jeu ! S'exclama Coulson en reposant sa fourchette.  
\- Très bien, rit Loki. J'étais jeune. J'avais à peu près 2 400 ans. C'était la première fois que je tombais aussi amoureuse et plus rien ne comptais à par ça, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'Agent continuer de manger. J'ai fait une énorme erreur et... Ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé, pour lui comme pour moi. Mais surtout pour lui, sourit tristement Loki en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

Coulson reposa sa fourchette dans son assiette vide et la repoussa devant lui pour mieux faire face au Jotun qui semblait plongée dans ses souvenirs. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes retenues et elle fixait ses mains qui tremblaient.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Loki prit une inspiration surprise et regarda l'Agent avec de grands yeux avant de forcer un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Ah, c'est la fin de l'histoire ! Vous avez terminé ! Dit-elle en désignant l'assiette vide. Maintenant à vous de répondre à ma question ! Que s'est-il passé entre Steve et vous ?

Coulson grogna en se renfonçant dans sa chaise à la mention de son échec. Il ferma les yeux et se repassa la main sur le crâne.

\- J'ai fait une connerie, soupira-t-il surprenant une fois de plus le Jotun avec le vocabulaire employé. J'ai... vu des choses là où il n'y en avait pas.

Loki leva un sourcils. Là où il n'y en avait pas ? C'était une blague ? Coulson était l'incarnation du sens de l'observation. S'il voyait quelque chose c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose. Surtout avec Steve Rogers. Le soldat était tellement transparent dans son affection que même un aveugle aurait pu le voir.

\- Reprenons depuis le début, déclara Loki en s'installant plus confortablement sur sa chaise. Que s'est-il passé au SHIELD ? Demanda-t-elle en caressant son ventre rebondi du bout des doigts.

Coulson soupira encore une fois et raconta tout à Loki.

\- J'aurais dû voir les signes avant...soupira-t-il après avoir raconté le baiser gâché. Il était évident qu'il était inquiet de la protection de Jörmunganð. Il n'a pas fait ça pour moi.  
\- Et la moto ? Demanda Loki en essayant de lui ouvrir les yeux.

Elle avait l'impression d'être passée dans une autre dimension. Toute cette histoire était un gigantesque quiproquo et que Coulson ne s'en rende pas compte était quelque chose que Loki n'aurait pas cru possible.

\- Il était sûrement mal à l'aise, c'est pour ça qu'il était tendu, répondit l'Agent.  
\- Et l'itinéraire secondaire ? Demanda Loki sceptique.  
\- Pour éviter les bouchons...  
\- Mais vous plaisantez ? S'exclama Loki. Vous ne croyez même pas à ce que vous dites !  
\- Alors qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné ?! S'exaspéra-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Loki sourit et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire.  
Coulson ressemblait à un adolescent en pleine crise.

\- Mais pourquoi vous riez ?!  
\- Parce que... vous ressemblez à un môme à râler comme vous le faites ! Rit franchement Loki.

Coulson leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour retourner dans sa chambre.

\- Et maintenant vous partez en tapant du pied, rit encore plus Loki en le suivant.  
\- Ravi qu'au moins ça fasse rire quelqu'un ! S'écria Coulson en atteignant la porte de sa chambre.  
\- Coulson... Peut-être que Steve n'était juste pas prêt. Si j'ai bien tout compris, le pauvre garçon vient d'une époque où les gens ne se tenaient même pas la main avant d'être mariés et vous vous retrouvez en situation d'après-mariage en un clin d'œil.  
\- Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Demanda Coulson en se retournant vers la brune.  
\- Je ne suis plus télépathe Coulson. Et aussi intelligente que je puisse être, je ne suis pas encore dans sa tête. Alors je ne sais pas.  
\- Peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte que c'était une erreur. Après tout, je ne suis que l'Agent. Une figure parentale, mais pas un compagnon.  
\- Phillip, je vous en prie... soupira Loki triste pour lui.  
\- Ce n'est rien, se força à sourire l'Agent. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Le silence s'étira de manière inconfortable entre les deux adultes jusqu'à ce que Loki ne reprenne la parole.

\- Vous allez rester à la Tour, ou vous comptez retourner au SHIELD ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Après tout ce que Steve a fait pour que je reste, je crois qu'il serait de mauvais goût de retourner au SHIELD, vous ne croyez pas ? De plus, je ne suis pas sûr d'être bien accueilli par le directeur...  
\- Je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop à votre place, répliqua Loki. Fury a bien trop peur des Avengers pour vous faire quoi que ce soit.

Coulson eut un petit sourire triste et referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.  
Sentant le fœtus donner un coup de pied, Loki passa la main sur son ventre.

\- Je sais mon bébé... Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour Coulson, lui dit-elle en se dirigeant de nouveau vers la cuisine.

Elle se sentait mal pour Coulson. Si elle n'avait pas joué avec Steve dans la cuisine, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Certes, elle était le dieu du Chaos, mais elle était avant tout le dieu des Sottises. Elle avait hérité du Chaos en grandissant parce qu'elle repoussait toujours plus loin les limites de ses blagues au fur et à mesure que les gens se moquaient d'elle. Elle était dieu des Sottises depuis ses premiers pas, mais dieu du Chaos uniquement depuis sa première guerre. Si elle faisait des farces et des blagues, ce n'était généralement pas méchant. Un peu humiliant mais jamais blessant. Elle avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute si tout avait dérapé entre Coulson et Steve. Si elle n'avait pas joué avec Steve en premier lieu, peut-être que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. À son corps défendant, elle commençait à s'attacher aux gens vivant ici et, comme à chaque fois, les choses finissaient toujours par mal tourner.  
Soupirant, elle commençait à ramasser la vaisselle sur la table quand Tony arriva dans son dos.

\- Bonjour Loki, s'exclama-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Perdue dans ses pensées la brune ne l'avait pas entendu arriver malgré son ouïe développée et sursauta en se retournant. Dans un réflexe de défense elle lança dans le même mouvement l'objet qu'elle tenait dans la main et l'ingénieur se prit un bol dans la figure, le faisant tomber dans les bras de Jarvis qui se tenait juste derrière lui.

\- Il faut VRAIMENT que je prévienne quand j'arrive quelque part, marmonna-t-il en portant la main à son nez.  
\- Surtout que ce n'est pas la première fois, s'exclama Loki en s'appuyant sur la table.

Cet imbécile lui avait vraiment fait peur ! Il allait finir par se faire tuer s'il continuait comme ça ! Elle n'avait peut-être plus sa force de dieu mais elle gardait quand même ses réflexes ! Il allait finir épinglé au mur avec un objet quelconque dans la gorge un de ces jours !

\- Et sinon, à part me faire peur, tu comptais faire quelque chose ici ? Demanda-t-elle en terminant de poser la vaisselle dans l'évier.  
\- Manger, répondit-il d'une voix étouffée à cause de sa main toujours devant son visage. C'est ce qu'on fait dans une cuisine, non ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Loki en fronçant les sourcils, intriguée par l'attitude de l'homme.  
\- Je crois que je saigne du nez, rétorqua-t-il en abaissant sa main.

Effectivement, quelques gouttes avaient glissé le long de son menton et avaient coloré sa main et tâché son T-shirt qui était déjà dans un piteux état, couvert d'enduit, de peinture et de poussière.

\- C'est malin, soupira Loki en lui jetant un torchon à la figure. Éponge avec ça et met la tête en arrière. Ne renifle surtout pas ! Ajouta-t-elle en le voyant plisser le nez pour tenter d'endiguer le flot.  
\- C'est de ta faute ! S'exclama Tony en essuyant le sang avec le tissu. C'est toi qui m'a jeté un bol à la figure !  
\- Tu n'avais qu'à prévenir que tu arrivais !  
\- T'es censée avoir une super-ouïe, t'aurais dû m'entendre arriver !  
\- Ma super-ouïe te dit bien des choses ! Tu aurais dû anticiper ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu risques d'y passer parce que tu arrives sans prévenir ! Ça te servira de leçon !

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et s'affala sur une chaise alors que Jarvis ramassait les morceaux de bol éparpillé par terre.

\- Mama, mama ! Garçon veut pas jouer avec/ AÏE ! S'exclama Jörmunganð en rentrant en courant et pieds nus dans la cuisine.

Il grimaça et s'assit par terre pour regarder son pied.

\- Jör, il y a du verre, c'est dangereux, ne t'assieds pas là ! S'exclama Loki en s'approchant.  
\- Mama, mal au pied, gémit le petit garçon en montrant son pied à sa mère.

Il s'était coupé sur un bout de verre et du sang commençait déjà à perler.

\- Décidément c'est la journée, soupira Loki en se mettant à genoux avec précaution.

Elle observa la blessure attentivement et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun bout de verre dans la blessure.  
Elle avait déjà assez à faire avec les siennes sans en plus rajouter celle de son fils. Si les blessures de ses mains étaient déjà cicatrisées grâce à sa salive, celle de ses pieds étaient en revanche toujours assez douloureuses et se remettaient régulièrement à saigner. Mais après tout, cela ne faisait que 48h que l'attaque du fou furieux avait eu lieu.

\- Tu t'es juste coupé, on va mettre un pansement mais il faut nettoyer ta blessure. Assieds toi sur une chaise, ordonna Loki à son fils en se remettant debout en reniflant un peu.

Elle se dirigea vers l'évier pour récupérer du savon quand elle entendit Tony s'adresser à Jörmunganð.

\- Jör, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce que ta mère avait en tête quand elle a dit qu'il fallait nettoyer ta blessure.

Faisant volte-face, Loki vit le bambin plié en deux en train de lécher sa blessure.

\- Jörmunganð, s'exclama-t-elle faisant sursauter le gamin. C'est dégoûtant enfin ! Tu vas tomber malade !  
\- Mais Mama regarde ! Jör guérit ! Répliqua-t-il en montrant son pied à sa mère.

Sa peau était déjà refermée et le mince trait rouge s'estompait peu à peu.

\- Jör guérit tout temps comme ça quand dans océan ! Expliqua-t-il en se remettant debout.  
\- Oui mais tu n'es plus dans l'océan Jörmunganð... soupira Loki en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.  
\- Pas grave, Jör guérit quand même.  
\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller mettre des chaussures, jeune homme, commença Loki avant de s'arrêter en soupirant encore une fois.

Le petit garçon fixait le vide et avait arrêté de bouger. Il communiquait encore avec son frère jumeau.

\- Il va bien ? Demanda Tony en continuant d'éponger le sang qui coulait de son nez avec le torchon.  
\- Oui, répondit Loki en s'asseyant à son tour. Il est juste en pleine communication télépathique avec son frère.  
\- C'est super flippant j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est mis en veille...

Loki leva les yeux ciel. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, rompu uniquement par Jarvis qui était revenu avec un aspirateur pour aspirer les derniers bouts de verres qui traînaient encore sur le sol.

\- Au fait, commença Tony après quelques minutes, t'es passée dans ma chambre la nuit dernière ? J'ai encore eu ta signature énergétique pendant une dizaine de minutes alors que ça faisait plusieurs mois que ça n'était pas arrivé.  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit Anthony que ce n'était pas moi. En plus, je n'ai plus de magie !  
\- Mais c'est qui alors ?!  
\- Crois-moi Anthony, tu ne veux pas savoir. Sinon tu ne dormirais plus du tout la nuit.  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est censé me rassurer...

Loki eut un petit sourire narquois en regardant l'ingénieur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas... Tu ne risques pas grand-chose tant que ton cœur bat encore.

Le gamin choisit de se réveiller à ce moment et rejoignit sa mère pour grimper sur ses genoux.

\- Mama... Garçon il veut pas jouer avec Jör...  
\- Comment ça ? Demanda Loki en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Il veut pas jouer avec Jör et veut pas autre garçon et fille jouent avec Jör aussi...  
\- Quel garçon dit ça ?  
\- Le garçon qui parle bien...

Dumm-E. Loki ferma les yeux en retenant un soupir. Elle s'en doutait. Elle l'avait vu venir gros comme un biglesnipe quand elle avait débarqué avec Jörmunganð dans les bras. Elle avait pensé que les choses allaient s'arranger avec le temps quand les enfants auraient fait connaissance, mais elle s'était trompée. Il fallait qu'elle rectifie le tir maintenant, sinon elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de Jör si Dumm-E réussissait à monter ses frères et sœurs contre lui.

\- Jör, tu veux bien aller jouer ailleurs pendant quelques minutes ? Il faut que je parle à Dumm-E.  
\- Mais Jör faire quoi ?  
\- Tu vas commencer par mettre des chaussures, lui ordonna sa mère en le posant par terre. Demande à Tony de t'aider, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire mesquin en voyant le regard paniqué de l'ingénieur.  
\- Mais je sais pas m'occuper d'un gosse moi ! S'exclama-t-il en éloignant le torchon de son nez qui avait enfin arrêté de saigner.  
\- Je te rassure, ce n'est pas si différent que de s'occuper de Dumm-E, You et Butter-finger. Fait juste attention à ne pas le pincer en lui mettant ses chaussures.

Jör fit la tête à la mention des outils de torture que sa mère tenait à lui faire porter. Tony lui jeta un petit regard désolé et lui fit un petit signe de tête pour qu'il le suive.

\- Allez viens, on va aller te mettre des chaussures.  
\- Mais Jör aime pas chaussures... rechigna le petit garçon en suivant tout de même Tony.  
\- Moi non plus, mais c'est quand même vachement utile pour éviter de se couper les pieds sur des bouts de verres, répondit Tony.  
\- Alors si toi aime pas chaussures, pourquoi tu portes quand même ?

Loki ne peut entendre la réponse de l'ingénieur qui était maintenant trop loin.

\- Jarvis dit à Dumm-E de venir me voir s'il te plaît, demanda le Jotun en terminant de ranger la cuisine.  
\- Il arrive Lady, répondit la voix de l'IA quelques instants plus tard.

La brune s'installa dans une chaise en attendant l'enfant, passant distraitement la main sur son ventre.  
Le petit garçon entra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, stoïque et le visage froid. Il se planta devant sa créatrice sans dire un mot et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole la première.  
Remarquant l'attitude défensive de l'enfant alors qu'elle n'avait encore rien dit, Loki se dit que cette discussion allait être plus compliquée que prévue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dumm-E ? demanda Loki d'une voix douce.

Entrer en conflit avec le gamin était la dernière de ses envies alors elle tentait d'adoucir le tout comme elle pouvait.

\- Rien, répondit le petit robot avec un ton froid.  
\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de jouer avec Jör ? Et que tu empêches tes frères et sœurs de le faire ?  
\- Je n'ai pas à jouer avec lui. C'est un enfant et nous sommes des robots. Nous n'avons été créés que pour nous occuper de la Tour. Pas pour jouer avec des enfants.  
\- Mais enfin Dumm-E/  
\- Nous avons rempli notre fonction, celle de remplacer votre fils le temps qu'il revienne, il est donc temps pour nous de reprendre notre place qui est celle de robots, la coupa Dumm-E avec toujours ce ton froid et détaché qui ne lui allait pas du tout.  
\- Dumm-E/, répéta Loki en pâlissant à vue d'œil.

Et pour quelqu'un avec la peau aussi blanche qu'elle, c'était quelque chose d'assez spectaculaire à voir.

\- Nous avons donc tous repris nos activités de robots, puisque de toutes les manières vous ne désirez plus nous voir. Si vous nous avez fabriqué uniquement pour servir de substituts vous n'auriez pas dû nous construire en premier lieu.

La voix du petit androïde commença à trembler sur la fin de sa phrase.

\- Dumm-E..., tenta Loki en se levant pour s'approcher de lui.  
\- Moi j'aurais préféré que tu ne me fasses jamais naître si c'était juste pour le remplacer, termina-t-il en pleurant avant de s'enfuir en courant de la cuisine.

Loki était beaucoup trop choquée pour pouvoir le suivre.  
Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Pourquoi est-ce que Dumm-E lui avait dit tout ça ? Qui lui avait mis tout ça dans la tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait loupé ? D'accord, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Jörmunganð depuis qu'il était arrivé, mais le petit garçon avait besoin de tout apprendre ! Elle avait prévenu Dumm-E lorsqu'il était arrivé qu'il allait falloir être patient ! Avait-elle autant négligé ses autres enfants ? Était-elle sélective à ce point ? Est-ce que Dumm-E avait raison en lui disant qu'elle avait créé les robots pour les substituer à ses enfants biologiques ? Quand on s'y penchait de plus près, c'était vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup de similitudes. Ils étaient trois, deux garçons et une fille. Avec les cheveux noirs et des caractères similaires. D'âge quasiment identiques...  
Soufflée, la brune dut s'asseoir de nouveau pour assimiler tout ce que Dumm-E venait de lui reprocher. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait échoué à ce point. Était-elle mauvaise à ce point ? Elle n'avait jamais voulu remplacer ses triplés ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait loupé ?

Bruce entra dans la cuisine sur ces entrefaites, faisant sursauter la brune qui se mit automatiquement debout. Le scientifique se figea sur le pas de la porte et observa le visage décomposé de la brune qui semblait se rendre compte seulement maintenant que c'était lui.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je sorte de la pièce ? Demanda Bruce en reculant d'un pas.

Parce que si la brune l'attaquait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Le Hulk risquant de refaire un trou dans le sol en jouant avec elle comme un hochet sauf que cette fois-ci elle avait peu de chances de s'en sortir comme la première.  
Le Jotun le fixa pendant quelques secondes et finit nier de la tête en se rasseyant.  
Le scientifique se dirigea vers le comptoir et se prépara une tasse de thé, légèrement inquiet que Loki ne réagisse pas plus que ça.

\- Suis-je une mauvaise mère ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Surpris que la brune lui demande ça, Bruce se retourna vers elle et la trouva toujours assise sur sa chaise, le regard dans le vide. Il semblait qu'elle posait la question plus à elle-même qu'au scientifique et elle n'attendait visiblement aucune réponse de sa part. Incertain de ce qu'il devait dire, il préféra rester silencieux et termina de préparer son thé avant de l'emporter avec lui hors de la cuisine. Alors qu'il allait passer le pas de la porte, il s'arrêta et sans se retourner déclara :

\- Je pense que non.

Même si elle ne lui avait pas demandé expressément son avis, il lui semblait important qu'il le donne quand même.

Loki observa l'homme disparaître dans la pièce suivante tandis que son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure.  
Si elle n'était pas une mauvaise mère, qu'avait-elle loupé ? Avait-elle négligé à ce point les trois petits androïdes à la faveur de Jörmunganð ? Elle n'avait jamais voulu en arriver là...  
Jör avait tellement de choses à apprendre et à rattraper ! Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse et s'explique avec les enfants, et surtout avec Dumm-E.  
Elle se mit sur ses pieds et partit à la recherche du petit androïde.

\- Jarvis ? Où est Dumm-E ?  
\- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, dit l'IA par le plus proche haut-parleur. Il menace de débrancher mon serveur principal si jamais je dévoilais sa position.  
\- Est-ce que tu es en train de couvrir ton grand frère ? Demanda Loki ébahie.

Jarvis possédait de TRÈS nombreux serveurs secondaires, justement au cas où le principal venait à être détruit. Le basculement d'un serveur à un autre était quasi immédiat et personne dans la Tour ne s'apercevrait de rien si jamais cela devait arriver. Donc Jarvis refusait de dire consciemment où se trouvait Dumm-E.

\- Jarvis s'il te plaît, insista Loki.

L'IA resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Dumm-E est revenu particulièrement malheureux de votre dernier entretient.  
\- Je sais Jarvis. Je veux justement réparer cela. Dis-moi où il est. S'il te plaît.  
\- Dans l'atelier Lady, finit par répondre Jarvis.

Elle pouvait presque l'entendre soupirer. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'ascenseur pour descendre dans l'atelier quand Jarvis ajouta :

\- Lady ?  
\- Oui Jarvis ?  
\- Ne le faites plus pleurer, s'il vous plaît. Ma fratrie et moi-même nous trouvons particulièrement démunis devant ce spectacle. Dumm-E est le plus sensible d'entre nous.  
\- Je sais Jarvis. J'aurai dû lui parler avant, répondit Loki en baissant les yeux.

Mais tout s'était passé tellement vite quand Jörmunganð était arrivé ! Entre le SHIELD et l'attaque de Manhattan et Coulson, elle avait complètement oublié de trouver le temps de discuter avec les enfants.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de l'atelier, elle posa la main sur le petit cadran qui s'illumina en vert mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir.

\- Jarvis ? Demanda-t-elle en soupirant. Pourquoi la porte ne s'ouvre-t-elle pas ?

Si l'IA le faisait exprès, elle allait se faire un plaisir de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure. Elle avait fait une erreur avec Dumm-E et il ne voulait pas la voir soit, mais elle pouvait quand même aller ou bon lui semblait dans la Tour et ce n'était pas Jarvis qui allait l'en empêcher.

\- Il semblerait que Dumm-E ait déconnecté le boîtier de reconnaissance digitale de la porte Lady.

Ah. Le petit salopiot.  
Elle toqua contre la porte en verre en espérant que les autres robots soient dans l'atelier.  
Deux petites têtes brunes firent leur apparition derrière un des établis et ils se précipitèrent vers la porte lorsqu'ils virent que c'était Loki.

\- Maman ! S'écria You en se jetant sur la porte. Dumm-E fait 'e pleu'er, dit 'e tu aimes plus lui !  
\- Il faut le rassurer Mère, demanda Butter-finger en serrant son extincteur contre elle.  
\- Je suis là pour ça les enfants, mais pour ça il faudrait que vous reconnectiez la porte à la serrure digitale. Dumm-E a débranché les fils.

Les deux petits androïdes observèrent la serrure intérieure et se disputèrent pendant quelques secondes pour savoir quel fils allait avec les prises. Une fois tous les branchements faits, la porte s'ouvrit avec un coulissement docile lorsque Loki reposa la main sur la reconnaissance digitale.

\- Merci les enfants, sourit-elle une fois dans la pièce. Où est votre frère ?

Les deux gamins pointèrent ensemble le fond de la pièce, où Tony entreposait toutes les grandes plaques de métal et les chutes trop grandes pour pouvoir les stocker ailleurs.  
C'était l'endroit parfait pour se cacher quand on était un gamin.  
Loki se dirigea donc vers le fond de l'atelier, son cœur se serrant alors qu'elle entendit de plus en plus distinctement les sanglots de l'enfant comme elle se rapprochait.  
Elle savait très bien que Dumm-E ne viendrait pas à elle, aussi dût-elle se mettre à quatre pattes pour pouvoir se glisser entre deux plaques et rejoindre le petit robot. Pestant contre les bouts de métal qui agrippaient ses vêtements, elle finit tout de même par trouver Dumm-E, replié sur lui-même dans le coin de la pièce.  
Apparemment c'était une des cachette préférée des enfants parce qu'il y avait quantité de débris, de bouts d'inventions ratées et d'outils qui traînaient un peu partout. Est-ce que c'était un tas de chaussettes que Loki voyait à moitié caché par un bout de carton ?  
Si jamais elle voyait Anthony chercher des chaussettes orphelines un jour, elle saurait où le diriger.  
Elle finit par s'asseoir à côté de Dumm-E, la plaque de métal les surplombant tout juste assez haute pour lui permettre de ne pas se cogner la tête.

\- Vas-t'en, pleura Dumm-E sans même la regarder ou lever la tête. De toute façon tu veux plus me voir...

Loki posa la main sur son épaule et l'attira vers elle.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je serais là si je ne voulais pas te voir ? Demanda-t-elle alors que le garçon se laissait faire et grimpait sur ses genoux pour sangloter dans son giron.  
\- Tu nous aimes plus... Tu viens même plus nous dire bonne nuit...

Loki déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne de Dumm-E et le berça doucement.

\- Je suis désolée Dumm-E. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je vous délaissais autant. C'est de ma faute. Mais tu peux me croire, je ne vous ai JAMAIS créés pour remplacer mes autres enfants.

Curieusement, le petit garçon pleura encore plus fort en s'agrippant à sa tunique et Loki ne rajouta rien de plus, se contentant de continuer à le bercer jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs s'apaisent.  
Les deux autres petits robots les rejoignirent sur la pointe des pieds et une fois que Dumm-E fut calmé, elle en profita pour s'excuser auprès d'eux et leur expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu être aussi présente qu'auparavant.

Elle remonta seule, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, les trois petits androïdes étant restés dans l'atelier pour discuter entre eux, Dumm-E ayant des excuses à faire à son frère et sa sœur.  
En passant devant les couloirs des chambres, elle entendit des éclats de voix de Tony et le rire joyeux de Jörmunganð lui répondre. Une odeur de poussière neuve, de plâtre et de peinture lui chatouillait les narines et elle voyait des volutes de poudre blanchâtres s'échapper d'une des pièces. Curieusement, la veste de costume de Jarvis se trouvait au sol, à côté de la porte, plié de façon à être le moins froissée possible.  
Elle s'approcha doucement et observa discrètement ce qui se passait dans la pièce.  
Le sol était bâché, tous les meubles étaient recouverts de draps et des fils électriques pendaient du plafond en trois endroits. Anthony, Jarvis et Jörmunganð étaient apparemment en train de refaire la peinture de la pièce vu les différents pots ouverts un peu partout et les pinceaux dégoulinant dans leurs mains. Jarvis se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, miraculeusement propre et en bras de chemise avec ses manches retroussées, Jörmunganð les mains pleines de peinture fraîche et qui riait aux éclats tandis que Tony, de dos, pestait contre le petit garçon alors qu'une grosse tâche de peinture s'étalait sur son T-shirt. Petit garçon qui portait toujours ses chaussures cela-dit en passant. Elle ne savait pas comment l'ingénieur s'était débrouillé mais elle voulait bien connaître son secret.

\- Jör t'exagère, râlait d'ailleurs ce dernier, en posant ses outils au sol. Quand je t'ai dit que tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais tant que tu portais des chaussures, je ne parlais pas de ça !  
\- Oui mais Monsieur Stark a dit que Jör pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait quand portait chaussures et Jör veut embêter Monsieur Stark !

Ah. C'est donc comme ça qu'il avait fait, se dit Loki en laissant un sourire amusé fleurir sur ses lèvres. Jörmunganð lui ressemblait plus que ce qu'elle pensait parce que c'était exactement ce qu'elle aurait pu répondre si elle avait été dans la même situation. Et apparemment elle n'était pas la seule à le penser.

\- C'est dingue j'ai l'impression d'entendre ta mère, soupira Tony. Sérieux, tu m'en as foutu partout, s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers l'enfant.

En levant les yeux vers la porte il sursauta en voyant Loki, appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte de la chambre, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- Loki ! S'exclama-t-il surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je remontais de l'atelier mais là tout de suite j'admire comment mon fils, qui aurait à peu près 10 ans en âge midgardien, a réussi à t'avoir magistralement. Joli T-shirt. Tu comptes lancer une nouvelle mode ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.  
\- Tout à fait, répondit Tony en se baissant pour attraper un pinceau dans le seau de peinture.

Quand il se redressa, un sourire mauvais étirait ses lèvres et Loki eut un mauvais pressentiment.

\- N'y pense même pas, averti-t-elle en s'éloignant de la porte.  
\- Je pense surtout que tu devrais te mettre à la mode midgardienne ! S'exclama-t-il en l'aspergeant de peinture d'un mouvement sec du poignet.

Loki se figea et baissa les yeux sur la peinture maculant son chemisier. Lorsqu'elle releva son regard on pouvait y lire des promesses de mort et Tony se dit qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur.

\- Ça tu vas me le payer, gronda Loki en entrant dans la pièce à grands pas.  
\- Oh oh, Mama est fâchée, s'inquiéta Jörmunganð.

Elle récupéra un rouleau de peinture, le trempa dans un pot et fit volte-face pour se diriger vers Anthony. Ce dernier reculait en même temps qu'elle s'approchait de lui mais il se retrouva bientôt bloqué par le mur et ne put que la regarder avancer vers lui avec son rouleau plein de peinture. Elle le leva et l'ingénieur ferma les yeux, persuadé qu'il allait le prendre en pleine figure mais il sentit juste quelque chose de froid et gluant se coller contre sa joue et rouler le long de son visage.  
Ouvrant un œil lorsqu'il sentit que Loki s'éloignait de lui pour la voir se tourner vers son fils qui riait aux éclats.

\- J'ai vraiment l'air si terrifiante que ça ? Demanda-t-elle en riant à son fils.  
\- Monsieur Stark ressemble à un Nain ! Rit encore plus fort l'enfant.

Se retournant vers l'ingénieur, Loki l'observa un instant d'un œil critique avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à un dignitaire de Svarlalfheim avec sa barbe colorée comme ça...

Le gamin rit encore plus fort et tomba au sol, quasiment hystérique. Loki le regarda pendant quelques secondes en riant elle aussi et finit par reposer le rouleau dans le pot de peinture.  
Tony avisa le petit garçon aux yeux elliptiques qui riait toujours en se tenant le ventre et en pointant la barbe peinte de Tony du doigt.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi ! S'exclama-t-il en peignant le bout du nez de l'enfant d'un geste vif.

L'enfant eut une exclamation outrée et trempa son pinceau dans le pot de peinture pour en lancer sur Tony.

\- Méchant Monsieur Stark !

Il se releva et chercha à barbouiller l'ingénieur mais ce dernier le bloqua avec son propre pinceau, tel un escrimeur. S'engagea alors entre eux un combat « d'épée » alors que Loki regardait en riant. Curieusement Tony semblait perdre, mais la brune le soupçonnait plutôt de laisser l'enfant gagner. L'ingénieur finit par crier grâce en faisant semblant de mourir comme si Jörmunganð l'éventrait alors que le gamin étalait de la peinture sur son T-shirt.  
Lorsque le milliardaire arrêta de bouger une fois allongé par terre avec les yeux fermés, l'enfant arrêta de le peindre et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

\- T'es mort Monsieur ? Demanda-t-il en poussant son épaule du bout du doigt.  
\- Non, souffla Tony en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Mais je trouve que ta mère est bien passive dans toute cette histoire.

Le petit garçon leva les yeux vers sa mère à l'autre bout de la pièce et les rebaissa sur Tony avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Un, deux, trois ! Compta Tony avant de se relever d'un bond.

Les deux se précipitèrent vers Loki et commencèrent à la barbouiller malgré ses cris de protestations. Elle finit par réussir à se glisser entre eux pour récupérer un pinceau dans un pot de peinture et commença à se battre avec eux en riant.

\- T'es pas censé être l'adulte responsable ? Demanda Tony en tentant de lui peindre le bras.  
\- Je suis le dieu des sottises Anthony ! Répliqua Loki en barbouillant la joue de son fils qui riait aux éclats. Plus il y en a, mieux c'est ! Dis-donc toi, tu n'as pas honte d'attaquer ta mère ?!, ajouta-t-elle à Jörmunganð qui peignait son ventre avec soin.

Le petit garçon s'arrêta un instant avant de retourner sa veste pour peindre Tony. Ce dernier poussa une exclamation outragée et se retourna pour peindre l'enfant à son tour.  
Le gamin cria et tenta d'attaquer les deux adultes en même temps mais il se fit bientôt submerger.

\- Pas juuuste ! Cria-t-il en tentant vainement de se protéger des deux adultes.

Comprenant qu'il était en train de perdre, il laissa tomber son pinceau et se couvrit avec ses mains en se retournant. Levant les yeux Loki vit les pots de peinture léviter à plus d'un mètre du sol.

\- Jör, NON ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le gamin utilisait la magie probablement sans en avoir conscience, il ne savait sûrement même pas comment il faisait et ne pourrait pas l'arrêter même s'il le voulait.  
Les deux adultes eurent juste le temps de protéger quelque peu leur visage. La vague de peinture les frappa de plein fouet et fit trébucher Loki en arrière. Elle serait tombée si Tony n'avait pas tendu les bras par réflexe pour la retenir. Ils étaient tellement abasourdi par la violence de frappe qu'ils restèrent figés un instant.  
Loki finit par se redresser et Tony sembla enfin se rendre compte que la brune se trouvait dans ses bras. Il la remit d'aplomb et s'éloigna d'un pas.  
Merde, elle détestait être touchée et il venait de la prendre contre lui. Il avait eu de la chance de ne pas s'être prit une tarte en retour.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il.  
\- Ne t'excuse pas, répondit Loki en essorant sa tresse comme elle pouvait. Tu m'as juste empêché de tomber.  
\- Il y a plus de peinture, fit remarquer Jörmunganð d'un air déçu en observant les pots de peintures vides.  
\- Ça dépend où on cherche, répliqua Tony en regardant autour de lui.

S'il n'y avait effectivement plus de peinture dans les pots, elle dégoulinait le long des murs et gouttait du plafond. Quelques pans de la pièce étaient peints et des traits de pinceau éparses décoraient le plâtre blanc à intervalles irréguliers. C'était un vrai carnage.

\- Je crois qu'on a fini pour aujourd'hui, fit remarquer l'ingénieur en posant son pinceau.  
\- Je crois aussi, répondit Loki en laissant tomber le sien.  
\- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda l'enfant en regardant sa mère.  
\- On va aller prendre une douche, rétorqua-t-elle.  
\- Non !  
\- Si. Et si tu es sage on fera de la magie après, ajouta Loki, faisant taire les protestations de Jörmunganð.

Même s'il n'était pas sage, ils en feraient quand même parce que laisser un enfant utiliser inconsciemment de la magie était extrêmement dangereux. La magie répondant aux désirs inconscient de l'enfant, elle pouvait provoquer des catastrophes.  
Les émotions chez les enfants étaient toujours ressenties jusqu'à l'excès. Un petit instant de joie devenait un grand moment de bonheur, une contrariété devenait une tristesse insondable, une petite colère devenait une rage létale.  
Et la magie infantile était aussi violente que ces émotions. Brute et sauvage, elle n'obéissait à aucune règle. Il suffisait que Jör ne pense qu'une seule fraction de seconde qu'il souhait voir l'objet de ses contrariétés disparaître pour que l'objet en question soit rayé du plan de l'existence. Il était urgent que le gamin apprenne à canaliser et surtout à maîtriser sa magie pour éviter un accident regrettable.  
Il finit donc par acquiescer et sortit de la pièce en traînant des pieds, sa mère sur ses talons.

Tony les regarda partir et enleva son t-shirt pour tenter d'essuyer la peinture qu'il avait dans les cheveux avant de se retourner pour essayer de rattraper leurs bêtises.


	20. Cauchemars

Les gens, je sors d'Infinity War et comment dire... Je n'étais pas prête. Personne n'est prêt. Vous n'êtes TELLEMENT PAS prêts ! Marvel nous a mis une putain de claque avec ce film, et putain, je n'ait jamais été aussi pressée d'avoir la deuxième partie d'un film. Honnêtement, personne n'est prêt pour ce genre de choses. C'est... Je sais pas. J'ai été vaincue par ce film. Autant dès que je sors d'un film Marvel, j'ai des TAS de scénarios de fanfiction qui germent dans ma tête, mais je dois vous aver quand je suis sortie de là... C'était le néant total. J'étais drainée émotionnellement.

Allez le voir. Vraiment, même si vous n'êtes pas fan de ce genre de films (si 'est le cas d'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment vous avez atterris ici) ALLEZ LE VOIR. C'est... indescriptible. Je dirais rien de plus parce que je n'ai pas envie de spoiler mais voilà. Allez le voir.  
Bref, si jamais il vous venait l'envie soudaine d'en parler dans les commentaires (même si c'est très peu probable on ne sait jamais. D'ailleurs si vous voulez parler du film, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp je suis totalement dispo !) je vous demanderais de ne pas spoiler ! Thanos demands your silence !

Bref, c'était ma petite crise cinéphile en sortant de salle, je vous laisse lire.  
Des bises !

'Taëlle

* * *

Tony ressortait juste de sa douche avec encore un peu de peinture dans sa barbe et s'apprêtait à descendre dans son atelier quand Jörmunganð arriva vers lui en courant.

\- Monsieur Stark, Monsieur Stark !  
\- Oui Jör, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Tony en s'arrêtant.  
\- Regarde ce que Jör sait faire !

Il se planta devant lui et leva les yeux.  
L'ingénieur mit un petit instant avant de remarquer ce que le gamin lui montrait mais il finit par voir que ses yeux n'étaient plus fendus comme ceux d'un serpent, mais ronds comme ceux d'un enfant normal. Le petit cligna des yeux et la pupille elliptique revint, mais il cligna une nouvelle fois et la pupille ronde refit surface.

\- Hey c'est super ! C'est ta mère qui t'a appris ça ? Demanda Tony au gosse avec un sourire.  
\- Oui ! Mama dit que Jör pourra aller dehors si les yeux normaux ! Jör fait bien, hein ?  
\- Tu te débrouilles comme un chef ! Répondit Tony en levant le pouce. Tu sais Jör, ajouta-t-il, tu n'es pas obligé de parler de toi à la troisième personne. Tu peux dire « je ».  
\- C'est pas que pour les adultes ? Demanda le gosse.  
\- Absolument pas pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'un des petits robots parle comme ça alors je croyais qu'il y avait que les adultes qui pouvaient parler comme ça, répliqua Jörmunganð dans un langage presque parfait.  
\- Jömunganð... depuis quand tu sais parler de cette manière ? Demanda Tony qui n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.  
\- Bah depuis que Mama m'a appris... Mais comme j'entends que les adultes parler je ne savais pas que les enfants avaient le droit de parler comme ça ! À Asgard les enfants ils ont pas le droit de parler comme les adultes, et puis le méchant petit garçon il ne me parle jamais et la fille elle a peur de moi je crois... Le seul petit garçon qui me parlait il parlait comme ça alors je savais pas comment les enfants ils devaient parler.

Le gamin avait un museau tout triste et Tony ne put s'empêcher de lui ébouriffer les cheveux pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas grave ! Et puis tu sais, je ne crois pas que Butter-finger ait peur de toi. Elle est juste très timide. Tu devrais essayer de lui reparler.  
\- Hmm...

Le gamin haussa les épaules, pas très convaincu.

\- Tu allais faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il à l'ingénieur.  
\- J'allais au labo, répondit Tony.  
\- Je peux venir ?

Ne voyant aucune raison de lui interdire Tony acquiesça et le gamin le suivit jusqu'à son atelier. L'ingénieur lui récupéra un tabouret qu'il remonta au maximum pour que le gamin puisse voir ce qu'il faisait et se lança dans la réparation d'un de ses réacteurs d'armure.

\- Tu fais quoi Monsieur ? Demanda Jör en le voyant trifouiller dans les fils électriques.  
\- Je répare mon réacteur d'armure, répondit Tony.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que mon dernier combat l'a abîmé.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'il n'est pas fait pour prendre des chocs.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'il s'agit de mon modèle rétractable et pour qu'il prenne moins de place, j'ai juste les composants basiques qui me permettent uniquement de voler.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour pouvoir lui faire prendre une forme de bracelet.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Comme ça je l'ai tout le temps sur moi et j'ai toujours de quoi me défendre si un méchant vient nous menacer et que je ne suis pas avec mon armure.

Le gamin hocha la tête et se tint tranquille encore quelques minutes avant de commencer à se lasser. Il sauta de son siège et vadrouilla dans l'atelier, surveillé du coin de l'œil par Tony qui se brûla les doigts deux fois à force de ne pas regarder ce qu'il faisait.

\- Jör est-ce que tu peux revenir ici s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il lorsque son fer à souder rencontra son index pour la troisième fois.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le gamin.  
\- Parce que l'atelier est dangereux et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Ta mère m'arracherait la tête.

Jörmunganð reposa la clé anglaise qu'il agitait comme une massue pour revenir grimper sur son siège.  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence, Tony réparant son armure alors que le gamin l'observait en tournant sur son tabouret. Le petit finit par s'arrêter et fixa l'ingénieur sans ciller pendant un long moment, mettant ce dernier mal à l'aise. Le regard insistant de l'enfant était autant plus dérangeant qu'il avait relâché son attention et ses pupilles fendues rendaient son regard encore plus inconfortable.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Finit par demander Tony en lui jetant un coup d'œil.  
\- Est-ce que t'es amoureux de Mama ? Demanda Jörmunganð de but en blanc en penchant la tête.

Tony arrêta de bouger et sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos.  
C'était quoi cette question ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il mettait ça sur le tapis maintenant ? Comment est-ce qu'il avait su ? Qui avait dit ça au gosse ? Clint était toujours avec sa famille donc ce n'était pas lui, Bruce ne parlait pas au gosse, Steve et Coulson étaient bien trop pris dans leurs propres histoires pour s'occuper des siennes alors QUI avait dit ça ? D'accord il admettait ne pas être des plus discrets mais jusqu'à présent Loki n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en rendre compte ! Mais si elle savait... et qu'elle n'avait rien dit... ça voulait dire qu'il s'était pris un râteau monumental. Non, si elle savait elle serait déjà rendue à l'autre bout de la ville avec son fils. Elle ne resterait certainement pas dans le même bâtiment que lui si elle savait à quel point il voulait être avec elle. Son désir de l'avoir près de lui tout le temps était tellement fort que ça l'effrayait lui-même parfois.  
Et putain, il fallait qu'il réponde à Jörmunganð et vite, parce que sinon il allait paraître suspect. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire « non » trop rapidement sinon il serait démasqué en une fraction de seconde, il ne pouvait certainement PAS répondre « oui » et encore moins « peut-être » parce que s'il y avait bien une réponse que les gamins prenaient pour « oui », c'était « peut-être ». S'ils demandaient quelque chose et que vous leur répondiez « peut-être » vous pouviez être sûr qu'ils le prenaient pour acquis et il fallait à tout prix éviter que Jör n'apprenne la vérité pour aller le répéter à sa mère.  
Il fallait réfléchir et réfléchir vite !

\- Qui t'a raconté ça Jör ?, demanda Tony en répondant finalement.

C'était une réponse neutre, qui ne disait pas oui et qui pouvait dire non. Ça devrait le faire non ?

\- Personne, j'ai trouvé tout seul, répliqua l'enfant. Parce que tu fais les yeux.  
\- Les yeux ? Interrogea Tony en posant ses outils.

Il avait fini de bricoler pour aujourd'hui. Cette conversation le rendait tellement nerveux que ses mains tremblaient. Bon sang fallait-il vraiment que Jörmunganð soit aussi perspicace ?! Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire d'yeux ?

\- Oui, tu as les yeux qui brillent et qui sourient quand tu regardes Mama.

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva aucune remarque pertinente pour contredire le gamin. Il ne pouvait pas dire « non », ça sonnait faux même dans son esprit. Mais ce n'était pas si évident, si ?  
Et puis c'était quoi ce gamin ? Comment pouvait-il sortir des trucs pareils avec autant d'aplomb ?! S'il était aussi sûr de lui, pourquoi posait-il la question ?! Quel était le but ?! Le voir patauger comme un con ? Parce que là, c'était réussi !  
Tony ferma et rouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se ravisa en croisant le regard du gamin.  
Ça ne servait plus à rien maintenant, c'était trop tard. Quoi qu'il dise, c'était fichu.

\- Je... tenta-t-il quand même.  
\- Je dirai rien à Mama tu sais, déclara l'enfant comme si le fait que l'homme qui héberge sa mère soit amoureux d'elle était la chose la plus normal du monde.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda stupidement Anthony en clignant des yeux.  
\- Parce que Mama elle a peur de toi. Elle a peur de tout le monde en fait. Mais moins de toi que des autres. Mais elle a peur de toi quand même. Mais moi j'aime bien ici et j'aime bien toi alors je veux pas partir. Et si Mama elle sait, elle va vouloir partir et j'ai pas envie.

L'ingénieur en resta muet.  
Loki avait encore peur de lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait mais réparer les gens cassés c'était pas son job. C'était un job pour Captain ou pour Coulson mais pas pour lui. Comme vous vouliez réparer quelqu'un quand vous étiez vous-même la personne la plus brisée sur cette putain de planète ?  
Il se laissa tomber dans son siège, abasourdi.

\- Mais tu sais Mama elle t'aime bien aussi, ajouta Jörmunganð en tournant sur son siège.

Tony releva les yeux sur l'enfant.

\- Je ne pense pas non, déclara tristement Anthony. Comment peux-tu aimer quelqu'un et en avoir peur ?  
\- Je sais pas, répondit Jör en haussant les épaules. Mais je sais qu'elle t'aime bien mais qu'elle à peur aussi. C'est pas facile dans la tête de Mama. Quand on fait de la magie je peux voir ce qu'il y a dans sa tête mais c'est le bazar. Il y a plein de choses en même temps ! Mais je sais qu'elle à peur, qu'elle t'aime bien, qu'elle aime bien Monsieur Coulson mais qu'elle a peur aussi, que le Monsieur avec les lunettes lui fait très peur, que le méchant garçon a été méchant avec elle, qu'elle a peur que Odin prenne le bébé...  
\- Attends une minute Jörmunganð, le coupa Anthony alors que le gamin énumérait sur ses doigts tout ce qu'il avait appris sur sa mère. Tu peux lire les pensées de ta mère ?  
\- Mama elle appelle ça la tépélatie. C'est parce que je peux faire de la magie.  
\- Télépathie, le corrigea l'ingénieur. Et elle veut bien que tu fasses ça ? Elle est au courant que tu lis dans ses pensées ?

Le gamin haussa les épaules.

Anthony le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre une décision.

\- Jörmunganð, écoute-moi très attentivement. Je te demande de ne jamais recommencer à lire les pensées de ta mère. Et si jamais tu le fais sans faire exprès, dis-le immédiatement à ta mère. Et demande lui comment tu peux faire pour éviter de lire dans ses pensées. Mais ne lis plus jamais dans ses pensées. Tu m'as bien compris ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jör en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Parce que c'est une adulte et que les enfants n'ont pas à savoir ce que pensent les adultes, répliqua Tony d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Mais pour la propre sécurité du gosse il valait mieux qu'il arrête de lire dans les pensées de sa mère parce qu'il pourrait tomber sur un souvenir VRAIMENT traumatisant. Et vu la collection que possédait Loki, c'était un miracle qu'il ne soit pas encore tombé dessus.  
Le gamin ouvrit des grands yeux, surpris par le ton employé par l'ingénieur.

\- T'es fâché Monsieur ? Demanda-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.  
\- Non je ne suis pas fâché, répondit Tony, je suis inquiet pour toi. Excuse-moi d'avoir dit ça comme ça. Mais ce qui se passe dans la tête des adultes doit rester dans la tête des adultes et les enfants n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. Donc tu ne refais jamais ça, tu m'as bien compris ?  
\- Oui Monsieur... murmura Jör en baissant les yeux.  
\- Promis ? Insista l'ingénieur.  
\- Promis... acquiesça l'enfant.  
\- C'est bien sourit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Est-ce que tu veux un chocolat chaud ? Demanda-t-il pour se faire pardonner.

Les yeux du gamin s'illuminèrent et il hocha la tête en sautant de son siège.

\- Oh oui ! S'exclama-t-il en courant vers la porte.

Tony rit et monta à sa suite, Jarvis ouvrant les portes au gamin au fur et à mesure. Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent dans le salon, Loki était assise dans le canapé et une jeune femme que Tony avait déjà vu quelque part était en train de lui bander les pieds.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Stark, s'exclama-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son travail.  
\- Bonjour, répondit l'ingénieur en s'arrêtant devant elle. Vous êtes... la jeune femme que Bruce à accompagné en dehors de la zone de combat il y a quelques jours n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Exact, acquiesça-t-elle en terminant son pansement. Évitez de mouiller les bandages, je reviendrais dans 48h pour les refaire, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Loki.  
\- Merci, répondit le Jotun en reposant ses pieds à terre. Mais vous savez que je pouvais le faire seule n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui mais mon serment m'ordonne de suivre mes patients jusqu'à la fin du traitement, répondit Éloïse en remballant ses affaires.  
\- Il n'y a que les médecins qui doivent prêter serments, intervint Tony avec un sourire en coin. En réalité vous vouliez juste entrer dans la Tour Stark pas vrai ?

La jeune femme fit la grimace.

\- Je suis démasquée, dit-elle en se relevant. Mais je tenais vraiment à vous soigner et je voulais aussi vous donner ça, dit-elle en tendant une petite carte de visite à Loki.  
\- Qu'est-ce ? Demanda cette dernière en la lisant.  
\- La carte d'une sage-femme libérale qui est spécialisée dans les premières grossesses. Elle pourrait faire vos premières échographies et vous donner des informations.  
\- Merci beaucoup, sourit Loki.

Une fois de plus Tony s'étouffa et se mit à tousser en entendant cela.

\- Décidément c'est une maladie, soupira la brune en se tournant vers lui.  
\- Ça vous arrive souvent de faire des fausses routes comme ça ? Demanda Éloïse en fronçant les sourcils. Méfiez-vous ça empire souvent avec l'âge...

Cette fois Tony se mit vraiment à tousser comme un perdu tandis que Loki souriait d'un air moqueur.  
Comprenant qu'elle avait fait une boulette la jeune infirmière se leva en catastrophe.

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Vous n'êtes pas vieux, enfin pas tant que ça...  
\- Pas tant que ça ?! s'étrangla Anthony en la regardant avec des grands yeux.

Loki se mit à rire aux éclats en se renversant dans le canapé qu'elle occupait.

\- Non mais admettez que comparé à la plupart de vos coéquipiers..., tenta de rattraper Éloïse sans grand succès.

Derrière elle Loki était quasiment en train de s'étouffer tellement elle riait alors que Tony restait bouché bée d'indignation devant l'infirmière.

\- Mais ce n'est pas méchant hein, je suis sûre que vous seriez tout aussi beau avec des cheveux blancs !  
\- Non, mais c'est fini oui ?! Finit par s'écrier l'ingénieur outré tandis que Loki avait des difficultés à respirer à force de rire.

Soudain Anthony sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa manche. Baissant les yeux il trouva Jörmunganð qui le regardait d'un air impatient.

\- Tu viens faire du chocolat Monsieur ? Demanda-t-il en le tirant vers la cuisine.  
\- Tu feras attention à ce qu'il n'en renverse pas partout Jör parce qu'un vieux tu sais, ça tremble beaucoup ! S'exclama Loki avec difficulté avant de repartir dans un fou-rire.  
\- Mais je t'emmerde ! S'exclama Tony vexé. Viens Jör je vais te préparer ton chocolat, dit-il à l'enfant pour s'éloigner des deux femmes.

Nan mais il était pas si vieux que ça ! Merde il était pas vieux tout court ! Il avait encore de belles années devant lui ! Bon, il avait de plus en plus mal au dos mais en même temps à passer sa vie à se battre... Et il arrivait moins bien à voir de près aussi. Mais c'était à force de passer du temps devant ses écrans ! C'était la lumière bleue qui faisait ça. Et pour ses cheveux blancs, son père avait eu des cheveux blancs très tôt aussi, pas besoin de s'inquiéter outre mesure, n'est-ce pas ? C'était cette infirmière qui était beaucoup trop jeune aussi. Elle avait quel âge sérieusement ? 24-25 ans ? Une gamine ! Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait un peu moins du double de son âge qu'il était forcément vieux !  
Il marmonnait dans sa barbe tout en fourrageant dans les placards de la cuisine.

\- Jarvis, où est le chocolat en poudre ? Demanda-t-il agacé de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait.  
\- Dans les mains de Monsieur Jörmunganð, répondit obligeamment l'IA.

Se retournant, l'ingénieur vit le gamin avec la boite en plastique dans les mains, un air contrit sur le visage.

\- Pourquoi t'es encore en colère Monsieur ? C'est parce que je peux lire les pensées de Mama ?  
\- Non pas du tout, le rassura Tony en récupérant le chocolat en poudre. C'est parce que ta mère et son amie se moque de moi. Elles disent que je suis vieux.

L'enfant regarda l'homme d'un œil sceptique.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes bien fêter ton anniversaire ? Demanda l'enfant.  
\- Quoi ? Demanda Tony surpris par la question.  
\- Est-ce que tu aimes bien fêter ton anniversaire ? Répéta Jörmunganð comme si l'adulte était un peu demeuré.

Tony réfléchit quelques secondes. Pendant des années il avait détesté son anniversaire parce que ça ne faisait que lui rappeler sa solitude, mais depuis qu'il était dans les Avengers, ça avait changé parce qu'il était toujours entouré. Il n'était plus seul dans son atelier avec une bouteille d'alcool à la main, avec Jarvis pour seule compagnie.  
Il finit par répondre à Jömunganð.

\- Oui j'aime bien fêter mon anniversaire. Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que Grand-Mère un jour elle a dit que on était vieux le jour où on aimait plus son anniversaire, répondit le gamin. Monsieur, le lait il fait des choses bizarres, ajouta-t-il en regardant du côté de la casserole.

Au même moment la voix de Loki se fit entendre :

\- Anthony ton lait brûle, ça se sent d'ici !

Jurant l'ingénieur se précipita pour éteindre la gazinière alors que le lait moussait et débordait de la casserole.

\- Les problèmes de mémoire quand on est vieux ça devient dangereux hein, soupira Loki en entrant dans la cuisine.  
\- Mama pourquoi tu dis que Monsieur Stark il est vieux ? Demanda Jörmunganð en grimpant sur une des chaise-bar.  
\- Où est passé l'infirmière ? Et sache que ton fils, lui, me dit que je suis encore jeune ! S'exclama Tony en se retournant vers Loki.  
\- Partie, elle avait d'autres patients à voir. Comment ça ? Demanda Loki à son fils en s'asseyant à côté de lui.  
\- Grand-Mère elle a dit à Fen que on était vieux quand on aimait plus son anniversaire, répondit l'enfant.  
\- Eh bien si Frigga l'a dit, sourit la brune en récupérant la tasse de lait chaud que Tony avait fait pour lui.

Elle se souvenait vaguement que Frigga lui avait aussi dit quelque chose de semblable quand elle était encore enfant.  
L'ingénieur poussa une exclamation outrée en voyant qu'il s'était fait piquer son chocolat le temps qu'il mette la casserole à laver. Loki lui fit un sourire moqueur.

\- Merci d'avoir préparé du chocolat Anthony. N'oublie pas d'en faire aussi pour toi la prochaine fois, dit-elle avant de commencer à le siroter.

Tony regarda le Jotun qui buvait son chocolat avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Un problème Anthony ? Finit-elle par demander en abaissant la tasse sans la poser.

D'un geste vif l'ingénieur se saisit du bord de la tasse et la tira vers le haut, le mug s'échappant facilement de la prise du Jotun, malgré ses doigts fermement serrés autour.

\- Non plus maintenant, sourit à son tour Anthony en buvant SON chocolat.

Loki le regarda avec de grands yeux, n'osant pas croire que l'ingénieur lui avait joué un tour pareil. Il devait être le seul dans cette Tour qui pensait pouvoir s'opposer à elle sans en subir les conséquences. Un sourire machiavélique finit par étirer ses lèvres et elle se leva lentement, souplement, comme un félin qui s'apprêtait à bondir sur sa proie. Et Tony se sentit soudainement comme un lapin prit entre deux feux.

\- Monsieur Miss Egerton au téléphone pour vous, annonça soudainement Jarvis.  
\- Oups on dirait qu'il faut que j'y aille, s'exclama Anthony en esquivant la brune pour sortir rapidement de la cuisine. Jarvis tu la bascules sur mon téléphone s'il te plaît !

Loki le regarda fuir et fini par se rasseoir avec son fils qui buvait tranquillement son chocolat en balançant ses pieds.

\- Mama ? Finit-il par demander.  
\- Oui Jörmunganð ?  
\- Est-ce que t'es amoureuse de Monsieur Stark ?  
\- Non, répondit Loki un peu surprise par la question. Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que des fois tu fais les yeux mais pas tout le temps, déclara l'enfant en recommençant à boire son chocolat.

Les yeux ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Loki regarda son fils avec circonspection mais le gamin semblait avoir fini de parler. Il se mit tout d'un coup à fixer le vide, sa tasse à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Comprenant qu'il parlait encore avec son frère sa mère lui prit la tasse des mains et la reposa sur la table pour éviter qu'il ne la renverse par accident. Elle soupira et sortit de la cuisine.

\- Jarvis préviens moi si quelque chose arrive, demanda-t-elle avant de récupérer son tricot pour continuer son trousseau.  
\- Bien Lady, répondit Jarvis.

Peu de temps après, les trois petits robots arrivèrent en courant dans le salon. Ils s'arrêtèrent net en voyant Loki tricoter dans le fauteuil.

\- Que faites-vous Mère ? Demanda Butter-finger en s'approchant.  
\- Je fais des vêtements pour le bébé, répondit Loki en continuant son ouvrage.  
\- On peut le faire aussi ? Questionna Dumm-E en s'approchant.

Loki demanda à Jarvis d'apporter plusieurs pelotes de laine et alla chercher plusieurs paires d'aiguilles à tricoter. Bientôt, elle eut trois enfants emmêlés dans leurs fils à ses pieds et un quatrième les rejoignit lorsqu'il eut finit de discuter avec son frère. Grâce à sa mémoire exceptionnelle Jörmunganð réussi presque immédiatement à maîtriser les longues aiguilles et s'empressa de le montrer à sa mère, s'attirant la jalousie d'un des petits androïdes.

\- De toute façon c'est de la triche parce que tu savais le faire avant, râla Dumm-E en tirant sur son fil qui s'était pris dans ses pieds.  
\- C'est même pas vrai d'abord, rétorqua Jörmunganð, j'ai appris en même temps que vous ! C'est toi qu'es nul !

Les deux enfants commencèrent à se disputer et Loki allait intervenir quand Anthony entra dans la pièce.

\- Loki Miss Egerton souhaiterais nous voir pour te montrer ses premiers croquis, dit-il en glissant son téléphone dans sa poche.  
\- Très bien. Quand pouvons-nous y aller ? Demanda-t-elle alors que les deux enfants se disputaient de plus en plus fort.  
\- Demain si tu veux. Pourquoi ils se disputent ? Demanda Tony en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- De toute façon t'es même pas un vrai petit garçon ! cria Jörmunganð à Dumm-E en se mettant debout.  
\- Jörmunganð ! S'exclama Loki en posant son ouvrage. Tu t'excuses immédiatement auprès de Dumm-E !  
\- Non ! Répliqua le petit garçon en tapant du pied. C'est lui qui a commencé !  
\- Jömrunganð Angrbodason, tu as plutôt intérêt à t'excuser auprès de Dumm-E sinon tu seras privé de chocolat jusqu'à la semaine prochaine !  
\- J'en veux pas de ses excuses de toute façon ! s'écria Dumm-E en se mettant debout à son tour. Je suis plus un vrai petit garçon que toi parce que moi au moins je me transforme pas en monstre !  
\- Je suis pas un monstre ! Répliqua Jör alors que des larmes commençaient à remplir ses yeux.  
\- ÇA SUFFIT ! S'écria Loki en se mettant debout. Puisque vous n'êtes pas capable d'être ensemble sans vous mettre à vous insulter vous serez punis tous les deux ! Jörmunganð tu seras privé de chocolat jusqu'à la fin du mois !  
\- Mais..., tenta l'enfant en regardant sa mère.  
\- Je ne veux rien entendre ! File dans ta chambre ! Et tu auras interdiction d'en sortir avant que tu te sois calmé et près à faire des excuses à Dumm-E !

Le gamin regarda sa mère pendant quelques secondes, les lèvres tremblantes et finit par tourner les talons pour retourner dans sa chambre en tapant du pied, non sans lancer un regard noir au petit androïde qui le regardait avec un petit air de défi.

\- Bien fait, murmura ce dernier en le regardant partir.  
\- Dumm-E tu es consigné dans ta chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ordonna également Loki en se tournant vers lui.  
\- Mais..., tenta-t-il à son tour.  
\- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! On ne traite personne de monstre ! Tu sortiras lorsque tu seras calmé et prêt à t'excuser !  
\- Mais elle est pas finie, Papa vient juste de terminer la peinture !  
\- Peu importe ! Comme ça tu sera vraiment puni !

Le petit androïde jeta son tricot loupé par terre et prit la même direction que Jörmunganð un peu plus tôt.

\- M'en fiche j'ai juste à transférer mes données pour sortir, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant de Loki.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle l'entendit comme s'il avait été à côté d'elle.

\- Jarvis empêche le de transférer ses données, ordonna-t-elle à l'IA.  
\- Lady...  
\- C'est un ordre Jarvis.  
\- Bien Lady Loki, répondit l'IA à contrecœur.

Loki se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil et se passa la main sur le visage alors que les deux petits androïdes la regardait, inquiets.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu as été dure avec eux ? Demanda Tony en s'approchant.

Loki laissa retomber sa main et regarda Anthony.

\- Suis-je vraiment une si mauvaise mère que ça pour que mes propres enfants ne s'entendent pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

La question prit Anthony au dépourvu. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais resta silencieux. Loki prit son silence pour un assentiment et ferma les yeux avant de plonger son visage dans ses mains.

\- Tu sais Maman, 'est pas parce 'e on dispute 'on aime pas, dit doucement You. On disputait tout le temps avec Dumm-E et Butter-finger au début.

La brune leva les yeux vers le petit androïde.

\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je n'aimais pas que Père fasse de nouveaux robots, avoua la petite fille en baissant la tête. J'avais peur qu'il me jette à la poubelle parce que je ne savais rien faire. Alors lorsqu'ils devaient aider Père dans ses travaux, je brouillais leurs codes pour qu'ils fassent des erreurs. On se disputait tout le temps. Parfois Jarvis était obligé de nous mettre sur son serveur privé pour qu'on ne puisse pas détruire le codage des autres. Mais un jour on s'est disputé tellement fort qu'on est tous tombé en panne tellement on avait brouillé nos codes. On pensait que Papa allait nous jeter à la poubelle alors on a réécrit nos codes tous ensemble.  
\- C'était quand ça ? Demanda Anthony abasourdi. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ? Jarvis ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
\- C'est nos se'rets, on est pas obligé de tout dire si on a pas envie, déclara You en regardant son créateur. Mais du 'oup, on se disputait tout le temps et maintenant on dispute plus du tout ! Enfin parfois. 'and Dumm-E l'est méchant. Et Butter-finger aussi.  
\- Ou quand tu dis des bêtises, répliqua sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils.

Le petit androïde eut un sourire idiot et gloussa en haussant les épaules.

\- Dumm-E est juste jaloux Mère, expliqua la petite en regardant Loki.

Loki fit un petit sourire et descendit de son fauteuil pour serrer les deux enfants dans ses bras.

\- Merci les enfants. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur, leur dit-elle avant de leur déposer un baiser sur le front.

Coulson entra dans le salon à ce moment précis.  
Il était à nouveau en costume et aucune émotion sur son visage ne montrait qu'il souffrait encore du rejet de Steve Rogers. Mais Loki voyait la mâchoire serrée et les traits tendus qui indiquent que l'Agent faisait juste semblant. Et comme si le destin avait décidé de le faire souffrir, Steve entra à son tour dans la pièce. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant Coulson et finit par passer devant lui pour aller dans la cuisine sans lui adresser un regard.  
La ligne des épaules de l'Agent se tendit un peu plus et jointures blanchirent sous la pression qu'il leur infligeait à force de serrer les poings.  
Loki lança un regard désolé à l'Agent que Tony ne manqua absolument pas. Il fronça les sourcils, regarda alternativement Coulson et l'entrée de la cuisine ou Steve avait disparu et finit par regarder Loki d'un air interrogateur qui lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

Il ne purent cependant pas en discuter avant la fin de la journée alors qu'ils allaient brancher You et Butter-finger pour la nuit. Dumm-E et Jörmunganð étaient toujours punis puisque ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait s'excuser en premier.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe entre Cap et Coulson ? Demanda-t-il en branchant le poignet de la gamine.  
\- 'and est-ce 'e on va avoir notre chambre ? Demanda You alors que sa mère faisait de même de son côté.  
\- Bientôt, il faut juste que je monte les caissons, répondit Tony. Alors ? Relança-t-il en se tournant vers le Jotun.

Cette dernière souhait bonne nuit aux petits androïdes, leur fit un dernier baiser sur le front et sortit de l'atelier avant de lui répondre.

\- Coulson pense que Steve ne l'aime pas, répondit-elle finalement en remontant vers les chambres.  
\- C'est une blague ? Demanda Tony en la suivant. Steve crève d'amour pour Coulson ! Tout le monde peut le voir !  
\- Tout le monde sauf Coulson apparemment. Tu n'aurais pas une idée pour savoir ce que Steve à dans la tête par hasard ? Demanda le Jotun en arrivant dans le salon.  
\- Pas la moindre, grimaça Anthony.  
\- Tu ne sers à rien, soupira Loki.  
\- Je te signale que ce n'est pas moi l'ancien dieu avec des supers-pouvoirs, rétorqua Anthony en se laissant choir dans un fauteuil alors que Loki s'installait dans le sien pour reprendre son trousseau une fois de plus.

Loki ne répondit rien, se contentant de juger l'ingénieur du regard. Il soutint son regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soupire et ne rebaisse les yeux pour continuer son ouvrage.

\- J'ai gagné, sourit-il d'un air victorieux avant de récupérer le StarkPad qui traînait sur la table.  
\- Gamin, répondit Loki sans le regarder.

Ils s'occupèrent chacun de leur côté en silence pendant un couple d'heures avant que Tony ne finisse par s'étirer.

\- Bon je vais aller me coucher moi, déclara-t-il en se baissant pour poser la tablette sur la table basse.

Mais Loki donna un coup de pied dans le meuble au dernier moment et l'objet tomba sur le sol avec un petit bruit sec.

\- Ça c'était pour le chocolat chaud tout à l'heure, déclara-t-elle sans lever les yeux.  
\- Gamine, rétorqua Anthony en récupérant le StarkPad pour le reposer sur la table.

Loki ne répondit rien cependant l'ingénieur put voir qu'un sourire joueur étirait ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, ils pétillaient de malices et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il ressentit une brusque bouffée d'amour pour elle.

\- Loki je..., commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

Les mots étaient là, ils lui obstruaient la gorge et l'empêchait presque de respirer, ils gonflaient sur sa langue, s'échappant presque de ses lèvres et il les pinça juste à temps pour éviter de provoquer une catastrophe. Mais ils tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête, dans sa bouche, entre ses dents, _je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime..._

Le regard de Loki passa de malicieux à inquisiteur et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien Anthony ? Que se passe-t-il ?

 _Je t'aime tellement que ça me fais peur. Je t'aime tellement que ça TE ferais peur. Je t'aime tellement que j'arriverais presque à nous voir comme une famille. Je veux me réveiller chaque matin avec toi dans mes bras, respirer l'odeur de tes cheveux et pouvoir te serrer contre moi sans que tu aie peur. Je veux passer chaque jour restant de ma vie à te regarder rire et sourire, à t'entendre parler, à me chamailler avec toi et te laisser gagner juste pour voir tes yeux briller comme maintenant. Je veux qu'on fabrique des trucs sans buts dans mon labo, qu'on s'endorme comme des ados qui ne voient pas le temps passer. Je veux te couvrir de tout l'or du monde pour te faire resplendir comme la reine que tu es, que tout le monde voit à quel point tu es belle, à quel point tu es fière, à quel point aucun d'eux ne te mérite. À quel point JE ne te mérite pas. Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que ça me bouffe le cœur et les entrailles. Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais en crever parfois._

\- Non rien, finit par dire l'ingénieur après avoir ravalé ces mots avec difficulté. Bonne nuit, souhaita-t-il avant de tourner les talons pour se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Perplexe Loki le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle de la pièce.  
Il avait voulu lui dire quelque chose, quelque chose de très important pour lui à la vue de ses épaules et de sa gorge tendues mais il s'était stoppé pour une raison inconnue du Jotun. Elle avait presque pu voir les mots s'échapper de sa bouche mais n'avait pas réussi à les deviner avant qu'il ne les ravale. Elle continua son tricot pendant quelques dizaines de minutes, l'esprit préoccupé par l'étrange comportement d'Anthony avant d'aller se coucher, vaincue à son tour par la fatigue.

Ce fut un hurlement qui la réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Elle se redressa brusquement dans son lit, une dague serrée dans sa main, encore à la frontière du sommeil et de la réalité. Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait un mauvais rêve quand elle entendit de nouveau le même hurlement de terreur. Et il venait de la chambre de Tony.  
Elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte qui séparait leurs deux chambres, tirant sa petite clé dorée de sa chemise de nuit. Elle la serra entre ses doigts, indécise. Si Tony faisait des cauchemars aussi violents que les siens, était-ce vraiment sauf de rentrer dans sa chambre sans prévenir ? Elle gardait toujours une lame sous son oreiller, peut-être que lui gardait une arme à feu. Un nouveau cri la sortit de sa torpeur et elle retira la chaîne d'un mouvement souple pour glisser la petite clé dans la serrure mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'ouvrir, le hurlement s'arrêta net. Surprise Loki tendit l'oreille pour deviner ce qui se passait dans la chambre mais elle entendit seulement la voix rauque et paniquée de Tony discuter avec celle, plus douce et plus calme, de Jarvis. Elle posa la main sur le panneau de bois en essayant d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais ils parlaient trop doucement et étaient trop éloignés de la porte pour qu'elle puisse les entendre distinctement. Elle récupéra sa clé et la repassa autour de son cou avant de retourner dans son lit, caressant distraitement son ventre jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la happe de nouveau.

Loki toqua à la porte de la chambre de Jörmunganð le lendemain matin, souhaitant voir son fils pour savoir s'il était enfin décidé à s'excuser auprès de Dumm-E.  
N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de l'enfant, elle fronça les sourcils et se permit d'entrer dans la chambre à pas de loup.  
Immédiatement des sanglots atteignirent son oreille et elle trouva Jörmunganð roulé en boule sous sa couette, qui pleurait doucement.  
Elle s'assit au bord du lit et posa la main sur la forme tremblante de la couverture. Les pleurs de son fils lui rappelait trop les siens lorsqu'elle avait son âge, qu'elle commençait à comprendre qu'Odin ne l'aimerait jamais comme il aimait Thor, et ça lui serrait le cœur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jörmunganð était dans un état pareil et elle ne souhaitait pas le brusquer.

\- Jörmunganð ? Appela-t-elle doucement.

Immédiatement le bambin sorti de sous sa couette et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Sois pas fâchée, me laisse pas, je veux pas aller dans l'océan encore, je t'aime fort, sois pas fâchée, je ferais tout ce que Mama voudra, sois pas fâchée, je veux rester avec Mama, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît s'il te plaît...

Le gamin répétait ces mots comme une prière, laissant Loki abasourdie.  
Elle glissa ses mains sous les bras du petit garçon pour pouvoir mieux l'installer sur ses genoux mais il la serra encore plus fort en criant : « NON! », persuadé qu'elle allait l'éloigner d'elle. Le cœur de Loki se brisa.

\- Jörmunganð ? L'appela-t-elle de nouveau. Mon ange regarde-moi. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal je veux juste te prendre dans mes bras. S'il te plaît mon bébé, laisse-moi faire.

Le gamin secoua la tête et ses petites mains se serrèrent sur le vêtement de sa mère.

\- Non ! Tu es fâché et je vais devoir aller encore dans l'océan ! Je veux pas !

Atterrée, Loki posa la main sur le dos de son fils et le frotta doucement en espérant atténuer ses pleurs.

\- Jör, je ne t'obligerais jamais à retourner dans l'océan. Tu es mon fils et je t'aime plus que tout au monde, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce bien qu'elle eût envie de pleurer aussi. Ne pleure plus, je serais toujours là...

Elle commença à le bercer tout doucement comme elle put, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa prise se relâcher sur son haut. Elle re-glissa alors ses mains sous les bras de l'enfant et le hissa sur ses genoux avant de le prendre dans ses bras, cala sa tête sur son épaule pour le bercer plus facilement.

\- Mon bébé, l'apaisa-t-elle en continuant de frotter son dos. Si je me suis fâché hier, c'est parce que tu as été méchant avec ton frère. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis fâchée avec toi que je ne t'aime plus. Je t'aime de mon cœur...  
\- Promis ? Renifla Jörmunganð en s'agrippant à sa mère.  
\- Promis, répondit-elle en caressant ses cheveux.

Elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente l'enfant bailler dans son cou. Elle se recula quelque peu et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Depuis combien de temps pleures-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
\- Depuis hier soir quand tu as dit que j'étais toujours puni, avoua l'enfant en se frottant les yeux.

Loki retint un soupir et remit une mèche de l'enfant derrière son oreille.

\- Je dois aller voir pour ma robe chez le tailleur ce matin, expliqua-t-elle. Veux-tu dormir jusqu'à ce que je revienne ? Je serai de retour avant le repas du midi.  
\- Tu promets de revenir hein ? Commença à paniquer l'enfant en entendant que sa mère allait encore partir.  
\- Je te le promets. Si tu veux je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes ainsi quand je viendrais te réveiller, ce sera comme si je n'étais jamais partie. D'accord ?

Le gamin hocha la tête piteusement et Loki se remit à le bercer en lui caressant les cheveux, chantant une petite berceuse pour l'aider à s'endormir plus facilement. Alors qu'elle sentait son fils s'alourdir dans ses bras, une pensée lui vint soudainement.

-Jörmunganð ?  
\- Mmmh ? Répondit l'enfant déjà à moitié endormi.  
\- Tu iras quand même t'excuser auprès de Dumm-E avant de manger, ordonna-t-elle doucement.

Le gamin émit un petit bruit de protestation mais sa respiration se fit plus profonde et il se mit à dormir à poing fermés.  
Loki le déposa dans son lit, le borda et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de sortir de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.  
Elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi vindicative hier. Évidemment que Jörmunganð allait paniquer dès qu'elle allait se fâcher contre lui. Il venait de passer plus de 6 000 ans dans l'océan, persuadé que sa mère l'avait puni. Elle aurait dû lui expliquer posément. Il fallait VRAIMENT qu'elle fasse plus attention. Elle n'aurait pas dû attendre le lendemain pour régler cette histoire.  
« Ne laisse jamais le soleil se coucher sur une dispute » lui avait répété sa mère pendant des années. Elle aurait dû l'écouter plus attentivement.  
Elle espérait que Dumm-E n'avait pas réagi aussi violemment.  
Elle descendit au labo mais le petit androïde était introuvable.

\- Jarvis, où est Dumm-E ? demanda-t-elle en remontant.  
\- Il aide Monsieur Stark à installer les caissons de charge dans la chambre Lady, répondit l'IA.

Loki s dirigea donc vers la chambre des petits androïdes et trouva les trois enfants ainsi que Tony en train de brancher le premier caisson, tandis que Jarvis déposait le dernier sous ses branchements.

\- Bonjour les enfants, Anthony, salua-t-elle tout le monde avant de continuer. Dumm-E je pourrais te parler une petite seconde s'il te plaît ?

Si You et Butter-finger répondirent en cœur à leur créatrice, Dumm-E fit la grimace et s'approcha d'elle en traînant des pieds.

\- Oui Maman ? Demanda-t-il en regardant ses orteils.  
\- Est-ce que tu es prêt à faire tes excuses à Jörmunganð ? Demanda Loki en se baissant pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

Le petit androïde ne répondit pas, mâchouillant sa lèvre en se triturant les doigts.

\- Dumm-E ?, insista-t-elle doucement.  
\- Il est méchant de m'avoir dit que j'étais pas un vrai petit garçon, protesta Dumm-E en regardant finalement sa mère.  
\- Je sais, répondit Loki. C'est pour ça qu'il va s'excuser aussi. Mais ce n'était pas gentil non plus de le traiter de monstre, lui reprocha-t-elle. Si tu n'avais pas répliqué, Jörmunganð aurait été le seul puni, expliqua-t-elle.

Le petit fit la moue et rebaissa les yeux sur ses doigts.

\- J'irais lui demander pardon, finit-il par marmonner du bout des lèvres.  
\- Merci, sourit Loki en se relevant pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

Elle finit par se mettre complètement debout et lança un regard à l'ingénieur, en débardeur et bleu de travail, perché sur un des caisson avec un fer à souder dans une main et un masque de protection dans l'autre.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait aller chez Miss Egerton ?, lui lança-t-elle en posant la main sur sa hanche.

Il releva ses lunettes de soudure sur son front avec de grands yeux.

\- Meeeeeerde, j'avais oublié ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il baissa les yeux sur les enfants et fit la grimace.

\- Désolé les mômes, on terminera ça plus tard, s'excusa-t-il en descendant de son perchoir.

Les trois petits androïdes eurent la même exclamation déçue et baissèrent tristement les yeux.  
L'ingénieur se sentit mal pour eux et se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise.

\- On recommencera quand je rentrerais, ça vous va ? On ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps, tenta-t-il pour leur remonter le moral.

Les enfants soupirèrent.

\- Oui papa...

Tony leur ébouriffa les cheveux et sprinta jusqu'à sa chambre pour se changer.

Ils arrivèrent chez Miss Egerton une demi-heure plus tard. La petite boutique n'avait toujours pas été réparée et la porte avait été remplacée par un lourd rideau opaque.  
Si les meubles avaient été remis en place pour la plupart, ils étaient tous déchirés en certains endroits et le comptoir avait entièrement disparu, ne laissant que quelques morceaux éparses de béton sortant du sol.  
Ils furent accueilli par une jeune femme brune, au sourire doux.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Stark, Mademoiselle, les salua-t-elle lorsqu'elle les vit arriver. Monsieur Stark, Miss Egerton vous attends dans le boudoir pour vous faire essayer votre costume. Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien me suivre, proposa-t-elle à Loki lorsque Tony eut disparut dans l'arrière-boutique.

La brune suivit donc la jeune femme qui la mena à l'étage grâce à un escalier que Loki n'avait pas remarqué la première fois qu'elle était venue et qui débouchait dans un petit salon ensoleillé. D'épais tapis couvraient le sol, étouffant les bruits de pas, des fauteuils rembourrés agrémenté de coussins rebondis se trouvaient près des fenêtres, permettant de se délasser à la lumière du jour et des petits meubles parsemaient la pièce, apportant une touche de couleur grâce aux gros bouquets de fleurs reposant dans leurs vases, apportant en sus une douce odeur qui fit sourire le Jotun.  
La jeune femme fit asseoir Loki dans le plus gros des fauteuils et lui apporta un plateau sur lequel reposait des biscuits secs et une tasse de thé.

\- Miss Egerton ne devrait pas tarder à vous appeler pour vous proposer des croquis, sourit-elle.

Loki la remercia et la jeune femme redescendit dans la boutique, laissa le Jotun seule boire son thé. Elle profita de ces quelques minutes de calme avant que Tony ne monte, l'air dévasté. Il se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils, le regard dans le vague. Il semblait complètement abattu et n'avait même pas remarqué que l'assistante de la couturière lui avait apporté une tasse de thé.  
Loki commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter mais la jeune femme l'invita à la suivre pour descendre avant qu'elle ait pu demander quoi que ce soit à l'ingénieur.  
Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'arrière-boutique la petite bonne femme étalait quelques dessins sur la table basse.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle, pépia-t-elle en la voyant entrer. Comment vous portez-vous ?  
\- Très bien, merci, sourit Loki charmée par l'énergie folle dégagée par la petite vieille. Et vous ?  
\- Oh très bien, très bien ! Les assureurs devraient passer bientôt pour évaluer les dégâts mais on ne peut pas s'arrêter de travailler en les attendant ! Babilla-t-elle. Un thé ?  
\- Non merci, rit Loki. Votre assistante m'en a déjà donné une tasse.  
\- Très bien ! Asseyez-vous donc que je vous montre les croquis de votre robe !

Loki s'installa dans le canapé et commença à feuilleter les différents dessins que la couturière lui proposait. Elles passèrent de longues minutes à discuter des croquis jusqu'à se mettre d'accord sur une robe. Elles passèrent encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes dessus pour changer quelques détails, jusqu'à ce que la couturière fasse une rapide esquisse du projet final que Loki approuva d'un sourire. La petite bonne femme rangeait ses dessins lorsqu'une pensée vint à Loki.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Anthony ? Il avait l'air complètement déprimé lorsqu'il est monté...

La couturière eut un petit rire.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement rien dire, sourit-elle d'un air malicieux. Ce ne serait pas correct. Mais il devrait bientôt aller mieux, ne vous en faites pas, la rassura-t-elle.

La brune eut une moue dubitative mais ne put rien ajouter, la vieille femme la ramenant dans la boutique où Anthony l'attendait.  
Le retour se fit dans une ambiance beaucoup plus morose que l'aller et le Jotun n'osa aborder le sujet qui plombait Tony qu'une fois quasiment arrivés à la Tour.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement inquiet.  
\- Oui, répondit Anthony sans la regarder. Tout va très bien.

N'y croyant absolument pas Loki décida de laisser tomber. S'il ne voulait pas en parler, elle n'allait pas le forcer. Elle n'allait pas se rajouter les soucis d'Anthony en plus des siens, ça allait bien deux minutes.  
Mais malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards en coins, espérant découvrir dans la ligne tendue de ses épaules ce qui le tracassait.

Hélas pour elle, il ne desserra pas les dents de tout le trajet et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il se dépêcha de se changer pour terminer d'installer les caissons avant d'attraper Steve par le col pour le traîner avec lui, Loki ne savait où.  
Alors que Tony disparaissait dans sa chambre pour remettre ses vêtements de travail, Loki alla réveiller son fils qui dormait toujours. Elle sourit en le voyant serrer les couvertures entre ses doigts, replié autour d'un oreiller. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et le regarda dormir paisiblement pendant quelques minutes avant de se décider à le réveiller. Elle avait mal au cœur de le troubler mais il fallait qu'il se lève sinon il n'allait pas dormir cette nuit.  
Elle lui caressa doucement la joue et sourit quand il fronça les sourcils avant de se replier un peu plus sur lui-même.

\- Debout mon ange... Je suis rentrée..., lui dit-elle avant de déposer un long baiser sur sa joue.

L'enfant fit un bruit de protestation et finit par ouvrir les yeux.

\- Mama est rentrée ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant.  
\- Oui Jör, je suis là, répondit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le gamin se frotta les yeux et finit par reconnaître sa mère. Il se jeta dans ses bras lui coupant le souffle.

\- Doucement mon bébé ! L'averti-t-elle.

Il marmonna quelques excuses et frotta son visage contre son haut.  
Elle le garda contre elle quelques minutes avant que le ventre de l'enfant ne gargouille bruyamment, le faisait rire.

\- J'ai faim !  
\- Allons manger alors, sourit sa mère. Mais avant tu as quelque chose à faire n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant eut une exclamation dépitée et soupira en se rallongea dans son lit. Il rabattit la couverture au-dessus de sa tête en grognant.  
Loki posa la main au-dessus de la couette et se permit d'insister.

\- Jörmunganð ?  
\- Oui Mama, je vais le faire... marmonna-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Il finit par sortir de son lit et suivit sa mère jusque dans le salon. À son grand désespoir, ils tombèrent sur les trois petits androïdes qui avaient fini d'installer les caissons avec l'aide de Tony et qui vagabondaient dans la Tour en cherchant quelque chose à faire.  
Dumm-E et Jörmunganð se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes avec animosité avant que Loki ne toussote, les faisant sortir de leur duel de regards.  
Jörmunganð prit une grande inspiration et déclara du bout des lèvres :

\- Pardon de t'avoir dit que t'étais pas un vrai petit garçon.  
\- Pardon d'avoir dit que t'étais un monstre, répondit Dumm-E de la même façon.  
\- Je suppose que c'est trop vous demander que de vous faire un câlin ? Demanda Loki.  
\- Alors ça, non !, S'écrièrent les deux garçons en chœur en se tournant vers elle.

La brune dut réprimer un sourire en les voyant agir de la même façon.  
Elle hocha la tête et finit par emmener Jörmunganð manger.

Les jours suivants furent assez particuliers pour Loki. Elle ne voyait plus du tout Anthony, à part lorsqu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs, et chaque fois qu'elle demandait à Jarvis, l'IA lui répondait qu'il était avec Steve Rogers. Elle se serait posé de sérieuses questions sur leur relations si elle n'avait pas été aussi sûre que le Soldat aimait Coulson. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs repris un comportement normal après sa crise de déprime lorsqu'il s'était fait rejeter mais Loki voyait ses cernes se creuser un peu plus chaque jour et ses sourires devenir de plus en plus factices. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour le résonner mais, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, l'Agent était encore plus têtu qu'elle et restait campé sur le fait que Steve ne l'aimait pas.  
Jörmunganð ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle et Dumm-E restait avec elle autant que possible, jetant des regards noirs au petit garçon qui lui rendait bien. Loki avait donc, à longueur de journée, un petit garçon de chaque côté d'elle, qui s'assassinaient du regard chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient. C'était épuisant.  
C'était d'autant plus épuisant qu'elle se réveillait chaque nuit avec les hurlements de terreurs d'Anthony et restait à chaque fois de longues minutes devant la porte de bois en serrant sa clé entre ses doigts incapable de prendre une décision. Devait-elle rentrer dans la chambre au risque de le réveiller et qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, ou devait-elle continuer de l'écouter pleurer en serrant les dents, supportant de moins en moins ses cris de peur ?

Elle se réveilla d'ailleurs une fois de plus en sursaut alors qu'Anthony hurlait de terreur dans sa chambre. Une fois de plus elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte et une fois de plus posa sa main sur le battant de bois. Une fois de plus, elle retira sa chaîne et hésitait à ouvrir la porte mais contrairement aux autres fois elle entendit l'ingénieur supplier. Elle resta interdite un moment de l'entendre implorer pitié avant de prendre sa décision. Elle glissa la clé dans la serrure ouvrit la porte dans un déclic discret et rentra dans la pièce.

Elle repéra rapidement l'ingénieur qui se battait contre ses draps en continuant de supplier. Elle s'approcha de l'immense lit et tira sur les couvertures pour découvrir Anthony qui transpirait abondamment. Attrapant ses bras pour éviter de se prendre un coup elle lui parla doucement pour essayer de le calmer sans le réveiller.

\- Anthony, tout va bien, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, répétait-elle.

L'ingénieur finit par arrêter de gigoter mais des geignements de terreur continuaient de sortir de ses lèvres. Loki posa la main sur son front et repoussa les quelques mèches de cheveux collées à sa peau par la sueur.

\- Tout va bien Anthony, murmura-t-elle. Plus rien ne peut t'atteindre ici. Tu es en sécurité. Laisse les morts et la peur s'en aller, ils n'ont pas leur place ici. Ce ne sont que des cauchemars.

Elle glissa la main sur sa joue et caressa sa lèvre inférieure du pouce pour décrisper sa bouche avant de revenir effleurer son front du dos de ses doigts.

Dans son sommeil, Anthony se détendit alors qu'il réalisait vaguement qu'il était en train de faire un cauchemar. Il le savait parce qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de main sur son front pour le rassurer lorsqu'il se faisait torturer, personne ne lui caressait le visage ainsi lorsque les Dix Anneaux s'amusaient à le noyer et aucune main ne lui avait jamais donné cette impression de sécurité. Dans son esprit Yinsen, qui le fixait avec ses yeux ternes et son corps en sang en lui répétant qu'il avait échoué, eut soudainement une voix plus douce qui lui murmurait des encouragements et sa silhouette se flouta et changea pour acquérir une masse de longs cheveux noirs au centre desquels brillaient deux yeux d'un vert brillant.


	21. Bal

Hellow~  
Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bel et bien de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Loki et ses petits amis sont repartis pour de nouvelles aventures ! Merci pour tous vos encouragements et vos messages de soutiens, ça m'a beaucoup touché !  
Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres mais les suivants devraient êtres plus courts, rassurez vous ! Pour l'instant on assiste enfin, ENFIN! à un rapprochement en Tony et Loki ! Et j'y ai également glissé une subtile (enfin pas si subtile que ça) référence à un autre film de Tom Hiddleston. Le premier qui trouve aura droit à un cookie ! et un prompt parce que je suis pas une radine non plus.  
Amusez vous bien et on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre !

* * *

Anthony se regarda dans la glace pendant qu'il fermait sa chemise. Comme à chaque fois qu'il commandait une chemise chez Miss Egerton, cette dernière se débrouillait pour trouver une astuce ou un tissu assez épais pour que la lumière de l'ark ne passe pas à travers. Se mettant de profil pour fermer son pantalon, il sourit en voyant qu'il lui allait comme un gant.  
Une semaine et demie plus tôt lorsqu'il l'avait essayé chez la couturière le bouton avait eu du mal à fermer et la petite bonne femme s'était moquée de lui pour avoir pris du poids. Elle avait d'ailleurs rajouté une couche en lui disant que c'était le début de la vieillesse et qu'après la prise de poids ça allait être l'arthrose et le déficit visuel. Ça l'avait complètement fait paniquer au point qu'il en devienne quasiment amorphe. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir inquiété Loki mais il savait que s'il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, elle lui aurait ri aunez. Aussi avait-il attrapé Captain America par le col dès qu'il était rentré pour le traîner avec lui jusqu'à la salle de sport.  
Il n'était pas vieux et il allait rentrer dans son costume !  
L'entraînement avait été intense et il avait cru pendant un moment que le Soldat voulait le tuer à le faire suer comme il le faisait, mais il fallait admettre que ses efforts avaient portés leurs fruits.  
Même s'il ne comptait pas devenir le nouveau Monsieur Muscle, c'était plus agréable de se regarder dans le miroir.  
Il récupéra les boutons de manchettes que lui tendait Jarvis et les attacha avec un sourire satisfait. Il noua sa cravate, enfila le gilet de son costume trois pièces, ferma la double rangée de boutons et s'observa dans la glace. Son pantalon et sa veste étaient bleu ardoise, son gilet bleu nuit et sa lavallière ainsi que son mouchoir de poche étaient anthracite. Aucune décoration ou broderie, en dehors de ses initiales sur son mouchoir, ne venait égayer le tissu.  
Il avait été surpris par la sobriété de son costume lorsque Miss Egerton lui avait présenté, mais la vieille dame lui avait fait un clin d'œil en arguant qu'avec une femme telle que Loki à son bras, il ne risquait pas de passer inaperçu. Ne pouvant décidément pas réfuter un argument tel que celui-ci, l'ingénieur avait laissé couler.  
Il récupéra sa veste de costume qui pendait toujours sur son cintre et se dirigea vers le salon où l'attendait son esthéticien.  
Ce dernier terminait d'ailleurs de s'installer et fit un sourire au milliardaire lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Il commença à le coiffer et à tailler sa barbe tout en discutant avec lui et avant même que Tony ait eu le temps de dire ouf, l'homme l'invitait déjà à se relever en époussetant son costume.  
Tony prit le miroir qu'il lui tendait et s'observa sous toutes les coutures, satisfait devoir que tout était parfait, comme d'habitude. L'homme terminait de brosser son costume quand quatre enfants débarquèrent en courant dans la pièce.

\- Maman elle est trop jolie ! S'exclama Dumm-E en se plantant devant lui avec un grand sourire.

Jörmunganð ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais jeta un regard mauvais au petit androïde qui lui tira la langue, et finit par tirer avec insistance sur la manche de Tony pour qu'il se baisse. Ce dernier obéit et l'enfant lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Tu vas voir, tu vas tomber encore plus amoureux de Mama !

Il se recula et fit un grand sourire à l'ingénieur qui se releva en secouant la tête.  
Comme si c'était possible. Il était déjà tellement amoureux du Jotun qu'il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait tomber plus bas.  
Il se tourna vers son coiffeur pour choisir son parfum mais son regard fut attiré vers l'entrée de la pièce où Loki venait d'apparaître. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire en la voyant.

\- Voilà effectivement une magnifique jeune femme, sourit l'esthéticien en remarquant le trouble de l'ingénieur.

Ce dernier se rappela d'ailleurs de fermer la bouche juste à temps alors que le Jotun s'approchait de lui, quasiment poussée par Miss Egerton.

\- Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda la couturière avec un sourire mutin.

Elle était arrivée quelques heures plus tôt pour terminer de coudre la robe directement sur Loki. Elle avait également amené son assistante qui avait coiffé et maquillé le Jotun une fois que la vieille dame eut fini ses dernières retouches. La séance de maquillage avait d'ailleurs prit quasiment autant de temps que la couture parce que Loki avait fait une réaction immédiate au premier produit qu'on lui avait mis sur la figure et tous les autres avaient dû être testés ailleurs sur sa peau pour être sûr qu'elle ne fasse pas d'allergie. La séance de coiffure avait également été épique, puisque l'assistante avait dû recouper la crinière de Loki pour lui donner une forme et non plus la grossière coupe que la brune avait fait. Maintenant ses cheveux ne lui arrivaient plus aux chevilles mais au niveau de ses genoux et ils étaient présentement remontés en un gros chignon retenu par des épingles d'or, qui dégageaient son dos et sa nuque blanche.

\- Tu es magnifique, finit par déclarer Tony en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

D'aucuns auraient pu dire qu'il était biaisé et qu'il l'aurait trouvé magnifique dans un sac poubelle, mais premièrement, ceux qui disaient ça n'était que des jaloux et deuxièmement, elle était vraiment fabuleuse.

Elle portait une longue robe bleu nuit qui descendait jusqu'au sol dont la jupe était composée de deux jupons: la première jupe était ouverte et laissait voir une deuxième bleu ardoise. Le haut était composé de deux bandes de tissus qui se rejoignaient dans son cou ; la ceinture, du même gris anthracite que la cravate de Tony, plaquait la robe contre ses côtes sur l'avant de la robe mais allait en s'élargissant légèrement dans son dos et était décorée de quelques broderies discrètes. Miss Egerton avait également réussi à lui faire enfiler, par-dessous ses bracelets, de longs gants d'opéra de la même couleur que la ceinture. Les deux femmes s'étaient d'ailleurs disputées sur le port des gants, Loki ayant peur que les pierres ne se mettent à absorber sa magie plus vite si elles n'étaient pas en contact avec sa peau mais après un essai, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait donc fini par les enfiler en se jurant que si elle retrouvait un jour ses pouvoirs, elle se pencherait sérieusement sur l'étude des pierres inhibitrices. Une paire de boucles d'oreilles pendantes complétait la tenue. Les seuls autres bijoux que Loki portaient étaient son collier inhibiteur et la longue chaîne qui portait la clé que Tony lui avait donné, cachée en dessous de sa ceinture.  
Son maquillage était sobre,avec un peu de fard dans les tons clairs pour faire ressortir son regard agrandi par le mascara et surtout un rouge sombre de la couleur du sang séché, qui faisait ressortir sa bouche de sorte qu'on ne pouvait pas en détacher le regard.  
Le Jotun fit un sourire charmeur au pauvre homme qui sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer et qui priait pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas sur ses joues.

\- Merci, répondit-elle. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, le taquina-t-elle.  
\- Seulement pas mal ? Fit semblant de s'offusquer Tony.  
\- C'est la première fois que je te vois habillé correctement, laisse-moi le temps de m'habituer, rétorqua-t-elle avec son sourire malicieux.  
\- Tu ne devrais même pas en avoir besoin je suis parfait peu importe ce que je porte, répliqua l'ingénieur avec un sourire en coin.

Il se retourna et désigna un des parfums que lui tendait son coiffeur. Loki s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais fut coupée lorsque le coiffeur ouvrit la bouteille.

\- Anthony je ne te pensais pas assez cruel pour essayer de me tuer avec du parfum, dit-elle en se couvrant le nez.

Avec son odorat aussi sensible, l'odeur était affreuse. Encore plus agressive que celle de la nièce de Miss Egerton.  
Tony arrêta l'homme d'un geste et lui désigna un autre parfum.

\- Porte ça et tu iras tout seul à ton bal, menaça Loki en reculant d'un pas pour se protéger de l'odeur chimique. Jarvis ouvres les fenêtres s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle.

L'IA obéit et immédiatement un vent frais s'engouffra dans la pièce apportant avec lui une odeur de béton et de bitume mouillé. Le bruit insistant de la pluie frappant le sol avec répétition vint agacer leurs oreilles et Loki s'approcha de la baie vitrée grande ouverte, observant la pluie noyer Manhattan sous son rideau de gouttes.

\- Thor est contrarié ? Demanda Tony en levant un sourcil sarcastiques'approchant également du balcon.  
\- Non, il ne s'agit que de pluie, répondit Loki en regardant l'eau ruisseler sur le balcon.

Il n'y avait pas d'orage dans l'air et elle ne sentait pas les désagréables petits frissons électriques qui la parcouraient quand Thor utilisait son pouvoir.  
Soudainement, sans aucune raison apparente pour l'ingénieur, elle leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir agacé.

\- Miss, pour la dernière fois : Anthony et moi ne sommes PAS en couple ! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers la couturière qui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille du coiffeur.

La couturière lui avait suffisamment rabâché les oreilles avec ça quand elle l'avait habillée ! Ça allait bien cinq minutes mais au bout de trois heures, c'était fatiguant ! Et si elle pensait être discrète en le disant à voix basse, c'était raté !

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, répliqua la vieille dame sans se démonter. Vous semblez être fait l'un pour l'autre et je suis sûre que vous feriez un couple magnifique !

Loki se pinça le nez en prenant une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer.  
Ça aussi elle lui avait répété pendant des heures. À chaque fois que Loki tentait de lui faire entendre raison en fait.  
Tony, qui avait remarqué que Loki allait perdre son sang-froid, prit la parole.

\- Miss s'il vous plaît, sourit-il d'un air séducteur. N'allez pas colporter des rumeurs telles que celles-ci je pourrais perdre ma réputation de playboy !  
\- Balivernes, insista la vieille dame. Tout le monde ici sait que vous ne faisiez ça que pour tromper votre solitude ! Et maintenant que vous avez trouvé chaussure à votre pied, il serait bien que vous l'enfiliez !  
\- Pardon ?! S'exclama Loki en se tournant vers la vieille dame tandis que Tony éclatait de rire autant amusé que gêné.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire enfin ! Se corrigea la couturière en posant les poings sur ses hanches.  
\- Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter ces bêtises avant que vous ne disiez autre chose dans le même genre ? Demanda Loki en faisant un GROS effort pour rester calme.  
\- Je dis simplement tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas, insista Miss Egerton.  
\- Miss s'il vous plaît, intervint Tony avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

L'ingénieur échangea un regard avec la vieille dame qui finit par céder.  
Il se retourna vers son coiffeur qui lui proposait d'autres parfums.

\- Est-ce que vous n'avez pas autre chose que ces parfums chimiques ? Demanda Loki en plissant le nez.

L'odeur artificielle lui agressait les sinus alors même que les bouteilles étaient encore fermées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes dans ce cas ? Demanda Tony en se tournant vers elle.

Le Jotun le fixa pendant quelques secondes en réfléchissant et finit par se tourner vers son fils qui se disputait une bataille de regards assassins avec Dumm-E depuis quelques minutes.

\- Jörmunganð est-ce que tu veux bien aller me chercher mon coffret d'huiles s'il te plaît ?Demanda-t-elle. Il se trouve dans mon grand coffre, fais attention à ne pas le refermer complètement.  
\- Oui Mama ! S'exclama le garçon en quittant la pièce comme une flèche.

Il revint une minute plus tard,manquant de se casser la figure sur le tapis du salon, les bouteilles d'huile tintinnabulant joyeusement alors qu'elles s'entrechoquaient dans la boite, faisant grimacer Loki.  
Elle récupéra le coffre avec soulagement et le posa sur la table du salon.

\- Donne-moi ton mouchoir s'il te plaît, ordonna-t-elle en tendant la main vers Anthony.

L'ingénieur s'exécuta, curieux de voir ce qu'allait faire la brune.  
Cette dernière ouvrait les petites bouteilles d'huiles, les reniflaient unes par une et en choisissait certaines, reposaient les autres, regardait parfois Tony comme si elle espérait découvrir _il-ne-savait-quoi_ sur lui et reprenait une bouteille ou alors reposait celle qu'elle avait dans la main. Elle finit par fixer son choix sur cinq bouteilles et les dévissa une par une pour déposer quelques gouttes d'huiles de chaque sur le bout de tissus que l'ingénieur lui avait donné tandis que Dumm-E, Jörmunganð et Tony l'observait faire avec curiosité. Même Miss Egerton et l'esthéticien avaient arrêté de ranger leurs affaires pour l'observer. Une fois cela fait, elle tendit le mouchoir du bout des doigts à l'ingénieur.

\- Frotte le sur tes poignets et derrière tes oreilles. Replace le ensuite dans ta poche, indiqua-t-elle alors qu'elle rangeait toutes les petites bouteilles dans la boite.

Elle en récupéra une toute petite qui était attachée à l'intérieur du couvercle et versa une goutte sur son doigt qu'elle frotta également derrière ses oreilles et dans le creux de son cou. Elle reposa la bouteille dans sa boite et la redonna à Jör pour qu'il aille la ranger avant de se relever.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en remarquant que Miss Egerton et l'esthéticien la regardait avec de grands yeux tandis que Tony avait un petit sourire satisfait.  
\- Je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie, murmura l'homme en secouant la tête. Il faut normalement des semaines et une excellente connaissance de la personne en face de soi pour composer un parfum aussi personnel... Et vous venez de le faire en quelques secondes... C'est incroyable...  
\- Quand je vous dis qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, hocha la tête Miss Egerton.  
\- Bon nous on va y aller ! S'exclama Anthony en sentant que Loki allait encore s'énerver.

Mais il était également impressionné par le talent de la brune pour trouver un parfum qui lui corresponde aussi bien. Elle avait marié les différentes odeurs avec la dextérité d'un maître et il savait qu'elle pourrait refaire exactement le même s'il lui demandait.  
Par contre, ce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir et que Loki espérait qu'il n'apprendrait jamais, c'était qu'elle réfléchissait à cela depuis quelques jours et qu'elle avait déjà presque toute la composition dans sa tête depuis un moment déjà.

L'ingénieur enfila sa veste et récupéra son téléphone pour lire un message qui venait d'illuminer son écran.

\- Happy vient d'arriver, il nous attend en bas de la Tour. Jarvis tu t'occupes du reste ? Demanda Tony.  
\- Bien Monsieur, répondit obligeamment l'IA tandis que l'androïde entrait dans la pièce.

Loki s'approcha de son fils et se mit à son niveau en lui faisant un petit sourire.

\- Tu seras déjà couché quand je reviendrais. Tu seras sage avec Jarvis ? Demanda-t-elle en replaçant une des mèches derrière l'oreille de l'enfant.  
\- Oui Mama, répondit le petit. Tu viendras quand même me dire bonne nuit quand tu rentreras ? Demanda-t-il avec des yeux suppliants.  
\- Bien sûr, répondit Loki en posant un baiser sur son front.

Elle sourit envoyant que son rouge à lèvre avait laissé une marque sur la peau pâle du gamin.

\- À nous aussi ? Réclama Dumm-E en s'approchant de sa créatrice.  
\- Évidemment Dumm-E, répondit Loki en lui déposant également un baiser sur le front. Sois gentil avec Jör pendant que je serais partie, d'accord ?  
\- Oui Maman, répondit le petit robot en jetant un regard en coin au gamin qui lui fit une grimace.  
\- Jör, j'ai vu ça ! prévint Loki en se tournant vers son fils.  
\- Loki, on va être en retard, intervint Tony en lui tendant une longue cape.  
\- C'est drôle mais comme c'est toi qui organise cette soirée j'ai cru qu'on pouvait y aller à n'importe quelle heure, rétorqua le Jotun en récupérant tout de même le vêtement.  
\- Techniquement parlant, c'est Pepper qui organise cette soirée. Moi je ne fais que signer en bas des pages.

Loki regarda Anthony, désabusée, avant de s'envelopper de sa cape en soupirant.  
Elle finit par suivre l'ingénieur en se retournant une dernière fois à l'entrée de la pièce alors qu'il continuait d'avancer, pour lancer une dernière fois aux enfants :

\- Soyez sages !  
\- Oui Maman ! Répondirent-il en chœur.  
\- Tout va bien se passer Loki, tenta de la rassurer Tony en revenant sur ses pas. Coulson est là s'il se passe quelque chose et Jarvis a pour ordre de me prévenir s'il se passait quoi que ce soit.

Loki regarda encore les deux enfants pendant quelques secondes et finit par tourner les talons quand l'ingénieur ajouta d'une voix douce :

\- Viens Loki,on va être en retard.

Loki rabattit la capuche sur sa tête pour se protéger de la pluie lorsqu'elle sortit de la Tour et s'installa rapidement dans la voiture. Le trajet se fit dans un silence confortable, alors que Loki anticipait avec une joie presque enfantine la soirée qui se profilait. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allée à une soirée ! Lorsqu'elle était encore à la Cour, elle adorait aller en soirée. Généralement, elle créait un clone pour faire acte de présence dont elle récupérait les souvenirs en fin de bal, et se transformait en quelqu'un d'autre pour pouvoir s'amuser et danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit sans personne pour lui lancer des regards hautains ou mauvais.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la salle où attendait, malgré la pluie, une foule impressionnante de journalistes. Tony sortit le premier de la voiture sous un déluge de flash et en fit rapidement le tour pour ouvrir la portière à Loki.  
Il y eut un instant suspendu pendant lequel personne n'osa faire de mouvement alors que le Jotun sortait, enveloppée dans sa cape, capuche rabattue sur sa tête pour éviter la pluie. Puis lorsqu'elle se plaça aux côtés de Tony et qu'ils commencèrent à avancer ensemble vers l'entrée de la salle, tous les journalistes se mirent à parler en même temps, à prendre des centaines de photos alors qu'on ne voyait pas le visage de Loki et se ruèrent tous vers l'ingénieur et sa cavalière pour les presser de questions.

\- Monsieur Stark ! Est-ce une nouvelle conquête ?  
\- Monsieur Stark, est-ce que vous comptez l'épouser ?  
\- Monsieur Stark par ici ! Allez-vous l'épouser parce qu'elle porte votre enfant ?  
\- Monsieur Stark, cette femme est-elle tombée enceinte pour vous obliger à l'épouser ?!  
\- Monsieur Stark, est-ce une aventure d'un soir qui a mal tourné ?

L'ingénieur se contentait de « pas de commentaires » glacials qui ne parvenait pas à refroidir l'ardeur des journalistes qui se pressaient autour d'eux. Il jeta un regard à Loki dont le visage se fermait de plus en plus et lui fit une petite grimace contrite lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers lui.

\- Désolé pour ça, lui glissa-t-il.  
\- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle en regardant droit devant elle. Les langues acérées des courtisans à la cour d'Odin étaient bien plus meurtrières que celles-ci.

Une fois à l'abri de la pluie sous les auvents qui protégeaient l'entrée, la brune rejeta son capuchon en arrière et se tourna vers les journalistes, droite et fière comme une reine. Tony se recula légèrement, admirant le port de tête de Loki.  
Il ne le dirait jamais, mais il adorait l'agacer parce qu'elle reprenait alors son attitude princière, celle qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle marchait vingt centimètres au-dessus de la fange des gens ordinaires. Et c'était magnifique à voir.  
Les épaules en arrière et le menton relevé, Loki promenant un regard méprisant sur la foule de gratte-papiers qui s'amassaient en bas des marches. Ils se firent tous silencieux alors que ses yeux pleins de mépris leurs glaçait le sang. Elle eut un petit rictus condescendant, insultant presque et se détourna pour entrer dans le bâtiment.  
Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'elle allait avoir peur d'eux ? Qu'elle allait ne serait-ce que daigner leur répondre ? Même pas dans leurs rêves les plus fous.

Un majordome arriva pour aider Loki à se débarrasser de sa cape qu'il emporta avec lui et cette dernière fit quelques pas vers la salle tout en replaçant ses gants, tandis qu'un deuxième majordome aidait Tony à enlever son manteau. L'ingénieur se tourna vers la brune pour l'emmener avec lui mais son cœur loupa un battement et il se retrouva dans l'incapacité de faire un geste en la voyant.  
Le petit sourire qui se promenait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait le bal, la lumière à contre-jour qui créait un jeu d'ombre et de lumière saisissant sur sa peau, ses yeux brillants, sa bouche, sa nuque découverte sur laquelle il avait envie de déposer des baisers...  
Merde Jörmunganð avait eu raison.  
Il tombait encore plus amoureux d'elle. Et pourtant il n'aurait pas cru ça possible.

Ne voyant toujours pas Tony à ses côtés, la brune finit par jeter un œil en arrière et lança un regard inquisiteur à l'ingénieur, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le troubler autant. Ce dernier finit par se secouer et la rejoignit, n'osant pas lui offrir son bras de peur de se prendre un refus. Ils firent quelques pas dans la salle, Loki s'arrêtant pour observer le décor en ayant de plus en plus de mal à cacher le sourire joyeux qui montait sur ses lèvres.

\- Ai-je raison de penser que ça te plaît ? Demanda Tony alors que les conversations s'éteignaient petit à petit tandis que les regards se tournaient vers eux.

Pendant un instant Loki pensa à nier mais flûte ! Il était trop tard pour que quiconque croit à son mensonge et pour une fois elle en avait assez de faire semblant de ne rien aimer pour éviter que les gens ne s'en serve pour l'humilier. Tony ne se servirait pas de ça pour la blesser, elle en était intimement persuadée.

\- J'adore, répondit-elle en tournant des yeux brillants vers lui incapable de retenir son sourire éclatant. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'étais pas allée à un bal !

Mais soudainement son sourire se fit méprisant et son regard se glaça.

\- ÇA, par contre, risque de gâcher la fête, ajouta-t-elle en fixant quelque chose derrière l'ingénieur.  
\- Anthony, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec lui ? siffla Pepper en s'approchant d'eux.  
\- Bonsoir à vous aussi Mademoiselle Potts, répondit Loki.

Pepper jeta un regard mauvais à la brune et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur son ventre rond.

\- C'était vrai... murmura-t-elle. Ce qu'on entendait depuis l'extérieur était vrai alors ? Tu l'as vraiment mis enceint ? Demanda la blonde en se tournant vers son ancien patron.  
\- MisE enceintE ! Corrigea Loki en appuyant sur le féminin.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas une femme !  
\- Pourtant j'en étais bien une la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, répliqua Loki avec un sourire amusé.  
\- Vous n'avez pas honte ? Cracha Pepper. Venir ici dans cet... état, uniquement pour embarrasser Tony !  
\- Ah mais c'est lui qui m'a invité. Et il était déjà bien au courant de mon état comme vous dites, croyez-moi.

Si l'ancienne assistante lui portait sur les nerfs, Loki s'amusait comme une petite folle de la voir pâlir en saisissant l'ampleur de ce que le Jotun insinuait.

\- Tony tu... tu couches avec lui ?  
\- Elle, la reprit Loki. Et nous ne parlons pas en ces termes, sourit-elle avec un sourire mesquin.  
\- Arrête tes conneries Loki elle va finir par te croire, finit par intervenir Tony pour essayer de tempérer les choses.

Dans la salle, les gens recommençaient à discuter et il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur leurs sujets de conversations quand tous les regards étaient tournés vers Loki et Tony.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester avec lui Tony il va finir par t'attirer des ennuis ! Supplia Pepper en prenant la main d'Anthony dans la sienne.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous gêne tant que ça chez moi ? Demanda à savoir Loki. Est-ce le fait qu'Anthony se soit enfin débarrassé de votre relation toxique qui vous indispose ? Ou alors est-ce le fait que je sois plus proche d'Anthony que vous ne l'avez jamais été alors que je ne suis qu'une amie ?  
\- Vous n'allez pas vous lancer dans une joute oratoire j'espère ? Demanda Tony en essayant de récupérer sa main.  
\- Non rassure-toi, déclara Loki.

Tony poussa un soupir de soulagement mais grimaça lorsque Loki rajouta :

\- Parce que ça ne sera pas une joute mais une destruction pure et simple, sourit le Jotun d'un air mauvais.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? Demanda Pepper dans une piètre tentative pour essayer de se mesurer au Jotun.  
\- Le fait que vous n'ayez toujours pas répondu à ma question et que vous ne le ferez jamais parce que vous savez que j'ai raison à propos de tout. Et que vous me détestez également parce que vous êtes d'une jalousie maladive.

Pepper serra les poings et devint blanche de rage malgré le fond de teint qui couvrait sa peau.  
Loki en profita pour lancer une dernière pique :

\- Et encore une chose : vous appréciez énormément le parfum d'Anthony ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Depuis que la blonde était arrivée, Loki la voyait prendre des inspirations plus profondes et se pencher vers l'ingénieur chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait. Pour une raison inconnue, ça la mettait hors d'elle.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai composé, termina-t-elle avec un sourire de sale gosse.Déduisez-en ce que vous pouvez.  
\- C'est fini ? Demanda Tony en espérant mettre un terme à la dispute avant que Pepper ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable dans une salle remplie d'investisseurs potentiels.  
\- Bonne soirée Miss Potts, sourit Loki comme si elle ne venait pas de détruire la blonde en quelques phrases. Nous y allons ?, demanda-t-elle à Anthony.  
\- On dirait deux gosses qui se disputent un bonbon. Je sais que vous êtes toutes les deux folles de moi mais est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ? Tenta-t-il de détendre l'atmosphère.

Loki eut un petit rire.

\- Ne confonds pas tes rêves et la réalité Anthony, susurra Loki. Je ne fais que protéger ce qui m'appartient.

Ouch. Ça c'était douloureux. Il savait qu'il ne représentait pas grand chose aux yeux de la brune mais se l'entendre dire en pleine face n'était jamais agréable.

\- Et tu te laisses parler comme ça ? Demanda Pepper sidérée.  
\- Cela vaut peut-être mieux que d'être pris pour un enfant de quatre ans, vous ne croyez pas ? Demanda Loki.  
\- Bonne soirée Pepper, termina Tony avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive.

Il ouvrit le chemin à Loki d'un geste du bras et lui emboîta le pas, laissant l'ancienne assistante tremblante de fureur à l'entrée de la pièce.

L'avancement de la soirée se fit bien plus calmement, différentes personnes venaient saluer Anthony et discuter avec lui. En réalité Loki savait bien qu'ils ne venaient saluer l'ingénieur que pour la voir de plus près et colporter, mais ça l'amusait follement de jouer les gentilles filles naïves et de déjouer toutes leurs espérances quant à leur fournir des ragots croustillants. Elle se faisait passer pour une princesse norvégienne de seconde lignée qui profitait de ses voyages avant que sa grossesse ne l'en empêche. Elle avait inventé cette histoire avec Tony et Jarvis pour éviter les questions indiscrètes notamment parce qu'elle utilisait son vrai nom, et l'IA avait même réussi à créer quelques faux articles de journaux qui parlaient d'elle. En quelques phrases elle parvenait généralement à mettre les gens dans sa poche et bientôt, tout le monde dans la salle parlait de cette princesse si bien élevée et charmante que tout le monde voulait avoir à sa table.  
Par contre ce qui lui plaisait moins, c'était tous les bonhommes qui voulaient lui faire un baisemain et toutes leurs bonnes femmes qui voulaient toucher son ventre et qui y allaient à grands renforts de théories fumeuses pour essayer de deviner le sexe du bébé.  
Plus d'une fois il avait fallu l'intervention de Tony pour éviter qu'une main inquisitrice ne la touche. D'ailleurs elle se rapprochait petit à petit de lui pour éviter les doigts curieux et ils se retrouvèrent finalement épaule contre épaule tandis qu'ils continuaient d'être accablés de questions.  
Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent un peu de calme,l'ingénieur fut surpris de voir qu'elle ne s'éloignait pas de lui mais qu'au contraire elle s'appuyait un peu plus sur son épaule.

\- J'aime beaucoup les soirées mais je dois avouer que c'est un des aspect qui m'a le moins manqué, soupira le Jotun en souriant.  
\- Tu veux t'éclipser ? Demanda Tony alors qu'il en avait encore plus envie qu'elle.  
\- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous chercher ? Demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil malicieux.  
\- Il y a de très fortes chances, répondit-il de la même manière.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard et avec un sourire complice, Tony leur fit faire le tour de la grande pièce en priant pour que personne ne fasse attention à eux. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une grande baie vitrée, ouverte sur un petit jardin intérieur agrémenté d'une fontaine.  
Après un dernier regard derrière leurs épaules pour vérifier que personne ne les regardait, ils se glissèrent dehors. La pluie avait cessé et les nuages s'étaient dissipés rapidement grâce à la petite brise qui secouait les branches des arbres.

L'odeur de terre mouillée, le plic-ploc régulier des feuilles gouttant sur le sol, l'absence du bruit agaçant des moteurs de voiture...  
Loki se sentait revivre. Si elle fermait les yeux et se concentrait assez fort, elle pourrait presque se croire à Asgard, dans le jardin de sa mère. Elle prit une grande inspiration purificatrice et rouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le regard chaud d'Anthony. Il camoufla rapidement les émotions qui y transparaissaient mais pas assez rapidement pour que le Jotun n'y reconnaisse pas l'admiration, la dévotion, la protection et quelque chose d'autre aussi... Puissant mais indéfinissable et ça lui faisait une drôle de boule dans le creux de l'estomac. Mettant ça sur le compte de la soirée qu'elle était en train de passer, elle laissa tomber et alla s'asseoir sur un petit banc resté à l'abri de la pluie.  
Tony resta debout près d'elle, appuyé sur le mur. Levant les yeux au ciel la brune se décala et tapota la place près d'elle pour que l'ingénieur viennes'installer.

\- Ne reste pas debout, viens t'asseoir. Quand on est vieux comme toi, il faut prendre soin de ses articulations, ajouta-t-elle pince-sans-rire.

Anthony ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se ravisa en croisant son regard pétillant.  
Elle était clairement en train de se moquer de lui.

\- Je ne te ferais même pas le plaisir de répondre à cette provocation gratuite, rétorqua-t-il tout de même en s'asseyant.

Loki ne put s'empêcher de rire, faisant sourire l'ingénieur.  
Ce dernier avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais autant sourit de sa vie. Chaque fois que Loki était dans les parages en fait. Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait, mais elle trouvait toujours un moyen de le faire sourire. Et ça faisait du bien.

\- Alors, comment se passe ce premier bal sur Terre ? Mieux que sur Asgard ? Demanda Tony, curieux.  
\- Bien mieux que sur Asgard, répondit Loki. Au moins ici je ne suis pas obligée de faire bonne figure alors qu'Odin me présente une énième jeune femme pour une union politique quelconque !  
\- Ça arrivait tant que ça ?  
\- Tu n'imagines même pas. Généralement je les décourageais assez vite parce que quand on leur disait qu'elles allaient peut-être épouser le prince d'Asgard, personne le leur précisait QUEL prince. Dès lors qu'elles voyaient qu'il ne s'agissait que de moi, tu pouvais être sûr que le mariage était annulé dans la soirée, ricana Loki.

Si la brune semblait en rire, Tony se doutait qu'elle devait quand même être blessée par ces rejets constants. Même s'il s'agissait de mariages politiques.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu composes des parfum ? Demanda l'ingénieur en tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère.  
\- Depuis que je suis enfant quasiment, sourit Loki reconnaissant la tentative maladroite de changement de sujet de conversation. C'est toujours moi qui ai composé mes propres parfums. Je faisais également ceux de Thor et de ma mère.

Baissant les yeux sur ses mains gantées, Loki leva la droite à hauteur du visage. Dans la lumière émanant de la baie vitrée, on pouvait voir que le bout de son index était plus sombre que le reste du gant.

\- Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas créé de parfum aussi personnel que le tien, ajouta-t-elle en laissant retomber sa main. Ça m'avait manqué.  
\- Comme beaucoup de choses avant que tu n'arrives ici, je me trompe ? Demanda Tony en regardant le jardin s'étendre devant lui.

Loki eut un petit sourire en suivant son regard.

\- C'est vrai. Et lorsque je peux enfin recommencer quelque chose qui me plaisait la plupart du temps c'est grâce à toi. Merci beaucoup Anthony.

Surpris par le ton doux du Jotun, l'ingénieur tourna son regard et observa le profil de la brune qui continuait d'observer le jardin avec un sourire tendre.

Il ne reprit pas la conversation et se contenta de rester avec elle en silence, bercé par les derniers bruits de gouttes et les murmures des gens qui commençaient à se demander où la princesse et le playboy avaient bien pu passer.  
Ils auraient pu rester là pendant tout le reste de la soirée si quelqu'un n'avait pas eu l'idée de venir fouiner de ce côté au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

\- Tiens, on dirait bien que j'ai retrouvé nos deux fugueurs ! Alors on se cache ? Demanda un petit homme à lunettes que Loki trouva absolument odieux d'un premier coup d'œil.

En plus il empestait le parfum de luxe. Elle était heureuse de se trouver dehors parce qu'elle aurait sûrement fait un malaise si jamais elle avait été à l'intérieur.

\- Hammer..., déclara Tony.

Il y avait tant de fiel et de venin dans ce simple mot que Loki dût se tourner vers l'ingénieur pour vérifier que c'était bien lui qui l'avait prononcé.

\- Bonjour Anthony, sourit l'homme d'affaire.

Sentant quel'attention de l'homme était entièrement focalisée sur Anthony, Loki se permit de l'observer avec attention. Petit, vif, avec une passion certaine pour le sado-masochisme si elle en croyait les éraflures sur ses poignets et autour de sa gorge dévoilée par intermittence à cause de ses grands mouvements de bras, il lui laissait pourtant une désagréable impression. Une colère latente, un agacement certain qu'elle était incapable d'expliquer.  
Des gestes particuliers retinrent son attention.  
Une main posée sur une épaule qui descendait le long du bras, le buste un peu trop penché en avant, des doigts fébriles qui jouaient avec une chevalière et surtout des pupilles extrêmement dilatées alors que le regard ne lâchait pas le visage de l'ingénieur.  
Le jour se fit brusquement dans l'esprit de la brune et elle dut retenir un petit rire qu'elle camoufla en éternuement s'attirant le regard curieux d'Anthony.  
Finalement l'homme d'affaire finit par retourner au bal, les laissant de nouveau seuls.

\- On ferait bien d'y retourner parce que sinon ils vont tous débarquer ici,soupira Anthony.

Loki acquiesça et se mit debout mais une question de l'ingénieur la stoppa avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la salle.

\- Pourquoi tu riais tout à l'heure ?  
\- Cet homme... commença-t-elle.  
\- Hammer.  
\- Il a le béguin pour toi.

Tony la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu déconnes ? Demanda-t-il en se rasseyant.  
\- Absolument pas, répondit Loki en se retenant de rire.  
\- Ben merde alors.

L'ingénieur en avait les jambes sciées.

\- Hammer. Putain.

Il souffla en plongeant le visage dans ses mains.

\- De toutes les personnes existantes, il a fallu que ce soit Hammer...

Loki fronça les sourcils. Anthony homophobe ? Elle avait du mal à le croire.

\- Et ça te dérange parce que c'est un homme ou y a-t-il autre chose ?  
\- Ça me dérange parce que ce type a essayé de me tuer il y a quelques années, répondit Tony en levant les yeux vers elle.

Elle se rassit à côté de lui, ne pouvant que compatir.

\- Il était dans le même genre que Victor ? « Si je ne peux pas l'avoir personne ne l'aura » ?  
\- J'en sais foutrement rien mais maintenant que tu le dis peut-être, répondit l'ingénieur en tentant vainement de faire abstraction de la jalousie qui lui rongeait l'estomac en entendant Loki appeler Doom par son prénom.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant encore quelques minutes le temps de laisser Tony reprendre ses esprits mais la brune finit par se lever.

\- Allez viens Anthony. Il faut retourner dans la salle.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers elle et finit par la suivre.

Une fois dans la salle, ils furent de nouveau sollicités de toutes parts par des gens souhaitant discuter avec Loki. Lors d'une accalmie Tony en profita pour tendre sa main à la brune, l'autre derrière son dos.

\- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? Demanda-t-il alors que les premiers accords d'une valse se faisaient entendre.

Loki regarda la main tendue et serra le poing contre sa poitrine.  
Danser ça voulait dire être pressée contre quelqu'un.  
Mais c'était Anthony.  
Avec des mains, enfin au moins une, sur sa hanche alors qu'une main sur son bras la mettait déjà en panique.  
Mais c'était Anthony ! Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal... n'est-ce pas ?  
Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à se dire qu'il était allé peut-être un peu vite et qu'il était en train de se prendre un râteau quand Loki prit une grande inspiration et posa sa main fine et gantée dans la sienne.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit-elle.

L'ingénieur la mena sur la piste et se mit face à elle.

\- Je peux ?Demanda-t-il en baissant sa deuxième main près de sa hanche.  
\- J'ai accepté de danser avec toi Anthony, répondit Loki avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. J'accepte aussi par extension que tu poses la main sur moi. Parce que ça va être relativement compliqué de danser si tu ne me touches pas.

En réalité le Jotun était bien plus anxieuse qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.  
Mais c'était Anthony !  
Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur !  
Il la sentit se tendre sous sa paume lorsqu'il posa la main sur sa taille, mais elle se détendit presque immédiatement tandis qu'elle posait la main sur son épaule.  
Elle avait presque oublié à quel point l'ingénieur avait les mains chaudes. Elle avait l'impression que la chaleur partait de sa hanche pour se diffuser partout en elle et ça lui réchauffait agréablement le ventre. À son corps défendant, elle s'était immédiatement détendue alors qu'elle était au bord de la crise d'angoisse quelques secondes auparavant.  
Ils échangèrent un regard et commencèrent à valser, tournoyant gracieusement entre les autres couples. Un ou deux couples maladroits butèrent dans l'épaule de Loki, aussi Tony glissa-t-il sa main dans son dos pour la rapprocher un peu de lui, laissant plus d'espace entre eux et les autres danseurs.  
Les yeux de Loki se firent un peu plus brillants et Tony sut qu'elle allait dire une bêtise pour l'embêter.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais encore aussi bon danseur à ton âge, lui dit-elle alors qu'ils se retrouvaient au centre de la piste.  
\- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, répliqua l'ingénieur sans se démonter. Plutôt agile pour une femme enceinte de quatre mois.  
\- Cinq mois, rectifia Loki avec un sourire. Je commence mon cinquième mois.  
\- Déjà ? Demanda Tony en écarquillant les yeux. À ce rythme Junior sera là demain !

Loki pouffa de rire et secoua la tête, se laissant emporter par la danse.

À mesure de leur valse ils s'étaient d'ailleurs rapprochés et leurs pas avaient pris plus d'ampleur, un cercle de vide se créant autour d'eux. Les danses s'enchaînèrent facilement, naturellement, comme s'ils avaient répété pendant des années avant de se lancer.

Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle valsait avec Anthony ; c'était un excellent danseur et elle était agréablement surprise. Pour une fois elle pouvait vraiment s'amuser, sans avoir le regard méprisant des courtisans, les provocations lourdes des amis de Thor, les prétendantes déçues, les remarques acerbes d'Odin... Elle en venait presque à redouter la fin de cette soirée, de peur que ça ne soit qu'un doux rêve qui s'effacerait dès qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux. Cela faisait des siècles qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée. S'il n'y avait son cœur qui battait un peu trop vite – probablement dû à la proximité d'un corps d'homme, se dit-elle – elle pourrait presque en oublier tout ce qu'elle avait subi. Elle avait l'étrange impression que le temps s'était arrêté et qu'il ne reprendrait pas son cours normal tant qu'elle serait ici.

Tony n'en revenait pas d'avoir enfin Loki dans ses bras. Il avait sa main sur sa taille, ses doigts entrelacés aux siens et il dansait avec elle ! Ils discutaient de tout et de rien tout en dansant et il s'apercevait que le Jotun était beaucoup moins méfiante et sur la réserve que d'habitude, le réjouissant encore plus. Il se doutait qu'il devait avoir un grand sourire niais sur le visage mais comme Loki avait à peu près le même, il se dit que ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Il avait l'impression que cette soirée se déroulait hors de l'espace-temps habituel, que rien ne pourrait les atteindre ici, ni ses cauchemars, ni le passé de Loki, rien.

Ils virevoltaient dans la salle, sans faire attention ou même remarquer les regards que leur lançaient les autres invités, tous les deux dans leur bulle que rien ne pourrait venir briser. Thor aurait pu débarquer dans la salle sur le dos de Fafnir, ils ne s'en seraient même pas aperçus.  
Ce fut finalement Loki qui demanda une pause. Elle avait toujours été une bonne danseuse très endurante mais, pour une raison inconnue, son cœur tambourinait contre ses côtes et la tête lui tournait légèrement alors qu'elle n'était même pas essoufflée.  
Tony la laissa seule quelques instants sur le bord de la piste pour aller leur chercher deux verres de jus de fruits et la brune en profita pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Elle posa la main sur le creux de sa gorge où elle sentait son cœur battre follement et souffla doucement pour tenter de se calmer.  
Elle avait, dans les faits, tous les symptômes d'une crise de panique pourtant elle ne se sentait ni menacée ni oppressée et elle était même d'ailleurs particulièrement heureuse !

Elle observait Anthony plaisanter avec le barman quand elle entendit Pepper siffler derrière elle :

\- Ça vous amuse de mettre Tony dans l'embarras ?  
\- Follement,répliqua Loki avec un sourire froid en se retournant pour faire face à l'ancienne assistante qui l'assassinait du regard.  
\- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous êtes en train de faire !Comment croyez-vous que les gens vont réagir quand ils vont voir que vous vous affichez avec Tony sans aucun scrupule ?  
-Probablement mieux que lorsqu'ils ont su que vous couchiez avec votre patron, répliqua la brune. Après tout vous n'avez fait que démontrer une fois de plus que les secrétaires sont prêtes à tout surtout à ouvrir les jambes pour leur patron. Bien que dans votre cas vous n'avez fait que jouer avec lui pour obtenir la direction de Stark Industrie et vous l'avez jeté une fois que vous aviez obtenu ce que vous vouliez.  
\- Comment osez-vous/, commença la blonde en serrant les poings.  
\- Vous traiter de pute ?termina Loki à sa place. Mais parce que c'est ce que vous ê combien d'hommes dans cette salle avez-vous couché pour réussir à obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce que vous offrait Anthony ? Combien de ménages avez-vous brisé pour obtenir les diamants qui pendent à vos oreilles ou les perles autour de votre cou ? Combien d'hommes d'affaires vous ont succombé et vous ont vendus des produits au rabais ? Vous usez de votre charme pour obtenir ce que vous voulez, et je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur. Dans un monde patriarcal tel que celui-ci, les femmes doivent faire avec ce qu'elles ont pour survivre et en l'occurrence pour vous, ce sont vos attraits physiques. Mais ne venez pas vous offusquer lorsque l'on vous appelle une pute. Parce que c'est ainsi que l'on nomme les femmes qui vendent leurs corps pour obtenir ce qu'elles désirent Mademoiselle Potts.

Pepper en resta coite pendant quelques secondes, muette de rage, avant de répliquer.

\- C'est sûr que vous en savez quelque chose, cracha-t-elle.

Loki eut un rire léger, comme si la blonde venait de raconter une blague particulièrement drôle.

\- Ce long silence pour ça ! Mais effectivement, vous avez raison : j'ai une connaissance aiguë de ce que sont les prostituées, termina Loki en se penchant vers l'autre femme avec un sourire carnassier. Et c'est toute la différence entre vous et moi : je ne suis pas encore assez désespérée pour m'abaisser à votre niveau.

\- Je vous hais, murmura Pepper avec les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre, la railla Loki en se redressant.

L'ancienne assistante serra les poings et dépassa le Jotun à grands pas pour sortir de la pièce. Loki l'évita en effaçant ses épaules mais,déséquilibrée par son ventre et son centre de gravité déplacé,elle bascula en arrière et serait tombée si un homme ne l'avait pas rattrapée pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

-Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa Loki en s'éloignant quelque peu. Je suis parfois d'une maladresse effrayante, sourit-elle.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien, répondit son interlocuteur ...  
\- Friggdottir, répondit Loki. Mademoiselle Loki Friggdottir. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
\- Thomas Sharpe à votre service, se présenta l'homme en lui faisant un baisemain impeccable. Mademoiselle Friggdottir, m'accorderiez vous cette danse ? demanda-t-il alors qu'un nouveau morceau débutait.

Loki jeta unr egard à Anthony qui s'approchait avec ses deux verres.  
Tant qu'il restait dans les parages elle savait qu'elle ne craignait rien, elle lui faisait assez confiance pour se dire qu'il interviendrait au moindre geste déplacé. Mais elle se sentait coupable de le laisser seul sur le bord de la piste.  
Son cavalier en devenir reconnut aisément l'ingénieur et lui tendit la main pour serrer la sienne. Le milliardaire posa ses verres sur la table haute qui se trouvait à proximité et le salua.

\- Monsieur Stark, me permettez-vous de vous emprunter votre si jolie cavalière le temps d'une danse ?  
\- Si elle le souhaite, répondit Tony en regardant Loki. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, je ne suis ni son père, ni son époux, dit-il en s'arrachant lui-même la langue sur la fin de sa phrase.

Thomas Sharpe se tourna donc vers Loki et lui tendit la main. Le Jotun s'en saisit et ils s'avancèrent tous les deux vers le cercle de danseurs, se fondant rapidement dans le mouvement.

Tony s'installa sur la chaise de bar qui jouxtait la table haute et les observa tournoyer sous les lustres, la jalousie lui rongeant l'estomac comme le plus puissant des acides. Il y avait quelque chose de trop parfait dans le couple qu'ils formaient. Avec ses pommettes hautes, ses yeux clairs et ses cheveux corbeaux plaqués en arrière, ce Thomas Sharpe était une copie conforme de l'alter ego masculin de Loki. Tous les deux formaient un duo quasi gémellaire qui était aussi beau que dérangeant. Ils donnaient l'impression qu'ils'agissait de la même personne mais venant de deux univers différents et qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer.

Tony espérait que le morceau prendrait fin rapidement parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de les voir rire ensemble. Il serrait son verre de plus en plus fort entre ses doigts sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, alors qu'il se répétait sans cesse que Loki pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur elle et qu'il devait arrêter d'être aussi possessif. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait déjà tant perdu que maintenant il veillait sur ses amis et ce qu'il considérait comme « sien » avec une férocité de loup et son cœur avait déjà décidé que Loki était« sienne ». Il avait beau se morigéner pour essayer de se calmer, il n'en restait qu'il avait envie de décharger ses répulseurs dans la tête de tous ceux qui se montraient un peu familier avec Loki et Thomas Sharpe remportait la palme. Ses bracelets d'armure fraîchement réparés le démangeaient sous son costume.  
C'est lorsqu'il entendit son verre émettre un craquement inquiétant qu'il finit par se reprendre. Il posa son verre et décida de s'occuper l'esprit ailleurs.  
Remarquant qu'il était seul, une jeune femme, fille de PDG, en profita pour l'approcher.

C'est avec elle que Loki le retrouva quelques minutes plus tard lorsque la valse prit fin. La midinette était accrochée à son bras, lui mettant sa poitrine beaucoup trop découverte par sa robe sous le nez et riait beaucoup trop fort pour ne pas remarquer que cela sonnait faux. Ce qui mit Loki hors d'elle. Surtout qu'Anthony n'avait absolument pas l'air intéressé et ne répondait que par monosyllabes laconiques en essayant de s'éloigner du décolleté de la jeune femme.

\- Dites-moi Monsieur Stark, piailla-t-elle alors que Loki s'approchait, est-ce que vous pourrez m'emmener faire un tour avec votre armure ? J'ai toujours rêvé de savoir ce que ça faisait de voler avec Iron-man, ajouta-t-elle en battant des cils.  
\- Je sais bien que nous sommes aux États-Unis et qu'il est plus facile d'avoir accès à des armes qu'à une éducation correcte, mais ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que ce n'étaient pas des jouets ?, intervint Loki fermement en se plaçant aux côtés de l'ingénieur.

La jeune femme regarda Loki et sa prise se desserra sur le bras de Tony.

\- Je... si, bien sûr, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Mais l'armure d'Iron-man/  
\- Est une arme malgré ce que ses couleurs vives pourraient vous faire penser, termina Loki à sa place.

La gamine lâcha l'ingénieur et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, comme une gamine se faisant reprendre par sa mère.

\- La couleur de mon armure est parfaite, protesta Tony en se tournant vers Loki qui récupérait son verre sur la table haute.  
\- Bien sûr. Le rouge et or se fondent très bien dans le paysage ça t'aide à passer inaperçu, se moqua-t-elle gentiment avant qu'elle n'aperçoive un détail qui attira son attention. Anthony que ton verre t'a t-il donc fait pour se faire traiter de la sorte ? demanda-t-elle en portant le verre à la lumière mettant en valeur la longue fissure qui le scindait quasiment en deux.  
\- Oh rien d'important, répondit-il évasivement. Je l'ai cogné contre le bord de la table sans faire attention.

Loki leva un sourcil sceptique.

\- Personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais un très mauvais menteur ?  
\- Règle numéro un du menteur :faire croire à tout le monde que vous ne savez pas mentir, répondit Tony avec un sourire effronté.

Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire et allait répondre mais fut interrompue par le père de la jeune fille qui s'approcha d'eux avec un rire sonore.

\- Monsieur Stark ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant grand les bras. Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de ma fille Edith !

Ladite jeune femme s'effaça pour laisser place à son paternel qui commença à vanter les mérites de sa progéniture à grands renforts de rires et de blagues salaces ponctuée de grands gestes de bras. Se désintéressant rapidement de cet homme trop bruyant, Loki se mit à observer la jeune femme en sirotant son verre de jus de fruits.  
Cette dernière était complètement éteinte, avec le regard vide des veaux à l'abattoir. Elle avait les épaules basses et son attitude désinvolte avait complètement disparu. Elle ne retrouvait un vague sourire que lorsque son père la désignait de la main et retombait dans sa morosité lorsqu'il se retournait.  
Loki eut l'impression de revenir à la cour d'Asgard lorsqu'un noble quelconque louait les mérites de sa fille à Odin pour tenter de la faire marier au prince héritier. Les filles avaient le même comportement imbécile avec Thor et le même regard éteint dès que son attention n'était plus sur elles. Le Jotun posa un peu trop brutalement son verre sur la table, s'attirant le regard curieux de Tony. Le père de la jeune femme, lancé dans son monologue, ne remarqua même pas que la brune s'approchait discrètement de sa fille pour l'emmener avec elle.

\- Vous savez vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire tout ce que votre père vous ordonne ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard à la jeune femme qui la suivait à travers la salle de bal.  
\- Pourquoi vous êtes aussi gentille avec moi ? Vous ne sembliez pourtant pas me porter dans votre cœur il y a quelques instants..., répondit cette dernière d'un ton morne.  
-Parce que j'ai compris ce qui vous poussait à agir de la sorte. Vous avez les mêmes yeux que les filles de courtisans. Mais nous ne sommes pas à la cour. Vous pouvez choisir pour vous-même.

La fille du PDG baissa les yeux.

\- Mais c'est mon père... Je lui dois tout ce que je suis...  
\- Non, vous ne devez ce que vous êtes qu'à vous-même. Ce sont vos propres choix et expériences qui vous ont faites. Votre père ne vous a donné que la moitié de votre génome.

La brune ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et sembla trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- Thomas, laissez-moi vous présenter Mademoiselle Edith, sourit Loki en arrivant aux côtés du jeune homme.  
\- Mademoiselle, la salua le jeune homme en faisant un baisemain à la jeune femme qui rougit furieusement. M'accorderiez vous cette danse ?, lui demanda-t-il avec des yeux brillants.

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot et Loki les observa danser quelques secondes avec un petit sourire avant de revenir vers l'ingénieur et son interlocuteur toujours aussi bruyant et agité. Elle reprit son verre et regarda l'homme essayer de vendre sa fille à Anthony pendant quelques minutes avant d'en avoir assez. Elle avait trop vu ça à la cour pour pouvoir supporter ça plus longtemps. Elle ne laisserait plus jamais personne vendre ses propres enfants devant ses yeux.

\- Puis-je joindre Jarvis ici ?demanda-t-elle discrètement à Anthony.

Ce dernier sortit son téléphone de sa poche et tapota l'écran sans même le regarder avant de lui tendre sans que l'homme d'affaire ne le remarque. Portant le combiné à son oreille, elle reconnut la voix de Jarvis.

\- Comment puis-je vous aider Lady ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- As-tu accès aux caméras de sécurité de la salle ?  
\- Bien sûr, répondit le majordome presque outré qu'elle ait pensé qu'il ne pouvait pas.  
\- Tu vois l'homme qui discute avec Anthony ?  
\- Évidemment.  
\- Tu me sors tout ce que tu peux sur lui. Les comptes cachés, les squelettes dans le placard, les affaires extra-conjugales... Je veux le faire tomber. Fais en sorte que tout revienne à sa fille.  
\- Bien Lady, répondit obligeamment le majordome qui dénicha un trafique d'enfants mettant l'homme sur la paille quelques jours plus tard.

La brune raccrocha avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Il ne devrait plus en avoir pour longtemps, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de l'ingénieur en lui rendant son téléphone.

Effectivement quelques minutes plus tard l'homme d'affaire fut interrompu par sa sonnerie et après avoir échangé quelques mots, il devint pâle comme un linge et s'excusa auprès de l'ingénieur et disparu de la fête, oubliant carrément sa fille qui était toujours en train de danser.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Demanda Tony en se tournant vers le Jotun.  
\- Oh, juste un homme qui ne pourra plus gâcher la vie de sa fille en cherchant à la marier à un homme qui ne voudra jamais d'elle..., répondit Loki avec un sourire carnassier en regardant l'homme fuir de la fête.  
\- L'ancien dieu du Chaos, méchant inter-universel qui sauve des demoiselles en détresse, se moqua gentiment Tony. Et puis qui te dit qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Loki leva un sourcil.

\- Si c'est le genre de femme qui t'intéresse ne te prive surtout pas, je suis sûre que cette salle en regorge. Mais en ce qui concerne celle-ci elle est déjà prise, répliqua Loki d'un ton acerbe en sirotant sa boisson.  
\- Serais-tu jalouse ? S'enquit l'ingénieur en cherchant à croiser son regard avec un sourire goguenard.

Le Jotun tourna lentement les yeux vers lui et le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le regard en faisant la grimace. Contente d'avoir réussi à le mettre mal à l'aise, Loki eut un petit rire de gamine heureuse.  
En entendant cela, l'ingénieur se retourna vers elle.

\- Tu te foutais de ma gueule hein..., soupira-t-il.  
\- Et tu ne fais pas que marcher, tu cours carrément, rit Loki.  
\- Pourquoi j'ai décidé de venir avec toi déjà ? Fit-il semblant de se plaindre en se prenant le front.  
\- Parce que j'étais la seule femme avec qui tu n'étais pas apparu en public si j'en crois les rumeurs colportées, ricana Loki.  
\- Oh mais ce ne sont pas que des rumeurs, susurra une voix juste derrière Loki lui faisant faire volte-face.  
\- Hammer..., soupira Tony en s'appuyant sur la table déjà fatigué par la conversation qui allait suivre.

L'homme d'affaire chercha à poser sa main sur l'épaule de Loki pour la prendre à parti mais la brune se déroba et fit un pas en arrière pour se placer légèrement en retrait par rapport à Anthony.  
Il était hors de question que cet homme la touche. Il la dégoûtait, et elle était sûre que son contact serait gluant et visqueux.

\- Aaah c'était donc vrai. Vous ne pouvez être touchée que par Stark. Vous savez qu'il va sûrement vous abandonner après avoir fini de jouer avec vous n'est-ce pas ? Même si vous êtes enceinte ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance pour lui...  
\- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques un jour comment tu fais pour réussir à obtenir une invitation à chaque fois alors que tu te trouves sur la liste des indésirables, répliqua Tony en se plaçant devant Loki pour la masquer au regard du petit homme.

Cette dernière serrait les dents et son poing sur le verre vide pour ne pas répondre vertement parce qu'elle devait garder son image de princesse bien élevée.  
S'amuser avec Potts, ce n'était rien. Une personne qui disait que vous étiez une garce, c'était de la jalousie. Deux personnes c'était la vérité.  
Mais ça la démangeait de le renvoyer dans ses cordes. Ses doigts se serraient de plus en plus sur le verre tandis qu'il continuait de l'insulter et d'insulter Tony sous couvert de plaisanteries.

\- Tu me diras quand tu te seras lassé d'elle, disait-il, je connais quelqu'un qui sera ravi de prendre sa place.

Un bruit de verre brisé les fit sursauter et Anthony se retourna d'un bond pour trouver Loki qui fixait avec surprise son poing fermé recouvert d'éclats de verre. Elle déplia lentement les doigts et quelques morceaux tombèrent avec un bruit cristallin, qui s'entendit d'autant plus que toute la salle était devenue silencieuse. Seuls les musiciens continuaient de jouer, imperturbables.  
Elle baissa les yeux sur le verre par terre et quand elle les releva ils étaient mouillés de larmes. L'ingénieur saisit l'opportunité au vol et se retourna pour incendier Hammer :

\- On t'a jamais dit de ne pas contrarier une femme enceinte Hammer ? Lança-t-il assez fort pour que les invités les plus proches puissent l'entendre. Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais pouvoir l'insulter sans qu'elle ne réagisse ? Que ça allait lui faire plaisir que tu la traites de pute en m'insultant par la même occasion ?

Loki s'approcha d'Anthony la tête basse et s'accrocha à son bras tandis que des chuchotements reprenaient dans toute la salle.

\- Surtout que généralement quand on cherche à mettre quelqu'un dans son lit, l'insulter et insulter sa cavalière n'est pas la meilleure des tactiques..., glissa la brune assez bas pour n'être entendue que par Tony et Hammer.

Ce dernier blanchit, rougit et finit par prendre un teinte verdâtre. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme une carpe hors de l'eau et tourna finalement les talons pour repartir d'où il était venu.  
Dans la salle les conversations reprenaient peu à peu et d'après les regards noirs lancés en direction de l'homme d'affaires, il était évident qu'on parlait de lui.

\- Joli coup de théâtre, sourit l'ingénieur en se tournant vers Loki. T'as pas peur qu'il aille raconter ça à tout le monde ?

Le Jotun eut un sourire mutin, les yeux complètement secs.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il irait se vanter de vouloir te mettre dans ses draps ? Que Potts le dise à tout le monde, cela n'a pas d'importance. Chacun ici le sait. Mais ce Hammer... Ça m'étonnerait qu'il aille crier ça sur tous les toits. Surtout qu'il n'a pas démenti...  
\- T'es diabolique, rit Anthony en la menant vers la piste de danse tandis que quelques serveurs venaient ramasser les bouts de verres.  
\- Intelligente, le corrigea la brune en posant la main sur son épaule tandis qu'ils se plaçaient pour commencer à danser.

Ils enchaînèrent quelques valses et finirent en riant, Loki faisant la révérence comme une princesse face à Anthony, ce derniers'inclinant profondément devant elle. Elle s'accrocha naturellement à son bras alors qu'il discutait avec plusieurs invités et resta liée avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils recommencent à danser une nouvelle fois alors que la salle se vidait peu à peu. Bientôt il ne resta plus que quelques couples disséminés dans toute la piè que plus personne ne faisait attention à eux, Loki prit Anthony par le poignet et l'emmena de nouveau dans le jardin.  
Il défit sa veste et la posa sur le petit banc, restant en gilet et bras de chemise et lorsqu'il releva les yeux Loki s'était débarrassée de ses chaussures et foulait le gazon humide, pieds nus.

\- Je crois que je commence à comprendre d'où Jör tient sa manie de se balader sans chaussures, sourit l'ingénieur en regardant la brune jouer avec les brins d'herbes.  
\- C'est parce qu'on sent mieux la magie et l'énergie circuler lorsque l'on est pieds nus, expliqua Loki avec un grand sourire.

Elle ferma les yeux et renversa la nuque en arrière, s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère du lieu. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur Midgard elle n'avait pas pu entrer en contact avec la Nature et ça lui avait terriblement manqué. Même si elle ne pouvait plus faire de magie, elle sentait toujours les énergies autour d'elle, circuler sous ses pieds, entre ses doigts et s'infiltrer en elle par tous les pores de sa peau.  
Anthony la vit sourire béatement, et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux ils étaient plus verts et plus brillant que jamais, comme si quelqu'un avait décidé d'allumer une flamme à l'intérieur du Jotun.  
Un nouveau morceau de musique leur parvint, très léger et cette fois-ci ce fut Loki qui tendit la main à l'ingénieur pour qu'il vienne danser avec elle. Il la rejoignit ils recommencèrent encore à tournoyer, accompagnés par le bruissement délicat du vent dans les feuilles.  
Leur danse prit fin quand Tony manqua de se casser la figure parce qu'il avait glissé sur le gazon humide avec ses chaussures.  
Loki éclata de rire tandis que l'ingénieur râlait en souriant.

\- C'est aussi pour ça que je ne mets pas de chaussures ! Ça m'évite de me casser la figure parce que je m'emmêle dans mes propres pieds !, s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle repartit dans un grand éclat de rire, les yeux brillants et les joues était belle comme le jour et l'ingénieur en eut presque le souffle coupé.  
Il fallait qu'il lui dise.  
Maintenant. Sinon il était sûr que les mots allaient l'étouffer.  
Il glissa lentement sa main dans celle du Jotun et entrelaça leurs doigts en détaillant son visage tandis qu'elle retrouvait son calme et, comme pour se donner du courage, il serra doucement la main toujours dans la sienne.  
Il avait l'impression que le moindre faux-pas le ferait tomber dans un précipice sans fond.

Il était au bord de la falaise et il allait sauter. À voir s'il allait s'envoler ou s'écraser.

\- Loki je...,commença-t-il avant de se couper dans la phrase.

Le Jotun le questionna du regard en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté,l'incitant à continuer.  
Tony avala sa salive pour tenter de débloquer la boule d'angoisse qu'il avait dans la gorge et enfin dire ce qui lui brûlait la langue et le cœur. Mais il était terrorisé à l'idée de la perdre si jamais il lui disait. Alors que, merde, il s'était déjà prit des râteaux, mais aucun ne lui avait jamais fait aussi peur que celui-là.  
Il tenta quand même le tout pour le tout.

\- Je t/, commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par un couple entrant en riant dans le petit jardin.

Il s'éloigna de la brune à la vitesse de la lumière laissant au moins deux bons pas entre elle et lui, tandis qu'Edith et Thomas remarquaient enfin la présence des deux adultes.

\- Oh pardon, s'excusa la jeune femme. On ne vous avait pas vu.

Ils ressortirent aussitôt, toujours en riant, mais l'instant était brisé. Tant pis pour son élan de courage, il avait disparu.

\- Tout va bien Anthony ? Demanda Loki surprise par le comportement pour le moins curieux de l'ingénieur.  
\- Oui ça va, soupira-t-il en se passant la main sur le visage.

Lui et ses idées à la con ! Il était passé à deux doigts d'avouer ses sentiments pour Loki ! Comme s'il avait une chance qu'elle lui réponde favorablement. Il était complètement fêlé ! Il tenta de maîtriser les battements furieux et désordonnés de son cœur et fit un semblant de sourire à la brune qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Tout va très bien je t'assure, répéta-t-il. On ferait mieux de retourner à l'intérieur non ?

Elle acquiesça et ramassa ses chaussures pour le suivre à l'intérieur. Quasiment tout le monde était parti et il ne restait que les musiciens qui ramassaient leurs instruments, les serveurs qui commençaient à ranger la salle et toujours Edith et Thomas qui continuaient de danser en souriant, malgré le fait que la musique ce soit arrêté.

\- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer, dit Loki en faisant la moue.

Cette soirée était passée beaucoup trop vite à son goût et elle serait bien restée quelques heures de plus.

\- Tu ressembles à Dumm-E quand il boude, sourit Anthony en la voyant aussi enfantine.  
\- C'est normal, c'est moi qui lui ai appris, répondit-elle en recommençant à sourire.  
\- Je vais chercher nos manteaux, proposa l'ingénieur.

Il s'éloigna de la brune la laissant seule quelques instants. Remarquant qu'elle était seule, Edith s'approcha d'elle.

\- Pardon pour tout à l'heure, Thomas et moi ne voulions pas vous déranger, s'excusa-t-elle une nouvelle fois.  
\- Ce n'est rien, lui pardonna Loki en souriant.  
\- Monsieur Stark et vous formez un joli couple, remarqua la jeune femme.  
\- Anthony et moi-même n'entretenons pas ce genre de relations, répéta Loki pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois de la soirée.  
\- C'est dommage. Parce que si quelqu'un me regardait comme Mr Stark vous regarde, je crois que je l'épouserais sur-le-champ, soupira Edith avec une pointe de jalousie.

Remarquant le regard de Thomas, qui revenait avec Anthony les manteaux sur leurs bras, portait sur la jeune femme, Loki la fit pivoter et se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer :

\- C'est parce que vous ne faites pas attention à QUI vous regarde...

La jeune femme devint cramoisie et eut un petit sourire timide pour le jeune homme qui la regardait avec des yeux brillants.  
Tony lui tendit sa cape et s'en enveloppa alors qu'elle repensait aux mots de la jeune femme. Anthony ne la regardait absolument pas de manière particulière...  
Cela dit maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait il y avait eu ce regard étrange quelques jours plus tôt quand il avait voulu lui dire quelque chose pour finalement se taire... Et puis celui qu'elle avait surpris au début de la soirée quand ils venaient d'entrer dans le petit jardin...  
En s'en souvenant son ventre se noua et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.  
Ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle soupira en secouant la tête. Après les bavardages incessants de Miss Egerton, il a fallu qu'Edith en rajoute une couche ! Ça allait finir par lui monter à la tête !

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Tony en la voyant perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire pour le rassurer et prit une nouvelle fois à son bras pour sortir du bâtiment, ses chaussures toujours à la main.  
Alors même que la soirée était finie, il y avait toujours des journalistes dehors qui se précipitèrent vers eux.

\- Monsieur Star, un mot !  
\- Monsieur Stark par ici !  
\- Madame, s'il vous plaît !, tenta même un jeune homme encollant son micro sous le nez de Loki.

Cette dernière s'arrêta et fixa le journaliste avec un regard qui aurait pu donner un rhume à un ours polaire. Un frisson visible remonta d'ailleurs le long de son dos et il recula en reprenant son micro avec lui.

\- Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous ne savent pas différencier un paysan d'un roi, mais il me semble que les règles de politesses soient les mêmes dans tous les pays non ? En l'occurrence,agresser une femme enceinte pour fouiller dans sa vie privée et lui soutirer des informations en venant à bout de sa patience par tous les moyens n'est pas très charitable, le gronda doucement Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

Lejeune homme baissa les yeux et commença à se mordiller la lè leçon était d'autant plus humiliante que Loki prenait le même ton que lorsqu'elle grondait Jörmunganð ou les robots, un ton maternel et tendre qui laissait le goût de la honte dans la bouche de celui qui l'entendait. Parce qu'il était toujours honteux et humiliant de décevoir la Mère.

\- Pardon... murmura-t-il avec presque les larmes aux yeux.  
\- La prochaine fois, révisez vos bonnes manières. Et plutôt que de plonger dans la bassesse humaine et tout le voyeurisme qu'elle réclame, allez enquêter sur les secrets répugnants qu'on vous cache pour vous obliger à détourner le regard de votre misère et vous contenter des miettes qu'ils veulent bien vous donner.

Le journaliste hocha la tête et recula, libérant le passage, laissant Loki et Anthony regagner la voiture, Loki droite et fière comme une reine, Anthony au bord de l'explosion tellement il se retenait de rire.  
Une fois la portière refermée sur eux, il se laissa aller et se renversa dans son siège, hilare.  
Même le Jotun ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Le coup de la déception,je ne m'en lasserais jamais !, éclata de rire l'ingénieur.  
\- Allons Anthony, le reprit Loki avec le même ton, ce n'est pas charitable de te moquer d'eux.  
\- Pas avec moi ! Répliqua Tony en perdant son hilarité. Sérieusement ne fais pas ça avec moi,ajouta-t-il en voyant le sourire malicieux qui étirait la bouche de la brune.  
\- C'est vrai que c'est assez humiliant, acquiesça Loki en regardant par la fenêtre. Ma mère utilisait le ton même avec moi chaque fois que je me faisait prendre à faire une bê c'était plus son ton que les punitions d'Odin qui me motivaient à ne pas me faire repérer, sourit-elle perdue dans ses souvenirs. Surtout qu'elle savait à chaque fois que c'était moi.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tout le monde savait qu'il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait faire ce genre de choses. Mais je ne laissais jamais un seul indice. Toute la cour savait que c'était moi, mais ils n'avaient rien pour le prouver. Chaque fois qu'ils tentaient de me faire accuser, je réclamais un procès et demandais les preuves tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y en avait pas.  
\- Et ça ne t'est jamais arrivé de laisser une trace ?  
\- Si. Une fois. Et je l'avais fait exprès, déclara la brune d'un ton devenu dur.

Le silence s'étira pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce quel'ingénieur de pose la question, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.  
La curiosité de Loki déteignait sur lui, ça n'allait plus du tout, il allait finir par y passer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Sif m'avait humilié devant toute la cour et celle des elfes du Vanaheim. Elle avait déclaré pendant le repas que de toute façon, il ne fallait pas s'étonner que tout le monde me soit passé dessus puisqu'avec mon physique on me prenait plus pour une fille qu'elle. Elle avait une longue et épaisse chevelure, blonde comme les blés. Elle en était très fière.

Anthony retint une grimace au ton faussement enjoué. Quoi qu'il se soit passé avec ses cheveux, ça n'avait pas dû être agréable pour cette Sif.

\- Ils se sont transformés en serpents et ils sont tombés dans son assiette. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu crier aussi fort. Ils sont montés sur mon bras et je lui ai tendu en disant que la jalousie était un vilain défaut et que ce n'était pas parce que tout le monde la prenait pour un homme qu'il fallait se venger sur moi. Odin a ordonné que je lui rende ses cheveux alors j'ai retransformé les serpents et je lui ai jeté ses mèches au visage. Depuis ses cheveux sont noirs et personne n'a jamais réussi à leur faire reprendre leur couleur originelle. Je me suis fait coudre les lèvres pour ça. J'avais l'équivalent de quinze ans humains.

Tony ne sut pas quoi répondre et préféra se taire. Loki lui en fut reconnaissante. Malgré le fait que cela ce soit passé des siècles plus tôt, elle sentait toujours l'aiguille percer sa peau autour de sa bouche et les rires des elfes dans ses oreilles quand Sif avait commencé à parler. En temps normal, elle n'aurait même pas bronché mais elle venait de se faire violer par Svaðilfari. Les elfes avaient été invités pour fêter la fin des travaux du mur d'enceinte quelques jours auparavant. La remarque de la guerrière avait été la goutte de trop.

Ils arrivèrent à la Tour quelques minutes plus tard et Loki déposa ses chaussures et sa cape dans le salon avant d'aller voir les enfants dans leurs chambres respectives pour les embrasser.  
Jörmunganð ne dormait pas encore et Loki le gronda gentiment avant de l'aider à se recoucher. Quand elle se glissa dans la chambre des robots, elle trouva les androïdes dans leurs caissons et également leurs deuxièmes corps à roulettes qui attendaient derrière la fit un baiser sur le front des trois corps d'enfants et également sur les petites têtes métalliques, faisant biper les petits robots. Satisfaits, ils sortirent de la chambre et retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Loki finit par rejoindre le salon où Tony discutait de la soirée avec Jarvis à voix le Jotun entrer dans la pièce l'ingénieur coupa court à la conversation et le grand androïde leur souhaita une bonne fin de soirée avant de sortir de la pièce.

\- C'est étrange de se retrouver dans une pièce totalement silencieuse, déclara le Jotun pour briser justement le silence pensant qui commençait à s'installer.  
\- J' ? demanda Tony en levant les yeux vers les capteurs.

Immédiatement un morceau sorti des enceintes*.  
Anthony déposa sa veste sur un fauteuil et enleva son gilet et sa lavallière, restant simplement en chemise qu'il déboutonna quelque peu et remonta les manches pour être plus à l'aise. Il tendit ensuite sa main devant lui en s'inclinant devant la brune qui se mit à rire.

\- Mademoiselle me feriez-vous l'honneur ? Demanda-t-il avec emphase.  
\- Avec plaisir, se prêta au jeu Loki en faisant une révérence impeccable avant de poser sa main dans la sienne.

Tony la prit par la taille et ils commencèrent à valser au milieu du salon en souriant tous les deux.

-Merci pour cette soirée Anthony, je me suis beaucoup amusée.  
-Je t'en prie Loki. Ça m'a fait autant plaisir qu'à toi,répondit Tony.

Ils dansèrent dans la pièce, comme s'ils étaient toujours au milieu de la salle de bal,ne faisant attention à rien, ne remarquant même pas les trois petits robots et le petit garçon qui s'étaient levés pour venir les espionner à l'entrée de la pièce. Ces derniers se firent d'ailleurs reprendre par Jarvis qui les envoya tous au lit, sans déranger une seule fois les danseurs.  
Lorsque le morceau se termina, les deux adultes restèrent enlacé pendant encore quelques instants avant que la brune ne se recule doucement avec un petit sourire.

\- Les valses sont dangereuses, dit-elle.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Tony surpris par cette déclaration.  
\- Ma mère a perdu la tête lorsqu'Odin lui a fait danser la valse. Sans cela elle ne l'aurait jamais épousé.  
\- Eh bien si elle ne l'avait pas fait, il n'y aurait jamais eu de Loki. Et quel monde pourrait vivre sans elle ? Demanda-t-il en portant la main à ses cheveux avec un doux sourire.

Il en retira une pince à cheveux en or qui s'apprêtait à tomber et la tendit au Jotun. Elle la récupéra et fit un sourire malicieux à l'ingénieur avant de retirer deux épingles de son chignon reliées par une chaînette en or. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et tout son chignon se déroula, les épingles restantes tombant sur le sol avec un tintement lé glissa ses doigts dans ses mèches pour retirer les dernières et laissa finalement ses cheveux libres dans son dos.  
L'ingénieur sentit de nouveau une boule d'émotion le prendre à la gorge.  
Loki avait raison, les valses étaient dangereuses.

Soudainement les sourcils de Loki se froncèrent et elle s'approcha de lui,portant la main au niveau de sa chemise. Surprit par ce revirement d'attitude Anthony ne pensa même pas à reculer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.  
\- C'est ton ark qui émet cette lueur bleue ? Demanda Loki en tirant légèrement sur le tissu pour découvrir le dispositif.

Tonyse sentit pâlir.

-Comment tu sais que/, commença-t-il.  
\- Tu m'as raconté ce qui t'était arrivé même si tu ne me l'as jamais montré. Tu étais rond comme une queue de pelle, donc ça ne m'étonne pas que tu net'en souviennes pas, rit légèrement la brune en se reculant. Excuse-moi je n'aurai pas dû faire ça, ajouta-t-elle en relevant les yeux.

L'ingénieur regarda la brune pendant quelques secondes avant de remarquer qu'elle se mordillait légèrement l'intérieur de la lèvre. C'était un tic qu'elle avait quand elle se posait des questions et qui empêchait sa curiosité de prendre le dessus. Mais elle ne résistait jamais bien longtemps et Anthony préférait largement répondre à toutes ses questions maintenant que d'avoir ses regards sur son ark pendant des jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Il en soupait déjà assez avec les gens qu'il croisait sans en plus rajouter Loki. Surtout qu'il savait qu'une fois sa curiosité rassasiée, elle n'en aurait plus rien à faire. Autant répondre à ses questions une bonne fois pour toute,comme un pansement qu'on arrache, au moins ça ce sera fait.  
Il déboutonna encore deux boutons de sa chemise pour exposer le cœur artificiel et Loki se rapprocha encore une fois pour l'observer.

\- Voilà à quoi ça ressemble. C'est composé principalement de vibranium et de/

Il se coupa dans un souffle alors que Loki posait la main contre l'ark.

\- Euh Loki ? Demanda Tony en tressaillant lorsque les doigts froids de la brune en retracèrent le contour.  
\- C'est donc ça qui m'a empêché de te posséder, murmura-t-elle fascinée.

Elle en oubliait presque où il était placé et à quel point elle était proche d'Anthony.  
Elle posa sa main à plat sur le cercle de verre et se mit à sourire.

\- C'est presque magique...Je sens l'énergie qu'il crée...

Elle pencha la tête pour pouvoir l'observer plus facilement.  
L'objet la captivait. Elle le sentait vibrer doucement contre sa paume, son énergie courir contre sa main sans parvenir à déterminer si elle était magique ou mécanique, et elle voyait la lumière émise fluctuer régulièrement,suivant probablement le rythme du pouls de son propriétaire. Sans plus réfléchir, elle glissa la main de l'Ark jusqu'à la gorge de l'ingénieur, attrapant son épaule pour l'immobiliser lorsqu'un frisson le fit bouger involontairement.  
Effectivement elle avait raison. Sous ses doigts le sang pulsait à grands coups, forts et réguliers, sur le même rythme que les fluctuations de lumières.  
Elle releva les yeux sur le visage de Tony pour lui poser une question mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.  
Ils étaient beaucoup plus proches qu'elle ne l'avait réalisé mais, loin de lui faire peur, elle se sentait totalement en sécurité.  
Et dans ses yeux il y avait plein de couleurs.  
Toutes ces nuances de bruns, allant du noir au bord de l'iris jusqu'à l'ambre à la limite de la pupille, et les quelques éclats dorés çà et là... formant un mélange changeant, fascinant, dans lequel on pouvait lire toutes les émotions de l'ingénieur. La surprise,probablement parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle se rapprochait autant de lui, la protection, farouche et sauvage comme celle qu'il avait eu lorsque Thor était arrivé, l'adoration et toujours cette émotion complexe qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir et qui lui faisait encore une drôle de boule au creux du ventre.  
L'expiration tremblante de l'ingénieur lui fit dévier le regard jusqu'à sa bouche survolant, sans la voir vraiment, la peau légèrement mate. Ses lèvres se pincèrent imperceptiblement lorsqu'il déglutit et le Jotun passa son pouce dessus sans réfléchir pour les décrisper. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche par réflexe et Loki releva son regard pour croiser celui d'Anthony. Sous son doigt la différence entre la douceur de sa lèvre et la rudesse de sa barbe était saisissante. Inconsciemment elle se rapprocha tout doucement, toujours en le regardant dans les yeux. Tony n'osait pas bouger, tétanisé, de peur de briser le rêve dans lequel il semblait être où le Jotun était sur le point de l'embrasser quand d'ordinaire il ne pouvait même pas poser une main sur son bras.  
Il commença à fermer instinctivement les yeux lorsqu'elle pencha légèrement la tête pour avoir un accès plus facile à sa bouche, Loki en faisant de même alors qu'elle continuait de se rapprocher tout doucement.

\- Loki..., souffla-t-il enfermant complètement les yeux.

Ils étaient si proches que leur bouches s'effleurèrent lorsqu'il prononça ce simple mot, le cœur de la brune loupant un battement lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Tony.  
Elle sembla réaliser ce qu'elle faisait.  
Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et repoussa l'ingénieur des deux mains en s'écriant :

\- NON !

Il recula de trois pas sous la force employée, complètement désorienté.

\- Loki ? Demanda-t-il les deux mains en évidence pour tenter de ne pas lui faire peur bien qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait.  
-Non, répéta-t-elle en posant une main sur sa bouche, l'autre sur sa poitrine où elle sentait son cœur battre à grands coups désordonnés.

De peur ou d'autres choses ?

\- Loki ? Redemanda Tony en s'approchant.  
\- Non c'est impossible, paniqua Loki en reculant d'autant de pas qu'il s'avançait. C'est impossible, redit-elle avant de faire volte-face pour s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur,elle verrouilla le panneau de bois et se laissa glisser contre, des larmes hystériques coulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle se laissait submerger par la panique.  
Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver.C'était impossible. Odin avait veillé à ce que ça ne puisse plus arriver, il avait ordonné à Freya de faire quelque chose. La déesse de l'amour n'avait pu qu'obéir face à l'ordre du Père de toutes choses. Loki avait senti son cœur se figer et cette capacité quitter son corps lorsque la déesse avait posé la main sur elle.  
Et elle ne supporterait pas de perdre encore une fois tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle se tuerait elle-même avant de voir ÇA encore une fois.

Dans le salon, la main tendu dans un futile espoir de retenir le Jotun, Tony se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de travers. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis une dizaine de nuits, il se réveilla en hurlant de terreur, seul dans sa chambre.  
De l'autre côté de la porte commune aux deux chambres, Loki étouffait ses sanglots alors qu'elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas aller apaiser le sommeil de l'ingénieur.

* * *

PS : Vous y avez cru hein ? Hein que vous y avez cru au rapprochement ? Avant de me tuer, n'oubliez pas que je vous aimes et que si jamais je meurs vous n'aurez pas la suite !

'Taëlle

* : watch?v=bRrP3ESM6sQ


	22. Complots

Jörmunganð, assis en tailleurs sur le lit, regardait sa mère se coiffer en comptant les coups de brosse qu'elle se passait dans les cheveux.  
Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle était revenue de son bal avec Monsieur Stark et curieusement les deux adultes ne se parlaient plus. Ça lui faisait de la peine parce qu'il aimait bien l'ingénieur.

Deux semaines plus tôt, quand Mama et lui étaient revenus de leur rendez-vous chez le tailleur, l'ingénieur était revenu complètement déprimé et Jör l'avait vu traîner Steve Rogers par le col dans les étages inférieurs alors qu'il venait lui demander s'il pouvait aller jouer dans l'atelier.  
Intrigué, il les avait suivi et s'était retrouvé dans une grande salle de sport. Voyant qu'aucun des adultes ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, il s'était glissé derrière une des machines et avait observé les deux Avengers discuter entre eux. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien d'espionner les adultes, mais il adorait tout savoir. Il aurait pu demander à Jarvis plus tard mais l'IA avait parfois l'ordre de ne rien dire. Et comme Monsieur Stark lui avait fait promettre de ne plus lire dans les pensées des gens, il ne pouvait plus le faire pour apprendre ce qu'il se passait.  
Il avait ouvert grand ses oreilles et enfin sut ce qui tracassait l'ingénieur. Quand il avait compris il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pouffer en mettant sa main sur sa bouche. Monsieur Stark était complètement paniqué parce qu'il pensait que Mama ne l'aimerait pas s'il était trop vieux et pas musclé comme un soldat. C'était vraiment stupide !  
Déjà l'âge ne comptait pas parce que Mama avait plus de 3 000 ans alors ce n'était pas un bébé comme Monsieur Stark qui avait moins de 50 ans qui allait lui faire peur ! Même lui était plus vieux que Monsieur Stark !  
Ensuite être musclé ça ne comptait pas non plus parce que Mama avait peur des hommes trop musclés. Il avait essayé une fois de savoir lorsqu'il lisait dans ses pensées mais c'était tout mélangé et il y avait eu du sang partout et il avait commencé à avoir peur alors il n'était pas allé plus loin. L'ingénieur et le Soldat avaient continué de discuter et le capitaine avait changé le sac de frappe, lançant l'ancien vers la machine où était caché le gamin. Ça avait soulevé un gros nuage de poussière qui l'avait fait éternué. Monsieur Stark l'avait fait sortir et avait marchandé avec lui pour qu'il ne dise rien à sa mère. Du coup, il avait le droit de manger autant de gâteaux et de bonbons qu'il voulait, il pouvait commander tous les livres qu'il voulait à Jarvis et il pouvait se balader sans chaussures dans la Tour.  
Le soldat avait ensuite commencé à faire travailler Monsieur Stark et quand il avait remarqué que Jörmunganð restait inactif, il lui avait montré quelques exercices simples que l'enfant avait répétés avec eux pendant la dizaine de jours qui les séparaient du bal. Oubliant parfois que le gamin était avec eux, les deux adultes discutaient de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Le petit savait donc maintenant que le captain était triste parce qu'il pensait que Monsieur Coulson ne l'aimait pas.  
À partir de cet instant, une étrange relation s'était instaurée entre eux trois et Jörmunganð s'était fait la promesse de trouver un moyen de réconcilier Monsieur Coulson et Monsieur Rogers. Et puis tant qu'il y était, il allait faire en sorte que Mama tombe amoureuse de Monsieur Stark. Mais vu comment ils s'évitaient depuis le bal, ça allait être un peu plus compliqué que prévu.

\- Mama pourquoi tu t'es disputé avec Monsieur Stark ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Le ballet de la brosse s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je ne me suis pas disputée avec Anthony mon ange, répondit-elle.  
\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes tous les deux tristes ? Vous êtes comme ça depuis la fin du bal. Il a fait quelque chose ?

Le ton du gamin s'était durci en posant la question. Il avait beau bien s'entendre avec l'ingénieur, il n'avait pas intérêt à avoir fait du mal à sa mère. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas.  
Loki posa sa brosse.

\- Non Jör. C'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose, avoua-t-elle en se tournant vers son fils. Anthony n'y est pour rien.

Le gamin fit la moue. Monsieur Stark n'y était peut-être pour rien mais sa mère ne lui disait pas toute l'histoire, il le sentait. Il irait demander à Jarvis.  
Il sauta à bas du lit.

\- Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner ! S'exclama-t-il en courant vers la porte.  
\- Minute Jömunganð ! S'exclama Loki. Est-ce que tu t'es débarbouillé ?

Le gamin fit la grimace mais un regard de sa mère le renvoya dans la salle de bain.

Pendant le petit-déjeuner lorsque Tony entra dans la pièce, il sentit sa mère se tendre à côté de lui et l'observa du coin de l'œil alors que l'ingénieur allait chercher une grande tasse de café noir sans lui jeter un regard. En revanche Loki le suivait des yeux, comme si elle essayait de deviner à quoi il pensait. Lorsqu'il sorti de la pièce, elle se renfonça dans sa chaise dans un soupir en caressant son ventre.  
Jör ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qui se passait mais, comme si elle avait deviné ce qui lui passait par la tête, Loki lui lança un regard dissuasif qui lui fit refermer la bouche. Il terminait son bol de lait quand Coulson entra dans la pièce, toujours en costume. L'enfant se dépêcha de poser son bol dans le lave-vaisselle – il savait même le faire tourner maintenant, Jarvis lui avait montré – et se planta aux côtés de l'Agent qui se servait un café.

\- Dites Monsieur Fils de Coul, commença l'enfant.  
\- Bonjour Jörmunganð, le coupa l'adulte en baissant les yeux sur lui.

Oups, c'est vrai que le Fils de Coul était encore plus à cheval sur les bonnes manières que Mama.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Fils de Coul ! Se reprit-il avec un grand sourire. Vous avez bien dormi ?  
\- Très bien je te remercie, répondit l'Agent en souriant. Tu avais une question ? Demanda-t-il en commençant à boire son café tourné vers le gamin.  
\- Pourquoi vous êtes pas amoureux de Monsieur Rogers ? Questionna ce dernier de but-en-blanc.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il tournerait autour du pot quand il pouvait avoir une réponse directe. Il ne comprenait pas cette manie que les adultes avaient de discuter pendant des heures pour obtenir la réponse à une seule question.  
L'Agent faillit en cracher son café. Il était préparé à beaucoup de choses mais quand il s'agissait de problèmes personnels...

\- Jörmunganð, le prévint sa mère d'un ton légèrement menaçant.  
\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.  
\- On ne pose pas ce genre de questions.  
\- Mais alors pourquoi/

La brune lui jeta un regard qui le fit fermer la bouche. Vexé qu'on lui cache encore des choses, le gamin fit la moue et sortit de la pièce en boudant.  
Il saurait si Monsieur Fils de Coul était amoureux de Monsieur Rogers ! Il fallait demander à quelqu'un qui savait tout mais Mama ne voulait pas lui dire. Monsieur Stark, même s'il connaissait beaucoup de choses, en connaissait moins que Mama. L'enfant eut soudainement un éclair de génie.

\- Monsieur Jarvis ?

Pour tout savoir, l'IA savait tout. L'enfant était sûr qu'il était une sorte de dieu. Sinon, comment pouvait-il tout voir et tout entendre ? Mama avait expliqué que c'était juste une machine, mais il n'était pas d'accord. Le lave-vaisselle aussi était une machine et pourtant il ne parlait pas.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur Jörmunganð ? Répondit l'IA.

Le gamin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais sa mère sortit de la cuisine à son tour et il referma la bouche.  
Où est-ce qu'il pourrait être tranquille ? Mama ne descendrait pas à l'atelier parce que Monsieur Stark y était mais il n'avait le droit de toucher à rien et il finissait forcément par s'ennuyer. En plus il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de parler de ça devant lui. Parce que s'il finissait par réconcilier Monsieur Stark et Mama allaient forcément en discuter et ça risquait de lui retomber dessus.  
C'est en voyant Monsieur Rogers sortir de sa chambre qu'il eut la révélation. La salle de sport ! Voilà un endroit où Mama ne mettrait pas les pieds !  
Il dévala les escaliers en courant et entra dans la salle en faisant claquer la porte contre le mur. Enfin presque. Jarvis veillait et bloqua la porte avant qu'elle ne cogne.

\- Monsieur Jarvis, pourquoi Monsieur Fils de Coul n'est pas amoureux de Monsieur Rogers? Demanda Jör à peine rentré dans la pièce.  
\- Je suis au regret de vous informer au contraire, que L'Agent Coulson aime Monsieur Rogers, le contredit l'IA.

Le petit fronça les sourcils.

\- Il s'est passé quoi alors ?  
\- Je suis navré mais cette information a été classée confidentielle par Monsieur Rogers.

L'enfant souffla, faisant voler sa frange qui se baladait devant ses yeux.

\- Mais comment je fais moi, si j'ai pas toutes les informations ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au milieu de la pièce.  
\- Puis-je vous demander quelles sont vos intentions ? Questionna Jarvis.  
\- Je voulais réconcilier Monsieur Fils de Coul et Monsieur Rogers parce qu'il est tout triste mais maintenant je dois aussi réconcilier Monsieur Stark et Mama..., expliqua piteusement Jörmunganð.

Parce que si Monsieur Stark et Mama ne se parlaient plus, Mama allait encore devoir déménager et ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir sûrement retourner dans l'océan. Parce que Mama ne pouvait plus se défendre face à Odin et Oncle... Non, Thor. Juste Thor. Donc Thor allait venir le chercher pour le tuer peut-être cette fois-ci. Et puis il voulait rester avec Monsieur Fils de Coul et Monsieur Rogers et Monsieur Banner – même s'il ne le voyait pas souvent il était toujours gentil avec lui – et Jarvis et You et Butter-finger... Même Dumm-E lui manquerait, il en était sûr. Avec qui il pourrait s'entraîner à colorer les cheveux en vert et courir partout dans la Tour ?  
Il fallait qu'il réussisse à faire en sorte que Mama et Monsieur Stark tombent amoureux. En plus comme ça Mama accepterait peut-être que Monsieur Stark devienne son Papa. Parce que sa première Papa elle était morte quand il était encore un tout petit bébé. Mama ne lui avait jamais expliqué pourquoi ou comment elle était morte et il n'avait jamais osé poser la question.  
Elle s'appelait Angrboda et à chaque fois qu'elle parlait d'elle, le visage de Mama devenait tout triste et il n'aimait pas ça alors il évitait d'en parler le plus possible.  
Même Fenrir était d'accord avec lui. Il leur fallait un nouveau Papa qui pourrait prendre soin du bébé et de Mama.

\- _Jörmi ! Grand-mère est là !_ S'exclama d'ailleurs son jumeau dans sa tête.  
\- _Est-ce que tu peux lui demander pourquoi Mama elle peut pas tomber amoureuse ?_ Demanda-t-il.

Le contact se rompit pendant quelques secondes le temps que le louveteau pose la question à sa grand-mère.  
Sentant le fourmillement familier du surplus de magie commencer à le démanger sous sa peau, il concentra l'énergie dans ses mains et forma une balle lumineuse. Il fronça les sourcils et la pressa légèrement entre ses doigts, la boule devenant de plus en plus lumineuse jusqu'à devenir difficile à regarder. Il la lança alors contre le mur et elle rebondit furieusement à travers la pièce, se dédoublant chaque fois qu'elle touchait un obstacle.  
C'était un tour que Mama lui avait appris pendant sa dernière leçon de magie. La balle était directement reliée à son centre magique et puisait dans ses réserves pour acquérir de l'énergie ce qui lui permettait de rebondir sans relâche et de se multiplier en même temps. Mama disait que c'était comme ça qu'elle réussissait à faire des clones et qu'il pourrait lui aussi en faire quand il serait plus grand ! Il avait hâte, comme ça son clone pourrait aller se laver à sa place tandis que lui pourrait aller manger son petit-déjeuner !  
Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était de se débarbouiller le matin. C'était froid et mouillé et ça lui coulait dans le cou et ça trempait son T-shirt pour une bonne partie de la matinée.  
Fenrir se connecta une nouvelle fois avec lui :

\- _Grand-mère dit que c'est de la faute de Grand-père.  
\- Odin n'est pas notre grand-père, _le corrigea son frère. _Parce qu'il ne nous aime pas. Mais pourquoi il veut pas que Mama tombe amoureuse ?  
\- J'ai demandé et elle sait pas. Moi je pense qu'elle sait mais qu'elle veut pas dire. Mais elle dit qu'elle va nous faire une super surprise pour notre anniversaire !  
\- C'est quand notre anniversaire ?  
\- Euuuuuuh... Je sais pas. Grand-mère vient à chaque fois pour me le souhaiter mais je sais jamais quand c'est. Attends je demande._

La connexion se coupa une nouvelle fois et lorsque Jörmunganð revint à la réalité la salle de sport était envahie de balles colorées qui continuaient de rebondir contre les murs inlassablement. Par miracle ou par magie, aucune ne touchait le garçon assis au milieu de la pièce. Elle se contentait de le frôler ou de passer à quelques millimètres de son nez mais il ne se faisait jamais toucher.  
Oh làlà, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à toutes les contrôler cette fois-ci, il y en avait tellement ! Il sentait qu'elles tiraient de plus en plus d'énergie sur son centre et si ça continuait comme ça il n'aurait bientôt plus de magie pour pouvoir les arrêter.  
Aïe aïe aïe, Mama l'avait prévenu contre ça ! S'il ne les arrêtait pas bientôt, elles allaient continuer de pomper sa magie jusqu'à épuisement sauf qu'une fois qu'il n'aurait plus de magie il mourrait.

Il écarta grand les bras, comme s'il voulait embrasser la pièce complète, et frappa un grand coup dans ses mains. Toutes les balles s'immobilisèrent et il poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
Bon maintenant il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il allait en faire. Une idée lui vint mais elle allait être compliquée à mettre en place. Parce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse deux formes différentes donc qu'il divise son pouvoir en deux. Et s'il divisait son pouvoir ça voulait dire qu'il serait plus faible et donc plus de risques que les balles ne reprennent leurs courses folles. Sentant que son frère cherchait à entrer de nouveau en contact avec lui, il rassembla toutes les boules en un carré grossier et serra ses mains ensemble pour ne pas que la forme lui échappe.

\- _Grand-mère dit que notre anniversaire pour toi ce sera à la fin du mois. Mais je sais pas ce que ça veut dire.  
\- Sur Midgar, les humains ont séparé leurs vies. Il y a les jours, qui sont le temps que met le soleil pour faire le tour de la planète, quand il y en a sept on les appelle les semaines et quand il y en a trente on les appelle les mois. Quand il y en a 365 on appelle ça une année. Chaque période de trente jours porte un nom différent et il y en a douze dans une année.  
\- Oh lala, c'est compliqué. Ça veut dire que notre anniversaire c'est... dans trente jours ? Comment tu sais ça ?  
\- Vingt-huit jours. Et j'ai demandé à Monsieur Jarvis. Il a la même fonction que Jarl Heimdall. Mais il est beaucoup plus gentil et tu peux lui parler partout même si tu ne le vois pas.  
\- Ça doit être super de vivre avec Mama..._, soupira tristement le louveteau enchaîné. _Elle me manque...  
\- Elle s'est disputée avec Monsieur Stark...  
\- Celui qui doit devenir notre nouveau Papa ?  
\- Oui. Ils ne se parlent plus du tout. Mama dit que c'est de sa faute et que Monsieur Stark n'a rien fait mais je suis pas sûr. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Ils dansaient bien pourtant que je suis parti me coucher...  
\- Grand-mère dit que les valses c'est dangereux.  
\- Je commence à la croire parce que ça allait très bien avant qu'ils ne valsent. J'ai bien demandé à Monsieur Jarvis mais il dit que Mama avait dit que c'était « confidentiel ».  
\- Confi-quoi ?  
\- Con-fi-den-tiel. Ça veut dire que ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes, _bouda Jörmunganð. _Il n'y a que des histoires de grandes personnes de toute façon...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Mama et Monsieur Stark ?  
\- Je sais pas... il faut que je trouve un moyen mais je n'ai pas encore d'idée. Je les enfermerais bien tous les deux dans une pièce mais si Mama est vraiment fâchée contre lui elle risque plutôt de le tuer qu'autre chose. Et puis Monsieur Stark il rentre de plus en plus tard et parfois avec des dames...  
\- Tu crois qu'il fait comme Oncle Thor ?  
\- De quoi Thor ?  
\- Ben tu sais, il ramenait des filles de nobles ou des servantes dans sa chambre et elles couinaient comme des truies une partie de la nuit.  
\- Je sais pas... Faudrait demander à Monsieur Jarvis, mais je suis sûr qu'il va dire que c'est confidentiel.  
\- Essaie on ne sait jamais !_

Jörmunganð soupira en rompant la télépathie et leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire que Monsieur Stark fasse couiner des femmes ? Elles étaient forcément toutes plus nulles que Mama, il finirait forcément par s'en rendre compte et arrêterait !

\- Monsieur Jarvis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait Monsieur Stark avec les dames qu'il ramène ? Demanda-t-il en séparant son bloc de boules en deux, commençant tout doucement à leur faire prendre forme.  
\- Navré Monsieur Jörmunganð mais cette information est confidentielle.

Les boules se colorèrent soudainement de rouge vif et il faillit en perdre le contrôle, tapant du pied par terre.

\- Ah non, mais j'en ai marre ! Qui c'est qui a dit que j'avais pas le droit de savoir ?!  
\- Moi-même Monsieur Jörmungand, répondit l'IA.  
\- Et pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de savoir ? T'as pas le droit de me cacher des choses ! Montre-moi, c'est un ordre !

Jarvis n'avait pas le droit de désobéir à un ordre direct, c'était Mama qui lui avait dit. Et comme il ne pouvait aller contre cette partie de son code, que Tony avait créé spécialement pour éviter un nouveau débordement comme Ultron, un petit écran s'alluma dans le mur et Jörmunganð s'approcha en tentant de ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses balles.  
Sur la vidéo, Monsieur Stark et une dame qu'il ne connaissait pas étaient tout nus et... Monsieur Stark faisait des choses bizarre avec son bassin qui faisaient crier la dame comme si elle avait mal. Pourtant elle n'arrêtait pas de dire « encore » !  
Oh làlà, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle semblait souffrir mais qu'elle en voulait plus ? Et puis il commençait à se sentir tout bizarre, ça n'allait pas du tout ! Il rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles et le contrôle de ses balles lui échappa totalement. Elles s'éparpillèrent à nouveau dans la pièce, rebondissant de plus en plus vite sur les murs, alimentées par la confusion de leur créateur.

\- Monsieur Jarvis éteint ! Ordonna-t-il en se détournant.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir transgressé un interdit. Il savait confusément qu'il était encore trop petit pour apprendre ce genre de choses même s'il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi ou comment. Son ventre se tordait de façon bizarre et même si ce n'était pas douloureux, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Remarquant que les balles se multipliaient de nouveau il frappa un grand coup dans ses mains, les immobilisant dans leur course. Alors qu'il commençait à les rassembler de nouveau, il sentit son frère se connecter à lui :

\- _Pas maintenant Fen, je suis occupé !_

Il continua de séparer les boules, cherchant à les réunir en deux formes distinctes et à effacer son trouble.

 _\- Occupé avec Mama ?,_ l'interrompit de nouveau son frère. _  
\- Nan je fais de la magie mais si tu me parles je vais encore louper !_ , répondit-il en rompant le contact.  
\- _Montre-moi !_ S'exclama le louveteau.  
\- _Oh mais tu m'embête !  
\- T'as qu'à me montrer avec tes yeux ! Comme tu faisais dans l'océan !  
\- Mais j'ai jamais fait quand je suis un petit garçon ! Et Mama elle veut pas que je me transforme en serpent parce qu'elle dit que je risque de devenir gros comme avant et d'écraser tout le monde !  
\- On a qu'à essayer, on verra bien si ça marche.  
\- Et si ça marche pas ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se passe si ça marche pas ? _Demanda Fenrir d'un ton dubitatif.  
\- _Tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça_ , répliqua son frère qui ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Il lui faisait tout le temps des coups pareils. À chaque fois qu'il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose parce qu'il avait peur de rater, Fenrir arrivait et posait des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas réponse et il avait l'impression à chaque fois de passer pour un idiot.

\- _Je sais ! Allez montre moi !_

Le petit soupira mentalement et concentra une partie de sa magie vers son lien mental avec son frère. Bientôt sa vison devint trouble et il serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas partager sa vision avec son frère parce que ça lui donnait mal à la tête. Son frère ne faisait pas que voir ce que lui voyait, mais il voyait aussi ce que son frère voyait ! Il avait l'impression à chaque fois que quelqu'un séparait son cerveau en deux et c'était très désagréable.  
Sa vision se stabilisa et s'il fermait l'œil droit il savait qu'il verrait l'entrée de la grotte de Fenrir. Ça lui donnait une double vue déstabilisante et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger sinon il tomberait forcément.  
Il reprit doucement le contrôle des formes qui avaient commencé à s'avachir et petit à petit il les transforma en deux silhouettes humanoïdes qui acquirent des cheveux sombres, des yeux marron et verts, et finalement des clones de Tony et Loki lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés du bal se trouvèrent devant Jörmunganð.  
Les cheveux de Mama n'étaient pas assez noir et Monsieur Stark avait moins de barbe mais il faisait ce qu'il pouvait.

\- _Ouah, c'est trop bien ! C'est Mama et Monsieur Stark ? Pourquoi ils sont habillés bizarre ?  
\- C'était leurs vêtements pour le bal ! Mama est jolie hein ?  
\- Super ! Et tu vas faire quoi avec ?_

Le gosse haussa les épaules et les deux clones l'imitèrent. Il se concentra une petite minute sur ses souvenirs.  
Il voulait recréer la danse de Mama et Monsieur Stark parce qu'il l'avait trouvé très belle et il voulait que Fenrir voit à quel point ils étaient bien ensemble et que Monsieur Stark ferait un super Papa ! Tout doucement les silhouettes se mirent à danser au milieu de la pièce. Il essayait de retranscrire tout ce qu'il avait vu quand ils dansaient mais c'était difficile de les maîtriser comme ça... Il se mordilla un instant l'intérieur de la lèvre en réfléchissant.  
Mama lui avait dit que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était dangereux et qu'il ne devait jamais le faire sans supervision. Que s'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ce qu'il faisait, il pourrait remonter le temps et l'altérer définitivement. Mais il n'était pas totalement sans supervision n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait Jarvis ! Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

\- _Jör, je vois plus rien,_ se plaignit Fenrir.  
\- _Mais attends ! J'essaie de me concentrer !_

Il prit ses souvenirs et les dirigea avec précaution dans l'énergie que lui prenait les balles. Immédiatement les traits des clones s'affinèrent, les couleurs changèrent et même le décor autour du couple se modifia et quand l'enfant rouvrit les yeux, devant lui se déroulait la scène qu'il avait observée avec les trois petits robots, cachés dans le coin du salon.

\- _Monsieur Stark il fait les yeux à Mama !_ S'exclama Fenrir dans la tête de son frère. _Et Mama aussi elle fait les yeux à Monsieur Stark !  
\- Je sais, mais elle le fait pas tout le temps ! Et puis tu viens de me dire que Odin avait forcé Mama à ne pas tomber amoureuse. Donc elle peut pas aimer Monsieur Stark._

Jör entendit son frère soupirer dans sa tête et se faire silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Il aurait pu croire qu'il était parti mais il avait encore la double vision qui indiquait que le louveteau était encore avec lui.

\- _C'est dommage parce qu'ils sont beaux,_ fit-il remarquer au bout d'un moment.  
\- _Mmh...,_ acquiesça son jumeau.  
\- _Pourquoi ils font toujours les mêmes gestes ?  
_ \- _Parce que Monsieur Jarvis nous a grondé pour qu'on les laisses tranquilles et qu'on aille jouer ailleurs. Du coup j'ai pas la suite de la danse et je sais pas ce qui s'est passé.  
_ \- _Et si tu demandais à Monsieur Jarvis ?  
\- Tu parles, il va encore dire que c'est confidentiel.  
_ \- _Oh mais ça peut pas être aussi terrible que ça ! D'ailleurs ça me fait penser, il fait quoi Monsieur Stark avec les dames ?_

Jörmunganð devint rouge vif et dû se concentrer pour ne pas se souvenir des images qu'il avait vu. Le contrôle de ses clones lui échappa légèrement et il perdit presque le contact avec son frère.

\- _C'est confidentiel,_ balbutia-t-il en reprenant le contrôle.  
\- _Ça va Jörmi ? Pourquoi tu as failli couper la communication ?  
_ \- _Oui, oui ça va ! Par contre pour demander à Monsieur Jarvis tu vas devoir me rendre mes yeux.  
\- Oh, d'accord. Tu me rappelles après ?  
\- Promis._

Le petit garçon sentit son frère quitter son esprit et il se retrouva bientôt seul avec uniquement les clones qui lui tenaient compagnie.  
Il pinça les lèvres alors qu'une idée lui traversait la tête. Normalement quand les gens étaient amoureux ils se faisaient des bisous sur la bouche. Et si Mama et Monsieur Stark étaient amoureux... Il regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne se trouve dans la salle. Il n'y avait probablement aucune interdiction pour faire ce qu'il allait faire mais il se sentait quand même coupable d'un crime étrange.

\- Monsieur Jarvis, tu auras pas le droit de monter ça à Mama. C'est confidentiel ! Dit-il tout bas pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait que l'IA qui l'entende.  
\- Bien Monsieur Jörmunganð.

Avec difficulté l'enfant réussit à couper l'accès à ses souvenirs et les deux clones s'immobilisèrent, comme un film mit sur pause. Bougeant légèrement les doigts tel un marionnettiste manipulant ses personnages, il fit bouger Mama et Monsieur Stark pour qu'ils se rapprochent mais c'était compliqué, les deux adultes étaient complètement raides et ça n'était pas naturel... En plus la manière dont ils étaient placés ne facilitait pas les choses. Il leur fit lâcher les mains, plaça celle de Mama sur l'épaule de Monsieur Stark et celle de Monsieur Stark sur la hanche de Mama.  
Bon. Là ça devrait être plus facile. Il les fit encore se rapprocher et attira leurs visages l'un vers l'autre, mais leurs nez se cognèrent et Jör pouffa de rire en les voyant aussi ridicule. Il se sentit moins gêné et se redressa pour mieux contrôler les deux clones. Il leur fit pencher légèrement la tête et finalement ils finirent par s'embrasser. Enfin s'embrasser c'était vite dit. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Ils étaient tout raides et ils ne bougeaient pas un cil ! Ils avaient juste leur bouches posées l'une sur l'autre et c'était très laid.  
L'enfant fronça les sourcils. Le résultat de sa magie ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il voulait faire mieux que ça. Il voulait devenir un grand sorcier et il fallait qu'il fasse mieux que ça !  
Il réfléchit quelques instants à une manière de le faire devenir plus naturel. Mais sans modèle ça allait être compliqué...  
Il relâcha la tension dans les bras des deux adultes et les fit se rapprocher encore. C'était mieux mais pas encore ça. Il leur fit fermer les yeux et bouger leur bouches un tout petit peu... Là ! C'était beaucoup mieux !  
Sauf que tout concentré comme il était sur les détails, il n'avait pas fait attention à l'ensemble et maintenant qu'il reportait son attention dessus, il recommençait à être un peu gêné.  
Il avait la même sensation que lorsque Jarvis lui avait montré la vidéo de Monsieur Stark. Il était trop petit encore pour comprendre ce qui se passait réellement mais il n'arrivait pas à arrêter.  
En plus il recommençait à penser aux images que Jarvis avait montré et ses souvenirs s'infiltrèrent une nouvelle fois dans la manipulation des deux adultes. Les mains de Mama se nouèrent derrière la tête de Monsieur Stark qui affermit sa prise sur les hanches de Mama et les vêtements des deux clones commencèrent à disparaître.  
Oh non non non ! Il ne voulait pas voir ça lui !  
Paniqué et incapable de reprendre le contrôle il préféra couper toute source de magie. Les deux adultes disparurent dans un grand éclat de lumière colorée qui l'aveugla un instant et la vague de magie emmagasiné le frappa de plein fouet, le faisant tomber par terre. Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent pendant quelques minutes avant de revenir en clignotant.  
Jörmunganð resta allongé par terre, épuisé par toute cette dépense d'énergie. Normalement il aurait dû en réabsorber une partie s'il avait terminé son sort correctement mais dans la panique il avait laissé toute son énergie s'échapper. Mama l'avait prévenu contre ça, il fallait toujours faire attention parce que si un sort compliqué disparaissait comme ça, il pouvait prendre toute la magie du sorcier et ce dernier mourait d'épuisement.

\- Monsieur Jarvis, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé une fois que Mama et Monsieur Stark ils ont fini de danser ? Demanda-t-il une fois la lumière revenue.  
\- Je crains Monsieur Jörmunganð de ne pas pouvoir répondre précisément à cette question mais il semblerait que votre mère eut été effrayée par quelque chose, répondit Jarvis.

L'enfant redressa la tête avec intérêt.

\- Effrayée par quoi ? Odin ou oncle Thor est revenu ?  
\- Non Monsieur.

Le gamin soupira en reposant sa tête par terre. Il n'était pas plus avancé.  
De quoi Mama aurait-elle eut peur ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Monsieur Stark lui aurait lancé un sort pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait plus à cause d'Odin ? Même si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait pas être en colère contre lui parce que ce serait vraiment bien quand même. Mais si Monsieur Stark avait fait ça alors pourquoi est-ce que c'était lui qui évitait Mama comme si elle avait attrapé une maladie ? Il dirigea ses pensées vers son frère qui se connecta immédiatement avec lui.

\- _Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après la danse ?_ Demanda-t-il immédiatement.  
\- _Je sais pas trop... Monsieur Jarvis à dit que Mama avait eut peur de quelque chose mais il ne sait pas de quoi..._ , répondit Jörmunganð.  
\- _Tu crois que c'est Monsieur Stark qui lui a fait peur ?_ Gronda le louveteau.  
\- _Non. Monsieur Stark il fait toujours attention autour de Mama. Et puis Monsieur Jarvis m'aurait dit quand je lui ai demandé. Et Mama m'a dit que Monsieur Stark avait rien fait !_ Répéta-t-il.  
\- _Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu demandes de l'aide cette fois-ci...  
\- Je demanderai pas à Dumm-E.  
\- Jörmiiiiii... Tu vas pas avoir le choix ! Tu vas pas pouvoir faire ça tout seul !  
\- Mais je suis pas tout seul ! T'es là ! Et Héla aussi quand elle veut bien répondre...  
\- Oui, mais chaque fois qu'on parle on peut plus réagir avec le monde extérieur sauf quand on partage nos yeux. Et tu sais bien que je peux pas le faire longtemps. Il FAUT que tu demandes au petit garçon !  
\- Non !  
\- Vous avez qu'à faire une trêve ! Vous laissez tomber vos disputes pour un moment et vous recommencez dès que Mama et Monsieur Stark sont amoureux !  
\- Et s'il veut pas ?  
\- T'inquiète Jörmi, personne est aussi têtu que toi.  
\- M'en fous j'irai pas demander à Dumm-E.  
\- Mais si tu lui demandes pas, Mama va peut-être partir et toi tu retourneras dans l'océan._

Jörmunganð ne répondit rien et coupa la communication.

Immédiatement la voix de Jarvis lui parvint, pressante.

\- Monsieur Jörmunganð, Lady Loki vous cherche activement et vous demande de la retrouver le plus vite possible.  
\- J'ai fait une bêtise ? demanda l'enfant.

Il était bien trop épuisé pour pouvoir bouger et si jamais sa mère le cherchait pour lui faire la leçon, autant rester caché le plus longtemps possible.

\- Non Monsieur je crois qu'elle est très inquiète pour vous.  
\- Je suis trop fatigué pour bouger…, soupira le petit garçon en fermant les yeux.

Son corps lui paraissait tellement lourd qu'il était sûr qu'il pourrait fusionner avec le sol s'il ne faisait pas attention.  
Il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir à la volée, Jarvis la retenant de claquer contre le mur de justesse.

\- Jörmunganð ? appela Loki d'un ton inquiet.

Il se contenta de gémir pour indiquer sa position, trop épuisé pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche. En plus de sa fatigue maintenant tout son corps commençait à lui faire mal et il commençait à avoir chaud et froid en même temps. Super.  
Ça lui apprendra à trop forcer comme ça. Il était sûr que Mama allait le gronder.

\- Jör ! s'exclama sa mère en accourant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Je crois que je suis malade, gémit-il dans un effort sur-Asgardien.  
\- Je crois qu'en effet tu vas être très malade durant les prochains jours, s'inquiéta la brune en cherchant à la relever. Par Eir, tu es glacé !

Jörmunganð ne répondit rien. Il était trop mal pour pouvoir le faire. Il était sûr qu'il allait mourir. Lorsque sa mère le redressa en position assise, il ne put même pas retenir sa tête de basculer en avant, fixant ses mains inertes sur le sol.

\- Mama… geignit-il.  
\- Jarvis, viens m'aider à porter Jör ! Il faut le remonter dans sa chambre !  
\- Mama…, répéta-t-il en voyant que Loki ne l'écoutait pas.  
\- Oui mon ange ? baissa-t-elle les yeux avant d'avoir une exclamation horrifiée.  
\- Bleu…

La peau de Jörmunganð changeait peu à peu de couleur, le beige s'effaçant peu à peu pour acquérir un bleu profond, riche, qui paraissait d'autant plus sombre que les lignes claniques qui couraient sur la peau de l'enfant brillaient d'un éclat argenté presque blanc.  
Le glamour que Loki avait posé sur son enfant alors qu'il venait juste de naître était en train de disparaître tout seul, les forces magiques du petit devenant trop faibles pour réussir à le maintenir. S'il ne recouvrait pas des forces rapidement, il allait certainement y passer.

Jörmunganð fixait ses mains bleues, incapable de faire un seul geste pour essayer de se redresser ou même détourner les yeux de cette couleur étrange. Pourquoi il était bleu ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il allait mourir ? C'était l'aspect que prenaient les gens lorsqu'ils mourraient ? Et puis il avait froid. Tellement froid… Le plus frustrant dans cette histoire, c'était que Mama l'avait prévenue contre ça, qu'il fallait toujours faire attention avec la magie. Et puis maintenant il allait mourir parce qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté. C'était trop bête !

Une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

\- 'Vais mourir ? demanda-t-il à sa mère qui le serrait contre lui.  
\- Non Jör, le rassura le Jotun.

Mais l'enfant sentait ses mains qui tremblaient et qui le serraient trop fort. Elle lui mentait. Mais c'était pas grave. Parce qu'il était avec Mama.  
Soudain il sentit des mains le soulever de terre mais ce n'était pas Mama. Malgré sa vue qui commençait à se brouiller, il reconnut Jarvis qui le portait hors de la salle.  
Il se mit à geindre, pleurant de plus en plus. Il voulait Mama ! Il voulait pas Monsieur Jarvis, il voulait Mama !

\- Tout va bien mon bébé, tenta de la rassurer Loki. Jarvis te ramène dans ta chambre, je reste avec toi.

Elle courait presque derrière l'androïde pour concurrencer ses grandes foulés.  
Jörmunganð commençait à grelotter lorsque Jarvis le déposa dans son lit.

\- Que puis-je faire de plus Lady Loki ? demanda l'IA.  
\- Apporte-moi des bouillottes, au moins trois, sinon le plus possible. Il faut absolument éviter que sa température descende !, ordonna la brune en bordant son fils.

Elle posa la main sur son front et la retira presque immédiatement en sifflant de douleur. La différence de température entre son fils et elle était telle que le contact avait créé un nuage de vapeur. La paume de main de Loki avait légèrement bleuit mais reprit une teinte claire rapidement.

\- Mama…, geignit encore une fois l'enfant. Froid…  
\- Je sais mon cœur, Jarvis devrait arriver bientôt avec des bouillottes.

Elle frotta la couette pour tenter de le réchauffer en attendant l'androïde et gronda doucement le petit.

\- Jör je t'avais dit de faire attention avec la magie. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait qui te consomme autant d'énergie que ça ?  
\- 'Faisait des clones… 'parlait 'ec Fen.

Loki retint un soupir en continuant d'essayer de réchauffer son fils.

\- 'tigué, soupira Jörmunganð en fermant les yeux.  
\- Attends une seconde avant de dormir mon cœur, le pressa Loki. Il faut que Jarvis apporte les bouillottes.

L'enfant émit un petit bruit de protestation et commença malgré tout à fermer les yeux.  
Jarvis arriva à cet instant, les bras chargé de bouillotes et de bouteilles en verres remplies d'eau chaude. Loki en récupéra trois qu'elle plaça contre Jörmunganð sous la couette et deux autres qu'elle plaça contre son cou.  
Au contact des bouillottes la peau de l'enfant reprenait une couleur normale et il retrouva bientôt un teint clair, le bleu et l'argent s'effaçant pour faire place au rose. Seules ses lèvres gardaient une teinte étrangement violette et il continuait de grelotter par intermittence.

\- Lady, intervint Jarvis, ne serait-il pas plus sage de refroidir Monsieur Jörmunganð en cas de fièvre ?  
\- Non Jarvis. Jör est comme moi, c'est un Jotun. Lors de fièvres, sa température corporelle va baisser et non augmenter, c'est pour cela qu'il faut à tout prix le réchauffer.  
\- Puis-je faire autre chose ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Non ça ira pour l'instant, le remercia Loki en caressant la tête de Jörmunganð qui semblait dormir.

L'androïde s'inclina et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand Loki le rappela :

\- Est-ce que tu peux me montrer ce que faisait Jör dans cette salle ?  
\- Navrée Lady mais Monsieur Jörmunganð m'a demandé de ne pas révéler cette information.

Loki le regarda, surprise, avant de rebaisser les yeux sur son fils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour s'épuiser autant ? Lorsque la vague d'énergie l'avait frappée, elle avait failli se sentir mal tellement elle était forte. Ses pierres inhibitrices avaient chauffé et verdi de la couleur caractéristique de la magie de Jörmunganð. Tout le système électrique de la Tour avait cessé de fonctionner pendant quelques minutes, et Jarvis avait eu du mal à récupérer ses serveurs. Il avait encore mis plusieurs minutes à lui répondre quand elle lui avait demandé où était Jör alors qu'elle avait déjà commencé à fouiller tout l'étage.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fabriqué ? Elle pouvait ordonner à Jarvis de lui montrer, son accréditation avait un rang plus élevé que celui de Jör, mais le petit garçon tenait apparemment à ce qu'elle ne le sache pas. Il avait le droit d'avoir ses secrets après tout. Loki espérait simplement qu'ils ne risquaient pas de le tuer dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné.  
Elle resta à son chevet pendant des heures, changeant régulièrement les bouillottes pour qu'elles restent chaudes, lui caressant les cheveux quand il gémissait de mal-être dans son sommeil. You et Butter-finger vinrent même lui rendre visite, de même que Bruce, Steve et Coulson, et aidèrent Loki à changer les bouteilles d'eau chaude. Dumm-E les avait accompagné mais était resté à l'extérieur de la pièce, de sorte que Loki ne l'avait vu que lorsqu'elle était sortie pour aller réchauffer une bouillotte. Il était assis par terre à côté de la porte et avait entouré ses genoux de ses bras.

\- Comment il va ? avait-il demandé en se levant lorsqu'il avait vu la brune sortir de la chambre.  
\- Il va bien, avait tenté de la rassurer Loki. Il est juste très fatigué.  
\- Il va mourir ?  
\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut juste qu'il se repose.

Le petit androïde avait hoché la tête et avait repris sa position d'origine.  
Il était tard lorsque Tony sorti finalement de son atelier pour monter voir comment se portait Jörmunganð. Il était entré à pas de loup dans la chambre du gamin, se figeant sur le pas de la porte lorsqu'il remarqua que Loki était toujours assise à côté du lit. Cependant elle n'avait pas bougé un cil lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte et ne remua pas plus lorsqu'il s'approcha. Elle dormait profondément, sa main tenant toujours celle de son fils, l'autre reposant sur la couette dans un geste protecteur. Tony déroula le drap chauffant qu'il avait fabriqué suite à l'information donné par Jarvis et la déposa sur l'autre couverture. Il trifouilla le bord des coutures pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'une petite loupiote rouge ne s'allume. Le tissu commença à chauffer et le garçon arrêta rapidement de trembler. Tony ressortit quasiment aussitôt de la pièce, laissant le petit garçon et sa mère seuls.  
Loki se réveilla au milieu de la nuit trempée de sueur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait chaud ! Se redressant sur sa chaise elle vit que la moitié de son corps était couvert par une couverture étrange drapé sur le lit de Jör. Passant sa main dessus, elle remarqua (répétition) que le tissu était chaud alors que les bouillottes avaient refroidi. Avisant le petit logo Stark Industries sur le côté de la couverture elle ne put retenir un soupir.

\- Jarvis, c'est Anthony qui a fabriqué cela n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui Lady, répondit l'IA.  
\- Où est-il ?  
\- Monsieur Stark est sorti il y a quelques dizaines de minutes Lady.

Loki grogna de désapprobation en replaçant la couette au dessus de son fils. Elle se rasseyait dans son siège quand elle sentit le bébé donner un grand coup de pied dans son ventre. Elle grimaça et baissa les yeux sur son abdomen.

\- Je sais mon bébé, moi non plus je n'aime pas qu'Anthony sorte autant. Mais il fait ce qu'il veut, je ne suis ni sa mère ni son épouse. Et en plus c'est à cause de moi s'il fuit sa propre maison. Je n'ai vraiment pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit…

Elle tentait vainement de démêler ses sentiments envers l'ingénieur et commençait de plus en plus à se dire que la soirée lui était montée à la tête et qu'elle s'était juste laissée emporter par l'ambiance, mais sans Anthony dans les parages pour vérifier cette théorie, ça devenait compliqué.  
Sentant le fœtus commencer à s'agiter, elle frotta doucement son ventre et chantonna une berceuse en posant la main sur le front de Jörmunganð. Sa température corporelle était presque revenue à la normale malgré le fait que ses lèvres restaient violettes.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent lentement dans la Tour, tous préoccupés par le sort de Jömunganð qui, même si son état s'était stabilisé grâce à la couverture inventée par Tony, restait encore profondément endormi. Loki quittait rarement son chevet, uniquement lorsque la nuit tombait. L'enfant se réveilla dans la nuit du quatrième au cinquième jour. Un gros orage sévissait sur New York et un énorme coup de tonnerre avait ébranlé la Tour.  
Jörmunganð se réveilla en sursaut, l'éclair illuminant sa chambre comme en plein jour alors que le tonnerre semblait faire trembler les murs. Il poussa un cri perçant couvert par le bruit de l'orage et de la pluie tapant contre les vitres, terrorisé, persuadé que Thor venait le chercher pour le rejeter dans la mer. Il sauta à bas de son lit mais tomba par terre, ses jambes ayant du mal à le porter après quasiment une semaine passé au lit. Il les soigna par magie sans y penser et courut dans la chambre de sa mère qui était elle aussi réveillée.

\- Jörmunganð ! s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?! Tu sors à peine du Sommeil !  
\- MAMA ! Thor il va m'emmener dans l'océan ! cria l'enfant en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.

L'impact coupa le souffle de Loki et elle sentit le bébé s'agiter dans son ventre, probablement réveillé en sursaut.

\- Jörmunganð calme-toi, lui murmura-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Il ne s'agit que d'un orage normal, ce n'est pas Thor…

Le gamin serra juste un peu plus sa mère contre lui et elle le berça tout doucement pour essayer de le calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, il relâcha quelque peu sa prise, et baissa les yeux sur le ventre rond de sa mère, sursautant quand même chaque fois que le tonnerre retentissait.

\- Mama, pourquoi le bébé il donne des coups de pieds ? demanda-t-il une fois calmé.  
\- Probablement parce que tu l'as réveillé en sursaut, expliqua Loki en souriant.  
\- Mais j'ai peur, chouina le garçon en se serrant de nouveau contre sa mère.  
\- Tout va bien Jör, répéta Loki. Il ne s'agit que d'un orage naturel.  
\- Et comment tu sais ?  
\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de magie dans l'air. Quand Thor utilise son pouvoir l'air est chargé de magie parce qu'il ne sais pas la canaliser.

Le gosse eut un ricanement dédaigneux.

\- Même les bébés ils savent canaliser leur magie. Thor est un idiot.  
\- Oui, répondit sa mère en riant. Maintenant essaie de voir si tu sens de la magie dans l'air, expliqua t-elle en souriant.

Le petit fronça les sourcils et étendit sa perception tout autour de lui. Il y avait la magie de Mama, celle du bébé qui était encore rattachée à celle de Mama, la sienne… et c'était tout.  
Il rompit le contact et leva les yeux vers sa mère qui le regardait en souriant.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Pas trouvé. Mais ça fait peur quand même ! s'écria t-il alors qu'un éclair illuminait de nouveau la pièce.

Loki détacha le garçon d'elle et se leva. Elle lui tendit la main lorsqu'il resta caché dans le lit et il finit par la prendre alors que le tonnerre retentissait de nouveau.

\- On va où ? demanda le gosse en suivant sa mère, agrippé à sa main comme un naufragé à une bouée.

Loki ne répondit rien mais entra dans le salon et s'approcha des grandes baies vitrées, Jörmunganð freina des quatre fers quand il vit les éclairs tomber sur la ville. Loki s'arrêta et se baissa pour se mettre à son niveau.

\- Viens avec moi Jör. Je te promet que tu ne risque rien.

Le garçon ne répondit rien et regarda alternativement sa mère et le ciel d'apocalypse qui couvrait Manhattan. Il finit par la suivre et se serra contre elle quand elle ouvrit la fenêtre. Ils reculèrent de quelques pas lorsque la pluie s'engouffra dans la pièce mais restèrent devant le spectacle de l'orage.  
Jör finit par se détacher peu à peu de sa mère et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Finalement ce n'était pas si effrayant que ça l'orage… C'était même plutôt joli ces formes abstraites et cet éclairage si particulier qui faisait prendre des couleurs étranges au ciel. Il regarda Loki qui observait les éclairs et finit par se détourner pour franchir la fenêtre d'un bond. Les gouttes de pluie frappèrent son visage mais ça le faisait rire plus qu'autre chose. Il pataugeait dans l'eau avec ses pieds nus et éclata de rire en sautant dans une flaque. Il sentait l'énergie formidable de l'orage courir partout autour de lui et ça le chatouillait de partout, lui donnant envie de rire. Il tournoyait entre les gouttes, sa magie entrant en action sans même qu'il y pense, créant un ballet magique entre la pluie et lui.  
Soudainement un éclair frappa l'immeuble d'en face et le gamin rentra en vitesse se coller à sa mère, à moitié aveuglé par la lumière et assourdi par le tonnerre retentissant. L'orage c'était drôle mais pas quand ça tombait juste à côté de lui !

Il leva les yeux sur sa mère qui se moquait tendrement de lui.

\- C'est pas drôle Mama !  
\- Excuse-moi mon ange, rit Loki en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche. Mais c'était tellement mignon !

Le petit se détacha de sa mère et lui tourna le dos en croisant les bras. Il ne voulait pas être mignon, il voulait être fort !

\- Je suis pas mignon, grogna-t-il. Je suis grand et fort !  
\- Mais rien ne t'empêche d'être les deux à la fois, expliqua Loki en souriant.

Jörmunganð observa sa mère d'un œil sceptique. Elle lui fit une petite grimace pour le faire sourire et lorsqu'elle vit que cela n'avait aucun effet, elle l'attrapa et lui chatouilla les côtes finissant par le faire rire aux éclats.

\- Allez au lit ! ordonna-t-elle lorsqu'ils finirent de jouer.  
\- Mais Mama ! J'ai dormi pendant…. Pendant combien de temps ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quel jour il était.  
\- Pendant quatre jours.  
\- Donc je vais pas retourner dormir maintenant ! En plus je suis pas fatigué !  
\- Ça je me doute mais si tu ne vas pas dormir maintenant tu vas dormir demain dans la journée et te retrouver tout décalé. Donc au lit !

Le gamin poussa un soupir de fin du monde et retourna dans sa chambre en traînant des pieds. Sa mère le fit se sécher par magie et attendit qu'il s'endorme en lui caressant les cheveux avant de retourner se coucher à son tour.  
Jörmunganð dormit seulement un quelques heures avant de se réveiller. Il resta dans son lit en faisant de petites projections avec sa magie pour s'occuper jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Lorsque les premiers rayons éclairèrent sa chambre il sauta à bas de son lit et se précipita dans la cuisine où Steve commençait déjà à faire cuire des pancakes. Bruce était également assis à table, lisant le journal en buvant un thé.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Rogers, bonjour Monsieur Banner ! s'exclama le gosse en entrant dans la pièce.  
\- Bonjour Jörmunganð, répondit Steve en lui souriant. Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Bien, répondit le gamin en se hissant sur une des chaise haute pour chiper une crêpe.

Il la dévora en trois bouchées et en reprit une deuxième du bout des doigts.

\- Monsieur Jarvis préviens-moi quand Mama se réveille pour que je vienne petit-déjeuner ! lança-t-il avant de sortir en courant de la pièce en commençant déjà à manger sa deuxième pâtisserie.

Il fila le long des couloirs pour finalement entrer dans la chambre des trois petits robots, envoyant la porte claquer contre le mur.  
Immédiatement Dumm-E ouvrit les yeux dans son caisson et se débrancha pour sortir de son état de charge.

\- On t'a jamais dit que tu devais frapper aux portes avant d'entrer ?! s'exclama-t-il en se plantant devant Jörmunganð.  
\- Chut, répliqua ce dernier, je suis là pour te proposer une trêve.  
\- Tu me dis pas chut ! Tu te prends pour qui ?!  
\- Il faut que Monsieur Stark et Mama tombent amoureux, expliqua Jörmunganð sans se préoccuper de l'intervention du petit robot.

Ce dernier en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

\- Mais Père est déjà amoureux de Mère, expliqua Butter-finger en sortant de son caisson.  
\- Oui mais Mama n'est pas amoureuse de Monsieur Stark. Et il faut faire quelque chose sinon je vais devoir partir avec Mama.  
\- Bon débarras si tu t'en vas ! s'exclama Dumm-E en croisant les bras.  
\- 'Est pas vrai, tu était super in'iet 'and 'örmunganð il dormait, intervint You en sortant à son tour de son caisson.  
\- C'est pas vrai ! démenti Dumm-E alors que Jör ricanait dans son coin.

Mais il reprit vite son sérieux lorsqu'il ajouta :

\- Si je pars Mama partira avec moi et tu la reverras plus jamais. Parce que si Mama se met à avoir peur de Monsieur Stark, elle mettra plus les pieds ici.

Le petit androïde regarda le petit garçon en plissant les yeux.

\- Juste le temps que Maman et Papa se réconcilient, déclara-t-il.  
\- Juste le temps que Mama et Monsieur Stark se réconcilient, répéta Jörmunganð en tendant la main.

Le petit androïde la prit et la serra à son tour. Les deux garçon s'observèrent, le visage neutre, aucun des deux ne souhaitant lâcher en premier.

\- Monsieur Jörmunganð votre mère est réveillée et se dirige vers la cuisine.  
\- Merci Monsieur Jarvis ! s'exclama le arçon en lâchant finalement Dumm-E pour filer vers la cuisine.

Une fois hors de la pièce il secoua sa main dans tous les sens en grimaçant.  
C'est qu'il serrait fort cet imbécile !


End file.
